You, Me, Him, Her
by WolfWinks
Summary: A collection of different pairings, friendships, scenes etc. Currently: Seamus/Theo Coffeeshop!AU
1. HermioneLucius

**Title:** We can be together now... can't we?  
 **Summary:** Ron makes a move too late and Hermione is already in love with another  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Lucius  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A  
 **Notes:** Not my best work but I hope its okay. I hope Lucius was believable. I don't often read stories with him in it.  
 **Written for:** Speed Drabble - hello, Hermione/Lucius Malfoy, "I really do prefer you when you aren't speaking."

* * *

The war was over. It was finally over. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing., the good and the bad.

"Hermione!" Ron called out to her and she smiled his way, a sad smile because she knew what he had lost only hours before.

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron shrugged deciding not to answer. He looked around for a moment and then directly into her eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks and a determined expression on his face. Hermione knew straight away exactly what he wanted to say to her. She couldn't let him. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Could we go somewhere to talk? Somewhere private?"

He was so hopeful, so young in that moment but she couldn't go with him. She was waiting for someone.

"Ron I... I can't I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I... Umm-"

"Hermione" The demanding voice interrupted her lack of a response and she couldn't contain the large smile flittering over her face. Ron's sharp intake of breath was heard but ignored as she turned to the one person that meant more to her than life.

"Hello" Hermione said as she turned to look into the eyes of her love.

Amusement shone in his eyes as he placed a tender hand over her cheek.

"Hello love."

"What!" Ron's interruption was irritating but expected. Hermione turned about to explain when the blonde man behind her spoke first.

"Your ungodly shriek is not welcome. I really do prefer you when you aren't speaking. Considering I never like you it would be in your best interests to shut up" Lucius voice was barely raised above a whisper but the demand and the scorn was all too obvious.

"You- but- when- I thought- He's evil Hermione!" Ron was red faced and panting and Hermione wasn't sure what to say to him. She eventually settles on the simplest truth she could come up with.

"I'm sorry Ron, you waited too long"

* * *

WolfWinks-xx- **  
**


	2. HermioneRegulus

**Title:** In The Past **  
Summary:** Hermione says goodbye to the boy that had stolen her heart. A boy that no longer lived where she was from **  
Pairing:** Hermione/Regulus **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I was intending this to be a happy silly story... It's not **  
Written for:** Hopscotch - two prompts: Diagon Alley (location), Regulus Black/Hermione (pairing)

* * *

"Where are we going?" Regulus couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. He usually stuck to the rules but ever since this girl had appeared several months back now he had broken more rules than ever before.

"You'll see." She whispered, creeping along the hallway.

Regulus opened his mouth to continue asking questions, after all he was a Slytherin and Slytherins didn't blindly trust anyone, when a set of footsteps were heard from around the corner. The girl in front of him only paused to give him a look which said _shut up or you won't like what I'll do to you._ Regulus knew better than to disobey that look. They crept to the closest open classroom and slipped silently inside. Holding their breath they waited for the footsteps, another pair of students if the whispering was anything to go by, to move away.

"You're a bad influence on me Hermione Granger." Regulus whispered placing his lips to her ear.

"Me? Bad influence? I don't think I've ever been called that" Other than a little breathlessness in her voice Hermione didn't show just how affected she was by the boy behind her. "Now we really have to get moving"

Regulus rolled his eyes but stayed silent now, waiting for her to lead him astray. They made it to the passage to Honeydukes and walked down the long passage, arriving in the store a while later. The two students still hadn't spoken but occasionally Regulus would steal a brief kiss and Hermione had grabbed his hands a while back, refusing to let go. Once inside Hermione went straight to the owner and had a brief conversation that Regulus wasn't privy too. The owner looked angry but the Hermione pulled out a small pouch, Regulus guessed it was money, and the owner was suddenly very happy to help out.

"Just this way please." The owner said when Regulus was beaconed over.

They walked into a back room where a fire was going.

"You know what to say?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Yes well. Don't ask again because I won't agree no matter how much money you've got hidden away in that dress."

Hermione nodded her agreement and the owner handed her a bowl of floo powder then left them alone.

"Just floo to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll follow."

Regulus raised an eyebrow in question but didn't object, grabbing a fist full of powder and flooing away. Once in the pub it didn't take long for Hermione to follow. They entered Diagon Ally together but then Regulus stopped her.

"I want answers now. What are we doing in Diagon ally on a Friday night when we should be asleep in our dorms?"

Hermione looked over at the boy she had come to love in the past few months. She had spoken to Professor Dumbledore this morning and he had finally found a way for her to go back home. She had already taken the potion that would take her back to her own time. By morning she would be gone. She had to say goodbye to this boy knowing he was dead in her time. If it wasn't for the people that needed her at home Hermione would have considered staying. Unfortunately time didn't work that way and she needed to go back to help Harry with his mission.

"I have to say goodbye"

"What?" out of all the things he expected her to say that wasn't it.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not coming back. It's not possible for us to keep in touch and I wanted..." Hermione trailed off, not sure how to voice her desires. To her horror she started to tear up.

"Hey, its okay. Don't cry." Regulus held the girl he loved close; he wasn't sure why she had to leave but knew it had been coming. Hermione had told him when they first started going out that she would one day have to leave and he would have to pretend she never existed. He had hoped they would have longer together but it seemed not.

"Hermione, look at me please." He waited for her eyes to connect with his before he continued. "I know you have to go. As much as I want to convince you to stay I know you can't. I just want you to know that I love you. I will always love you until the day I die and I will never forget you"

Hermione was crying in earnest now. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. When she had calmed they walked around Diagon Ally. They didn't enter any shops or restraints they just enjoyed the others company. When it started to get late they rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron and climbed into bed together. They just slept, nothing more, but it was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever experienced with another. She knew that no matter what happened in the future she knew that her heart would always belong in the past.

When Regulus woke in the morning he was alone.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	3. ErnieJustin

**Title:** The Unknown Backlash **  
Summary:** Ernie remembers the moment where everything changed. **  
Pairing:** Ernie/Justin **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Little pit of torture, death. **  
Notes:** N/A **  
Written for:** Chocolate frog challenge: (Bronze) Ernie Macmillan – Challenge: Write about Ernie Macmillan

* * *

The war was over, had been for years now. Ernie was one of the people that survived the battle of Hogwarts. So many had died. He had killed so many. It wasn't possible just stun during the battle. He knew that he wasn't the only one. That didn't help. The soul fact that he had used that dreaded curse. _Avada Kedavra._ The words echoed through his head almost constantly now. He'd only used it once. No one knew. He couldn't bare their looks, their fear.

Ernie took a sip of the Butterbeer in his hand. He wished it was stronger but he was trying to stop drinking. He couldn't become a drunk and stain his best friend's memory. Justin was one that didn't survive. He wasn't even in Hogwarts at the time. _The damn snatchers._ He wasn't sure of the true events. There is no one living that knows. He only knows what the man that killed his best friend did.

" _This is better than snatching don't ya think Karvin?"_

" _Hell ya! Although that one muggleborn was a good chase" The men stopped speaking to throw a few spells as some passing order members but continued on their way. They had a job to do and nothing was going to stop them._

" _What was that families name again?"_

" _I dunno something hyphened. Fletch or Flinch. The mudblood's name was Justin I remember that for sure."_

 _Ernie, who had been following the two for some time now, couldn't believe his ears. Justin was dead and from the sounds of it so was his family. Ernie had to stop moving for a second when that thought kicked in. The Finch-Fletchley family was gone. He couldn't breathe. Justin was gone. He never... He was gone and he never got to tell him how much he meant to him, how much Justin was a part of Ernie's life. Ernie was pulled out of his thoughts by the men's voices._

" _It was heaps of fun chasing that one down. Too bad he couldn't stand a few little cuts, although it was fun to watch him bleed to death."_

" _Yeah that was good aiming on your part Brome. A nice slow death for the disgusting mudblood."_

 _Ernie saw red. Jumping out from behind the corner he threw a bombarda curse at the man he knew was Karvin causing him to slam into the wall unconscious. Brome turned instantly, wand ready and smiled when he saw who it was._

" _Awe is a little baby boy wanting to try on daddy's boots?"_

" _No, I want you dead"_

 _Ernie's words seemed to surprise the man, obviously wondering what he had done to deserve such anger directed completely at him._

" _Do you want to know why?"_

" _Why should I care, little boy?"_

 _Ernie watched the man waver slightly with fear when Ernie's glare only intensified._

" _That man you killed, the muggleborn you were just talking about. He was my best friend. He was the only person I will ever love. You killed him; I'm going to give you the same courtesy."_

 _Ernie didn't waste another moment talking, throwing a disarming spell at the man. He blocked and threw a crucio. The fight didn't last long, Ernie's anger fuelling him, making his spells stronger. In mere moments the man was kneeling before Ernie shaking in fear and pain._

" _Please, have mercy" he begged. Ernie wavered slightly until Justin's face flashed through his mind._

" _You didn't" Ernie said before dealing the final blow. "Avada Kedavra"_

Ernie was pulled out of his memories by a tap to his shoulder.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" Ernie turned and saw a beautiful witch gesturing to the chair beside him. She was tall, model like with beautiful auburn hair and a petite figure. He knew what she wanted.

"I'm not interested."

"Maybe I can convince you?"

"Unless you've got some balls under that dress, and your name is Justin you most certainly cannot. Leave before I make you."

She left quickly leaving Ernie to wallow in his pain once again. He flagged down the bartender.

"Get me some Firewhisky" He said. _I'll quit tomorrow._

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	4. Fawkes

**Title:** Greif **  
Summary:** Dumbledore has just died and Fawkes is finding it hard to handle, he then meets a muggle girl who is experiencing a similar feeling and the two help to heal each other. **  
Pairing:** Fawkes/OC (friendship) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This is a little different to what I usually write. I think I'm not sure how well I wrote Fawkes but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. Its also a lot longer than I expected it to be. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Fawkes flew through the air. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go he just knew that his heart was in pieces. His person was dead. Killed by one loyal even now. Fawkes knew it was going to happen. As soon as the curse started to affect his master's hand, Fawkes knew. This didn't change the grief that was continuously running through his veins.

Fawkes found himself singing again. A painful song that would bring tears to the hardest of souls. He sung for hours flying everywhere and nowhere, eventually landing when he just couldn't bring himself to fly any longer. He found himself in a large tree just outside a muggle town. It was small, buildings only big enough to fit a small family. Fawkes stopped his song and settled down to sleep.

* * *

When the morning broke through the sun Fawkes had a moment of peace. Just one moment where his master was still alive and well. It barely lasted a second as the grief in his heart called out. Fawkes was distracted by a soft cry further in the forest. Fawkes found himself attracted to the cry, recognising the grief that he felt in those cries.

Fawkes flew in the direction of the cry and found a little girl, barely 5 years old, curled up inside the roots of a tree. Her blonde hair was caked in dirt as was her face. Her eyes were wet and teary. Fawkes couldn't bare the sound of her cries so flew down, accidentally startling the small girl. Her eyes widened but she didn't back away, instinctively knowing that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Wow" she said. "You're beautiful"

Fawkes preened. _It's always nice to be called beautiful_

"What type of bird are you? I've never seen one like you before." The girl's tears had stopped for the moment as she stared at Fawkes.

Fawkes counted this as an achievement and hopped a little closer to the girl. He tilted his head to the side, never removing his eyes from her.

"My name's Jessica. I don't know your name but can I call you Fire?" She was starting to come out of her hideaway, gaining confidence with the bird. "You look like fire to me."

Fawkes nodded his head in acceptance though he felt a brief twinge at being given a new name. Fawkes hopped closer to the girl, now in touching distance.

"Can I pat you?" She asked. "I bet your feathers a soft like my dogs fur."

Fawkes nodded again and the girl reached out her hand, laying it softly on Fawkes back. As soon as her hand touched Fawkes feathers a look of peace washed over her face and she smiled for the first time. There was silence for a time while the girl stroked the feathers.

"My mum is gone." The little girl spoke after a while. "Daddy said she went to visit Grandma and that we could visit them both one day but not for a long time."

Fawkes watched as the girls eyes filled with tears again but she didn't let them fall. She was a strong girl.

"I know what he means. He means she's dead." The girl shook her head. "Daddy thinks I don't understand but I do." Jessica paused for a moment, still stoking Fawkes feathers. "I ran away."

Fawkes watched as the little girl looked down in shame.

"I don't know why I did it but now I can't find my way home and I'm scared" The girl's tears couldn't be held back any longer and she buried her face into Fawkes feathers.

Fawkes let her cry, softly crooning to let the girl know she wasn't alone. After a little while the girl lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. Fawkes hopped up onto a nearby branch and gestured with his head.

"Do you know the way Fire?"

Fawkes nodded his head and hopped onto another branch closer to the town. The girl's smile lit up her face and she scrambled to her feet. They made their way towards the town all the while little Jessica was chattering away about anything she could think of. Sometimes it was her mother which made her tear up but she also spoke about her friends and her father.

Finally, after about an hour of walking, the town came into view. Jessica, who was starting to tire, lit up, her exhaustion forgotten as she saw home. Fawkes watched on happily as Jessica ran over to a frantic man who scooped her up into his arms, holding her close.

Fawkes saw the little girl turn her head and look in his direction. The bright smile she aimed at him healed a small part of his heart, making the grief slightly easier to handle. Fawkes left after that.

He knew that he would always miss his master and it would always hurt but Fawkes knew that his master would want him to live, and now he could see that in his future. Maybe he could find peace one day.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	5. Crookshanks

**Title:** Left Behind **  
Summary:** Crookshanks during the Fleur and Bills wedding battle. **  
Pairing:** N/A **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I found it really hard to write Crookshanks. This is my shortest story yet, for anything. **  
Written for:** Hopscotch: three prompts - Crookshanks (character), book (object), powerless (word)

* * *

Crookshanks wasn't sure what to think. One minute he was curled up inside the library, his owner's favourite book placed next to him and loud happy laughter outside, and the next moment he hears a scream. Crookshanks jumped up and the sound of the scream and went over to the window just in time to watch his owner and her friends disappear. There's still screaming and loud bangs but all he can think of is his owner.

Crookshanks really wasn't sure what was happening. He knew his owner was in danger but he wasn't sure why. He also knew that she wasn't coming back. Not anytime soon at least. Crookshanks heard a pounding heading up the stairs. He may be powerless to protect his owner but he would protect her book so that when she came back for him, he could give it to her.

The door burst open and Crookshanks placed himself protectively above the book hissing. It turned out it wasn't necessary as it was the red haired girl. Her face was a mess, covered in grime and blood. There was a large gash on her left arm and she was crying. Crookshanks felt a brief moment of worry but it soon turned to anger when the girl unceremoniously scooped him up and ran out the door. No matter how much he scratched and fought her, he couldn't get free. The book was left behind and he had been powerless to stop it.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	6. HarryBellatrix

**Title:** Why did this happen? **  
Summary:** Bellatrix feels emotional pain for the first time. **  
Pairing:** Bellatrix/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Torture, character death. **  
Notes:** Ummm... Not really sure about this one. To be honest I'm not sure where it came from or how good it is. Let me know.  
 **Written for:** Speed Drabble - Harry/Bellatrix, different, courage

* * *

"My, my baby Potter, you sure have some courage." Bellatrix couldn't pull her eyes away from the glaring man in the cage. The last time she saw him was at 15 and trying to torture her. He was different now. Older, more controlled, hot. She didn't like the directions of her thoughts. _What would the Dark Lord say if he knew?_ That didn't change facts. Baby Potter was a man now.

"What are you waiting for Bella?"

Bella looked at the man. He looked strong even though, according to the others, he had been in here for weeks. She wasn't sure what to think. A little torture would be fun but she found the appeal lacking. She knew it would put her in a better mood but she had a feeling that seeing him in pain would be a bad situation all around. She wanted him to hurt too much.

"Maybe tomorrow darling. I'm too busy to bother with the likes of you."

With her parting words she turned and left the dungeons, ignoring the shock on the man's face.

* * *

"Bella, darling"

Her husband came up beside her, sliding a hand up her side. She knew what he wanted and honestly she wanted it too, but she couldn't. She may give herself away.

"Leave." She said "Now."

He scampered. She smiled.

* * *

She would visit him every day. It took her a week to realise she still hadn't tortured him. _Maybe it would be alright, seeing him in pain._

It wasn't.

He flailed his arms around, body twitching just like anyone else under the curse and yet not screaming. Not screaming because he is just _so strong._ She watched on in fascination her body becoming warm.

She stopped.

She left.

* * *

It was two more days before she couldn't resist another visit. She found herself missing the voice, the accusation, the looks, the pleasure. People were noticing.

 _What's wrong with Bella?_ They would whisper.

She couldn't understand it. It was wrong. It was so very wrong. And yet It wasn't going away. It was there constantly. She had to make it go away.

It was time for the man to die.

* * *

He stared her down. He could see in her eyes what she wanted, what she was going to do. He showed his Gryffindor side again. He showed his courage.

"You could have been great Bella" He said.

She found herself confused by the sadness hidden behind a layer f bravo

"You could have been powerful, spectacular, beautiful..." The man trailed off, his sadness become visible. Sadness not for himself, but for her.

Bellatrix found herself all the more desperate to end things now.

"You are beautiful" he whispered at the same time the curse left her lips.

" _Avada Kedavra"_ She watched the green spell shoot towards the intended target, her aim staying true.

She watched the light leave his eyes, head falling to the ground. She had seen so many before him fall the same way, most from her own wand. She thought she would feel better, she always had before. She didn't. Throwing that curse had torn something she didn't know existed. She stared down at the lifeless form before her in pure agony. Pain she has never felt before. _How could this have come about_ she asked herself. _When did this happen?_

She had never known pain like this.

* * *

WolfWinks-xx-


	7. TomAlbus

**Title:** I didn't! **  
Summary:** Harry swears he didn't open the box, he never wanted to. Hermione isn't convinced. **  
Pairing:** Tom/Albus (kind of) **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Purely crack, well it was written for that purpose anyway. Let me know what you think... please...

* * *

"Did you open it?"

"No"

"Of course you did"

"I didn't!"

"You did. I can tell."

"Did NOT"

"You did Harry and I am not impressed. I warned you not to open it. Ron's mind broke when he opened it."

Harry looked over to the drooling mass that was Ron.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't open it then."

Hermione glared at the stubbornly stupid boy in front of her. Of course he opened it, it's the only thing that made sense.

"Harry James Potter you have pink hair and house elf eyes, of course you opened it. Just be glad your mind is still intact. Your magic must have changed your appearance to protect the internal mind from the disturbing sights. Stop lying to me!"

Harry just stared at his completely misinformed friend, mouth open. It took him a few seconds to gather his composure and really? How could she not believe him? She had always believed him before.

 _"Hey Hermione, I'm the chosen one. Me, a fifteen year old boy is the only one to kill Voldemort."_

 _"Hey Hermione, I can speak to snakes, but I'm not dark. I promise."_

 _"Hey Hermione, I'm the fourth contestant in the tri-wizard tournament. You know the one for only three contestants."_

"Are you listening to me?" Hermione screeched, sending Harry's ears into protest.

"I didn't open the damn thing!" Harry screeched right back which just turned Hermione's face a deep shade of purple, reminding Harry of his hideously overweight uncle in a rage.

"I'll prove it too you. I'll show you. I know you opened it. I know you looked into it so you won't be so affected the second time."

Before Harry could protest the completely uncalled for and potentially (not potentially, definitely) dangerous move, Hermione had opened the box sucking the two fifth years into the box.

The common room was finally silent and the rest of the occupants breathed a sigh of relief, not at all worried about the fact that two students had just been sucked into a horribly traumatic and dangerous unknown box. They were just glad the noise had lowered.

"You two charmed Harry's hair and eyes like that didn't you?" Angela asked her fellow 7th years next to her.

"Of course-"

"We did. How-"

"Did Hermione-"

"Not figure it-"

"Out?" The red headed twins finished together sharing shit-eating grins.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the box there was a beautifully haunting melody playing which Harry couldn't name even if he tried. He didn't want to though, the melody reminded him of death coming to take a soul and he didn't need that thought while watching what he was watching. He was standing completely still trying to ignore the music and staring in utter horrified shock at the scene before him. He wanted to close his eyes from the scene. He wanted to tear his eyes out of their sockets and force Hermione to eat them as this was _all her fault_. Yet he couldn't. _There must be some spell to force you to watch_ he thought because he would never willingly watch what he was watching.

Hermione on the other hand was quite enjoying the music. It was something her mother had played for her once, though she couldn't remember when. It was, she thought, completely fitting to the scene that she was _most definitely not_ watching. Instead she was staring at Harry, first in smug satisfaction but soon that turned into horrible realisation as she figured out exactly what Harry had been trying to tell her this whole time. After this horrible realisation Hermione forced herself to look at the terrible scene in front of her as punishment. The men before the two sadly traumatised fifth years didn't take any notice of their audience, continuing on with their actions

"Tom, I never knew you could be this beautiful."

"There is a lot you don't know about me Albus" Tom almost purred out the name.

"Did you ever think of going professional?" Albus said to the man in front of him, caressing his hip and they moved together.

"Oh yes, for quite a few years in fact but then I found out my mother was a conniving witch who liked to drug her lovers and my father was a pathetic cowardly fake who enjoyed abandoning pregnant woman to a life of poverty and death." Tom's eyes had turned red by this point but the two men continued to move. Tom was moving faster as his anger grew causing Albus to become tired.

Panting Albus said "Is that why you became Lord Voldemort. You could gather a following that would torture muggles to get revenge your father and you got to torture the pureblood to get revenge on your mother."

"You know be so well _Albus_." Tom said slipping into snake language making the older man shiver.

The music stopped and the men did as well.

"Dear Albus, that dance was truly something to remember."

"Thank you for the compliment but you truly are the master at the waltz. I have never been lead by someone so forceful and demanding, we must do it again sometime."

Tom leant down and kissed the back of Albus's hand causing the older man to blush and hide his face behind his free hand.

"We must"

With those parting words, Tom left the private ballroom, Albus soon following. As soon as the ballroom doors closed Hermione and Harry were experiencing a dizzy spell. Hermione's hair frizzed up in fright and Harry's glasses broke with the force, along with the _really not funny_ pranks from the twins. They were spun this way and that until they were finally deposited on the floor of the common room. The dark common room. It seemed everyone had gone to bed, only the comatose Ron left on the couch.

"You didn't open the box, did you?" Hermione's weak and fragile voice was the only sound in the common room.

Harry didn't dignify this question with an answer.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	8. Argus Filch

Just a short one about Argus Filch. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

He wandered the halls. Day in day out he wandered them like he owned them. Students out of their beds, students performing magic in the corridor, this was his entertainment.

No one liked him, he knew this, but there were scared of him. He was proud of his achievement. He could be scary without using any magic. That was good as he had none. His mother did, beautiful woman she was. She always cared for him, looked after him like a mother should. He barely remembers her now, just her soft sweet voice.

 _I love you; I will always love you, no matter what anyone says. You are my son._

He knows she was beautiful, though unsure why. His father would only have married a pretty girl, a submissive girl, a girl who wouldn't fight back. He knew this because he remembered his father clearly, and hated every memory of him.

A hard man, his father had been. Cruel and unforgiving. He would be angry and demanding, short tempered and unreasonable. _Woman and children should be seen and not heard._ He would say. _Men do not cry, they are strong. To be strong is to be powerful._ Turning 11 and not receiving a letter, that was it. Staying out of sight from his father was necessary; it was life and death from then on. Two years after his 11th birthday his mother would be dead.

Dumbledore was the one that saved him. Someone like his was not thought about fondly but they met by chance and he had offered a job. He had been here ever since.

None of the students knew, past or present. If they knew... he didn't even want to think about that. Dumbledore knew, as did Professor Snape. No one else and he liked it that way.

Argus Filch would wander the halls of Hogwarts until the day he died. There was nowhere else for him.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	9. HarryRonHermione

The sky, the air, the wind. It rushed through his hair, his body and his very soul. The beauty of flying was the fact that he thought about nothing. There were no worries and no feelings only the endorphin of flying. It was a beautiful aspect that he discovered in his first year, on his first flight.

At this point he was flying for the pure reason of not wanting to join the celebrations in the great hall. Each and every year there was a Christmas celebration and he hated it. Christmas was a time of celebration and family and yet he had none, he had been told that ever since he could remember. He hated Christmas.

Hermione and Ron couldn't understand, they loved it. They had a family and always had a wonderful experience on Christmas day. They could never understand that one of the few times of the years that truly made the lack of a family obvious was Christmas day. It hurt.

Harry shook his head and flew higher and higher. He didn't want to think about that, the reason he was out here in the first place. He flew his broom left, then right, then left and then even higher still. The wind was cold and getting colder but he didn't care, barely even noticed. He just wanted to feel the adrenaline of the flight.

Higher

Higher

Higher

 _I can't feel my fingers and I can't see. Not good._

Harry decided then and there that it was time to land. He hadn't realised just how high he had flown or for how long. The sky was starting to darken so he lowered his broom and started heading towards the ground. Slowly.

It took almost half an hour to lower himself to the ground at the speed he was going. When he landed he saw two unidentified people shaped blobs waiting for him.

"You're an idiot, you knew that."

Well that was Ron, even if he couldn't see through the frost over his glasses.

"Oh, Harry you must be freezing. Here we brought you some warm blankets and some hot cocoa. Drink oh hand me your glasses sweetie."

And that was Hermione; his friends seemed to know him so well. He smiled but found his teeth were chattering too much to answer them. A warm hand removed his glasses and another wrapped him in blankets and kept their arms there. Harry shivered and snuggled into the arms. Quickly his glasses were returned and he smiled.

"T-t-than-n-nks-s-s g-g-guy-y-ys-s-s" Harry stuttered, trying his best to make his words clear through the chattering.

"Seriously, next time ask us to come with you. We can at least make sure your kept warm and don't go too high." Ron said from beside him as he guided his best friend forward.

"S-s-s-sor-r-r-rry"

The three fell silent, Harry sipped his drink and snuggled closer to Ron, Hermione moved to his other side and slipped an arm around his waist, sharing her warmth. By the time they reached the castle Harry's teeth had finally stopped chattering and he could share his thoughts.

"I truly am sorry guys, I never wanted to ruin your Christmas feast."

"It's not ruined" Ron said.

"Yeah Harry, Christmas is about family and you're some of the only family we have at Hogwarts. Its only ruined if you're not there, even if we drink and cry. As long as we're together."

"The true meaning of Christmas is family, and that's you."

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	10. JamesLily

"James!"

James didn't move.

"James!"

James still didn't move.

"James, get your arse down here NOW!"

James decided that it was probably time to move towards his wife. He just found it so hard to pull himself away from his beautiful baby boy. He was only a few months old and he just didn't want to leave him.

"JAMES!"

Oh, shit. Not good. James pulled himself away from the surprisingly still sleeping baby and retreated downstairs to his wife. His very angry wife.

"Was this you?" She was holding up a broken dish.

"No?" it so was but he was never going to admit it, especially knowing what exactly that dish signified.

"No, oh so the mess in the kitchen wasn't you either?" She didn't give him a chance to explain. "Honestly James, you're not a child anymore, you're not even a teenager any more. You can't keep destroying things and blowing things up, especially with a baby in the house."

"I didn't blow anything up."

"Oh, really? So what the hell kind of prank means the whole kitchen looks like a disaster zone. What did you do?"

"Umm... it was Sirius?"

Lily opened her mouth to yell some more when a baby cry was heard from upstairs. James couldn't prevent the smile from splitting his face. _That's my boy._

"I'll just go..." James said, pointing upstairs. Lily's glare intensified but James didn't wait for her to speak, fleeing.

Reaching the upstairs nursery James swooped his son up who was read faced and snotty. He just cuddled little Harry close and the baby calmed instantly. That was until James smelt exactly why the poor baby was upset.

"Oh Harry, you've dished out your own punishment haven't you little boy."

Harry just giggled and smiled up at his dad. James shook his head and carried the baby to the changing table.

Lily glared up the stairs where her husband was heading. She could guess that Harry needed a nappy change and she was vindictively glad that James would be the one to change him. Lily knew that James was an amazing father but sometimes she wondered if they had married too soon. James was still so immature and stupidly reckless that she couldn't help but worry about him. The man was a menace and enjoyed the destruction of something breakable. His best friend Sirius was no help, possibly even worse. Together they were almost impossible to control. Almost being the operative word.

Lily waved her wand in the direction of the kitchen and it started to repair and clean itself. _Sometimes I love magic._

After that was underway Lily started heading to the nursery. James was probably changing little Harry by now.

When Lily reached the top of the stairs she stopped to observe the beautiful sight before her. Little Harry was giggling at his dad while James was changing him. Harry's face was flushed and snotty, testimony to the crying done only moments ago, but his eyes were wide and happy. James didn't look much better, except for the snot of course.

"You're my little boy aren't you, saving me from your scary mother."

Lily wanted to be mad at her husband but watching as Harry giggled again and waved his hands above his head at his dads words made it really hard.

"Of course she's not really scary, not always. Your mum has been the light of my life since I saw her when I was 11. Did you know that? From that moment I knew that I was going to marry that girl. Her red hair was a little bushy at the time and her back was straight and proper. There was a serious look on her face but her eyes were alight. She was explaining to a girl next to her how the roof of the great hall worked at Hogwarts. I found out later she was a muggle born and I was amazed. I love her so much, almost as much as I love you."

James tickled Harry who giggled hysterically and latched onto James hands. Lily snuck out of the nursery.

 _I can't even remember why I was so mad._

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	11. HarryGinny

A gasp startled the girl. Ginny whipped her head around to stare at her brother. Ron was staring at her with wide, betrayed eyes.

"What... Ginny what have you done?"

Ginny lowered her eyes to the ground. She knew what she had done was wrong. Stupid even, but she was losing her mind. Her husband of two years barely looked at her, so busy with his work. Her family was still grieving the lost brother, she was still grieving the lost brother and he had invited her home. It was stupid to be out and drinking alone but she wanted a night to herself. When a young and very handsome mad had offered to buy her a drink she couldn't think of a reason to say no. She wasn't planning on taking the guy home, she wasn't planning on sleeping with him and most definitely not in her husband and her own bed.

She couldn't look at her brother, too ashamed, but she couldn't let Harry find out. She couldn't lose him. She raised her head and winced at the anger that was now present in Ron's eyes. She kept her voice low to prevent waking the man in her bed.

"Please don't tell him."

She didn't think it was possible but Ron only became more enraged.

"You want me to keep a secret like this from my best friend? Someone who has done nothing but spoil you and who is going through an awful time right now, someone who loves you so much they would break to hear about this, break even more to know that I kept it from him?"

Ginny wasn't sure what to say to that. Everything that Ron said was true at yet she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed herself.

"You're my brother, please Ron don't tell him."

Ron would seriously regret his decision.

* * *

"Hey Gin, sorry I'm home late again. With the escape of Lucius Malfoy every single Auror has been run ragged."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I made dinner."

"it smells lovely."

Harry wandered into the dining room where the meal was set up and Ginny watched on sadly. Getting a promise to keep her betrayal, because that's what it was, a secret from Harry was making her feel even guiltier about the whole thing. She did something so wrong and didn't want to destroy her marriage but on the other hand this whole situation could destroy him, and she's dragged Ron into the middle of it.

She was suddenly feeling very sick and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. She heard Harry rush to her but she couldn't stand him helping her. She locked the door and spent the night in the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you reading to go to the burrow?" Harry called from downstairs. Ginny had been distant lately. He had been home late a few times last week but ever since the night she spent in the bathroom she barely looked him in the eye. Something was wrong and Harry was sure it was his fault.

"I'm coming."

Harry watched as Ginny glided down the stairs. Her hair was brushed and pulled back but it was slightly scruffy. Her face was pale and her eyes were dark. She looked sick. Harry wasn't sure what to do because she would not confide in him.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, let's head off to lunch with the family hmm?"

"Yeah." Ginny lowered her head and Harry frowned.

He wasn't sure what to do to fix this.

* * *

"Ginny are you okay sweetie? You look tired."

The conversation around the table was silenced by Mrs. Weasley's words. She didn't talk much since Fred's death and usually it was only when she was worried about one of her children. Harry looked towards his wife who was smiling but looked so sad. He glanced around at the other occupants and saw almost everyone watching his wife in concern, all except Ron who was clenching his fists.

"I'm fine mum, just not sleeping too well."

 _Well that was true._ Thought Harry. Ginny had barely been sleeping at all.

"Are you sure sweetie? You look almost sick."

Ginny opened her mouth to assumingly reassure her mum when Ron cut in, his voice hard and angry.

"She's fine mum, don't worry about _her_."

Ginny lowered her eyes at her brother's words and Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Ronald, don't speak to Ginny like that!" Hermione scolded when Mrs. Weasley looked too shocked to do so.

"I'll speak to her however I want to." Ron snapped back shocking almost everyone at the table.

Harry glanced between Ron and Ginny with confusion, unsure what was going on with the brother and sister. Hermione was in much the same state as Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were in shock at the behaviour.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked once her shock had worn off a little. Ron glared at her and opened his mouth when Ginny's chair scrapped back and she stood. Harry was shocked to see she was crying and her cheeks were flushed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so..." Ginny broke off into sobs.

Harry jumped out of his seat and tried to pull her into a hug. She just pushed him away.

"No! Don't! I don't deserve it."

"You don't... what are you talking about?" Harry was beyond confused now.

"I'm so sorry I made a stupid mistake and I... I cheated... I'm so..." Ginny ran.

Harry didn't notice, in shock himself.

 _I cheated. I cheated. I cheated. I cheated._

He knew there was noise all around him as the family tried to understand Ginny's words but Harry was too focused on the words running through his head. That was until something occurred to him. Ron was angry. Angry at Ginny. He knew. Harry looked to Ron who was now standing near him. He reached out a hand but Harry moved away.

"You knew."

Ron's lowered head said everything.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. How could you?"

"I'm so sorry Harry. I made a mistake, I should have... I should have just told you. I'm so sorry."

Harry glared at Ron. "You should have. How could you keep this from me?" Harry didn't give him a chance to respond. "You didn't tell me, what did you expect to happen? Hoped I would never find out?"

"Harry?" Hermione cut in, soft and hesitantly. Harry didn't pay her any attention.

"Even better, you thought it would be good to bring this up in front of the whole family. Completely embarrassing me. How could you?"

Ron looked at Harry and tried to pull him into a hug. Harry wouldn't let him.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Ron's voice was so small it was painful for Harry to listen to, so he decided not to.

"Leave me alone, don't visit and tell Ginny she isn't welcome home."

With those words Harry strode away from Ron and Hermione, past the shell shocked Weasleys and into the kitchen where the fireplace was. He saw Ginny but ignored her and flooed home.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and locked it from anyone entering or leaving through the fireplace, even himself, and locked himself into the house. Then he entered the kitchen and collected a firewhisky that he received for his birthday a few months back.

He retreated to the living room, lit the fireplace and opened the firewhisky. Harry took a seat on the couch and cried.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	12. MollyArthur

**Title:** Cheesy Love Quotes **  
Summary:** Just another day in The Burrow, before all the kids. **  
Pairing:** Molly/Arthur **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Beware, cheesy love lines ahead.  
 **Notes:** Written for:

Hopscotch:

2 prompts: labour (word), The Burrow (location)

Gringotts prompt bank: Quotes: Love/Relationship Quotes:

1\. "A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you." - _Unknown  
_ 2\. "It is astonishing how little one feels alone when one loves." - _John Bulwer  
_ 3\. "The most beautiful view is the one I share with you." - _Unknown  
_ 4\. "For you see, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." - _Rosemonde Gerard  
_ 5\. "Falling in love is so hard on the knees." – _Aerosmith  
_ 6\. "When love is not madness, it is not love." - _Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

January event at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Molly Weasley nee Prewett/Arthur Weasley

* * *

The house was a quiet one. The Burrow was its name and it was known as such by all the locals. There were only two occupants living inside nowadays, although there was soon to be three. Currently, there was a woman by the window rubbing her stomach and staring outside. She was uncomfortable but trying to ignore it. What she couldn't ignore was her husband. The man of the house was standing at the kitchen counter. He was making a ruckus with a contraption that was once a telephone. Each and every noise made the woman's eye twitch until it was constantly moving. She had enough.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled, startling her husband into dropping the bundle of wires in his hand.

Arthur looked at his wife with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you going into-"

"No!" She shrieked. "You are driving me insane with the banging and sizzling and tinkering! Can't you sit quietly? Please? I am tired and sore and I know you don't love me when I'm grumpy but..."

Arthur watched his wife in fond amusement as she continued on her rant. There was nothing stopping her at this moment and Arthur knew better than to interrupt. He was experienced in Molly's mood swings and her rant was a familiar one. Once she started to slow down he walked towards her.

"A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you." Arthur said his eyes sparkling and his smile bright.

"What?"

"For you see, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."

Molly glared sullenly but Arthur just focused on her upward twitching lips.

"The most beautiful view is the one I share with you." Arthur placed a hand softly on his wife's cheek causing her twitching lips to finally let through a smile.

"Stop it." Molly said.

"It is astonishing how little one feels alone when one loves, especially when that love is you."

"Arthur." Molly scolded lightly and slapped him on the arm.

Arthur dropped down and looked up at Molly. He let loose a chuckle. "Falling in love is so hard on the knees."

"Oh do get up and stop speaking madness." Molly said, offering him a hand.

Arthur took it with another chuckle "When love is not madness, it is not love."

Finally, Molly let out a small laugh. "Honestly Arthur where do you come up with these things."

Arthur shrugged; he would never reveal he found a muggle book about love that included every single one of those sentences inside. "So you're not going into labour?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Molly slapped him on the arm again. "Of course not. Believe me, if I was in labour I would not let you finish those ridiculous lines."

Arthur smiled at his wife fondly. She was a terror at the best of times but there was no one out there that he loved more.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	13. LilyScorpius

**Title:** Be My Date? **  
Summary:** There is only one girl in Hogwarts that Scorpius wants to take to the ball and he will take her, no matter how long it takes to convince. **  
Pairing:** Scorpius /Lily **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** First next gen story. Hope it's written well. Let me know?

Written for: Speed Drabble \- son, long, figure

Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank:

Word Set Prompts: (dialogue) "I know, alright?" (word) fingertips, (word) celebration, (word) revenge.

More Plot Ideas:

School Dance

Feelings & Emotions:

Angry: Hostile  
Confused: Unsure  
Afraid: Suspicious

Colour Prompts:

Sea Green

January Event at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter

* * *

Lily stared at the boy in front of her. _Was this a joke?_ She thought. _Surly this isn't for real._ She said as much out loud but he just smiled wider.

"No joke. I want you to go to next week's Halloween Celebration Ball with me." Scorpius Malfoy said.

Lily was dumbstruck and highly suspicious. Scorpius was a full blooded Slytherin. He was confident, charming, and seriously handsome. He was asking her to the dance, what a ridiculous notion. _It must be for revenge._ She thought. _After all, Gryffindor did prank the majority of the Slytherin fourth years only last week._

"No." Lily said and she turned away. She felt her heart squeeze painfully but ignored it. There was no way Scorpius Malfoy wanted to go on a date with her. No matter how much she wanted him to.

* * *

Lily was walking down the corridor towards her Charms class two days later when long fingers wrapped themselves around her arm. The grip was surprisingly gentle but she soon forgot about that when she was tugged into a hidden corner. On high alert, she was the daughter of The-Man-Who-Conquered after all, Lily was surprised to come face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"What are you- Let me go." Lily demanded.

Scorpius just smirked at her and brought his other hand up to her face, still keeping a tight hold of her left wrist.

"You have beautiful eyes. Sea green and so _mysterious_."

Scorpius almost purred the final word causing a shiver to run up her spine. Lily couldn't prevent the blush from blooming over her face and she was immensely grateful it was dark in the corner.

"What do you want?" Lily said, impressed that her voice managed to sound strong.

"I want you to go to the dance with me." Scorpius said brushing his fingertips over her cheekbone, a smirk firmly in place.

Lily glared at the boy in front of her and roughly removed his hand.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Lily asked. She saw his smile dim for barely a second until it was back full force.

"You want to, I know you do." His eyes twinkled and Lily could only think about how beautiful he looked at that moment. At least, until she registered his words.

"You know nothing about me." She whispered furiously.

"Whoa, relax. No need to get so hostile."

Lily only glared at the boy and raced away. _How dare he say that?_ Lily refused to admit to herself that he was completely accurate.

* * *

Lily stormed back to the dorm, ignoring the calls from her friends and family. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Once she reached her room she collapsed onto her bed. She didn't cry; she wasn't some stupid, lovesick, teenage girl but she felt like she wanted to. _Why was he doing this? What was there to gain?_

The door creaking open behind her alerted her to someone approaching. _I bet it's Rose._ Lily thought and a few moments later she was proven right when Rose sat next to her on the bed.

"Lily? What's going on?"

Lily turned her head away and refused to answer.

"Okay, fine, don't talk. Is this about Scorpius?"

Lily looked over at her cousin with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Whenever you're in a bad mood nowadays it's always about Scorpius."

Lily rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk about this. She felt the bed shifting and then Rose was running her fingers through Lily's hair.

"You know, I think you should say yes." At Lily's scandalised expression Rose rushed her explanation. "I know, alright. I know. He's the most popular Slytherin. There's no way he would go for you. He is the son of a death eater. Yada yada. Honestly if my dad heard me saying this he would probably ground me forever but Scorpius is a good guy. He may wear that mask but underneath he's a sweetie, and I've seen him watching you. I'm almost positive that he likes you. So, I think you should go for it. Give it a chance and if he hurts you there are plenty of people that will break every single bone in his body."

Lily smiled at her cousin but it slowly faded. Could she take a chance like that? Could she give into what she really wanted at risk of getting hurt? Could she be that brave? _Well,_ she thought _I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing._

* * *

Lily was franticly searching the corridors for Scorpius. _He has to be around here somewhere._ As she turned towards the potions classroom she saw a figure strolling around another corner; a tall figure with white blonde hair. Lily ran around the corner only to be pulled up short at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

 _Damn it,_ she didn't have the password and even if she did the snakes would all be in there at the moment. There was nothing left to do. She would have to knock.

Lily stepped away after three knocks and waited. Someone would come, hopefully.

After a few anxious minutes, Lily was on the verge of forgetting the whole thing. _I shouldn't even be here; he's just going to laugh at me. Stupid._

The door to the common room swinging open caused Lily to jump out of her skin which initiated a round of laugher in from the Slytherins inside.

"What can us snakes do for a little lost lion, hmm?"

Lily blushed but firmly held the boy's gaze. She was not afraid, embarrassed maybe but not afraid.

"I was hoping to talk to Scorpius." She said and then waited.

The Slytherins shared a glance and she immediately knew they were going to deny her. They opened their mouths but none of them had a chance to speak.

"Shove over Nott, let me through."

The group parted through the middle and Scorpius stepped through. _Typical,_ Lily rolled her eyes. _The prince and his lowly servants._

"Lily? What can I do for a lovely figure like you?"

Lily rolled her eyes but her nerves appeared again and she but her lip.

Scorpius' gaze sharpened and then he was pulling her down the corridor, away from prying eyes. After a while they entered an abandoned classroom and Scorpius sat down on one of the tables. "So, are you going to tell me off again? Because you don't need to, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

Lily watched the boy and she was surprised to see him showing true remorse.

"No that wasn't... I mean... Well I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have talked to you like that and, if you still want, that is, I would like to accept your invitation to the dance." Lily bit her lip again and looked down, therefore not seeing the Slytherin's eyes light up and a grin materialize on his face.

"Lily"

Lily looked up and saw the boy's smile.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Lily smiled. "Yes."

* * *

WolfWinks-xx-


	14. RemusTonks

**Title** : Why Can't He Hear Me?  
 **Summary** : Tonks can't understand why Remus won't listen to her.  
 **Pairing** : Remus/Tonks  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Warnings** : N/A  
 **Notes** : Let me know how I went. I've never written Tonks before.  
Written for: Pick a Card, Any Card II: Five of Diamonds: Write about Tonks. ( _BONUS: Write me some Remus/Tonks_ )

* * *

The wind blew through the trees and Tonks couldn't help but shiver. She was sitting in the early morning breeze, outside Grimmauld Place, hiding from everything inside. He was ignoring her again. Remus, the one person she truly loved, was ignoring her. _Damn it,_ she thought. _What's it going to take?_

She wasn't even sure he was meaning to, she just knew that whenever the subject of their relationship was brought up, he would disappear.

* * *

 _Tonks walked up to the distracted werewolf. No one was around and it was the perfect time to have a chat._

" _Remus?" Tonks said once she was in between him and the door. Thankfully, being the Library, there was only the one entrance and therefore only the one exit._

 _Remus looked up and immediately started looking around when he saw her. That hurt, but she pushed it aside._

" _Could we talk, please?"_

 _Remus' eyes snapped back to hers. "If this is about us, then no."_

 _Tonks tried to not let her hurt show but, Merlin, it was hard. She ploughed through anyway. "I like you, you like me. I don't see a problem. It makes sense that we should start dating, doesn't it?"_

" _No, it doesn't." Remus was shaking his head. "You're too young for me-"_

" _I don't care." Tonks interrupted but Remus ignored her._

" _-it would be wrong, and I'm a werewolf-"_

" _I don't care about that either."_

 _Remus continued to ignore her. "-therefore, I'm dangerous-"_

" _You are not!" she snapped but she knew he wouldn't listen._

" _-I won't put you in danger-"_

" _You wouldn't be."_

" _-which means that there can't be an 'us'. There never will be."_

 _Tonks tried to hold back her tears once he finished talking but she felt a drop of water trickle down her cheek. "You just don't understand, do you?"_

" _I'm sorry." Remus turned and walked past her._

" _But, I love you." She whispered to an empty room._

* * *

Any other conversations continued as such. She was sick of it. How could she make him hear her? A tap on her shoulder caused her to startle.

"Sirius?"

Her cousin shot her a grin and settled down next to her. Tonks turned her face away. She was usually good at being happy; she was naturally a happy person, but not this morning. This morning she couldn't be happy, or even pretend.

"Why is he doing this to me, Sirius?" She asked after a while.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, turning to face her. At her miserable nod he continued. "He doesn't want to hurt you. He just... he's scared."

"Scared of what?"

"He's scared of being hurt, and hurting someone else."

"I would never hurt him, and he is hurting me now"

"I know." Sirius said. He turned his eyes to the ground. "He's so use to people hating him for what he is that he thinks, automatically, everyone does."

"I could never hate him!" Tonks was horrified by the thought. Tears were blurring her vision and she wiped them away angrily.

"He doesn't understand that, not really." Sirius turned to face his cousin again. "I think he does love you though."

Tonks turned to Sirius and begged him with her eyes.

"Then, why can't he hear me when I say, I love him?"

Sirius had no answer.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	15. JamesLily HermioneRon

**Title:** The Fight That Lasts Through Time **  
Summary:** Sometimes different generations are not all that different. **  
Pairing:** Hermione/Ron, James/Lily **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

 **8:35 PM, October 12, 1973.**

A crash sounded from the common room but the occupants ignored it with practise ease. It was, after all, a common sound since James and Lily were sorted into the Gryffindor house.

"Lily!" James ducked a flying charms book. "Lily! Stop throwing things at me!"

"Stop?" Lily all but screeched. "You want me to stop? After what you did. No way."

Another book came flying in James's direction and he was forced to duck again.

"I didn't do anything too bad! Not this time, at least, it was all Snivellus! He started it!"

"I don't give a flying fairy fungus about who started it, you continued it. You were stupid! How could you be so stupid?"

"Lily, please." James was, by now, cowering in front of the fuming Lily. People nearby paid no attention to the feuding pair. They were so use to them by now that not a single person was curious as to what the fight was about.

"Don't 'Lily, please' me. I will not accept that! Not one bit." With that Lily stormed up to the girl's dormitory, slamming the door shut. Other than James, not a single person jumped at the loud noise. Just another night in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 **8:21 PM, October 12, 1993**

The portrait door slamming shut behind a pair of third year didn't startle the occupants of the common room. They were use to it.

The couple stormed in, one's hands were clenched tightly at her side, and the other's face was as red as his hair.

"How could you be so stupid Ronald?" Hermione said, barely keeping her temper in check.

"Me!" Ron didn't even try. "You're calling me stupid? It wasn't even my fault! I didn't start it."

Hermione exploded. "You continued it though!"

"Of course I did! Malfoy deserved to be put back in his place!"

"You don't get to decide that!" Hermione picked up the closest thing to her right hand and chucked it at the red head. It turned out to be a Hogwarts History book.

Ron's eyes widened and he ducked the book-turned-weapon. "Hermione!"

Hermione was not fazed at his indignant shriek. She picked up the next closest thing to her hand which turned out to be a lot less deadly. It was a cushion.

"Why do you have to be such an idiotic, selfish, little boy?" Hermione screamed, throwing another cushion. With that she stomped up the girl's dormitory and slammed the door shut. Only Rom jumped at the noise.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, running a hand through his hair, before walking up the boy's dormitory. No one paid him any attention.

* * *

Outside the Gryffindor Common room, the Fat Lady rolled her eyes at the antics of the children. _They will end up married_ , she thought. _The last pair did._

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	16. RomildaHarry

**Title:** Misguided, Misused and Misplaced Trust. **  
Summary:** Harry should really be careful about what he accepts, and from whom. **  
Pairing:** Harry/Romilda (in a sense) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for:

January Event at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Harry/Romilda.

Gringotts Wizard Prompt Bank:

Feelings and Emotions:  
\- Positive: Excited, Determined.  
\- Confused: Uneasy.

Words instead of said: Shrieked, Smiled, Whispered.

* * *

The girls were clever; they didn't want to be overheard. They were inside the girl's bathrooms, a silencing charm around them. No one could hear them; no one even knew they were here. Their plan needed to work.

"Is it ready?" One girl whispered.

"Yes. Who is going to be the lucky one?" Another whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

At her companions confused looks the girl with dark hair, who was obviously the leaded, rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be me, I bought it during summer." The girl could see her companion's disappointment but didn't argue. They knew not to argue with her.

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement and excitement soon took over again.

"When will you do it?" The first girl whispered.

"Christmas, I'll claim it's a Christmas gift. He'll never even realise." Romilda looked down at the not-so-innocent pink bottle in her hand. Soon Harry Potter would be hers.

* * *

Harry accepted the chocolates from another faceless girl. It was just another box, although these happened to be his favourites. _Maybe I'll keep these ones._

Since being named the 'chosen one' Harry was hunted down by girls. He was given so many chocolates he had taken to giving them to friends. He was yet to keep a one. Hermione was constantly frowning and Ron just laughed. Harry ignored them both; it wasn't them that had to deal with it after all.

Harry looked down at the chocolates again, surely nothing could happen. Harry shrugged and placed a chocolate in his mouth. A decision he may come to regret.

* * *

There she was, just standing there. She looked like a dark fairy with her black hair and dark green eyes. She was spectacular, leaning against the wall casually. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't. Not now, why would this beautiful creature ever give him the time of day. It wasn't like she was- Oh, she's looking at him. She's _smiling_ at him.

Harry couldn't prevent the wide smile break over his face. He watched her approach and each step she took, his smile grew. _She's walking towards me!_

"Harry, I'm Romilda, you remember?"

"Of course I remember. How could someone forget an angelic face like yours" Harry couldn't control what he was saying, nor could he control the blush that spread over his face.

"You really think so?" Romilda, _what a beautiful name it was,_ asked timidly.

Harry nodded his head, almost overbalancing with the large movements. "Please go out with me?"

Romilda smiled a perfect and self-satisfied smile. "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Romilda let out an ear-piercing squeal which left the gobsmacked observers in the hallway to clutch at their ears. Harry just smiled at his new girlfriend. _How could I have never noticed her before?_

* * *

"Harry!"

The man in questioned turned with a smile to greet his striking girlfriend of 6 months. She was approaching him from behind with a few of her friends. He was never able to remember their names.

"Come and eat with us." She said.

Harry frowned and turned back to Neville who was shifting next to him. They were going to eat together. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. Something about Romilda and Neville... _Why can't he think?_

"It's okay Harry. We can e-eat together another time." Neville turned and almost ran into the great hall, not giving Harry a chance to answer. He frowned after Neville until his girlfriend touched his upper arm.

"Come one Harry, you don't need that loser."

"Neville isn't a loser." Harry said before he could think about the words. He didn't see the girls sharing a look.

"Let's go eat something. I'm sure your hungry, I am"

Harry smiled at the pushy girl; she was always looking out for him.

"Here, a drink. You look like you need it." Romilda said, holding out a bottle.

Harry gratefully accepted. He never noticed the strange taste.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Romilda whispered in his ear.

Harry shivered, not in a good way. Something felt wrong.

"Me too." He said back, it was an automatic reaction, not the truth. Something must have shown in his voice because Romilda pulled back with a frown

He looked at his girlfriend; he couldn't even call her beautiful right now. They were coming up to their 2nd year anniversary and all Harry could feel, was dread. Thankfully, he had an excuse to be distant, a damn valid one. One that, if he was clever, could be the reason they broke up, today. After all, who wanted to be dating the one man that 'The Dark Lord' wanted to kill above all others.

"Is everything okay?" Romilda asked. She slid towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was too close but Harry couldn't back away, not yet.

"No, it's not. I can't be dating you, not now."

"What? Why? Harry, please don't do this. We love each other."

She was clinging to him now and it took all his self control to stay still and not cringe. _What's wrong with me? I love her, don't I?"_

"I can't be dating anyone. It's too dangerous for you, _He_ could come after you. I can't let that happen."

Romilda was still, she seemed to be thinking it over. Finally, after a decent pause, where Harry held his breath, she agreed.

"You're right. I don't need to be in any more danger than I already am. You beat him and then we can be together." She smiled brightly, pecked him on the cheek and bounded over to her friends.

Harry smiled wanly at her back. Although he was grateful he didn't have to fight her, he was hurt that there was no argument, no pleading. She didn't try to change his mind, so worried about her own safety. _If she truly loved me, wouldn't she fight to be with me?_

* * *

Cheers sounded through the whole room and Harry smiled at the group before him. As much as he was happy to see them, he couldn't help but notice all their injuries. Their bruises, scabs and the tremors running through their bodies. _They're just school children._

He looked around the room and spotted Romilda smiling hesitantly at him. He possessed no feelings for her, none whatsoever. He even harboured dislike towards her, though he wasn't sure why.

He addressed the group, asking for help to find the item they knew nothing about and he spotted Ginny rush into the room. His eyes lingered on her figure until she informed the group of Snape's knowledge. Then his mind was back on the current task. He never noticed Romilda's glare.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry turned at the soft voice and saw Romilda standing there, a bottle of water clutched in her hand. Her knuckles were turning white and, Harry assumed, she was scared. Having just managed to run Snape out of Hogwarts and then hearing the voice of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he didn't blame her.

"I was wondering, well hoping, we could talk about us soon."

Harry stared at her in amazement. "Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?" He asked.

"Well, yeah I guess. I just want-"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Harry turned on his heal, intending to follow Ron and Hermione, but was stopped, yet again, by Romilda.

"Wait, I'm sorry, you're right. Look, go but just, have a drink first and be safe."

Harry's face softened and he nodded, taking a sip of the drink. Feeling refreshed he followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs. He needed to defeat Voldemort, for his one true love, Romilda.

* * *

It was over, Voldemort was dead. Harry stared at the ash that was once an evil Dark Lord. He could barely believe it. He saw Hermione, Ron and the Weasley's hugging and crying. Others were the same. Harry really wished he could join them but there was something he needed to do first. One last loose end that needed tying and then, hopefully, he could be finished.

"Romilda," Harry said once he found the girl sitting on a staircase, scanning the crowds. The moment she heard him, her arms were around his neck. Harry shrugged her off. He remembered having feelings for her, being in love with her, before the forest. Now, there was nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

 _She shouldn't have to ask._ He thought. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" There was a smile on her face and Harry knew his words were going to wipe it off.

"I can't date you again, I'm sorry but I have no feelings for you." Harry registered her gobsmacked expression but brushed it off as being blindsided, though it did seem a little exaggerated.

"You can't mean that."

"I do."

"No." Romilda shrieked. "No, we are meant to be together."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think we are."

"You're making the wrong decision, you'll see." Romilda said. She was glaring at Harry with such rage it startled him.

"I don't think I am." Harry said, turning his head and wandering away. He never saw the little pink bottle held tightly behind the girls back.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	17. DaphneDraco

**Title:** Inappropriate Nightly Activities **  
Summary:** Albus Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do about this boy, he just wouldn't listen. **  
Pairing:** Draco/Daphne **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : Vampire!AU, it's a little odd I guess. **  
Notes:** So, I have alluded to affects of a vampire bite in the fic but haven't explained. If you're interested, feel free to review and I will try to explain my thoughts for you.  
 **Written for:** Hopscotch, five prompts: "Why do we have to go back?" (dialogue), Headmaster's office (location), quill (word), creepy (Word), muggle (word)

* * *

The Headmaster stared down at the smug boy before him.

"Draco." He sighed, not sure what, exactly, he could say to the boy that wasn't said before.

"Yes?" The blonde haired boy practically purred. His smile didn't dim.

"We've spoken about this." The Headmaster tried to be stern and disapproving but a small giggle interrupted his stare down and he sighed again, looking old.

Both Draco and the Headmaster glanced towards the sound and watched the girl staring at the quill the Headmaster was using only minutes ago. She was a beautiful girl, blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. Eyes that were currently unfocused and full of unforeseen pleasure. She possessed a silly smile on her face and all other muscles were slack. Her most startling feature tonight, was a deep red stain on the right side of her neck, one that could only be caused by dried blood.

"I invited you into this school on the premise that you would _not_ bite anyone and yet you are in my office at least once a month for that exact reason." The Headmaster said after a while. He focused his eyes on the blonde boy, remembering when he was only a young child and ashamed of his condition.

"Tut, tut Professor." The boy's smile, if possible, widened. "Be careful of your words. I promised to never _illegally_ bite someone. I have yet to do that."

There was the problem. Headmaster Dumbledore was too cavalier with his words when binding the small Slytherin child. The child, although he was only ten at the time, was already a promising snake. Even being ashamed of his condition, like he was, he thought about possible loopholes and Albus was paying for it now.

The girl, Daphne Greengrass if Albus wasn't mistaken, was now holding the quill and twirling it around her fingers. The Headmaster sighed yet again when the girl dropped the quill only to bend down and topple off her chair with a giggle.

If Albus was honest with himself, the affect of a simple bite unnerved him. The dazed look and pure pleasurable reactions was odd, to say the least. He glanced at young Mr. Malfoy and felt a shiver run down his spine at the look he was giving the girl. He looked like he wanted to devour her. It was creepy. Then the boy turned back to him and looked directly into Albus' eyes and Albus tried _really hard_ to hide his nerves. From the amusement Albus could see, he wasn't successful.

"Draco." The Headmaster said after a while.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot continue to bite people, consensual or not. It's just not appropriate. If the parents ever found out there would be hell to pay."

The young Malfoy didn't look concerned in the least.

"I am forbidding you to bite another student, or staff for that matter, while you attend Hogwarts. If you disobey this rule I will be forced to suspend you."

The boy stared at him with unblinking eyes. "At least it wasn't a muggle this time." He pouted.

Albus rubbed his temple and tired to _not_ think about that particular incident.

Mr. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else when a knock sounded from the office entrance.

"Ah, that would be your head of house. Come in Severus!" Albus called at the door.

The door swung open and the Slytherin head of house wandered in. A scowl was present on his face and his hair was in disarray. It was late, after all. "Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy." He didn't bother to greet the girl now rolling on the ground with the quill clutched to her chest.

"Severus, could you please take your two students to their dorm rooms and give Ms. Greengrass a potion to make her feel..." Albus trailed off knowing that the word 'better' wasn't quite right and he would only receive a smug remark from the boy and The Look from his Potions Professor.

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus drawled, choosing not to mention the awkward wording.

Draco smiled smugly but also didn't say anything, which Albus was grateful for. The young Malfoy reached down to pick the girl up from the ground. Ms. Greengrass shivered at his light touch and leaned towards him.

"Mr. Malfoy, hand her to me. Now." Severus looked completely put out but knew it was necessary that he carry the girl down the stairs. She would get no sleep, potion or not, otherwise. As the group of three made their way out, Albus heard a dreamy voice drift up to him.

"Draco? Why do we have to go back? The bed was already so comfortable."

Albus didn't hear a response which he was glad for. The Headmaster rubbed his forehead. Maybe next time he would have a proper punishment for the boy's behaviour. After all fifteenths time the charm, right?

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	18. ColinLavender

**Title:** Instinct **  
Summary:** An instinct can get you into a lot of trouble. **  
Pairing:** Lavender/Colin **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for: Hopscotch – "I can't believe you bit my nose" (dialogue).

Chocolate Frog- (Bonus) Maximilian Crowdy Challenge – Write a non-canon pureblood/muggleborn story.

* * *

She looked down at the boy before her, long, dirty blonde hair, which was falling out of her tightly pulled ponytail, hung around her face. She stared at the boy in disbelief. "I can't believe you." She whispered. She was in shock. Her body was frozen, her chocolate brown eyes were blown wide and her usually light skin on her face was almost white, well... except for her bright red nose. "I can't believe you bit my nose."

The boy in front of her blushed. "It was instinct." He shifted a little and lowered his eyes to the ground. _He was so done for._

"To bite my nose?" The girl questioned. She was starting to regain some colour, the situation finally sinking in.

The boy started fiddling with his hands. "Yes?" It was a question; he didn't want to be in trouble.

"Why?"

"Uhh... Your face was too close?"

"My face was too close?"

"Yes."

"Colin?"

Colin looked at his girlfriend of barely two months. Lavender was watching him with wide, shock filled eyes and he seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"You are so lucky you were an animal. Don't do that again." With those final words, Lavender rose and left the room, rubbing her nose in the process.

"Mate" Colin turned to his little brother and tried really hard to not be angry, really hard. Of course, the little, or not so little anymore, brat was smirking at him. _He thinks this is funny! It's not funny._

"Not. A. Word, _Dennis."_ Colin said, hissing out his brothers name _"_ Not a word."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	19. DudleyCho

**Title:** A Sunday Morning Meeting **  
Summary:** Visiting a friend to apologise during the summer can lead to more than ever expected **  
Pairing:** Dudley/Cho **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for: Speed Drabble: sunshine, goddess, cushioned

* * *

Dudley Dursley didn't hate his cousin, not anymore at least. He's grown up a bit after the attack from the invisible creature. He still wasn't sure exactly what it was and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. The feelings that came over him still made him shudder.

Dudley watched his cousin work around the house. He was cleaning the kitchen from after breakfast and he looked sad, no he looked depressed. Dudley remembered when those people confronted his dad at the train. They said something about Harry losing his godfather. _I guess it makes sense he's sad._

A knock at the door interrupted his musing.

"Boy!" Dudley's dad yelled from the study. "Get the door!"

Dudley watched as hid cousin rolled his eyes but went to do as he was told. Dudley wasn't sure what possessed him to follow his cousin, maybe he wanted to see the sunshine outside, but he did and he was so glad he did.

Harry opened the door and on the doorstep was an exotic beauty, a goddess. She had dark hair that flowed over her shoulders, her eyes were round and soft, a beautiful chocolate brown. Her face was slim, petite as was her figure. She looked like an angel with the Sunday sunshine creating a halo around her body. Dudley could only stare.

"Cho?"

 _What a beautiful name._ Dudley thought. He didn't notice how Harry's voice was a little cold, it sounded no different to him. Never less, the beautiful creature flinched at the tone and Dudley felt a little of the old hatred returning.

"Harry, I-"

"How do you know where I live?"

"I asked... well, that shouldn't matter. I want to apologise about last term. I couldn't, I mean..."

Harry sighed, not that Dudley noticed, too focused on the girl. "It wasn't your fault Cho, I'm not mad at you."

At that moment Dudley took a step forward, accidently stubbing his toe on the archway separating the hallway to the living room, which alerted the two at the door to his presence. Dudley saw Harry tense up and was surprised by the wave of guilt that washed through him. _That's something to think about another day._

"Cho, this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is Cho, she goes to school with me."

Dudley could hear the challenge in his cousins voice and from the frown the beauty was shooting Harry, she heard it too.

"It's a pleasure to meet someone so lovely." Dudley said. He enjoyed the way the girls cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

Dudley ignored his shell-shocked cousin and kissed the back of the girls hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet a charmer, I bet your girlfriend would not approve." Cho said recovering herself.

"No girlfriend, at least, not yet."

The goddess flushed brightly and Dudley grinned. _I never knew I could be charming._ He thought.

"Maybe you will become lucky, one day." She winked, actually winked at him.

Dudley was surprised to feel his own cheeks heating up.

Cho turned her head and tried to smoother a smile.

Dudley turned to face where she was facing and saw his cousin, mouth wide open, staring at them. Dudley had to smother a smile and a small chuckle as well. He never saw Harry truly flustered or surprised.

"Well." Cho said. "I must be going, people to see, things to do." Cho smiled up at Dudley. "It's was a true pleasure to meet you."

"You too, I hope to see you again one day." Dudley said.

"I believe you just might." The goddess then turned back to Harry and whispered a quick reply and another apology. "I will see you at school." She then left.

Dudley turned on his heal, once the door was closed and wandered back to the living room. Lowing himself down to the couch and letting his body fall into the cushioned seat he let himself think about the beautiful creature he just met, leaving Harry staring wide-eyed at the closed door.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	20. JamesAlive

**Title:** A Lifetime Missed **  
Summary:** James has returned from the dead. **  
Pairing:** No real pairing but there is James/Remus friendship and James/Lily implied. **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** James Lives AU. Not really sure where this came from but I hope you like it.

* * *

James looked down on his sleeping son. He was so grown up, it was a shame he missed most of it.

"James?"

He turned to glance at his best mate, Remus, the only one left alive.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered.

"I know." James glanced down at the sleeping boy. Barely sixteen and already so much pain, so much suffering. "It doesn't mean I feel any less guilty."

"I know." Remus said. He walked towards the bed slowly and also glanced down at the boy. Even in his sleep Harry looked pained.

"I should have been here. I should have raised him, not those _people_." James sneered.

Remus didn't need James to say the names of the people he meant, he knew. They were both there when they picked Harry up. "There was nothing you could have done differently." Remus said, placing a hand on James' shoulder.

James bend his head down, his lank black hair hung over his eyes and his bony shoulders shook with suppressed sops.

"I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let them capture me."

"James." Remus could feel his emotions getting the better of him.

"That damned rat, he tricked me."

Remus subtly placed a silencing charm around Harry so he could continue to sleep. This was the first time James even tried to speak about what happened to him since that day four weeks ago where he turned up at Hogwarts. The day James returned from the dead. Harry didn't need to hear this and Remus was not going to interrupt James incase he shut down again.

"He entered the house and I relaxed my wand, I thought we were safe, that I had just been mistaken. It was so stupid."

Remus tightened his grip on James' shoulder but didn't interrupt. James was so absorbed in telling the story; Remus didn't think he would hear him anyway.

"Then, _He_ entered the house. The bastard cast a body-bind at me before I could even blink."

* * *

" _Wormtail, take him to the manor. We might need him later."_

 _James could only stare at the roof, frozen completely. This didn't stop his struggles; he needed to save his family. Of course, it was no use. There was no way he would be able to break Voldemort's curse. James struggled anyway, especially when he heard saw a long, black robe from the corner of his eye. He knew that was Voldemort heading towards the stairs, heading towards his wife, his son._

" _O-of c-c-course Master."_

 _James heard some shuffling and then his once-friend's face was hovering over his. James halted his struggling to glare harshly at the man. James was extremely satisfied to see him flinch and see the distinct fear in Wormtail's eyes._

" _I'm sorry." Wormtail whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

 _James glare only intensified. Wormtail closed his eyes at the harsh judgement and continued to apologise._

" _What are you waiting for?" Voldemort's voice came from somewhere to James' left, further away than before and closer to the stairs. James' struggles started again. Voldemort couldn't be allowed near his family._

 _Wormtail startled violently and his apologies were cut off. "I'm s-s-sorry Master; I'm g-going n-n-n-now."_

" _Good, I'll find the girl and child. Go Wormtail and tell my followers to have fun, but not to kill him. Not yet."_

" _Y-yes Master."_

 _James' continued to struggle but he couldn't move even the tiniest of fingers. He could feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks and his breathing was staring to become short and painful. He wasn't ashamed of his tears and he was happy to see guilt in Wormtail's eyes when he saw them._

" _I'm so sorry James; I never wanted this to happen." Wormtail whispered._

 _The last thing James saw was a flash of red and then darkness._

* * *

Harry shifted in his sleep and James' story halted. Remus sighed, knowing that was all he would get out of his friend tonight.

Remus was trying hard to prevent his anger from showing. He couldn't believe that the boy they once looked after could, not only betray them, but also drag James to a literal Hell.

"I should have been here." James touched a finger lightly over his son's cheek, who turned into the touch.

"Harry doesn't blame you, neither does anyone else." Remus said. He tried to shake off his angry thoughts and clenched the hand holding James' shoulder in comfort.

"I want to know my son Remus. I want to know what his first word was, what his teachers were like growing up, what his favourite colour was when he was five." James looked up, pleading with Remus.

Remus cleared his throat and looked away from James' eyes so he wouldn't show the tears that were threatening to fall. James needed him to be strong for once. "You may never be able to know those things. You may not have been able to watch your son grow up but you are here now. You escaped, you lived and now you can get to know him. He loves you and wants the same things from you; you just have to forgive yourself."

James stared at Remus for a few minutes and then turned back to Harry. "I think I'm going to sleep now, thank you for staying with me Remus."

Remus shook his head sadly; he knew it wouldn't be that easy. "You're welcome James, have a good sleep."

They both knew that James wouldn't sleep well. They both knew he may not even sleep at all but Remus needed to say it anyway, someone needed to. He walked out the door but before closing it glanced one more time at his friend. James was bent over the bed, his forehead against his sons. It was when he saw James' lips moving Remus decided to leave. Remus knew it would be hard, he knew there wouldn't be an easy fix to this situation but maybe father and son could heal each other. _If anyone could get through the trauma suffered, it's those two._

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	21. RemusSirius

**Title:** A Christmas to Remember  
 **Summary:** Sirius surprises Remus on Christmas morning.  
 **Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Notes:** Muggle!AU Christmas fic. Written for AnneCpc (Holiday Story Exchange)

* * *

The house was quiet, still. It wasn't normal. Remus opened his eyes slowly to assess the bedroom, hoping to every god he knew, that his lover was still asleep. The bed was empty. Remus tried really hard to think good thoughts, really he did. It was just a shame that his lover was the one person that managed to truly raise his blood pressure in every way.

Remus slowly and softly sat up, preparing to go downstairs and find his wayward lover when the door to the bedroom opened. Remus tensed in anticipation so therefore was blindsided when he saw the person entering, or better yet, what he was carrying.

"Aw Remus you were meant to still be asleep. I was going to wake you with a kiss and the smell of delicious food." Sirius walked towards the bed and sat down.

Remus couldn't speak. Sirius was holding a tray of delicious smelling pancakes with syrup, strawberries and whipped cream, a large mocha coffee, a glass of orange juice and a bowl of chocolates from Darrell Lee.

"Remus?" Sirius pulled him out of his thoughts.

Remus could honestly say that he was in awe of his lover. He wasn't sure what to say or how to express exactly what he was feeling though he knew he must say something soon; Sirius was starting to look like a kicked puppy.

"Sirius, I can't... I... wow."

Sirius' smile was worth the lack of true words coming out of Remus' mouth.

"You like it then? I wanted our first Christmas living together to be special."

Remus was startled to realise he completely forgot about it being Christmas. He knew his mouth was unattractively hanging open but he found himself unable to close it. Sirius just smiled at him and placed the tray on the bedside table. He leaned over to his lover and placed a kiss onto his cheek and then turned his head slightly until his mouth was by Remus' ear. Remus couldn't prevent the pleasant shiver from running up his spine.

"We are going to eat this breakfast, open our presents that are awaiting us under the tree. Then we will laze around watching cheesy Christmas movies, lying on the couch like a couple of cats. When the sun sets we will watch it while eating a deliciously unhealthy dinner and drinking expensive red wine. Once it is dark and we are relaxed and happy we will come upstairs and I will show you exactly how Christmas should end."

Remus had closed his eyes in pure bliss at his lover's words. One thing stuck out to him though.

"C-cats Sirius? I thought you didn't like cats?" Remus berated himself for stuttering especially after seeing Sirius' smirk.

"I can make an exception, especially for you."

With those words, Sirius placed his lips onto Remus' softly. It wasn't the first time they shared a kiss and it would most definitely not be the last but something about this kiss would stick out to Remus when he looked back. It may have been the whole morning, or maybe the fact that he saw flashes of lights all colours of the rainbow. Whatever it was, their first Christmas together would be a day to remember, forever.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	22. Mad-EyeMoodyHermione

**Title:** Afar **  
Summary:** Detective!AU. Hermione watches from afar, she can never get enough of her boss. **  
Pairing:** Hermione/Mad-Eye Moody **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Little bit of swearing and some talk about murder but not much. Not great writing... sorry about that. **  
Notes:** Written for: Speed Drabble – Hermione/Mad-Eye Moody, "For some reason, I love you!", barbaric

* * *

She watched him from afar. The man was as destructive as he was commanding. She couldn't get enough. He wasn't the most attractive detective in the world with his wooden leg, a chunk out of his nose and a fake eye, but she found him... intriguing. From the first moment she was introduced to her boss she was fascinated.

"Granger!" Hermione jumped when he roared out her name.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione said, focusing her eyes on his chest. She couldn't look him in the eye, not when he was looking at her.

"Where the hell is your head today Granger? You're going to get your arse blown off with your mind in the clouds!" He growled and a shiver ran up Hermione's spine, a shiver of pleasure.

"Sorry Sir." Hermione could feel the man's eyes on her for a few moments longer until he turned to continue addressing the room. The Chief of Scotland Yard, her secret crush.

* * *

She watched him run. It was amazing really, that he could still run with that wooden leg, but he could and she stared at him, in a trance. His movements were, somehow, graceful. There was so much power in those legs, so much stamina in that body.

Hermione could feel her face heating up so she turned away and focused on her own workout. _Get over it, he's your boss._

* * *

"Granger, my office."

Hermione could feel her face heating up when she realised how close her boss was, how his breath seemed to caress her hair. It was only for a moment, barely there for a second but she was sure she felt it. Her body warmed even more as she thought on how it would feel to have that breath caressing her neck, her chest, her thighs.

Hermione shook her head. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

Hermione shuffled the papers on her desk, into a neat pile and then made her way towards her boss's office.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sit down."

Hermione entered the office and placed herself on the chair across from him.

"I need your help on this case; the murderer is a barbaric son of a bitch. This guy kidnaps young girls, scalps them..."

Hermione listened to the words, absorbed the information but there was a small part of her jumping for joy. _He asked for my help. Mine!_ She would prove herself to him, she had to.

* * *

Hermione stared at Chief Mad-Eye through the two-way mirror. He was interviewing a suspect for the current case. Hermione was meant to be learning something about interrogations. She wasn't. She was too absorbed in watching the man conducting the interrogation. _He can intimidate anyone,_ she thought, rather naively if she was being honest with herself, but she wasn't at this moment. _The man is a genius; it's why he's the boss._ That thought put a damper on her mood. He was her boss, always had been and always would be. She could never have him, just watch from afar.

"For some reason, I love you."Hermione whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Hermione would never know that Chief Alister 'Mad-Eye' Moody, felt the same way. They both would, forever, watch from afar.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	23. ProfessorMcGonagall

**Title:** It's Over There!  
 **Summary:** A transfigurations class to be remembered.  
 **Pairing:** N/A. They are first years...  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Notes:** Can I call this a horror fic? I feel I should. This is a nightmare situation. Written for: Hopscotch: "It's under the table." (Dialogue), Transfiguration (Lesson).

* * *

The room was quiet, the class still. First year Transfigurations was never so calm before, except it wasn't, not really. Everyone was just waiting for the inevitable outburst.

"Where is it?" A blonde girl near the front shrieked.

That was it. Noise erupted throughout the whole classroom. Students jumped on tables, books went flying. Professor McGonagall stared at the class in frank amusement.

"It's over there!" One boy called, sending the class in the opposite direction to where he was pointing.

Professor McGonagall smothered a smile.

"No, no it's over here!" Another boy yelled.

The boy stared snickering with his friend when the class started running again, observed only by the single adult in the room.

"No, no it's under the table!" Another child screamed, and she was deadly serious.

"No it's not." A small voice said slowly, trembling slightly. All faces, scared children, snickering students and smiling Professors, all turned to where the voice was coming from. It was little Remus Lupin and he was pointing towards another student, a student with a creature on her head.

Lily Evans froze when she registered who Remus Lupin was pointing at. Lily didn't get scared easily, not at all, but at this moment, she was terrified. Lily's body locked up without her permission. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Now that it was pointed out to her she could feel it. It was just sitting there. On. Her. Head.

She barely registered the students staring at her, some in pity, some in relief and others were just laughing. She was too focused on the creature on her head.

"Get it off." She whispered. Once the words were pushed through her frozen lips it was like she couldn't stop. Her breathing, which was barely there a moment ago, was now frantic and she could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Get it off. Get it off. Get it off." Lily repeated over and over again, it became a chant. With each sentence verbalised, her voice raised in volume until she was almost screaming, yet her body refused to move. She was still frozen while that thing was on her head.

Professor McGonagall had seen enough. She could see the poor girl starting to hyperventilate so she swished her want, transfiguring the creature back into a pencil.

"Honestly children." The Professor said once the class calmed. "It's just a spider."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	24. Bellatrix

**Title:** Struggle **  
Summary:** Something by the lake catches the eye of a, slightly disturbed first year. **  
Pairing:** N/A **  
Rating:** T+ (I wouldn't quite call it M but it's a little worse than T I think)  
 **Warnings** : **MAJOR WARNING**! There is death of an animal, it's not for the faint hearted, though I think it's not as bad as it could be. If this isn't your thing **DON'T READ!  
Notes: **N/A

* * *

She wasn't sure what brought her to the lake but she knew what kept her there. The sky was darkening and the temperature, dropping. Dinner only just finished and curfew was almost here, she really shouldn't be late for that, being a first year, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the sight before her.

The little creature was a beautiful one, blue-grey wings with a dull chestnut underbelly. A black stripe ran down the centre of its head, meeting with a similarly dark beak. It was small, able to fit in the palm of one hand. The wings were flapping around in panicked distress and she could see that one was broken. The creature's eyes were blown wide in terror and there were small alarmed chirps escaping the pointed beak. The sound made her smile.

The young first year crouched down for a closer look at the bird in the water. It couldn't escape the soft waves from the lake but it was managing to stay afloat, just. She could see the water lapping up to the bird's beak, covering it for a moment until it pulled back only seconds later. The bird's frantic movements became worse, more frantic, if possible. It knew it was going to die.

Bellatrix watched the bird struggled for each breath, an intake of the ever present element that kept all alive. _How long would it take for all the air to disappear from its body?_ She wondered. Reaching forward Bellatrix lowered her hand and placed it over the struggling bird, forcing it under the water. Moments later she pulled her hand out of the water, the bird in her palm. It wasn't moving.

Bellatrix saw the lack of movement and felt a powerful surge of achievement shoot through her veins, until the bird's chest raised and its head tilted. It was still alive. Bellatrix frowned as she watched the small animal struggle to move around and escape. She couldn't let that happen. With a feral grin she placed her hand back in the water, fingers tightly clenched around the small bird's tail feathers. She pulled her hand down until it and the bird were completely submerged.

The bird's groggy eyes blew wide again and the struggle started anew. This time, though, she could feel it. She could feel the bird's fight for air. She could feel the frantic movements and, after a while, feel them weaken. She felt the bird die in her hands. She never felt so powerful before.

It only took 3 minutes.

* * *

w.c 497

WolfWinks –xx-


	25. HarryDaphne

**Title:** Every Week **  
Summary:** Daphne just has to be patient; she will win in the end. **  
Pairing:** Harry/Daphne **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He stepped out of the bedroom slowly, one step at a time. He reached the stairs and, avoiding the creaky third step, walked down them. _Almost there, just the front door to go_. It was right there, he was almost free. Placing a hand on the handle, he waited. No sound, no shifting, no shuffling. He allowed himself a smile, _I did it,_ and wrenched the door open, ready to flee to safety. His escape was halted by a figure in his way, a figure, he was sure, he left on the bed upstairs.

"Harry, where are you going this fine morning?" Harry's eyes widened and her demand, because it was a demand and not a question, no matter what the words indicated. He darted back, tripping over the side table as he went. He looked up into the shinning blue eyes of his wife, who somehow knew exactly what he planned today. _Of course she knew,_ he thought, _I try it every week_. His shoulders slumped and his eyes lowered. _Damn it._

"Nowhere, where would I go, I know we have lunch with..." He refused to finish his sentence; refused to admit he was actually having a friendly meal with that ferret every week.

"Exactly, we have lunch with my sister and her husband today, just like every week. Now, you wouldn't be trying to run away, would you? You wouldn't dare try after the last time, or the time before that? Would you?"

Harry remained silent but started to fidget and slump in on himself even more. He really wished she didn't insist that they went to these things.

Daphne rolled her eyes and waited, she could always wait him out. He would eventually give in to her.

She knew he hated the lunches and she knew her brother-in-law hated them as well but it didn't matter. Astoria was her younger sister and they were always close. She didn't care if it took two hours for her sullen husband to get dressed every Sunday. She didn't care that he would whine and complain and whinge like a spoilt toddler. She, plainly, didn't care. They would continue the weekly lunches until the day they died.

She couldn't help but smile though; their weekly lunches were always entertaining with the two feuding boys. Yes, they were boys in her mind when they were forced to be together. _It's just like being back at Hogwarts,_ she thought. Daphne cocked an eyebrow and stared down at her husband. _Not long now._

"I'll just..." Harry said eventually, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of the stairs.

She watched her husband gather himself up and head back to their room to get changed, hopefully. Daphne smiled and shook her head "Don't forget to put on your Sunday bests!" She yelled after him.

"Yes, mother" He sent her the cheeky grin she fell in love with and then scampered up the stairs.

Daphne sighed, shaking her head. _Step one, done. Step two, get him dressed._

* * *

"Well, that wasn't too bad this time." Daphne reached up and pulled a strand of spaghetti out of her hair.

"I have food in my _ear_ , how is that not too bad?"

Daphne glanced at her husband who was indeed struggling to pull food out of his left ear. Some red tomato if she wasn't mistaken. Smiling, she gathered something green and leafy out of his hair "There were no spells this time." She said.

Harry glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "That's not true; he used a spell to throw that salad at me"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I meant no spells used directly on each other, and you're not exactly innocent mister"

Harry finally pulled the tomato out of his ear and threw it on the ground in disgust. At her words he looked up. "What are you talking about? I never used any magic" He shot a smile her way, a smile that told her he was lying, and they both knew it.

"Sure, so the chocolate pudding that 'appeared' above my brother in law's head was not your doing?"

Harry cringed at her words and Daphne could almost quote the next sentence out of him mouth.

"Please, don't call him that. It's creepy thinking of the ferret as a brother, in-law or not."

Daphne just rolled her eyes, again, and ignored the comment. "Go shower." She said once they were inside. "I won't have my husband looking like a main meal served in an Italian restaurant."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry saluted her and fled up the stairs, for the second time that day.

Daphne just smiled. _What am I going to do with him?_

* * *

(w.c. 809)

WolfWinks –xx-


	26. Rowena

**Title:** It Is Time.  
 **Summary:** The moments before the students arrive at Hogwarts for the first time. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rowena Ravenclaw **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I'm not sure the description of the Ravenclaw common room is completely accurate but I've taken a creative licence with it. Written for Speed Drabble: loving, blue, "Can I have it?"

* * *

Trailing a loving hand over the freshly charmed door, Rowena smiled. The final touches were done, it was almost time. She gazed at the door in front of her, a bronze eagle on the front, motionless, until one tries to enter. She smiled again and gazed around the hallway. The room was located on the top of one of the tallest towers, she loved being up high, just like her chosen animal.

Rowena waved her hand over the door, awakening the knocker and it opened it's mouth.

"Lady Ravenclaw, answer the question and you may enter."

Rowena bowed her head in agreement.

"What is broken, every time it's spoken?"

Rowena smiled. "Silence."

The eagle bowed his head, out of respect or defeat she was unsure. "Correct."

The door swung open and Rowena took her time, entering slowly and taking in everything. She didn't need to, having created the room herself, but she wanted to enjoy this moment. The time before the students arrived.

Along every wall was a book case, filled with tomes and masterpieces. The books were roof high and a deep blue wood. Upon the Ceiling was painted stars that sparkled just like the real ones. Blue silk was draped along all bookshelves, walls and anywhere else possible. There were seats situated around the whole room, a large cluster next to the large arched fireplace that was along the left wall.

Rowena gazed turned towards the arched doorway, the one that lead to the dorm rooms. Left for the girls, right for the boys. The stairs, she knew, would reject any boys from entering the girl's dorms, just like in all the houses. It was only proper.

She knew, from memory, there was a fireplace in each dorm room and at the top of each staircase was two single bedrooms, one for each prefect. Those were a luxury, one that needed to be earned.

Rowena couldn't wait for the children to enjoy her creation.

She turned at turned at the sound of feathers. She caught sight of her beautiful dark brown owl, Athena.

"Can I have it?" She asked once she was the letter tied to the birds foot. Athena hooted and bobbed her head.

Rowena only took a moment to read the note.

 _It is time._

 _S.S_

A bright smile lit up on the woman's face. The students were arriving, it was time to greet them. Rowena took one last glace around the room, imagining students huddled around the fire, curled up in their seats. Reading, writing, enjoying the company of their friends, using the bright minds that they were born with. She could almost hear them already.

Rowena turned and retreated down the stairs. It is time.

* * *

(w.c. 510)

WolfWinks-xx-


	27. Padma

**Title:** Why Can't I?  
 **Summary:** Padma is stuck a tired wheel on a date, right after a break up. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Padma, Blaise/Parvati (side) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She tried to ignore the couple next to her. Padma didn't understand why her sister insisted she be here. It wasn't like it was a double date, not anymore.

"I love you," Blaise said

"I love you more," Parvati replied.

"Not a chance, I'm bigger, I can contain more love." Blaise would say back and Parvati would collapse into giggles.

Padma scowled and sunk further into her chair, she felt sick. She was never that bad, was she?

"Theodore, let me go."

"No way, I love to see your face scrunch up."

"Padma, help me!"

Padma turned to face her sister and new husband but they were already focused on themselves again. Padma couldn't help the sad smile when she gazed at the, obviously in love pair. She was once like that, once had someone to cuddle and love. He was gone now, ran off. He couldn't deal with her any longer. The bastard.

Padma tried to push her thoughts away but they refused to leave. A kiss to the cheek started it all, just a simple kiss.

" _I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. Go to dinner with me?"_

He works with her. _Worked,_ she corrected herself. He transferred not long after breaking it off with her. What a hit to the ego.

Padma turned her attention back to her sister and husband. Parvati was twirling a wine glass in her hand and Blaise was playing with the ribbon in her hair. Silk purple ribbon that matched her silk dress perfectly. She looked beautiful.

Padma sighed and turned her attention back to the drink in her hand, pulling it close.

 _Why can't I have that? Why did he have to leave?_

* * *

(w.c. 320)

WolfWinks –xx-


	28. HarryLuna

**Title:** Finding Each Other  
 **Summary:** Harry meets a strange girl one night. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Luna **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was rare that Harry was allowed out of the house, other than for school. He was usually finishing his chores or locked up. Except, today, there were guests over. If the Dursleys were having guests over, breakfast, lunch or dinner, Harry was kicked out of the house.

"Go away, disappear. No one wants to see a freak while they're enjoying a nice meal," his aunt would say. Harry didn't complain, he enjoyed these moments; he could do whatever he wanted for once. It was freedom, even if only for a few hours.

Today, Harry was seated on the swings at the nearby park. It was dark, the time being well past sunset, but the night was a warm one and the street lights lit the park up well enough for him to see. A smile was plastered over his face as he swung, feeling the breeze through his hair. He felt like he was flying.

"You look like a bird."

The voice was sudden, startling Harry into freefalling to the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't that far away, though, he knew there would be extra bruises on his body tomorrow.

He looked towards the voice and he was surprised to see a young girl, younger than him, but only just. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down to the small of her back and she was wearing a pretty, pale, baby pink dress. _She's very pretty,_ he thought and then blushed brightly.

The girl tilted her head to the side, a confused frown on her face. She seemed to be studying him. "Are you sick?" she asked

"No?" Harry said. He was now the one sporting the confused frown.

"Then why is your face red? Mummy says that a person's face only gets red if they're sick or embarrassed by something."

She paused for a moment and Harry started to fiddle with his hands, not sure what she wanted from him.

After a few moments, she started speaking again. "You're not sick so you must be embarrassed. You don't need to be, even birds fall sometimes."

Harry didn't have any idea what she was talking about. _Who is this girl?_

They stared at each other for a while; Harry wasn't sure what to do. He never met someone his age that wanted to talk to him and now that he had, he didn't understand a word out of her mouth. The girl, _what is her name anyway,_ was staring at him with a dazed expression, like she couldn't see him. It was freaking him out.

As if hearing his thoughts the girls eyes focused on him again. "My name is Luna, I'm visiting a friend, Yasmine, she's leaving the country soon. We will not see her for at least three years after tonight but she's asleep at the moment. I couldn't sleep. What's your name?"

Harry blinked at her for a moment. He felt like he was going into shock. She was so strange, yet, there was something about her that appealed to him. He wasn't sure if it was the no-nonsense attitude she seemed to posses or if it was just the fact that she was a little odd, a little weird. _Maybe she won't care that I'm a freak._

"Harry," he said after a while.

Her face lit up into a smile and Harry could feel a warmth travelling through his body. _No one has ever smiled at me, like that before._ He smiled back at her and she walked forward, grabbing his hand.

Luna's hand holding his was an odd feeling. No one at home liked to touch him unless it was to hurt him and when other people tried to touch him, he dodged them. Touch was bad but Luna's touch wasn't. It was nice, warm and safe. He felt safe with her hand in his. He never felt safe before.

They spent most of the night together. They played and talked and just enjoyed each other's company. When the sunlight started to appear over the horizon they both knew it was time to leave.

"I'm going home today," Luna said. She was sad, her face showed him that.

Harry wasn't much better. She was going home; he would never see her again. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered, his hand tightening in hers.

Luna squeezed his hand back and looked into his eyes. She held his gaze for a few moments and then smiled. "We will see each other again, I know we will."

"How do you know?"

Luna's face became serious, her eyes sharpened. "Friends always find each other."

Harry could only smile back, he made a friend.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to be over. His best friend next to him was focused on his sister; she was going to be sorted near the end. There were a lot of first years this year; they were only up to letter F. Harry's focus wavered until Professor McGonagall called out a name, a name he recognised.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

A girl stepped forward, dirty blonde hair down to the small of her back. He would recognise her anywhere. It was his first friend.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it slipped down leaving only one eye visible. The visible eye turned in his direction and within moments, locked onto his. She smiled at him and sent him a wink. Harry smiled back, he was so happy to see her. _I guess she was right, friends do always find each other._

* * *

(w.c. 952)

WolfWinks –xx-


	29. Ariana

**Title:** The Magic  
 **Summary:** Ariana and her attack **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ariana Dumbledore **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Implied violence, nothing too graphic **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

There was no sound, no colour, no smell, only pain. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, only feel. She wasn't sure what happened. One minute she was in the garden, playing with a small flower. The next she was in pain.

" _Freak! This will teach you."_

She flinched at the memory. When did that happen? Who was that?

" _You're disgusting."_

The boys, there were three. She was in the garden, they crawled through the hedge.

" _What was that?"_

 _The little girl looked up from where she just watched a rock turn into a flower. She was giggling, it was a pretty thing. She saw three boys. They were big, almost as big as her big brother. The one that spoke had dark hair and he was clenching his fists. The other two behind him were glancing between her and the dark haired boy. One of them had hair that matched the first boy; the other's hair was lighter. They looked scared, the boy that spoke looked angry._

" _Well? Are you going to say anything?"_

 _Ariana was starting to get scared. The angry boy was walking towards her; he looked like he wanted to hurt her. She stood up and stepped back, planning on heading back inside. She barely managed to take a second step._

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

She could feel hands on her. No, not again. Leave her alone. Leave her alone. _Leave me alone!_ The hands rolled her over. Pain on her back flared up and she whimpered. The hands disappeared instantly and she breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't last long. _No, leave me alone._ It was that moment she realised she could hear something, a voice. _No,_ she didn't want to hear the mean words anymore.

"..an..."

The voice sounded soft, scared. Maybe it wasn't the mean words. The voice sounded familiar though she wasn't sure why. She didn't know anyone, she didn't even know herself.

"Ariana."

Was that her name? She didn't know. The hands moved her arm and she screamed, the pain unbearable. She let herself sink into the darkness, hopefully, to never return.

* * *

" _Do it again!"_

 _The girl looked up at the boy holding her. She didn't understand what he wanted. What did he want her to do again?_

" _What are you? Deaf? Do it again."_

 _Ariana shook her head, her blonde locks covering her face and she started to cry. She couldn't do what they wanted her to do. She didn't understand._

" _If you're not going to do it again, I'm going to make you."_

 _Ariana was thrown to the ground and she whimpered, too scared to be any louder. The boy advanced on her and stepped on her outstretched arm. He pressed down hard._

" _S-s-stop, p-please. It's hurts."_

 _The boy only smiled and pushed down harder and harder until a large snap was heard. Ariana screamed but as soon as the sound left her mouth the boy with light hair was covering it._

" _Do. It. Again."_

 _Ariana just cried._

" _Fine, have it your way."_

The girl's eyes flew wide open. Where was she? She looked around and realised she was sleeping on a small cot only a meter off the ground. Nearby she saw and recognised a person sitting beside her. Someone she knew, yet she couldn't name him. He was sleeping, soft sounds coming from his nose. She felt safe with him, at home. _Maybe I am home._ She frowned, what is home? Where is home?

A sound to her left startled the girl and she turned around so fast she fell from the cot. She hit the ground hard and clenched her eyes tight. _No, no, no, no more pain, no._

"Aria..."

"...riana"

"Are yo..."

"...to me."

Slowly awareness came back and she realised, other than the bruise from falling out of the bed, she didn't hurt. Not like before. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at a face that she knew belonged to her mother.

"Ariana?"

 _That's my name,_ she thought. She didn't respond.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She stared at her mother for a long time. Her soft features were twisted into concern, her blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for months and her eyes were rimmed with red. Ariana nodded slightly and the woman's face split into a smile.

"Okay, let's lift you up into the bed."

Her mother pulled out a long stick and waved it at her. Ariana then felt herself lift off the floor. Her world turned white. She could hear screaming and crying and someone's voice.

" _Does that hurt?"_

" _You should have just shown us."_

" _You could have saved yourself the pain."_

" _Stop crying."_

She could feel her limbs moving but she had no control. She felt detached, separate. She didn't want it. _No, no, it's bad. It hurts._

She couldn't take anymore.

* * *

Ariana stared at the garden outside. It was a different garden than the one before. This one was green, the last one was red. She didn't like this garden but it was better than the last one. This one was smaller, darker but it wasn't red. She didn't like the red.

She didn't remember when they moved here. Her brothers were angry, her mother always cried, her father was gone. She wasn't sure which way was up and which was down but she knew she was different. She wasn't sure why, never would, she just knew everything looked different. Everything was twisty and wrong. She didn't like it.

She didn't do the magic thing, that's what it was called, magic. Others did. Her mother, her brothers did. She didn't. It was bad. They tried to make her, tried to teach her. She became angry and the world would become white again. A blinding white with nothing but screaming and crying to be heard. She didn't like when the white light appeared.

She felt a flare of something deep inside her, it was the magic, she pushed it away. She didn't want it. It was pain; it was what caused the red. She didn't want it.

She never wanted it, never again.

* * *

(w.c 1,048)

WolfWinks –xx-


	30. Narcissa

**Title:** The Best Type of Wine  
 **Summary:** Be careful who you take home. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Narcissa **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual themes, violence **  
Notes:** It's a muggle!AU, just so you're aware

* * *

She swirled the drink in her glass, gazed at it in morbid fascination. The red wine attracted her; the taste was nice but it was the colour. The deep, dark burgundy red that only a few could really appreciate. It was fascinating.

Someone sat next to her, a male. She suppressed an eye roll with some effort. Don't they ever give up, _though,_ she thought, _this one is pretty handsome._

"Are you drinking alone tonight?" He asked.

She turned slowly, deliberately raising her eyes from the ground up, lingering at the right body parts. She watched as his cocky grin became wider.

"I always do." She said eventually, locking eyes with the man.

"The names Samael, but you can call me Sam."

 _The Angel of Death, how... ironic._

The woman smiled "My names Narcissa."

"What a beautiful name, just like you."

The woman had to suppress another eye roll, _how cheesy_. She smiled back at the man, lowered her eyelids and bringing her face close. "How," she paused for a moment, leaving him in suspense, "charming you are. Your charm matches your own looks."

She could hear his heart beating fast, the blood rushing through his veins. It caused her own heart to pound, but for a different reason.

The man, Samael, looked down at her almost emptied glass and smiled. "Why don't you finish your drink and I'll show you a wine you won't forget."

She smiled at that, he didn't know how right he was. "Are you sure, my taste in _wine_ is pretty exclusive," she purred into his ear. She placed a hand on his upper thigh and felt a shiver pass through the man.

"I promise it will be the best you've ever tried."

She glanced up at his lust filled, brown eyes. "We shall see," she said as she gulped down the last of her wine. _We shall see._

* * *

Narcissa flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked down at the handsome man. His shirt gone, his pants by his ankles, his boxers the only things protecting his... delicates.

"W-what do you want?"

She raised her eyes up to meet his. He was not smiling; in fact, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Shh, don't speak. You will ruin in." She looked down to his chest again. It was chiselled, he worked out, but she wasn't focused on that. No, she was focused on the red trailing down his sides; small cuts littered his chest, creating a pattern only she could see. The more red, the more beautiful he became.

"Please, let me go."

She frowned, he needed to stop speaking. She looked around the room for a gag and found the red tie he was wearing earlier. It was hanging over a lamp nearby; he threw it there when he thought he would get what he wanted. She grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth, tying it at the back, effectively blocking all sound.

Her gaze returned to the rivers of blood running. The cuts weren't bleeding as much, _I can fix that._ She leant down and made a new cut, this one near his waist band. She heard the whimper and relished in the fear she heard.

Straddling his legs, she lowered her face over his stomach and looked into the eyes of her victim. It would have looked, sensual, if not for the terrified look in his eyes. She smiled and pulled her tongue along the cut.

 _The best type of wine._

* * *

(w.c 620)

WolfWinks –xx-


	31. TeddyVictorie

**Title:** Oh, Shit  
 **Summary:** Teddy finds something that doesn't belong to him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Teddy/Victorie **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Language (could you guess from the title?) **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He looked at the necklace in his hand. How did he get this, in his pocket no less? Victorie has been looking for this for ages. Teddy paled, _Oh Merlin, she's going to kill me._ It wouldn't matter that he didn't realise he had it, it wouldn't matter that he only just found it, she would still kill him.

 _I have to hide it._

Teddy raced upstairs into their room and straight to the dressing table with Victorie's jewellery box on it. _I'll just put it back, she'll never know._ He opened the box and then reached into his pocket to put it away. _I left it downstairs._

Teddy raced back downstairs, leaving the jewellery box open, and picked up the necklace. He turned, about to race back upstairs, and came face to face with his girlfriend.

 _Oh, shit._

"Teddy, what have you got in your hand?"

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"Is that my necklace?"

"Uhm... I found it." _Well he did._

"Oh, really? Where?"

"Uhm..." _Oh, Merlin. Shit, shit, shit._ "The, uhm... under the sink." Teddy cringed; _she's never going to believe that._

"Under the sink?"

"Yes?"

Victorie stared at him, she didn't blink, didn't move. He didn't know what she was thinking and it was scaring him.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. You are damn lucky I will always love you."

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you too."

She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "You're cooking dinner."

Teddy's shoulders slumped but he accepted without complaint.

"I'll just go have a shower, you get started." She shoved the bags from her arms, into his and retreated upstairs.

Teddy was just pulling out the last ingredient when his name was called from upstairs.

"Teddy! Why is my jewellery box open?"

Teddy's whole body tensed. _Oh, shit._

* * *

(w.c 355)

WolfWinks-xx-


	32. HermioneDean

**Title:** Guess  
 **Summary:** Dean has a gift for Hermione, but won't tell her what it is. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Dean **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The sound of the doorbell pulled Hermione out of her research. Placing the book on human transfiguration down, Hermione descended the stairs. It was dark outside but she didn't notice, not until she opened the door. She didn't realise how late it was because the last time she looked, it was only three in the afternoon, therefore, she didn't realise how strange it was for someone to be knocking on her door at eleven at night.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"You opened the door."

Hermione stared at her boyfriend like he was mad. _Of course I opened the door, the doorbell was rung._

"Hermione, it's late. Who knows what type of weirdo could be on the other side of the door at this time."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the man who quickly started to blush.

"It's different for me."

"Sure, would you like to come in, strange man who visits people at night?"

Dean rolled his eyes but stepped inside the house anyway. "I just finished work; I wanted to give you something."

Hermione, who was preparing some tea, turned around in surprise. "Why are you finishing so late?"

"Complications, honestly the Hufflepuffs in my department are too nice."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the tea, she heard the rant too many times to count.

"So?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know what I got you?"

Hermione finished the tea and placed it in front of Dean. She realised he looked self-satisfied, overly so. She was starting to feel that curious cat, that lived inside her, start to scratch but she wasn't going to show it. "What did you get me?" She kept her voice neutral, letting a hit of amusement through. She didn't want to sound bored or patronising but didn't want to show how much she wanted to know.

"Guess."

"What?"

"Guess."

"You're kidding, right?" She was going to kill him.

"Nope, you have to guess." Dean hid a smile by taking a sip of his tea. He knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to let her win. He loved it when her whole body radiated with curiosity.

"A book?"

 _Of course her first guess would be a book._ "Nope."

Hermione huffed, "chocolate?"

"Nope."

"Flowers?"

"I'm not that cheesy."

Hermione was glaring at her boyfriend now, _why can't he just tell me, I need to know._

"Pair of shoes?"

"Nope."

"Hand bag?"

"Nope."

"A bracelet?"

"Nope."

"A puppy."

"You hate dogs."

"Merlin, Dean! I don't know, a necklace?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."

Hermione frowned, that didn't make sense. Dean walked into the house looking smug and practically doing a happy dance, why would a necklace cause such- Hermione brought a hand to her mouth. "You didn't."

Dean nodded, his smile widening once he realised she figured it out. "I did." Dean pulled a box from under his robes out. It was a blue box with white writing on it, a standard box. It was what was inside that counted. Opening the box, Dean pulled out an antique silver necklace with a small rose red stone hanging down.

"My grandmother's necklace, you found it."

"Yeah, it ended up wedged between a fairytale book about some guy called Bluebeard and that defence book I borrowed for work. It dropped out when I pulled the defence book out. I was planning on giving it to you earlier but I was already running late and then those damn Hufflepuffs at work. Anyway, I'm glad I could give it to you."

Hermione reached for the necklace but Dean pulled it out of reach and motioned her to turn around. Hermione rolled her eyes but complied and it wasn't long before Dean's soft fingers were moving her hair aside and the necklace was resting along her collar bone, where it should be.

"Thank you, Dean"

Dean smiled at his girlfriend, glad to see her so happy. "You're welcome."

* * *

(w.c 686)

WolfWinks –xx-


	33. GinnyHarry

**Title:** Gotcha  
 **Summary:** Ron sees something he really wishes he didn't. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Ginny **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Don't usually like Harry/Ginny but it just made sense for the story I wanted to write, hope you like it.

* * *

Ginny ran down the hallway with a shriek, Harry not far behind her.

"No, don't," she said with a giggle. She was standing behind the island in the kitchen, Harry on the other side.

"Oh, now I just have to." Harry feinted to the right, causing Ginny to run the other direction, straight into Harry's arms. "Gotcha."

Ginny shrieked again as Harry's long fingers started tickling her sides. "N-n-no, s-s-stop. P-please," she said between giggles.

"Nope, this is what you get for spraying that perfume on me."

"B-but you s-smell s-s-so n-n-nice," she said, only causing Harry to tickle her more.

They were pressed up against one another, Ginny could barely move. Her face was directly in front of his neck.

"Urg, Ginny! You licked me!"

"You liked it." Ginny smirked at her husband when she saw his eyes darken.

"I much prefer it when you're kissing my neck, not licking it."

"Oh, like this?" Ginny brought her mouth and softly placed her lips against his neck.

"Mmm, just like that." Harry's eyes were closed and Ginny continued to pepper butterfly kisses against his neck, leaving faint lipstick marks behind.

The, very promising moment was ruined by a shout and then a crash coming from the living room.

Ginny and Harry jumped away from each other and had their wands out in moments. What they saw made them both smirk.

"No," Ron said. He was on the ground, a knocked over lamp by his foot. He was pointing a shaking finger at them and glaring. "Not again."

"Morning, big brother," Ginny said, her voice filled with fake innocence.

"Why?" Ron whimpered.

"Ron, this is our house, we can do as we please." Harry said, he almost felt bad for the guy. It was the fifth time this month.

"I'm going home," Ron mumbled after staring at them both. "The next time, do it in the bedroom or, at least, lock the bloody floo."

"Sure Ron." Harry said with a sympathetic smile.

The moment Ron left Ginny was looking at Harry with a smile he knew to be scared of. "That was fun."

"Poor Ron."

"Oh, pish posh. He should know better by now."

"True."

"Now," Ginny saunter up to her husband with a sultry smile, "where were we?"

Ginny and Harry were having dinner when the floo flared to life again, revealing Hermione.

"What was it this time?"

Harry glanced at Ginny and then ducked his head. He was not getting in trouble for this one.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband's actions but answered Hermione question. "It was just kissing, honest."

"Kissing?"

"Well, on the neck," she smiled sheepishly.

Hermione sighed, "Just, lock the floo, please. I'm sick of comforting a distraught husband."

"Okay," the married couple said together. They didn't want to make her mad after all.

"Good, have a nice night." Hermione turned and flooed back home, all the while mumbling about adult that act like hormonal teenagers. _Just wait until they have kids._

* * *

(w.c 544)

WolfWinks-xx-


	34. BlaiseAndMother (platonic)

**Title:** A Mother and a Son  
 **Summary:** Blaise talks to his mother before going to Hogwarts **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise and Avril Zabini (I chose the name, Blaise's mother was never given a name) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I have to thank DelusionalDoll, Sable Supernova and kenziscott54 for help with the musical terms I used.

* * *

Blaise played on the piano, his nimble fingers dancing over the keys in a haunting melody. He was heading to Hogwarts tomorrow and there was no way he could bring his piano. It didn't matter all that much, though he would miss it. He played, raising the volume to drown out all other sounds downstairs.

He heard the door opening behind him but didn't stop playing, only one other person was allowed in this room, his mother. She watched as the song picked up pace, his fingers flying over the keys in an unnatural blur. Blaise started moving with the music, loosing himself. The sound became louder and faster, the pitch rising, building until the peak.

Blaise didn't see his mother swaying to the music; he didn't see her sad smile and didn't see her close her eyes. The music reached the peak and then dramatically dropped, the tempo falling as he moved down the octaves to a deep dolore tune. Blaise's small body seemed to release some unknown tension as the song came to an end. He kept his hands over the keys, breathing heavily. His mother waited for him to collect himself.

"Why are you here, mother?" Blaise asked eventually.

His mother sighed, a sad sound. "There was a disagreement, the night out turned into a night in."

There was silence, Blaise's hands clenched tightly but didn't turn. His shoulders were stiff, angry.

"Is here still here?" Blaise asked, finally turning around and facing his mother. For a child so young, the serious look on his face was an odd one. His dark eyebrows were furrowed, he was angry but his eyes were sad, resigned.

"For now."

"What was the cause this time?"

"That's not of your concern." His mother said. Her voice was strict, a mother's demand to a child.

Blaise was unaffected; it only caused the boy's frown to deepen. Swinging himself off the piano stool, Blaise approached his mother slowly.

"Is he nice?"

"Yes."

"Does he treat you right?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

Blaise's mother frowned. Why, indeed. It wasn't a question asked lightly, not this time. Blaise, like many children, asked the question 'why' a lot.

 _Why is the rain wet?_

 _Why are there people with no magic?_

 _Why don't I have a daddy?_

Not all of them were easy to answer, some of them were nothing but painful, but answer them she did. . Avril Zabini gazed sadly at her son; she wished she could give him an answer. She wished she had an answer.

After a pause, Blaise turned his head away. He turned back to the piano and traced his fingers over the keys, pressing down without enough force to make a sound. Noise drifted up from downstairs in the silence, shuffling, and muffled cries. The mother and son both turned and stared at the door with blank faces until the sounds died down.

"Will he be here for Christmas?" Blaise asked.

Avril turned away; they both knew the answer without her voicing it. Blaise sighed, his shoulders slumped and he turned back into the ten year old boy he was meant to be.

"Will there be another one here for Christmas?"

"Probably."

"How long will he last?"

His mother shrugged, "who knows," she paused, "I'm having fun with this one, the next might last a while." Her smile was not a nice one.

Blaise sighed and looked at his mother. "I don't want to hear about it on Christmas. Either keep the next one around until then or get rid of him before I come home."

Avril nodded under her son's glare.

"Good, I have to pack. I will see you in the morning mother." Blaise walked past her and into the hallway.

"Blaise," he stopped moving but didn't turn around. "I love you."

There was a pause, Avril held her breath, waiting.

"I love you too mother." Blaise walked away, entering a room a few doors down.

Avril Zabini smiled, she was glad her lifestyle didn't make her son hate her. Waiting until her son's door shut and the light started shining under it, Avril moves down the stairs and into the living room rarely used. In the middle of the room, a chair sat with a body on it. A young man, mid to late twenties was sitting there, roped tied around his middle and his legs. Avril smiled as the man started thrashing in his bonds.

"It's a shame really, you were a good man but I am having a lot of fun." She tilted her head to the side and studied him. "I think I have another three days before others start to wonder, only so much I can fit into three days, I better get started.

* * *

Upstairs, Blaise sat on his bed reading one of his assigned textbooks. His shoulders tensed for a moment when the screams started but only because of how suddenly they appeared.

"Finsy?" He called softly.

"Yes Young Master Zabini, what can Finsy do for you?"

"Soundproof my room; I cannot concentrate with the noise downstairs."

With a deep bow, Finsy clicked his fingers and the screams suddenly stopped.

"Anything else Young Master Zabini?"

"That will be all."

Finsy popped out and Blaise turned back to his book. _I wonder when we will learn the music charm._

* * *

(w.c 946)

WolfWinks-xx-


	35. LunaHarry

**Title:** The Necklace  
 **Summary:** Harry finds Luna crying one night and helps her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Luna **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for 3cheersforidiots

* * *

Walking down the corridors of Hogwarts was usually a peaceful endeavour, at least, in the middle of the night it was. Tonight though, tonight was different. Harry, covered with the invisibility cloak, heard a sound that didn't match with the usual quiet. Someone was crying. Harry started walking towards the sound; it wasn't long before he could smell it. He wasn't sure what 'it' was but the stench was horrid. It didn't stop Harry though. With a worried frown and a hand over his nose, Harry approached the sound. What, or rather, who he found caused his heart to squeeze.

Luna was kneeling on the ground of the empty classroom, a broken necklace in her hands. The stench was so strong, it was toxic; it seemed to hang, like a fog, over the room. Harry ignored it and focused back on Luna and the necklace. Harry realised that it was the necklace she always wore, just under her usual bottle cap one. It was then that Harry noticed all the bottle caps lying on the floor by her knees. Harry took a closer look at the necklace held in her hands. It was a leather chain with different shells stuck on with magic. Magic seemed to radiate off it, making it glow. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery and extremely unique, just like Luna.

"Luna, are you okay?"

Luna turned sharply at his voice and stared at him for a long moment. Harry shifted uncomfortably at her intense, teary-eyed stare. It was the fabric brushing against his thigh that made him realise he was still wearing his cloak and yet Luna was staring right at him. He pulled the cloak off and offered her a small smile. She didn't return it.

"Luna, what happened?"

Luna turned back to the broken necklaces and didn't say anything. Harry walked towards her. He wanted to get her out of the room, he could barely stand the smell, how was she still here.

"Are you injured? Can you stand?"

Luna shook her head and stayed silent. She curled over her clasped hands and let out a whimper.

Harry wasn't going to wait any longer. Striding into the room he placed a gentle hand over Luna's bicep and pulled her to her feet. He then crouched down to pick up the discarded bottle caps. It was as he was crouched he discovered the source of the smell. A small egg shaped object, barely the size of a golf ball, was lying innocently nearby. Well, it would be innocent if Harry didn't recognise the object itself. Having been present for the trial run of this object, Harry felt like he knew it particularly well. Of course, the triple W's on the side would have given it away even without his in-depth knowledge.

Having collected all the bottle caps he could find, he led Luna outside of the bathroom and away from the toxic smell. Once far enough away from the smell, Luna's shoulder's seemed to relax considerably, though she was still softly sniffling. He entered another abandoned classroom, this one having a considerable amount of dust covering all its surfaces, and closed the door.

Luna looked up at him and she smiled, a sad sort of smile but it was a smile. "Thank you, Harry. I don't believe I could breathe in that room for much longer."

"Then why did you stay."

Luna looked down again and softly stroked the leather necklace. "I couldn't move."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It's broken. They broke it."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter, not now." Luna paused; she seemed to be collecting her thoughts. "They didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Harry was starting to feel a little ridiculous asking all these questions but more than that, he was worreid. She was usually spacey but not like this. He always saw a hidden knowledge inside of her. Not tonight, tonight she was only sad. "Luna, please talk to me."

"It was my mothers." Luna said. She walked towards Harry and pulled him down onto the dust covered floor. Sitting next to him, she leaned into his warmth. Harry let her.

"She gave it to me on my ninth birthday, her last gift to me."

Harry tensed, realising what that necklace meant to Luna. He was furious at the people that broke it, accident or not.

"Don't be angry." Luna was looking at him through wet eyelashes and Harry felt all the anger drain out of him again.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked after a while. He may not be angry at this moment but he still wanted answers.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's broken and it can't be fixed." Luna's gaze turned back to the necklace and Harry wrapped an arm around Luna when he saw another tear slip down her cheek.

"You can't fix it with magic."

Luna shook her head. "There is too much magic already infused with the necklace. It won't accept any more."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He knew those words would bring no comfort but he felt they needed to be said.

"Don't be, it should have happened a long time ago."

Harry was confused again. "What do you mean?"

"I used the necklace as a way to keep my mother alive, truly alive. She isn't alive anymore, hasn't been for a while. Ridiculous really but it's the truth. It's unhealthy to hold onto something so closely." Luna seemed to shrink into herself. "I never grieved, never accepted her death. She was gone but I had my necklace. She was still alive because I had my necklace and I could feel her magic inside it. She was alive. Now, though, the necklace is broken and that toxic belief I had is gone. I can grieve now."

Luna dissolved into sobs and Harry held her close, understanding her in a way he never has before. He held her tightly while she cried and cried. Grieved for the mother she never truly believed to be gone. It those moment as Harry held Luna close, he realised felt something shift inside him, something powerful. From one heartbeat to the next, Harry saw, with perfect clarity, the life he was going to lead with Luna. From one heartbeat to the next, Harry fell in love.

"It's okay Luna, you'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

He held her long into the night and it wasn't until the early morning rays of sunlight started to drift through the window that Luna unwound herself from around Harry.

"How are you feeling?"

Luna smiled at his concern. "Positive," she said, "positive that one day I'll feel better."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad."

Luna leant in close and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for staying with me Harry."

Harry pulled her close again. "Always."

* * *

(w.c 1,165)

WolfWinks –xx-


	36. HermioneSusan

**Title:** She's the Man  
 **Summary:** Hermione watches as Susan runs for her life. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Susan **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** First femslash, hope it's okay. Not really sure what I think about this to be honest. It's a farm!AU (or muggle!AU living on a farm).

* * *

Hermione ducked under the fence, looking behind her once she was through. Susan wasn't far behind, only a few meters, but it was too far away.

"Susan! Run faster!" Hermione locked eyes with the girl she would one day marry and could see the terror. She was so close, just not close enough. Hermione watched, unable to pull her eyes away as Susan's pursuer gained ground.

"Hermione!" Susan was scared, begging for help, help that Hermione couldn't give. She let a tear slide down her face, this was it, Susan was going to die. _She's too young, we haven't even kissed yet._

Something changed in Susan's eyes, determination set in. It gave Hermione some hope. In a sudden movement, Susan changed directions, causing the pursuing bull's legs to slide out from underneath him, giving Susan time to dive under the fence.

She was lying on the ground huffing, her eyes wide, her smile wider. "I did it," Susan whispered.

Hermione was pulled out of her shock at her girlfriend's voice. She threw herself at Susan and sobbed into lavender shirt. "I thought you were going-" a sob interrupted her voice.

"Shh, Hermione, it's okay, I'm okay. Don't cry. Please don't cry." She stroked a hand down Hermione's hair.

Once Hermione calmed down, she lifted her head and stared at Susan. "You were amazing, you were..." Hermione trailed off and Susan smiled widely at her.

"I was the man! Did you see me?"

Hermione smiled at her, "You were the man."

* * *

(w.c 299)

WolfWinks –xx-


	37. MeropeTom

**Title:** Lovesick  
 **Summary:** Merope worried about the love potion. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Merope/Tom **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The kitchen was bare; there was no food, again. Merope sighed but plastered a smile on her face, she couldn't let Tom see her frown, he would go ballistic.

"Hon, you here?"

"In the kitchen!" Merope called when she heard her husband's voice. Her smile became a little more real at the sound. She loved to hear his voice; she could listen to it day and night.

"Merope, my love. I missed you."

Merope curled her arms around her one true love and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too, how was your day?"

"It was fine though my head is starting to feel a little fussy. I may be coming down with something."

Merope's whole body turned to ice and the lack of food was forgotten; it was starting to wear off again. Merope pulled back with a frown that was not all faked and placed a hand on his forehead. "You are a little hot, why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you some warm milk?"

Tom smiled and wandered out of the room to, Merope guessed, their bedroom. Once he was gone, she felt her whole body sag. She twisted her wedding ring around her finger, a nervous habit that she recently developed. _I hope I still have some left._ She went in search of the small, pink bottle that was the reason she had the life with her love. She found it and saw one more dose in the bottle. _I'll need to make more tomorrow,_ she thought as she poured every last drop into a warm cup of milk that she would take up to her husband. This should last a week or two at least. _I hope,_ she thought.

* * *

He was back to his lovesick self. He went to work, came home and showered her with love. It was her perfect life. Too bad it had to end after only a few days.

"I'm not feeling all that good today, love. I may go lie down instead of work." He didn't wait for an answer but if he had, he wouldn't have received one.

Merope was staring at the pot of cabbage soup in despair. _Why? It should have lasted longer._ She turned the stove off and went to collect the newly brewed potion. She looked down at it and smiled a sad sort of smile. She was glad she brewed a double batch this time. _I'm going to need it._

* * *

(w.c 435)

WolfWinks –xx-


	38. GuessWhichCharacter

**Title:** It's Her Job  
 **Summary:** She doesn't like her job but someone has to do it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** I'm not going to tell, part of story is figuring that out. **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Violence. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She didn't use to be like this. She use to be cheerful, kind, good. She wasn't cheerful, she wasn't kind. She wasn't good, not anymore. The woman walked down the dirt road and towards the house she was invited to. She didn't like her job, she never would, but it was a necessity. She had no choice.

Bringing a petite, pale hand up to the door she knocked twice slowly. No more, no less, just like she has been taught. The door, after barely a minute, opened a fraction, chain still attached.

"Are you her? Hollow Moon?"

The woman nodded slightly and the door shut, just to be opened again without the chain. A quick gesture from the unnamed man had the woman entering the run down shack. Looking around, the woman saw floral wallpaper that was peeling at the edges, crocked picture frames and undistinguishable stains covering the floor, walls and roof. All in all, a typical hideaway for her type of customers. It wasn't that her customers weren't rich, they all were, they just didn't want their purchases to be known.

The woman finally looked up at the man, he was a fidgety one, if he was caught, he would sell her out in an instant. Not that it would matter much, anyone that could have caught her, is now dead.

"Your target is in the folder on the table," the man said. His eyes were shifting around the room, never settling on anything and never looking at her. The woman couldn't help but gain a little amusement from his obvious fear. She didn't show it though, she never showed emotion anymore.

She moved towards the table and pulled out the documents, a large photo on top. A handsome, middle aged man stared out from the photo. He had dark, military cut hair, dull green eyes and a round, slightly pudgy face. He was smiling widely, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. The woman slipped the photo away and turned towards the man. She spoke for the first time, her voice soft, quiet, deadly.

"Two days."

* * *

Walking down the street, she kept an eye out for her target. After reading the relevant information on her target, she learned he was a member of a popular (if your forty years old and trying to relieve your glory days) band which played at a nearby pub every Wednesday.

Looking down at herself, she hated the clothes she wore. A tight black dress, extenuating her curves and highlighting her flattering features, it was constricting and bland. She preferred the comfortable, bright and mismatched outfits from her childhood. She didn't wear much of that anymore, too painful. She still missed them.

Entering the club, she saw her target already on stage and 'rocking' away. The woman rolled her eyes inwardly as she strutted towards the centre of the room, swaying her hips in a way no man could ignore, moving to the music like she enjoyed it.

The best thing about her job, about her identity, was, usually, she didn't need to hide her featured. Her face, hair and eyes, they were her own tonight. No disguise. She never wore one if the only person that would remember her, would be gone by morning. That was the best part about the death of her old life, her old name. No one would recognise her.

She felt his eyes on her and she kept up her movement, smiling in a seemingly oblivious fashion, she was good at that. Her dirty blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and her eyes were closed. She danced to the music until it ended. When the music stopped and the man spoke to the crowd, thanking them for a good night, she made eye contact with her target and deliberately turned to the bar. She knew he would be there soon.

Ordering a virgin margarita -she couldn't drink on the job- she sat at the bar and waited. She didn't need to wait long.

"Here alone sweetheart?"

The woman cringed at his words, _sweetheart,_ but turned to face him with a smile.

"Yes, I find more fun alone."

She felt his eyes raking up and down her frame, she refused to react. He lingered on her chest and then met her eyes. She had him.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Gladly."

* * *

The man's face, one filled with terror and pain, would not haunt her. She would not dream about his voice, about his pleas for mercy, about his death. He was just another man, another pervert, dead. That was her job and she would do it without the hassle of nightmares. _They all deserve it anyway._

The woman walked to the bathroom and washed the blood of her hands, watching the red water disappear down the drain. Looking in the mirror she bypassed her hollow eyes and looked at her features. Splatters of blood scattered over her cheeks and forehead, she was numb to it all. _I'll need to clean it off._ She stepped into the shower. She needed to clean her hair before leaving. _It would do no good if a red head left the room when a blonde entered._

* * *

Her target was dead, her money received. Another job completed without any hassle and there was no connection to her, just the half moon button in the centre placed on the chest of her target. Her calling card. Collecting her possessions from the motel, she packed it all into the car, ready to drive away. The last item, a framed newspaper article.

 _ **WAR HERO DROWNS**_

 _Written by Ginny Weasley_

 _This morning, at 5:43 am, a body was found on the side of the Black Lake at Hogwarts School for the Gifted. This school, only a few years earlier, was the site of the final attack by a terrorist group. A group which was later apprehended at the school. Professor Longbottom, a student at the time of the terrorist attack, now a Professor of Botany, was the one to discover the body._

" _I heard, what sounded like, an animal fight." Professor Longbottom stated when interviewed. "I went to investigate and found animals fighting over the body."_

 _The body, a young woman, was later confirmed to be one of the students that fought against the terrorist, along with Professor Longbottom and many others. It's unclear on how she died but Scotland Yard suspect it's was suicide._

" _She wasn't dealing," Professor Longbottom says, "Luna was a wonderful girl, innocent. She wasn't dealing well with all the death she saw."_

 _Luna Lovegood will be missed by friends and family. We are all sad to see her go._

* * *

(w.c 1,152)

WolfWinks –xx-


	39. OliverPercy

**Title:** Let's Celebrate  
 **Summary:** Oliver get's some great news and Percy congratulates him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Oliver/Percy **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: polish, cushioned, congratulate.

* * *

The common room was noisy, like always. Percy tried to block it out and succeeded, mostly. It was almost impossible to block out his idiot brothers. Fred and George just didn't know the meaning of quiet. Percy was currently waiting for his boyfriend to return from talking to McGonagall, otherwise he would not be here. He would be somewhere quiet, maybe the library.

"Throw that over here!" Lee Jordan, the twin's best friend and equally annoying.

"No way-"

"-it belongs-"

"-to us now,-"

"-deal with it" the twins said.

Percy just rolled his eyes and returned to polishing his glasses. He tried to polish them every day; he didn't want to look too shabby after all. He was cushioned on one of the corner souches, hidden slightly from the rest of the room which he was thankful for. He really didn't want to deal with everyone.

The portrait swung open and in walked Oliver. Percy waved a hand and put his glasses down on a nearby table. He didn't realise he caught the attention of his brother. Percy frowned when he saw Oliver's face. He looked shell shocked.

Oliver sat down next to him and just stared into space.

"Oliver?"

No reaction.

"Oliver?"

Still no reaction. Percy waved a hand in front of his boyfriends face and that seemed to bring him back to reality.

Oliver turned to face him slowly, the shell shock expression still plastered on his face.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

Oliver stared for a moment and then a huge grin spread across his face. "I've been offered a position as reserve keeper on the English National Quidditch team."

It was Percy's turn to stare with a shell shocked expression.

"Percy?"

Percy didn't move.

"Percy, this is where you congratulate me."

Percy snapped out of his shock and threw his arms around Oliver. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and then pulled back, only to dive in for a passionate kiss. Oliver wasn't complaining, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and kissing him like his life depended on it. They didn't hear the cat-calls or the giggles; they didn't hear the whistles or the whispered spell. They could only concentrate on each other. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually the pair separated, huge smiled on both their faces.

"Come on, let's go celebrate," Percy said. He stood and with a significant glance towards the dorm rooms, offered a hand to Oliver.

Oliver's smile widened and he quickly linked their hands and practically dragged Percy into the dorms, leaving behind his, now, red, heart shaped glasses on the table.

* * *

(w.c 460)

WolfWinks-xx-


	40. JamesRegulus

**Title:** Friends with Benefits  
 **Summary:** James doesn't seem to understand that Sirius does not want to talk to him about this. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Regulus with Sirius as support **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The fire burned low in the fireplace and the common room was almost empty. Only two people were awake at the ungodly hour of the morning. They were both staring into the flames, not talking. The smaller one, a man with black hair and light grey eyes which usually held a cheeky gleam, was staring at the fire with a glum frown. His companion, taller, though not by much, was staring into the fire with a thoughtful frown. His hair as dark as his companions but eyes a soft hazel, his skin held a red tinge from the nearby fire.

"Do you think it's possible?" James Potter asked, his frown deepening.

Sirius Black shook his head, refusing to answer. He did not want to talk about this with James.

James didn't notice, "I do, I think it's possible. We could make it possible, right?"

Sirius just lowered his head; he really didn't want to talk about his.

"I mean, we've been, technically, seeing each other for over two months now, surely it could work, right? Sirius?"

"James, shut up." Sirius finally said. He couldn't believe how annoying his friend was being. It was 3 o'clock in the morning for Merlin sake and he wanted to talk about this now, with him no less. James was an idiot.

"Sirius, come on. We could be friends, right? It would be almost like stepping backwards but also like stepping forwards in our relationship, you know?"

Sirius glared into the fire.

"What do you think, Sirius, please? I need to know what you think."

"You want to know what I think. Me? Fine, I think that you're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be together until it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends." Sirius paled as soon as the words left his mouth. _That's my little brother I'm talking about._

James stared up at Sirius, who had stood when he spoke. "We can't be friends?"

Sirius sighed when he saw the heartbroken look on his friends face. "James, you and Regulus love each other, you just don't know it because you're too busy with this ridiculous friends with benefits deal. If you want my honest opinion, stop shagging _my little brother_ and ask him on a date." Sirius turned around and stormed up to the dorm. _I'm going to bed._

James stared after his best friend, finally realising what he just put him through, _he probably hates me._ James didn't think on that fact long, Sirius would be over it in a day. Rather, he turned his thoughts to his best friends words. _Ask him on a date? Could I do that?_ James rolled his eyes, exasperated with himself, _of course I can, I'm a Gryffindor after all._

* * *

Two months later Sirius was sitting by the fireplace at three in the morning, his best friend by his side. James had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Do you think I should take the next step?"

 _Dear Merlin, kill me now._

"We've been dating for two months now; I think I should tell him, right?"

 _Let me go to bed and stop talking about my little brother._

"I think I'm going to tell him, what do you think Sirius?"

Sirius glared at his best friend, who looked surprised at the look. "I think you are an idiot. I'm going to bed." Sirius pushed himself off the ground and stormed up the stairs, leaving James staring after him in confusion.

"Sirius? What did I do?"

* * *

(w.c 637)

WolfWinks –xx-


	41. Peter Pettigrew

**Title:** The Secret Letter  
 **Summary:** Peter received a letter **  
Pairing/Characters:** Peter Pettigrew **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I'm not sure about the letter, let me know what you think please.

* * *

There was a pink envelope in the mail. It was, weird. He wasn't someone that received much mail at all, let alone a pink, hand written one. Peter turned the letter over in his hand, curious but cautious. It was a time of war, after all. A random letter suddenly arriving by owl was something to be wary of.

Peter scanned it with his wand, a spell James taught him, and the result was clear. No malicious spells, no mind control potions, no portkeys. There wasn't even a mild love potion, which could be expected in a pink letter. Shrugging his shoulder, Peter opened the letter. It wasn't what he expected.

 _Dear Peter,_

 _I've been watching you, waiting for you to notice me. I've found comfort in watching you laugh, cry and live your life. Your friends don't understand you, don't see your worth. They can't understand how perfect you really are._

 _You've finished Hogwarts now. You're no longer a student, you've become an adult and I can only hope you don't forget me while I am stuck in my last year. I can only suffer through every hour as I await my graduation._

 _This letter was meant as an expression of interest. I fell in love with you my first year at Hogwarts and my love has only grown. I'm sure you've never noticed me, not like I've noticed you but that's okay, I understand. Your time being always was always consumed by your so called friends, but that's okay as well. You want to fit in, I understand that better than most, I think._

 _I won't give you my name, I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I want you to know, someone loves you, more than anyone else._

 _Love your secret admirer._

Peter didn't know what to think, not wanting to assume anything, he went to call James, but paused, _maybe I should think it through myself first_.

* * *

(w.c 380)

WolfWinks-xx-


	42. SeamusTheo

**Title:** Ink, Pain and Promises  
 **Summary:** Theo really doesn't want to be here and yet, here he was. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Theodore Nott/Seamus Finnegan **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Any tattoo artists out there, don't be offended. I have been to a tattoo parlour and I know they aren't necessarily like this (well, the one I went to wasn't); it's just for the story.

* * *

The place was an infestation of insects and disease. He glanced around, trying not to think about the stains on the ground or the bugs inside the nearby window sill. He caught sight of a large (and by large, he meant Hagrid's size) man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a leering woman on his arm. She had bleached blonde hair and an outfit on that showed more of the female body than Theo ever wanted to see. He cringed away when she shifted her body and even more skin became visible. Both were completely covered in tattoos.

"Look at that," Theodore whispered.

His companion glanced back when he heard Theo's horrified voice. Seamus smiled and shook his head. "Stop looking to terrified, this is going to be fun."

Seamus' smile didn't make Theo feel any better. He hurried to catch up to Seamus, having been left behind when he noticed the giant man. "Why are we here again?"

Seamus opened his mouth to answer.

"Actually, don't answer that, I already know," Theo said before Seamus could speak. "What I really want to know is; how in Merlin's name did you manage to convince me to come?"

Seamus just smiled and continued walking down the street, not at all nervous, unlike Theo, who just knew he was going to die today, or be raped; he couldn't be sure with all the different characters around here.

"Come on Theo, we're almost there."

Theo huffed but followed after his boyfriend, he wasn't going to be left here on his own, that was for sure.

* * *

Standing outside the rotten and suspiciously coloured door, Theo wanted to run away, very quickly, and then have a shower.

"Stop being a baby, come on," Seamus said, using his palm to open the door.

Theo cringed when he saw his boyfriends hand connect with the door. Skirting around the door, that Seamus was holding open for him with an indulgent smile, Theo entered the room and looked around. He wasn't impressed.

The walls were a sickly pale yellow that use to be white, the floor was stained with many different colours, mainly brown. There was a wall filled with photographs of colourful designs on skin. The corners of the pictures were curling slightly at the edges and they were also starting to turn yellow. There was a counter sticking out of the wall and behind it, a man with a short, military style hair cut was cleaning his fingernails with a knife. He was also completely covered in tattoos

 _You have got to be kidding me._

"Hey Miles, I've come for another."

Theo looked to his boyfriend in shock. _Another one, where is the first one?_

The man, Miles, smiled at Seamus and patted him on the shoulder, "Seamus, 'bout time too. Thought you forgot 'bout us folk down here in the slums."

"Never, Miles. How could I forget about you?" Seamus sent the man a wink and Theo instantly felt the jealousy rise up inside him.

Theo glared at the man but smoothed his features into a neutral, if pinched, mask when they turned to look at him.

"This is Theo, my boyfriend. He's come to get his first tattoo with me."

Theo tried not to cringe as the man's eyes raked up and down his frame but when he leered at him his glare returned. "Seamus," he said, facing his boyfriend with said glare.

Seamus turned with a frown, hearing the warning in his boyfriend's voice but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"You picked up a nice one, Seamus. Where'd you find 'im?"

Theo turned his disguised glare back to the man, raked his eyes up and down Miles's in return and then turned away again with a sniff. His glare, if possible, intensified when he looked back at Seamus.

Seamus scowled at his friend. "Back off Miles, it was hard enough convincing him to come. You're not helping." Seamus looked back to Theo and stared at him, his grin returning.

Theo just crossed his arms with a huff, he hated his boyfriend sometimes.

* * *

Theo closed his eyes tightly. His shoulder was radiating pain. He only ignored it. It was like a localised cruciatus, kind of. He never actually felt the pain of the dreaded unforgivable but he imagined this is how it felt, except all over his body. He knew that people described it as millions of needles stabbing their skin. This was that exact feeling, so, Theo figured, it was a mini cruciatus.

Seamus chuckled at something that _man_ said. Theo frowned and tried not to move as he felt the jealousy invade his body again. He couldn't help but want to smash that _man's_ face in. He wouldn't, but only because he would have to touch the disease-ridden man. Still, it would be nice. The needle returning to his skin turned his mind back to the damned pain. _I'm going to kill him_

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Theo didn't respond, only glared and walked faster.

"Oh, come on. Seriously, Theo, I've been to that place plenty of times, it's great."

"It's diseased." Theo said, not turning around or slowing.

"Nah, it's fine, just a little run down."

"It smelt."

"Well, yeah."

"The men were thugs, ugly ones."

"Aren't all thugs meant to be ugly?"

Theo chose to ignore the smile Seamus' voice. "And my shoulder hurts." Theo said, finally turning around to face his boyfriend.

Seamus smiled and, with a wave of his hand, produced a small bottle, one that Theo recognised as a pain reliever, and held it out. "Take it, it won't hurt your new ink," Seamus said with a smirk.

Snatching the bottle out of his hand, Theo downed it and continued walking. He could hear Seamus following behind but Theo only wanted to leave the infested place. Now.

"I got my tattoo for you."

Theo stopped walking and stared at his boyfriend. He didn't expect those words, especially said so seriously. "What?"

"My tattoo, I got it to remind me of you."

Theo could only stare at his boyfriend. His own tattoo was a reminder of Seamus, no matter how mad the man made him, but he didn't expect the gesture to be returned, especially unknowingly.

"What is it?"

Seamus hesitated and Theo realised that he was nervous, nervous about Theo's reaction. The realisation warmed him inside and he smiled softly.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." Seamus lifted the left side of his shirt. Running down his side was a beautifully decorated line of words. He recognised the words, he said them the first time he said 'I love you' to Seamus.

"Darkness cannot drag out darkness, only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that," Seamus whispered, reading out the words now permanently etched into his skin.

Theo smiled as he gazed at the beautiful design and remembered that day, that night.

Seamus looked up into Theo's eyes and smiles, his eyes wet. "You saved me from myself. Theo, I love you and I always will."

Theo crossed the small distance between them in a moment and pulled Seamus in for a desperate kiss. He ignored the strange squelching sound under his foot, the catcalls and whistles coming from a little further down and he didn't pay attention to the pain on his shoulder. He only concentrated on the man in his arms, the one he loved. For the first time that night, he was glad he came.

* * *

(w.c 1,330)

WolfWinks-xx-


	43. HarryDraco

**Title:** Tick Tick  
 **Summary:** Harry is nervous, it's his first date at home. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Draco **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He would be here any moment. Harry wiped his palms off on his jeans. Why was he doing this again? Why did he offer this? Why? Harry looked towards the kitchen where a romantic dinner was set up, a bottle of expensive champagne in the centre. It was a beautiful setup, Hermione reluctantly helped. His friends still weren't a huge fan of his boyfriend.

The clock ticked in the background and Harry started to pace up and down the hallway. He would be here soon, a Valentine's Day dinner made by Harry himself. It was their first Valentine Day together and Harry was worried about everything that could, and probably would knowing his bi-polar luck, go wrong.

The clock ticked in the background, raising Harry's anxiety with every tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Bang!

Harry looked down at the now broken clock, _oops._ The doorbell rang at that moment and Harry scrambled to find a way to vanish the clock. In his frazzled, nervous mind he forgot about the wand he could use, the one he happened to use to break the think in the first place.

The doorbell rang again and he pales. Leaping over to the door, and completely ignoring the broken clock, Harry opened the door. There was Draco, a smirk on his lips and dessert in his hands.

"I thought, for a moment, you stood me up."

Harry visibly relaxed at his boyfriend's smirk. It was familiar, safe and comforting. Harry smiled back and opened the door wide. "How could I? I live here after all."

Draco only smirked and stepped into the house. He looked around curiously, never having been into Harry's house. That's when he spotted the clock.

Draco raised an eyebrow and a now blushing Harry. He just smirked and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

(w.c 332)

WolfWinks-xx-


	44. AndromedaTed

**Title:** The First Stage  
 **Summary:** Andromeda arrived home after her first meeting with Ted Tonks. Bellatrix is suspicious. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Andromeda/Ted **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Andromeda wandered around the family home in a daze. She was wearing a silly smile on her face and was completely oblivious to the surrounding world. She met a man today, one who was extremely funny and kind. She felt like a school girl with her first crush, it was exhilarating. The man made her heart beat fast and she only spoke to him for a few minutes. It was a surreal feeling.

"What are you smiling about?"

Andromeda turned around to face her older sister. Bellatrix was wearing an ugly sneer on her face that automatically put Andromeda on the defensive. "Nothing, why do you care anyway?"

Bellatrix, although completely psychotic, was not stupid. She heard the defensive tone and, correctly, assumed Andromeda was hiding something. "Now, dear, don't be like that. I'm your older sister; it's my job to care."

Andromeda raised a disbelieving eyebrow and turned away from her sister. She would not be intimidated by her, older sister or not. She wasn't a child anymore. Walking into the library and sitting in the chair next to the cherub statue that her mother liked so much, Andromeda ignored her sister easily.

Bellatrix huffed and turned away, she knew when to back off. She would try again tomorrow.

Andromeda pulled out the small piece of paper that the man gave to her. He was completely dreamy and perfect and wonderful. She would contact him tomorrow; maybe organise to meet up again. It was just a shame he was a muggle, it would be hard to disappear without being missed by her family. She would try though; she couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again. She could already feel herself falling in love, no matter what her family thought.

* * *

(w.c 324)

WolfWinks-xx-


	45. DracoAstoria

**Title:** Love, Actually  
 **Summary:** Astoria wished she could do more for her husband **  
Pairing/Characters:** Astoria/Draco **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She watched her young son run around. He was an active little boy, always chasing after butterflies or following the house elves. He was always able to make her smile. Astoria's whole body warmed when she felt her husband behind her.

"He's so beautiful, isn't he," she said softly, still watching her son play.

"He is."

She could hear the smile in her husband's voice and she felt her own smile widen. She was always able to count on her son to bring the smile so rarely seen onto her husband's face.

"He's grown so much in the last few weeks, it's a shame I couldn't be here to see it."

Astoria turned and saw the smile quickly disappear; she could feel her own dimming, though it didn't vanish. She turned back to her son, protecting her husband from feeling vulnerable. "You can't help it, you need to work. Don't feel bad."

There was silence after her plea. She could almost hear Draco thinking and she waited for the typical question.

"Why are you here?"

"It's a nice day," Astoria said lightly. She knew he didn't mean outside, he meant with him. She hated when he became like this, it was hard for her to hear the amount of self-hate her husband possessed.

"You know what I mean, is it pity?"

Astoria closed her eyes sadly, trying to starve off the tears. "Love, actually," she said softly.

The response was immediate and dreadfully familiar, "Anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's like a form of socially acceptable insanity."

Astoria clenched her hands but she wasn't angry at him. No, she was mad at the disgraceful man he grew up with, the one that she hated to think of as his father. "Yet you fell in love, if not with me, with your son."

The silence was the longer than the last. Astoria knew that he couldn't bring his head around that logic. It was so hard for him to dismiss the teachings of his father but he was trying and he was slowly improving.

The sounds of retreating footsteps interrupted her thoughts and she sighed sadly. It wasn't yet the day he would break free from his father's hold, he may never manage it. Astoria only knew that she wouldn't stop trying, not until the end.

* * *

(w.c 430)

WolfWinks-xx-


	46. PandoraXenophilius

**Title:** When Pandora Met Xenophilius  
 **Summary:** Pandora meets an interesting character during her after class studies **  
Pairing/Characters:** Pandora/Xenophilius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** See if you notice something clever (at least, I think it's clever).

* * *

The charms classroom was always empty after the first year class. Pandora knew this because she was inside the room whenever she found the time. She loved charms, was good at it too. The best part of using this room was that no one could find her here. She knew that the charms professor's office was further down the corridor so no students looking for help would visit the room. After gaining the professor's approval, she decided that this room would be her study room and she loved it.

Today she was studying the changing colour spell. It was a simple enough spell but Pandora wanted to see if she could combine it with the changing shape spell, a transfiguration spell. It was an interesting topic to research. Combining two spells is a complicated process and that's when they are of the same type. Mixing types, well, it's impossible according to her reading. Fortunately, Pandora was someone who dismissed the idea of impossible and made it improbable. She did live in a world of magic after all.

The door opening startled Pandora just as she was casting the combined spell. It startled her so much that her concentration flew out the window, or, in this case, the door and straight onto an unsuspecting student.

"Oh no," Pandora mumbled as she approached the student. The first thing she saw was his hair, dirty blonde and a significant length, past his shoulders at the least.

"What in Merlin's name?" The man was moving around, trying to lift himself off the ground but failing.

Pandora threw herself into action by approaching the man and helping him sit up. She promptly dropped him to cover her mouth when she saw the state of his head. "It worked."

"What worked?" The man was now rubbing his arm where he landed and still on the ground.

Pandora reached forward again and, this time, held onto him as he gathered his bearings. She couldn't stop staring at his pancake flat, magenta head. She didn't answer him; rather, she pulled out her wand and cast the counter she created for this spell. It didn't work. Pandora's eyes widened. _Oh dear._

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pandora took a deep breath; this was not going to end well. "I think we need to take you to the hospital wing."

The man turned to face her, he was frowning. It took all of Pandora's control to prevent herself from cracking up then and there. He brought his hand away from his arm and rubbed the back of his head. It only took him seconds to make the connection.

"Do you have a mirror?"

Pandora conjured one and held it out to him. He didn't look angry, yet.

The man turned his head this way and that, seemingly admiring his looks. He turned to Pandora after a moment. She was biting her lip and looking anywhere but at him.

"I've always liked the moon; I never thought I would look like it though. I think it suits me, what do you think?"

Pandora burst out into surprised giggles. Once she started, she couldn't stop. The man joined her after a moment and for a while the only sound to be heard in the corridor was the sound of laughter.

Once the pair calmed down, Pandora turned to face the man. "I am sorry about..." she waved her hand in the direction of his face, feeling she didn't need to elaborate any further.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done, though I should probably go to the hospital wing. I don't think my parents would appreciate a magenta moon as a son."

Pandora giggled again, "no, probably not." She raised herself from the ground and then offered him a hand which he accepted. "My name's Pandora, by the way."

The man smiled at her as they started to walk, sending a wink her way. "Xenophilius Lovegood, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

(w.c 702)

WolfWinks-xx-


	47. GinnyMarkus

**Title:** A Secret Meeting  
 **Summary:** They meet in secret at the shadiest places possible. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ginny Weasley/Marcus Flint. **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual themes and swearing. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The gigging couple made their way up to the counter of the seedy motel they found themselves in. The girl, a young woman with vibrant red hair, was nibbling on the man's neck. The man, a tall dark haired individual was trying, and failing, to ask for a room. Thankfully, the man behind the counter seemed to understand what he wanted and, with a leering smile, he handed over the keys.

"For an extra price, you can get some," the man paused and ran his eyes along their bodies, lingering on a prominent part of the man's anatomy, "necessary equipment."

The man frowned for a moment, trying to work out what he was saying in his intoxicated state. When he did, a bright smile lit up onto his face. "Y-y-yes, please," he said.

The man behind the counter ran the transaction through and handed over the keys, "fourth floor, first door to the right. The room is designed specifically for your," he leered at the woman, "entertainment. Have fun."

The man nodded with a frown and, dragging his companion who was still attached to his neck, entered the lift. The doors closed just as the man heard a yell form the counter, though it wasn't directed at him so he ignored it. He did wonder what the man meant by needing to go watch something.

"What type of motel sells condoms?" the man asked, still trying to work through the problem.

The girl smiled against his neck, "my kind of place."

It seemed that was enough for the man and he looked around the dingy lift. It was empty, thankfully, as the man couldn't wait any longer. Using a little bit of skill, and a lot of magic, the man managed to pull the woman's lingerie off without removing her outer clothing. He was a little surprised by how fancy the underwear was. He raised an eyebrow, waving the underwear in her face.

The girl giggled again, "I was planning on having sex tonight. I thought I would look my best."

The man stared for a moment, feeling his whole body warm. He brought his body flush against hers and kissed her roughly. The man pushed them both until the girls back slammed into the wall. With a small moan, the kiss deepened and the man couldn't help the small thrusts against her body. The ding of the lift, indicating they arrived at their floor, forced them apart slightly, though they didn't remove themselves far from each other.

Opening the door with a girl attached to his front wasn't easy but he managed it.

"Wait," the girl said breathlessly.

The man looked down at her, disbelief evident in his eyes. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

"What? Merlin, no! I just want to make sure this will stay between us."

"Of course, I can't have anyone knowing I like to fuck a blood traitor."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and my brothers would kill me if they knew I was letting Markus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch captain, use my body," She smirked up at the man, "of course, they would probably kill you for taking advantage of me first."

The man scowled down at the girl, "If I'm going to go down for the crime," the man's grin was truly terrifying, "I may as well commit it."

The man pulled the girl into the room and locked the door. They both collapsed on the bed, kissing roughly again, neither paying attention to the small flashing red light in the corner.

* * *

(w.c 622)

WolfWinks-xx-


	48. BillFleur

**Title:** Flirting With the Waiter  
 **Summary:** Bill and Fleur arrive home after a disastrous date **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bill/Fleur **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Bill stormed into the house, an ugly scowl on his face. Fleur followed behind also sporting an ugly frown. They just arrived home from a restaurant and both were dressed spectacularly. Bill was wearing a new dress robe he bought tailor made, thanks to a large pay check from work a month or two ago, and his hair was tied back, highlighting his naturally handsome features. Fleur was in a long coral pink dress that shinned in the light. She was stunning and everyone in the restaurant knew it.

"I don't understand. What have I done wrong?" Fleur snapped. She was sick of waiting for the explosion she knew was coming. It was making her tense and was going to cause frown lines.

"You don't... You flirted with the waiter the whole night. How is that not wrong?" Bill said, his voice rising in his anger.

"We received our meal for free, did we not?"

Bill's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she didn't understand how wrong that was. His eyes narrowed in anger again when he saw she was angry. She had no right to be angry at him, none. "I just spend the whole night, on a date, with my girlfriend flirting. Half the restaurant was sending me looks of sympathy. How can you not understand that?"

"I have the gift of beauty, why can't I use it to receive free meals. I thought you would be happy?" Fleur was still angry, he could see that, but she was starting to look sad. Bill didn't let it sway him.

"Just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean you can treat people badly." Bill grabbed his coat, which had been flung over a nearby couch, and left the house.

Fleur stared after him, biting her lip and with a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

(w.c 330)

WolfWinks-xx-


	49. Unnamed

**Title:** Beauty and the Beast  
 **Summary:** She runs but she can't hide **  
Pairing/Characters:** Unnamed male/Unnamed female **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : I'm going to say adult themes but it's not bad at all. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She looked behind her, not trusting her ears. There was nothing, no one, but she knew he was close. She needed to get out of here. She sniffed, trying to stem the tears and smelt the musky scents around her. It rained only a few hours ago, the smell of fresh rain was still present. She couldn't enjoy it, not when she was running for her life.

A sound behind her made her whip around; looking for the beast she knew was near. She couldn't see anything in the uncertain light; the sun was just setting, though she wasn't sure of the time. She'd been running since the sun was at its highest point.

A sound to her left forced her head in that direction. There was still nothing, no beast, no person, not even a tiny creature. She moved slowly away, not liking how exposed she was. A hand clenched over her arm and she screamed, until a hand was forced over her mouth.

"Shh, now is the time for quiet." A voice whispered into her ear.

She shivered, his rough hands roaming her body, his hot breath in her ear, she started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay." His words held humour, amusement at her tears.

She struggled, biting, scratching, kicking, hitting. Doing anything possible to remove those arms but he wouldn't release her. She didn't stop; she knew her life, or worse, depended on her continued struggle against the constricting arms.

"You belong to me," the beast growled out.

Her tears came faster but she felt a burning flame deep in her stomach emerge at his words. "I don't belong to anybody. I'll _never_ let anyone put me in a cage."

The arms around her tightened and her breath was expelled out. The hands stilled but that brought her no relief.

"I don't want to put you in a cage." The beast turned her around and ran a hand lovingly along her cheek, "I just want to love you."

The man's face contorted into a smirk and it took her last hope with her. She was caught.

* * *

(w.c 387)

WolfWinks-xx-


	50. SiriusMary

**Title:** You'll Never Lose Me  
 **Summary:** Mary seeing Sirus with another woman. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Mary Macdonald/Sirius Black **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She never thought she would be in this situation. It was always talked about, always the worry of most girls but she never though this could happen to her. She never thought her lover, and one of her best friends, would cheat on her.

"Mary, speak to me please." He was in front of her, begging and pleading.

She could only stare; even the tears she could feel in her eyes weren't falling. She could feel her whole body going numb, cold. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to listen to him explain, she didn't want to but she needed to. She needed to know why. _I thought he loved me._

"Please, Mary, you have to listen. Please listen."

"Why?" The words were whispered out of her mouth, she was barely aware that she spoke them at all. Sirius, on the other hand, smiled briefly when she spoke.

"Because you deserve the truth."

Nodding, she waved her hand in front of her. The movement was jerky, uncontrolled.

"She's my betrothed,"

Rushing water seemed to enter her ears. _Why, why, why, why?_ She could see Sirius' lips moving but couldn't hear the words over the rushing, he seemed panicked. Mary closed her eyes, finding it too hard to look at him.

"Mary? Mary, can you hear me? Mary, breathe for me."

Sirius voice managed to penetrate the sound in her ears and Mary realised her chest hurt, like she was holding her breath. Taking a deep breath in, releasing the pressure, she opened her eyes again. She was surprised to see Sirius was crying.

"Please Mary; listen to everything I'm going to say. Please, let me explain."

Mary was already shaking her head, she needed to leave. She couldn't listen to anymore.

"It's an arranged marriage!" Sirius yelled desperately out to her.

Mary halted in her movement, only realising at that moment that she was moving at all. Turning to face Sirius, she was again surprised by the panic and desperation in his face.

"My parents told me today, they said," Sirius choked on his words and all Mary wanted to do was comfort him. She didn't move, not willing to forgive yet. "They said we were to be married over summer break. I plan to leave before that happens."

"W-what?" Mary stuttered, she wasn't expecting that.

"Mary, I love you. To be your friend was all I ever wanted, to be able to love you, well, it's my only dream."

Mary's heart was pounding in her chest; she felt a smile threatening to split open her face. Without conscious thought, she ran up to Sirius and threw her arms around him, burying her head into his neck. There, her tears finally fell.

"I thought I lost you," she cried, over and over.

"You'll never lose me, never."

* * *

(w.c 496)

WolfWinks-xx-


	51. HarryGabrielle

**Title:** Night Time Admittance  
 **Summary:** Harry can't believe how lucky he is. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Gabrielle **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Lying in the bed, he stared down at the gorgeous woman beside him. He felt joy and excitement, every single time he laid eyes on her. His heart would start beating fast whenever her eyes landed on him. She was an amazing woman, smart, funny, brave. He knew that most men said the same about their girlfriends, at least, most decent men, but he wasn't exaggerating.

Her blonde hair shined in the moon, as cliché as it may be, and her deep blue eyes could captivate him like nothing else could. Harry sighed and lay his head down as close as he could get to the beautiful woman without waking her.

Unfortunately, all Harry's shifting managed to wake the girl. Her eyes blearily opened to gaze at Harry, who smiled sheepishly down at her.

"Wha', H'rry?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. He almost melted at the affectionate smile she bestowed upon him.

"Wh't are you d'ing?" She whispered, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Harry blushed slightly, "counting your eyelashes," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Gabrielle frowned, her eyes clearing slightly. "Why?"

"Every eyelash I count, I whisper, 'I love you'," Harry said, looking anywhere but at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle reached out a hand and turned Harry's face back to face her. "How did I ever get so lucky?" She whispered, almost to herself.

Harry blushed but he was shaking his head. "No, I'm the lucky one."

Gabrielle blushed slightly but only smiled and pulled Harry back beside her. She snuggled up close, resting her head on top of his chest. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Gabrielle."

* * *

(w.c 302)

WolfWinks –xx-


	52. VictorieTeddy

**Title:** I Want You  
 **Summary:** Victorie is teasing Teddy **  
Pairing/Characters:** Teddy/Victorie **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Mild sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She ran a hand down his sensitive arm. Teddy felt the hair stand up straight at the attention and he couldn't prevent a pleasant shiver running through his body.

"Teddy," Victorie practically purred out his name causing another shiver to run through his body. He could already feel his body becoming pleasantly warm.

"V-vicky," Teddy was disappointed to hear the stutter. Victorie didn't miss it either if her smirk was anything to go by.

"What do you want Teddy?" She asked, pressing her body flush against his.

Teddy sucked his a sharp breath, he was always deeply affected by her. Her breath was warm again his cheek and he could feel her flushed body quite intimately. Teddy couldn't untie his mouth quick enough to speak. She was, apparently, feeling completely provocative tonight, teasing him the way she was.

"Teddy," she purred, "tell me what you want." She placed a kiss to the side of his neck and another shiver ran through his body, his body became warmer. "I can't help unless I know."

Teddy opened and closed his mouth, still unable to speak and Victorie smirked again at his predicament.

"Okay, if you won't tell me," she pulled away, removing her body from his and he immediately felt the loss. She barely moved two steps before Teddy grabbed her again and held her against his body.

"You," he whispered into her ear, pulling her body impossibly tight against his. "I want you, I always want you."

* * *

(w.c 273)

WolfWinks –xx-


	53. Greengrass Family

**Title:** The New Baby  
 **Summary:** Daphne is happy with how her life is, she doesn't want anything to change **  
Pairing/Characters:** Greengrass family **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** If you guys could Let me know how I went writing Daphne as a child. I'm not sure how well I did. Enjoy

* * *

Daphne liked her house. She liked the fact that mummy didn't work and daddy was home early. She liked when mummy played with her and she liked when daddy read her a story at night. She was very happy at home and she didn't want anything to change. Unfortunately, it did.

* * *

Daphne smiled when she saw her mummy on the couch. She ran up to her and jumped on her lap like she usually did.

"Careful Daphne," her daddy scolded.

Daphne frowned, daddy didn't usually care when she jumped on mummy.

"It's okay Terence; she didn't hurt either of us."

Daphne smiled, nodding to mummy's words. She didn't hurt mummy and she didn't hurt herself.

"Okay, I just worry."

Daphne rolled her eyes; daddy was always worrying about stuff. She didn't always know what that stuff was but she knew daddy worried. He had lines on his forehead to prove it.

"Daphne,"

Daphne looked up at her mummy who was smiling brightly. Mummy was really happy.

"We have something to tell you."

"Okay?"

"Well," mummy looked up at daddy and then back to Daphne, "we're going to have a new member of the family soon."

Daphne noticed her mother's smile and Daphne knew what that meant. They were finally getting her a kitten. She always wanted a kitten, ever since she saw Pansy Parkinson's kitten when they went to lunch.

Daphne squealed and hugged her mummy, "thank you! When is it coming? Can I name it? Can it sleep on my bed?"

Daphne didn't notice her mummy's frown she was too busy thinking of all the fun they were going to have.

"Daphne, don't you want to know who is joining the family?"

Daphne looked up, confused at her mummy's words. "I already know, I've been asking for one for a really long time."

Daphne watched her mummy and daddy share a look and then mummy placed her hand over her stomach.

"It's not a kitten sweetie, I'm sorry if we gave you that impression."

Daphne didn't know what impression meant but she didn't care. They weren't getting a kitten. Daphne stuck her bottom lip out and it wobbled slightly. Her whole body slumped and she crossed her arms. "What is it then?"

Daphne's mummy and daddy shared another look, this time Daphne saw the frown lines and she tried to create some on her head to match. She wanted to show her mummy and daddy that she was worried too.

"Well," her mummy said, "you're going to be a big sister."

Daphne frowned again, she took a moment to think about that and then remembered that Farley girl talking about a new baby sister. She was a big sister and she didn't like it that must mean that being a big sister was bad. Daphne started to cry. "I don't want to be a big sister! I want a kitten not a baby!"

Daphne jumped off her mummy and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Daphne didn't like her house anymore. Her mummy was always too tired to play, and too big. Her daddy would read her stories about baby sisters that would make her cry. She wasn't happy about anything and she made her unhappiness known. She cried and threw her food away and slammed doors whenever she entered a room but nothing went back to normal. Mummy's tummy kept growing, she was still tired and daddy would still try and tell her the good things about being a sister. Daphne wanted it all to go away.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. It was night and she was having a dream about mummy and daddy and herself. There was no baby.

"Daddy?" Daphne said.

"Daphne, you're going to Pansy's."

Daphne frowned, it was night time. Night time was for sleeping so her friend would be asleep. "Why?"

"Your sister is arriving."

Daphne stared at her daddy. "No! Daddy, make it stop coming."

"I can't do that Daphne. We've told you that you will be a big sister soon, now it's happening."

Her daddy's voice was firm and but she didn't want to be a sister. "But-"

"No buts. Get dressed and pack a bag. Pansy's mother will bring you to us later."

Daphne nodded miserably. Her mummy and daddy were abandoning her for the baby. She was going to be forgotten and Daphne, for the first time, hated the new baby.

* * *

Pansy's mummy had a hand clenched on her arm, pulling her along. Daphne didn't want to go; she didn't want to see the thing that was stealing her mummy and daddy.

"Come on Daphne."

Daphne could see Pansy's mummy was annoyed but she didn't care, she wouldn't go into that room.

"Daphne."

Daphne to look at Pansy's mummy, she could feel tears in her eyes; she didn't want to see mummy and daddy happy without her.

Pansy's mummy knelt before her, "I know how you feel."

Daphne glared at her, no one knew how she felt.

"When I was your age, my parents told me I was going to be a big sister. I was angry and upset but I was mostly scared, scared that my parents would forget me. Is that how your feeling?"

Daphne nodded, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that Pansy's mummy knew.

"Your parents love you, they would never forget you and, I bet, you will fall in love with the baby the moment you see them."

Daphne didn't believe that but nodded anyway.

"Okay, let's go inside."

Daphne walked, this time without Pansy's mummy pulling her. When the door opened her mummy and daddy, who were standing by a basket, looked towards her.

"Daphne how was your sleepover?"

Daphne shrugged, distracted by what was in the basket.

"Do you want to meet your sister?"

"It's a girl?" Daphne asked, looking to her mummy.

"Yeah, come have a look."

Daphne walked slowly, her mummy and daddy were smiling. Mummy picked her up and walked towards the basket. Daphne became afraid and huddled close to her mummy who hugged her tighter.

"Daphne, meet Astoria."

Daphne looked over the rim of the basket and saw a small, pink, wriggly thing wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were closed and she had a small tuff of blonde hair on her head.

"Is that her name?" Daphne asked softly, she wasn't really sure what to think about the baby.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

Daphne nodded absently, too focused on the baby that was moving.

"She's waking up," her daddy said.

Daphne saw the baby's eyes open. The moment their eyes locked Daphne smiled, this was way better than a kitten.

* * *

(w.c 1111)

WolfWinks –xx-


	54. PorpentinaRolf (platonic)

**Title:** I'vefalleninlove  
 **Summary:** Rolf needs to tell him grandmother something **  
Pairing/Characters:** Porpentina/Rolf (grandmother/grandson)Luna/Rolf **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Porpentina, or Tina as she liked to be called, was not one for fussing. She didn't like it when someone fidgeted in her presence and she wasn't a fan of someone stumbling over their words. She was forgiving, or course she was, but when that someone happened to be her grandson, someone who knows better, she won't hold back from pointing it out.

"Rolf, stop fidgeting. If you want to tell me something then tell me." Tine demanded.

Rolf, her twenty-year-old grandson, blushed and stilled his movements.

"That's better. Now, what are you so nervous to tell me?"

"I'vefalleninlove."

Tina frowned disapprovingly at her grandson and he took a deep breath.

"I've fallen in love."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that love was for crazy people?"

Rolf started to fidget again and Tina grabbed his hand. "Stop it, explain please." Tina was excited if she was honest but she was worried this girl was taking advantage. Rolf never wanted to fall in love, "too messy", he would say, so Tina was a little worried about the reasons behind him falling in love.

"I met this girl while on a search for the Begdilinging Rabbits. They are a very rare species of rabbits and many people believe them to be myth. It's actually quite interesting, you see..." he trailed off when Tina raised her hand silently. "Right, sorry... um, so we met while we were searching for these rabbits and decided to team up. By the end of that trip, I was smitten. She is an amazing girl and I can't imagine myself spending my life with anyone but her."

Tina smiled; it was nice to hear her grandson talk like this, "what's her name?" She asked when Rolf seemed lost in thought.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood. She's a little odd but I've never met anyone like her. She's spectacular."

"I'm so happy for you Rolf," Tina said, leaning forward and pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, good, because I want to ask her to marry me."

Tine was shocked. If there was one thing Rolf always said, it was if he did fall in love, he would never get married. He found the whole process degrading and pointless. "Are you sure?"

Rolf smiled, "yes, I've never been more sure of anything."

Tina observed him for a moment. She saw the laugh lines that weren't there before, the far away smile and the happiness that seemed to radiate over him.

"When do I get to meet her?" Tina asked, she decided that if this woman was going to be apart of the family, she would need to be introduced.

Rolf beamed at her, "tomorrow, if you're free."

Tina smiled back, "I can't wait."

* * *

(w.c 476)

WolfWinks-xx-


	55. MinervaAlbus (platonic)

**Title:** A Mouse to a Snuffbox  
 **Summary:** Minerva, as a first year, already wanted to be the best. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore (mentor) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: wool, box, bear. I hope Minerva isn't too OOC but she is only 11 at this point.

* * *

It was a calm afternoon inside the transfiguration classroom. All the students were in the great hall for lunch as were the teachers. The classroom was quiet, except for one small voice in one corner. This small voice would whisper the same spell over and over again. Each time her mouse would turn into a perfect snuffbox but she still wasn't happy.

Minerva McGonagall was a perfectionist. She needed to practise and practise until she managed the spell correct every single time. So far, today at least, she correctly transfigured the mouse 46 times and incorrectly once, right at the beginning. She was starting to feel confident in her ability.

"Miss McGonagall?"

Minerva whipped around so fast her transfigured snuffbox was thrown high into the air.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

The Professor, who was standing in the doorway of the classroom, smiled at the small girl who blushed when she realised she was in his classroom.

"I think the better question would be what are you doing here? It's lunch time, you should be eating."

Minerva looked down briefly but when she looked up her face was determined and her back was straight, possibly expecting a fight. "I'm practising the spell professor. I want to be perfect."

"My dear, you're already ahead of your classmates in the subject. You should give yourself a break."

Minerva frowned, "I don't want to. I aim to have completed the first year curriculum by Christmas break."

The professor's eyebrows rose, "why?"

"Because I know I can and I want to be the best."

"Why do you wish to be the best?"

Minerva frowned, she wasn't honestly sure but the moment she saw the transfiguration text, she was hooked. It all looked so exciting. "I want to be able to turn horses into chairs and people into vases and I want to be able to turn into a bear!" Minerva said smiling.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and stepped into the room. "If you wish to, how about I help but only after you eat something."

Minerva nodded enthusiastically and collected her transfigured snuffbox from the ground. She collected her belongings and put them all away, tucking her woollen scarf in last.

"Come back after your last class, I would be more than happy to help you then."

"Okay," Minerva was almost bouncing, "I'll see you then." Minerva turned, intending to leave when the Professor cleared his throat.

"Miss McGonagall?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Next time, please inform be before you use my classroom. I sometimes have objects unsafe for children to play with and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, of course, Professor, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, my dear, just remember for next time."

Minerva nodded.

"And you might want to run, lunch will finish soon."

Minerva's eyes widened and she dashed out of the classroom, tearing up the distance in less than half the time it usually took. As she sat and ate some lunch she couldn't pull her mind away from her lessons later that day. She could barely sit still, too excited. _I've still got half a day of classes before tonight._ Minerva slumped at that thought but was still smiling as she ate. _Private lessons, maybe one day I really can be the best._

* * *

(w.c 600)

WolfWinks-xx-


	56. Lucius Malfoy

**Title:** Control  
 **Summary:** Lucius realises he lost control a long time ago. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lucius Malfoy **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Character death **  
Notes:** Written for Ultimate Battle (battle 1): [curse] Imperio

* * *

Lucius looked down the wand; he stared and stared, no fear showed in his eyes. He stared down and waited for it all to end.

" _Avada Kadavra_ "

* * *

 _Earlier_

Lucius was a man all about power. Power in the business world, power at home, power at work, power in society. It was the last one that ultimately got him in trouble. He wanted power over what people thought and he believed he needed to join a radical group. A group that would one day have all the power and he needed to be the leader, or, at least, the right-hand man. It was a perk that the group allowed his favourite spell.

There was something addictive to using the Imperius curse. There was a flow of dark magic that seemed to capture even the strong of mind and compel them to become powerful. It was a trap that Lucius gladly let himself fall into. The spell made him powerful and that was what he wanted.

The curse always served him well but not today. Today there was a complete lack of control. There were spells flying everywhere, red, yellow, green, there were all around. Lucius could do nothing but think about his family walking away from him. He fought, oh, he fought. He couldn't let The Dark Lord have any more reason hurt his family but he could think about anything except the loss of control in every aspect of his life. As he risked himself for The Dark Lord he realised he lost control of everything around him a long time ago, he just never saw it. He didn't want to.

He was backed into a corner, there was only one witch and yet he couldn't find the energy to fight, he didn't want to anymore.

"Surrender Lucius, your Lord has fallen."

That was news to him though he wasn't surprised. Nothing could surprise him as much as his last realisation.

"Lower your wand Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius frowned; he did not like to be told what to do by a woman, a girl even. He focused on the girl finally, noting the petite frame, the young face. She was wearing school robes, Gryffindor. Lucius felt like he'd seen her before but he couldn't place her.

"Lower your wand!" The woman's voice became demanding, more so than before, but Lucius heard the fear she was hiding so well. The fear made him smile slightly; at least all was not lost.

"No." The simple response seemed to throw the girl for a loop.

"No? You have nothing left to lose Mr. Malfoy, give up."

"You're wrong."

She frowned, raising her wand higher and tensing, preparing for an attack.

"I've yet to lose control."

The girl didn't seem inclined to answer as she opened her mouth to cast a stunner, already moving her wand. Lucius was quicker.

" _Imperio_ ," he said softly, dodging the stunner that managed to slip through.

"I've still got control over myself and, now, control over you."

The girl stared back, face blank, though a tear did slip over her cheek.

Lucius could hear running feet, heading in their direction. He knew he needed to be quick, he couldn't allow anyone time to stop him.

"Stand in the doorway," he commanded, watched as the girl did as she asked.

"Point your wand."

She did.

Lucius now waited, he waited for the footsteps to come closer, nearing the corner. When he knew they were close, close enough for him to hear voices, he turned to the girl. Lucius stared down the wand, no fear in his eyes, no regret.

"Cast it," he said.

The girl's wand arm drew back and her mouth opened. " _Avada Kadavra,_ " she said and Lucius released her from the spell.

Lucius watched the people enter the room, noticing a distinctly Weasley red head enter, and watched as the girl realised what he did. He didn't watch the spell travel towards his body, he didn't see the impact. His last thought was to smile, he won, he kept control of his life until it ended.

* * *

(w.c 706)

WolfWinks –xx-


	57. Dobby

**Title:** Being Bad  
 **Summary:** Dobby makes a decision. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dobby and his mother (kind of) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Violence **  
Notes:** I hope I wrote Dobby okay, let me know? Please?

* * *

The mirror was sullied with dirt. Everything was down here, not that there was much furniture anyway. It was their home, the only home he knew that was for sure. Still, Dobby stared into the mirror, observing the bruising on his face and the blood. He'd been stupid, so stupid.

"Dobby is sorry, so so sorry."

Dobby watched as his large eyes welled up with tears. It wasn't meant to be like this, she wasn't meant to leave him.

"Why?" Dobby whispered into the mirror. "Why could Dobby not learn, why?"

Dobby shook his head, lowering his eyes to the corner of the mirror. He didn't look at himself; rather, he looked at the body in the corner or the room. The body that should move, but didn't, not anymore.

"Mother, why?"

Dobby closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the incident, the reason she was dead.

"Dobby was always being told, always, don't be bad. Don't be bad Dobby." Dobby shook his head side to side, frantic.

"Don't be bad, don't be bad. Don't be bad, Dobby."

Dobby opened his eyes again, staring into the mirror, begging for answers.

"Why mother? Why not Dobby? Dobby was bad, Dobby should be punished."

" _You broke it!"_

" _Dobby is sorry young master Draco"_

" _Not good enough. Go to my father. This will be the last time you act out."_

Dobby shook the voices, the memories, out of his head. "Why did mother die?" Dobby asked, staring into the mirror again, "why Dobby's mother? Why?"

Dobby grabbed his ears, pulling viciously. "Why? Why? Why?"

Dobby's mother was a good house elf. Always doing as she was told, always punishing as she was told. She was good, he was bad. She died, he lived. Dobby felt something akin to anger surge through him. "Dobby will be a bad house elf, good ones die."

Dobby turned to the mirror again, staring into its depths.

" _Dobby needs to be a good house elf. Dobby will only gain more pain otherwise."_

" _Dobby's not good at being good. Dobby is better at bad."_

" _Don't be bad, Dobby can't be bad or Dobby will be hurt."_

" _Dobby doesn't feel it anymore, Master's can't hurt me anymore."_

 _Dobby's mother turned to Dobby, fear and desperation painted over her face. It shocked Dobby; his mother was always so strong. She never showed any emotion but love and even then, it was only to him. "Dobby, please, try and be good. Mother tries, Dobby must try."_

 _Dobby stared for a moment through his one good eye, "The Masters treat us bad, why?"_

" _Mother doesn't know. Try to be good anyway, for Mother."_

Dobby let the memories of his mother wash over him. He realised quickly that his mother wouldn't want him to be bad. He wanted to be bad, but being bad was why she was dead. His mother wanted him to be good. To avoid being punished, to protect himself and anyone else he could. Dobby stared into the mirror once again. He focused on the bruise by his temple and the blood spattered across his face and his features hardened. "Dobby will be a good house elf. Dobby will be good for mother. Dobby will be good but one day, Dobby will be bad. One day Dobby will be free."

* * *

(w.c 586)

WolfWinks –xx-


	58. RonLavender

**Title:** Coffee Run  
 **Summary:** Ron sees someone he hasn't seen in a long time. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron/Lavender **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ron was running out the door, coffee in hand when he saw her. She was beautiful with her long brown hair, slim figure and long legs. Ron didn't usually admire someone from behind but this girl, she was amazing. Ron gripped his coffee tighter when she turned around and faced him.

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Lavender?"

Lavender smiled and walked towards Ron, standing in front of him in a few moments.

"Wow, Lav, you're looking, wow."

"Why thank you, you're looking pretty good yourself."

Ron smiled, feeling himself relax around her. That was interrupted by a loud shout from behind

"Ron! What are you doing? You're late!"

Ron's eyes widened at Harry's voice and Lavender smiled at him.

"It's okay, go but take this." She pulled out a business cards and handed it to him.

Ron took a moment to look at the card, "You're an accountant?"

Lavender shrugged, "I found what I was good at. You should go but call me, maybe we could catch up."

Ron nodded, smiling, "I'd like that."

* * *

(w.c 201)

WolfWinks –xx-


	59. DeanLuna

**Title:** The Male Body  
 **Summary:** Dean comes home to see a man leaving the house. Seamus thinks he should be more shocked than he is. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Luna **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Akela Victoire for the March Monthly one-shot exchange

* * *

He wasn't sure what to think about the topless, attractive electrical man with a red cheek sneaking out the back. He didn't want to think the worst, though Seamus next to him obviously was. Dean just continued into the house without a word waving his hand at Seamus, indicating him to follow. Seamus reluctantly did as instructed, entering the house behind Dean.

Inside, the pair found themselves faced with a half naked Luna exiting the bedroom. She was wearing a skimpy purple singlet and bike pants with a small moonstone charm resting on her breast bone. She also had a streak of orange paint on her cheek that didn't escape Dean's notice. Dean heard Seamus shift uncomfortably behind him but ignored him, rather, focusing on his wife.

"Dean," Luna said once she spotted him, a large smile on her face, "I didn't expect to see you home so soon." She skipped down the steps cheerfully but neither man missed the glance she sent to the back door.

"Luna," Dean didn't smile but his body was still relaxed.

"Is something wrong?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and didn't respond. The silence was absolute.

"Um, Dean?" Seamus said.

"Just a moment, I'm kind of busy here," Dean said, not taking his eyes off his wife.

Seamus closed his mouth and glanced to the door. He really wanted to leave.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"We've talked about this." Dean heard a gasp behind him and realised Seamus was most likely questioning his sanity.

"I know," Luna lowered her eyes and shifted her feet. She looked like a guilty child being scolded by her father.

"What have I said?" Dean knew what Seamus was most likely thinking but he couldn't concentrate on that at the moment. Luna worried him when she did this, it was dangerous. Luna was too trusting and he didn't want to see her hurt. Dean was worried about what caused the red mark on the man's cheek, or, more accurately, what he did to gain such a mark. He didn't ask now though, that would come later when they were alone.

"Dean," Seamus croaked. He couldn't think, his brain seemed to be on stand still. He couldn't understand the interaction between the pair. Seamus couldn't decide if it was a strong marriage they had, or just plain odd. _Maybe it's both,_ Seamus thought to himself.

"Not now Seamus," Dean said to his friend. He would explain everything later but for now he needed to explain to his wife why this type of activity wasn't acceptable, again.

"I'm sorry Dean," Luna said, apparently ignoring Seamus completely. "I know what you said but I was couldn't resist. He came over to fix the lights in the living room and his body was perfect. I'm sorry, it was an impulse."

Dean watched his wife shuffle guiltily and sighed in exasperation. "Next time just wait until I get home please, then you can ask him to strip."

"What the heck is going on?"

The married couple turned towards Seamus. He was wide eyed and staring at them like they were crazy. Dean blushed and Luna smiled at the shell shocked look.

"Please tell me this isn't what it sounds like," Seamus said, his voice a tone higher than normal.

"Luna likes to paint," Dean rushed out, not wanting his best friend to think, well, what he was thinking.

"The lines of the male body are so interesting to paint. Would you like to stay for dinner Seamus? We're having fish."

Seamus looked between Luna and Dean, one blushing and one smiling and he just shook his head. He cleared his throat, "I think I'll just go home, enjoy your dinner."

Dean watched his best friend walk out the door, his steps stilted and awkward. Dean knew Seamus wasn't going to let this conversation go and as soon as he was over his shock he would tease Dean endlessly about it. Lookingto his wife who was preparing dinner he could only think it was worth it.

* * *

(w.c 717)

WolfWinks –xx-


	60. EllenandSon (platonic)

**Title:** Grief and Unexpected Visits  
 **Summary:** Gregory grieves his mother. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ellen Cracknell (Umbridge's mother) and squib son (Odd, I know) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Child and spousal abuse mentioned. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Gregory didn't like to think of his former life. He didn't like remembering his angry father, his disgusted sister. He didn't like to think about the hatred he grew up around and he definitely didn't like to think about the daily bruises. Today he couldn't help it because today was the day he said goodbye to the only family that ever loved him. Today was the day his mother was buried.

"I'm going to miss you, mum." Gregory whispered to her freshly buried grave. His hands tensed around the bunch of flowers in his hands as he tried to push the thoughts of his father and sister away; it didn't work. His thoughts continued to spiral, focusing on his father's unforgiving fists; the yelling, the insults, the pain. His mother received the worst but she didn't suffer alone. None of that was as bad as his sister, his mother's daughter, watching in sick pleasure. He still dreams about her vicious smirk.

"I invited them, you know," Gregory whispers after a while. He knows she won't respond but it's comforting. "Sent them a letter," Gregory clears his throat, "they didn't reply."

Gregory wasn't a child anymore; his father shouldn't still be able to hurt him. Despite this, Gregory felt tears well in his eyes.

"I'm not crying over him," Gregory's voice was firm but he couldn't prevent his voice breaking at the end. "I'm not," he repeats, his voice weaker than before.

Gregory falls silent again. He stares at his mother's headstone. It wasn't unexpected, her death, not at all. The doctors said that she would die soon; that was three years ago. His mother is strong, was strong. She managed to survive all those years with his father, survive poverty and finally, survive cancer for three times longer than the doctors suspected she would. Gregory knew why she did.

"I would have been fine if you wanted to go sooner," Gregory said slowly, "you didn't have to suffer anymore, not for me."

Gregory squashed the guilt his mother use to berate him for. He felt he was to blame. If he was born a wizard his father wouldn't hate his mother. They could have been happy. Gregory shook his head; there would be time for guilt later.

"You were the best mother I could ever have, I love you mum, I always will." Gregory placed the flowers on the ground and lay his hands over the fresh dirt for a moment. He then stood, dusting off as much dirt as he could and turned to leave. His whole body tensed at the man he saw behind him, a man he never thought he would see again.

His father was far away, far enough that Gregory would have to shout to be heard by him, but even at this distance, Gregory could see the cold mask that Gregory became use to seeing, wasn't there. His father's face seemed to be crumbled in grief but only for a moment. It was such a short moment that Gregory started to believe he made it up. That as until their eyes locked.

The grief in his father's eyes was hard to miss. There was a sort of deadness present that made Gregory step forward before he could consciously think about his actions. Gregory stopped himself, this was the man that beat his mother and himself before kicking them out after all, but it didn't matter. The moment Gregory moved, his father turned away, disappearing around a corner after only a few moments.

Gregory blinked slowly, not sure what to make of the brief encounter. He glanced backed to his mother's grave and figured it didn't matter. It was time for him to grieve the one person in his life that loved him. It was time to make his final goodbyes to his mother in the comfort of their home.

* * *

(w.c 682)

WolfWinks –xx-


	61. SiriusandGrannyIrma (platonic)

**Title:** Choices and Consequences  
 **Summary:** Sirius asks his grandmother about a difficult topic. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius and Irma Black (grandmother) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : mild (very mild) child abuse. **  
Notes:** I started this, planning it to be funny. It's not, it's nothing like what I planned but I like it. I hope you do too, enjoy.

* * *

Granny Irma wasn't like the other adults, Sirius liked her. Irma was different and in a good way. She smiled at him, made him laugh. She made sure he played games and was allowed outside and whenever she came to visit she had present. This was why Irma Black was his favourite grandmother.

"Granny Irma," Sirius screeched as loud as he could.

His mother, a cold, unhappy woman, (even Sirius at the age of four could tell that), slapped the back of his head with a glare. "You'll wake the baby," she furiously whispered.

Sirius rubbed the back on his head, wincing when he found the spot her ring hit but his smile didn't dim much. Granny Irma was here. He raced towards her and threw himself into her arms. Sirius completely missed the glare that was thrown over his shoulder.

"Sirius, lovely to see you; how have you been?"

Sirius started chattering away, talking about everything under the sun, while Granny Irma listened patiently, nodding and humming at the right moment. Sirius didn't notice his mother walk away in disgust and if Granny Irma did, she didn't say anything to Sirius.

* * *

"Granny Irma?" Sirius asked, breaking the short silenced that had fallen moments ago. His hands stilled on the new puzzle Granny Irma gave him.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why are there black spots on the family ta-pes-try?" Sirius asked, sounding out tapestry slowly.

Sirius didn't understand why Granny Irma's face darkened but it kept him quietly waiting for an answer. He didn't need to wait long.

"Sometimes your mother and father disagree with some family member's choices. Sometimes those family members are kicked out of the family. Your mother burns them off the tapestry to indicate their removal from the family." Granny Irma seemed sad when she spoke.

Sirius kept his voice low, too curious to not ask but understanding that Granny Irma was sad and he needed to be nice. "What did they do wrong?"

Granny Irma's eyes seemed to cloud over and she placed her hands together. "They refused to believe the same things your parents believe in."

Granny Irma didn't explain and Sirius wasn't sure if he wanted her to. He sat in silence for a moment but he couldn't contain his curiosity for very long. He opened his mouth to ask another question about the tapestry when a house elf popped into the room.

"Dinner, Madam Irma Black and Young Master Sirius Black," Kreature delivered the message and popped away again.

Sirius jumped up and raced into the dining room, the previous discussion forgotten. "Dinner," he screeched, receiving another head slap and another scolding. He didn't see Granny Irma's sad eyes follow him out, nor did he see her raise her eyes to the sky in silent prayer. He didn't see any of that and even if he did, he wouldn't understand.

"Granny Irma! Are you coming?"

* * *

(w.c 507)

WolfWinks-xx-


	62. MinervaMcGonagall

**Title:** Worried and Uncertain  
 **Summary:** Minerva worried about Harry after being told he can't be removed from the tri-wizard tournament. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Minerva McGonagall **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Candy off the Trolley: _Pumpkin Pasties_ _:_ _Challenge_ _:_ _Write about someone gaining strength._

* * *

Minerva looked to the headmaster in shock, surly he wasn't saying what she thought.

"I wish things could be different," Albus murmured, his eyes dull and sad.

"Surely, Albus, there must be another way." Minerva didn't want to believe it, she couldn't. "He's just a boy," Minerva begged.

"I know, Minerva, I know. There is no way around the contract though. Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry must compete."

Minerva lowered her eyes away from the Headmaster's stare, unwilling to let him see her distress. Of course, it's almost impossible to hide anything from the Headmaster and by the way Minerva's shoulders slumped and her hands shook, it wasn't hard to guess her thoughts.

"Harry is a strong child, a brave one. He also has the amazing ability to shine in moments of hardship. He will survive this trial, just as he has all the others. Who knows, he may just win the tournament."

Minerva raised her eyes to glare at the Headmaster. "He's only fourteen, Albus," she hissed at him.

Albus was the one to lower his eyes this time, "I know," he whispered. "I know."

* * *

Minerva walked along the empty corridors, all students were in bed. It was a nice autumn evening, not yet too cold for an evening stroll, a fact that Minerva intended to take advantage of. Heading outside, leaving the quiet school behind, she wandered towards the dark herbology classroom. She stepped over the brown, yellow and red leaves that she knew were littering the ground from the sounds produced from each step she took.

She couldn't believe the events of this Halloween evening. It was wrong on so many levels, so wrong. Harry was just a young boy, barely a teenager, and already he'd been through so much. It just wasn't fair, the poor boy.

Minerva turned her thoughts to his parents, two of her students, her Gryffindor students. They were both memorable students, for two very different reasons. Lily, the beautiful, bright and brave little girl that would stand up for any of her friends, damn the consequences. Then there was James; the trouble maker, the smart arse, the genius in transfiguration. That child gave her more grey hairs than anyone else (except maybe Sirius Black) but she couldn't prevent her smile as she remembered his cheeky grin.

Her smile dropped as she remembered the night she learned of their fate, the last night she saw them alive.

* * *

 _Minerva's eyes were wide and sad. She didn't like the fact that these families needed to go into hiding but she could see the necessity_

" _The Longbottom family and the Potter family will be leaving for their safe house tonight, please say your goodbyes, it might be a while until you see them again," Albus said._

 _Minerva wasn't listening, more focused on the two young families whose lives have been turned upside down because of the war. Minerva pursed her lips and watched as the family said their teary goodbyes._

" _How many more people will have to suffer?"_

 _Minerva didn't turn her head to face the woman, Marlene probably wasn't aware she was speaking at all._

" _How much longer are we going to be afraid for our lives, our family's lives?" Marlene let out a soft sob._

 _Minerva still didn't turn, knowing Marlene's pride wouldn't allow her to accept comfort._

 _James and Lily were heading their way and Minerva couldn't prevent her hand coming up to rest over Marlene's shoulder. "One day," Minerva said, "one day, we'll be free from you-know-who's terror."_

 _Marlene didn't answer but she brought a hand up and briefly squeezed Minerva's hand. It was nice, comforting, something Minerva didn't realise she needed._

" _Hey Minnie," James said once they reached them._

 _Minerva scowled automatically at the nick name which just made the young man's grin widen. Minerva glared good-naturedly at the cheeky boy. "Don't call me that."_

" _Aww, come one Minnie, don't you love me?"_

 _Minerva just looked at him, unimpressed._

" _Okay, okay," James said, raising his up in surrender._

 _Minerva let a small smile slip through her hardened mask which didn't stay long. "Stay safe, James. Protect your wife, your son. Don't do anything stupid."_

 _James smiled but there was a mature edge to it this time, something Minerva was almost sad to see. "Of course, you know me."_

" _Promise me, James; promise me I'll see you again." Minerva was ashamed of how desperate her voice sounded. She cleared her throat, trying to cover up her moment of weakness. The tender smile James sent her assured her she failed._

" _I can't promise that, Minerva, I'm sorry. I will promise to do my best."_

 _Minerva nodded, clearing her throat again, "I guess that's all I can ask."_

 _James looked over to Lily who was hugging a sobbing Marlene and then back to Minerva. "Can I ask you something, Minerva?"_

 _Seeing the serious look in James' eyes, Minerva nodded solemnly, "Of course," she said softly._

" _If something happens-"_

" _Nothing is going to happen, James."_

" _You can't know that. In fact, it's more likely something will happen, rather than not." James held Minerva's gaze until she nodded, prepared to listen without interrupting him this time. "If something happens, will you look after Harry? Keep him safe while at school?"_

 _Minerva held James' gaze, sensing there was more to the question than she knew but she was unwilling to ask. "Yes, I will look after Harry, always."_

 _James smiled, "thank you."_

* * *

Minerva cleared her head of the memories when she reached the herbology classroom. She stepped inside to the warm room and gazed around at the brightly coloured plants. Minerva didn't get down here often, being a teacher and head of house kept her busy, but she loved the atmosphere. The smell of fresh dirt, the fresh colours, the quiet murmurs of the leaves brushing against one another, it was a place of peaceful retreat.

Minerva settled herself down on a nearby seat and closed her eyes. She kept her back straight, her hands still and she breathed deeply in, clearing her mind from all depressive thoughts and memories.

It wasn't fair on that boy, he seemed to have lives like a cat but they only had nine. One day, Harry's lives will run out and we won't be able to fix it. What happens then? Minerva would have failed in her promise to James.

 _No,_ she thought, _failing is not an option._ Minerva jumped into motion again, moving out of the Herbology classroom and back towards the castle.

 _If I can't get Harry out of the tournament,_ Minerva thought, _I'll just teach him everything I know. I will not let that boy die._

* * *

(w.c 1,164)

WolfWinks –xx-


	63. Cedric

**Title:** Unfaithful  
 **Summary:** Young Cedric overhears a conversation he really shouldn't be listening to. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Cedric **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Cedric was a curious boy. He loved asking questions and looking at everything in his dad's office. He loved the ministry in particular; there was so much to see.

"You brought your son in again, Amos."

Cedric didn't move his eyes away from the pinned fairy wings he'd locked his eyes on. They were framed, hanging behind his father's desk. Cedric, who was sitting in his father's chair, reach his small five-year-old hand to touch the delicate frame. His father, absentmindedly, reached behind and effectively halted his movements.

"Yes, his mother is away again and the sitter is sick."

Cedric pulled his eyes away to look at his father and caught his brief frown before it was wiped form his face.

"How are-"

"Not here," Cedric's father practically snarled.

Cedric glanced up at his father in surprise who smiled down at him, reassuring Cedric he wasn't in trouble.

"Not in front of my son," his father said. His voice was quiet, almost too quiet to hear.

"Of course, I'll see you later Amos."

The man left Cedric's father's office but Cedric paid him no mind, already staring at the bookshelf filled with unidentifiable substances.

"Don't touch those either Cedric," his father ordered.

Cedric nodded and settled on the floor, content to just watch for now.

* * *

Cedric was in his father's office again except this time he was alone. Cedric knew better than to touch anything so he wandered around the room and laughed at the painting filled with young puppies which were tumbling over themselves. Voices from down the hall distracted Cedric from his laugher and he grew quiet. When he recognised his father's voice he crept towards the door slowly, curious why his father sounded so mad.

"You don't know for sure," a man's voice said.

"I do," Cedric's father snapped. "I pretty much caught her red handed.

"You didn't, though, did you?" The man's voice was softer and Cedric strained to hear the conversation better, creeping closer in the process.

"No, I didn't actually see them together."

"Then it could be a mistake, surely it could be?"

"No, she's betrayed me."

Cedric frowned, _who's betrayed Daddy?_ There was a pause where the other man didn't say anything. Cedric crept closer to the door, worried he was going to miss something. Eventually, he heard his father speak again, his voice different from before, it sounded broken.

"I saw her enter, the arsehole-"

Cedric gasped, not use to hearing his father say such words.

"-entered after her and they both arrived at the same room. I've seen that man around my wife before, just staring."

 _Mummy? Why would Mummy be visiting a room with a man?_

"That sounds like a stalker, not-"

"She smiles at him, flirts with him right in front of me; what's worse, she does it in front of our son, flirts with that man. Cedric shouldn't be seeing his mother being unfaithful; he's only five for Merlin's sake."

 _What's unfaithful?_ Cedric thought.

The man's voice lowered, responding to his father but Cedric couldn't hear the words. Cedric decided he heard enough, he didn't understand most of it anyway and if his Daddy caught him listening, he would be in trouble. He didn't want to be in trouble. Cedric backed away from the door and settled himself on the floor again.

 _I'll just ask Mummy what unfaithful means, that way I won't get in trouble._

* * *

(w.c 597)

WolfWinks –xx-


	64. Morgan Le Fay and Bellatrix

**Title:** The Woman with the Same Face  
 **Summary:** Morgan Le Fay (Morgana) meets someone who looks a little too similar **  
Pairing/Characters:** Morgana and Bellatrix (no pairing) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Speed Drabble: note, rumble, "I bit my lip"

Candy from the Trolley: Ice Mice: Challenge: Write a story that is based in winter.

* * *

Dark brown eyes stared into the almost identical face. The face stared back.

"Who are you?"

The face smirked, a terrifying expression. "I could ask you the same question," the face said.

Morgana glared at the insolent woman. No one defied her, no one! She was the great Morgan Le Fey; feared and revered by all. Who was this woman, this woman that looked like her, to defy her.

The face flinched and her confident aura diminished slightly.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked again. She wasn't a witch that asked more than once but, apparently, this face was an exception.

"Bellatrix."

The answer was short, to the point. Morgana approved and she allowed her own lips slip into a smirk.

"You are Morgana?"

The question surprised Morgana and her smirk fell just as quickly as it appeared. Didn't every person in these lands know her name? She was the feared dark witch; the only one willing to stand against the great Merlin. Why did this woman, wearing her face, question that?

"I am," Morgana said eventually.

Silence fell over the pair as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. The snow fell around them slowly, softly and silently, just like the rest of the surrounding forest. The world was still and the only sound was the quiet breaths of the two women.

"It's an honour to meet such a great witch," Bellatrix said eventually.

Morgana's smirk returned as she took the praise, taking note of the dark magic the woman seemed to radiate. "Why is there blood?" Morgana wasn't concerned, merely, curious. She wondered why such a woman would be bleeding.

"I bit my lip," Bellatrix replied with a frown, "an unfortunate side affect of my travel is the necessity of blood."

"What travel?" Morgana was beyond curious now. What type of travel needed blood?

"I must leave, I cannot share my knowledge."

Morgana became angry, "I demand you tell me."

"I can't but you will learn my methods one day. I swear it."

A rumble off in the distance caused Bellatrix to smile widely and Morgana to shiver in anticipation. There was dark magic approaching, beautifully dark.

"It has been grand but I must leave now. Goodbye, Morgan Le Fay."

Just as the words left the woman's lips, the air around her shimmered and the woman started to fade. Morgana was bathed in powerful dark magic and she threw her head back and laughed.

Bellatrix's matching cackle echoed through the forest for hours to come.

* * *

(w.c 477)

WolfWinks-xx-


	65. TheoSeamus

**Title:** Seasons of Love  
 **Summary:** Coffeeshop!AU. The seasons are a time of change. Theodore realises just how true this is. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Theodore/Seamus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:**...ignore the cheesy title, I'm running out of title ideas and it does work with the story...  
Written for Myths and Legends class (Hogwarts Challenge and Assignments) Task 5.

* * *

 **Winter**

Theodore Nott entered the coffee shop, escaping the weather outside. He shook his head, dislodging the snow sprinkled in his dark brown hair. The flakes fell onto the floor of the coffee shop he just entered.

"Hey!"

Theodore looked up and locked eyes with a man walking towards him. He was about Theo's age, mid-twenties, with sandy brown hair and a slim, fit body. His eyes, which were glaring at Theo, were a beautiful light blue and Theo felt his breath catch. The man was attractive.

"You couldn't have done that outside?" He asked when he was close enough to not disturb the few customers in the cafe.

Theodore smirked at the man. "Nope," he said, causing the man's glare intensify.

The man shoved roughly past him and started to sweep up the mess, mumbling under his breath too quietly for Theo to hear.

"You want a coffee?" The man asked after a moment.

"Yes, a strong latte, small."

The man rolled his eyes at the lack of manners and moved behind the counter again. "What's your name? I'm Seamus."

"Theodore Nott, just call me Theo."

Seamus smiled briefly. "So, Theo, you new here?" Seamus asked, running up the order in the till.

Theo's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

Seamus shrugged. "We don't get many people here that I don't recognise. Do you want anything else?"

"No, just the coffee."

Seamus nodded and held out his hand. "Three pounds please."

Theo handed over the money and watched as Seamus started the coffee. "Do you work here on your own?" He asked after a while.

"Nah, my workers haven't arrived yet. They don't come in until eight, that's when it gets busy."

Theodore nodded, losing himself to his thoughts. It was his first day at a new job and he was terrified, not that he would ever show it.

"Here we are, a small, strong latte."

Theo nodded. "Thank you, Seamus."

"You're welcome, Theo."

Theodore walked back into the freezing morning with a small smile on his face, excited to go get coffee tomorrow.

* * *

 **Spring**

Theo walked into the coffee shop sneezing, his eyes red and itchy. He glanced around the deserted cafe with watery eyes before approaching the counter slowly.

"Hay fever?" Seamus asked when he arrived.

Theo sneezed again, rubbing his eyes. "How did you know?"

Seamus chuckled, a sound that brought a smile to Theo's face in spite of his crappy morning. "Lucky guess," Seamus said with a cheeky grin, starting on Theo's coffee.

"I'm sure," Theo said dryly, rolling his eyes.

There was quiet for a moment, the coffee machine the only sound. Theo watched at Seamus' nimble fingers flew over the machine, a small crease in his forehead. Once Seamus started frothing the milk, he looked up with a smile.

"You look tired this morning," he said, a hint of concern showing.

"I was up most of the night, I hate spring," Theo said.

Seamus chuckled again. "You poor thing, have you bought any meds?"

"Yeah, they don't work, not well anyway. Do you get hay fever?" Theo enjoyed the natural way their conversations flowed and getting coffee in the morning was quickly becoming his favourite time of the day.

Seamus shook his head, "nup, never have." He was smirking at him, turning the dial off and pulling the jug away.

Theo glared at the man, keeping his small smile hidden. "Well, aren't you lucky."

Seamus turned his eyes away to finish off the coffee with a flourish. "I guess I am," he said with another laugh.

"Here you go," Seamus said, handing him the coffee.

"Thanks," Theo held out his money but Seamus just waved it away.

"This one's on the house," he said with a smile.

"What? No, I couldn't." Theo was surprised at the offer and at the small blush that lit up Seamus' face.

"You can, just say thanks," he said, not looking at Theo.

Theo looked at the man, surprised by his actions but he nodded, accepting the offer. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Seamus smiled.

Theo walked out the door with red cheeks that had nothing to do with his hay fever.

* * *

 **Summer**

Theo was late today, his car having broken down. By the time he arrived at the coffee shop it was already past nine and the cafe was packed. He entered the room with deadly frown over his face. His movements were jerky as he pulled his sunglasses off.

He stepped into the line and turned his attention to Seamus. He watched as Seamus' hands flew over the machine; frothing milk, pouring coffee shots, stirring in sugar and handing out the finished coffee to smiling men and woman. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the man.

"Sir, can I help you with something?"

Theo turned to look at the young girl standing by the counter. He'd never seen the girl before, having always coming in before the other workers arrived. She was young; maybe nineteen or twenty and she had a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Small, strong latte, please." Theo was surprised by how distracted he was watching Seamus move.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Katie!"

Theo turned to look at Seamus at his shout; the girl at the counter following his actions. Theo locked eyes with a smiling Seamus, causing his face to heat up slightly.

"Yeah, boss?" The girl, Katie, said.

"Give him a muffin, free of charge."

Theo gaped at the man.

"Sure," Katie turned back to Theo and seemed to study him with a sly smirk, "what muffin do you want?"

Theo turned to the girl. "Uh, j-just an apple and cinnamon," he said, stuttering in surprise.

"Okey-dokey," she said as she exchanged the muffin with the money for coffee.

Theo moved towards the coffee machine, close enough for Seamus to hear over the noise in the cafe. "You didn't have to do that," he said.

Seamus glanced up at him. His cheeks were flushed; his hair awry and his forehead was slightly sweaty. He made eye contact for barely a second. "I know, I wanted to."

"Why?" Theo asked, flabbergasted.

Seamus shrugged while he poured another customer's coffee. "You looked like you were having one of those days."

"You noticed that?"

Seamus shrugged again, his voice going soft. "You weren't in this morning, I was concerned."

Theo was speechless; surprised by the man and he felt his face heat up. "My car broke down; I needed to take it to a mechanic."

The pair fell silent, letting the noise of the cafe continue around them. Theo watched Seamus, not even trying to be subtle.

When Seamus handed over his coffee, Theo let his hands linger on his just a moment longer and watched at Seamus licked his lips. When Theo walked out into the hot sun he didn't even notice the heat. He couldn't wipe his smile away all day.

* * *

 **Autumn**

Theo didn't go into the coffee shop this morning, he had a meeting. The meeting started right at the beginning of the day, too early for the shop to be open and ended only just now, at the end of the day.

He hated the meeting and not for the normal reasons. No, he missed buying his coffee. He resented the fact that he couldn't complete his daily ritual, gain his caffeine intake and, more importantly, he couldn't see Seamus.

It was now almost four in the afternoon and Theo knew that the shop would close soon. Theo almost ran to the shop, determined to see Seamus today, even if it's so late. He arrived just as Seamus was closing up, looking tired and frustrated.

"Seamus!" Theo called, afraid he would leave.

Seamus turned around, his eyes widening when they caught sight of Theo running.

Theo slowed down when he was close enough and leaned over the catch his breath.

"Theo? Are you okay? What are you doing?"

Theo didn't respond straight away, choosing instead to catch his breath.

"Theo?"

Raising his head, Theo locked eyes with Seamus and saw a weary hope in his eyes. Theo opened his mouth, then closed it again, still unable to talk thanks to his run.

"You have a leaf in your hair," Seamus said with a smirk.

Theo glared at the man. He ran a hand through his hair but he couldn't find it.

"Here, let me." Seamus walked forward and stood directly in front of Theo, causing his breathing to speed up again. Seamus raised a hand and brushed it through Theo's hair, pulling a brown leaf out and holding it between them.

"There," Seamus whispered. "Good as new."

Theo couldn't speak, this time for a different reason. He stared at Seamus, captivated by the man's red cheeks and soft smiles. Theo watched Seamus' lips move and Theo leaned in unintentionally. Expecting Seamus to lean away, Theo was surprised when he leaned forward as well.

Theo closed his eyes when their lips touched. Seamus' lips were rough but the way they moved, soft but forceful and in control, completely enthralled Theo. The man pushed tight against Theo, deepening the kiss and Theo's arms automatically wrapped around Seamus' frame and pulled him flush against his body. They lost track of time and place, focusing so completely on their lips moving together. When they finally pulled apart, they were both wearing silly grins.

"You took your time," Seamus said with a soft look.

"Was I worth the wait?" Theo asked with the same look on his face

Seamus nodded, leaning forward to press against Theo again. "Definitely," he said softly.

* * *

 **Winter**

Theo entered the warm room with a sigh. He was desperate for a coffee to warm up his cold fingers. Theo shook his head, removing any excess snow from his hair, and started walking to the counter.

"Hey!"

Theo turned and watched Seamus walk up to him with a smile.

"You should know better," Seamus said, indicating the fallen snow.

Theo shrugged completely unapologetically and Seamus scowled.

"Maybe I'll refuse you service," Seamus said.

Theo just smirked, pulling the man into a hug. "You'll have to find another way to warm me up then otherwise I might freeze to death.

Seamus smiled at his boyfriend, leaning up so their faces were inches apart. "I'm sure I can manage that."

* * *

(w.c 1,776)

WolfWinks –xx-


	66. LilyJames

**Title:** Desire Equals Achievement  
 **Summary:** James begs Lily to help him study for his Muggle Studies exam. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Lily **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for QLFC – Round 2. Base prompt: Write someone preparing for an exam in Muggle Studies. Additional prompts: (quote) 'The starting point of all achievement is desire.' - Napoleon Hill, (word) light, (word) watery

* * *

Lily twitched in her seat, feeling _those_ eyes on her again. "James," she growled. "If you don't stop staring at me . . ." Lily didn't finish; she didn't need to.

James paled and averted his eyes, but it was only a few seconds later when Lily felt his eyes on her again.

Lily threw down her quill and glared at James. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I need your help," James said, his voice a pitch higher than normal.

Surprised, Lily stared at James with her lips slightly parted until suspicion started to seep in. "Why?" she asked. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," James squeaked.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, I've done nothing; that's why I need your help."

Lily was instantly confused. "What on earth do you mean? Stop speaking in riddles."

"I haven't studied for my Monday Muggle Studies exam," James said in a rush.

"Oh." Lily rolled her eyes at the typical behaviour. "You know that you can't achieve anything without the desire to achieve."

James stared at her. "I'm not asking for a lecture," he said. "I was wondering . . ." James trailed off, causing Lily's eyes to narrow.

"You want me to help you study?"

James nodded his head vigorously. "Would you? It's only for the weekend, and I would be the best student, honest. No pranks, no jokes, no mucking around; I'll even promise to keep things professional."

"Professional?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I won't ask you out, not until I've completed my exam." James smiled charmingly at Lily.

Lily paused for a moment. It couldn't hurt, not if he did what he promised, and she didn't like the idea of anyone failing their exams, even James Potter. _Of course, it would be nice to have a few days without the expected flirting._

"Okay," she said finally, "but you will listen to everything I have to say at all times. You will not procrastinate, become distracted or anything similar. You won't be fooling around with those friends of yours. You will study, and you will learn, or so help me, Potter-"

"Got it," James interrupted. He did not want to know what Lily was going to say.

"Fine, we start tomorrow."

* * *

James walked into the library and gazed around in awe; it looked so different during the day.

"James," Lily called from a nearby desk. There was a large book opened in the centre, and scattered around it were objects of all different shapes and sizes. They were vaguely familiar, and he figured they were Muggle objects. James approached warily.

"Right," Lily said once he was seated. "Here's how this will work. I have all these objects and you're going to tell me what they are."

"Now?" James said, turning to look at the strange objects with horror.

"Yes, now," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "That will give me an idea on what you know and what you don't. We'll go from there."

James nodded slowly. He understood the concept, but he wasn't looking forward to the impromptu test.

The next few minutes, Lily would hold up an object, and James would guess rather badly at its name and use. James watched with growing fear as Lily's neutral expressions turned to those of annoyance and frustration. By the time the last object was being help up, Lily's eye was twitching, and her knuckles were white.

"You answered wrong every single time," Lily ground out through clenched teeth.

James lowered his eyes, unwilling to look at the disappointment and frustration in Lily's eyes. He heard Lily take a deep breath, then another.

"Okay, I guess we will start from scratch. First things first . . ."

James, for the first time ever, spent the entire day in the library. He learned about kitchen appliances, entertainment, gardening tools. Lily was patient, explaining in simple terms and answering any questions he asked without sneering at his lack of knowledge. James was enthralled. He went to bed with a smile on his face, for once excited about studying the next day.

* * *

"Okay, the final object. What is this?"

James looked at the small object. It was a thin, rectangular shape made out of wood. There were numbers and dashes evenly spaced along the length of the object. "A ruler," James said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

James wilted slightly. "Yes," he said slowly, suddenly unsure.

Lily studied him for a moment until a bright smile overcame her face. "You're correct," she said cheerfully.

James' face lit up and he jumped from the chair with a loud cheer.

"Shh," the librarian hissed.

James sat down again with an apologetic wave towards the librarian, but his smile didn't dim. "I answered them all correctly," James said brightly.

"Ah, almost all," Lily reminded him. "You called the watering can a watery can."

"I guess," James said with a huff, "but it was close enough, right?"

Lily waggled a finger at James. "It's still wrong," she said.

"Fine," James conceded, "but I think watery is a better name."

Lily rolled her eyes, but she let the comment slide. She looked to the window and saw the evening light stream through. "It's getting late," she said, turning back to James.

James glanced to the window as well. "We should probably head to dinner."

"I have to return all these first," she said, waving at the muggle objects.

"Do you need any help?"

Lily shook her head, hiding her surprise at the offer. "Thanks, but I'll pack them away first. Then, I just need to carry the bag."

"Okay," James said. "I'll see you at dinner then."

Lily smiled at James. "See you at dinner."

The pair walked out of the library and turned in separate directions. When Lily was halfway down the corridor, James called out to her.

"Lily Evans," he yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

Lily turned slowly and saw James grinning like a fool a few metres away.

"You are the light of my life!" He blew her kisses and then turned towards the Great Hall.

Lily started laughing, a light blush on her cheeks. _There's the James Potter I know._

* * *

(w.c 1,093)

WolfWinks –xx-


	67. AlbusScorpius

**Title:** Unexpected Heartache  
 **Summary:** Scorpius knows they can't be together, Albus doesn't understand **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus/Scorpius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Myths and Legends class: Prompts: G = stand or stood, R = mouth or lips, A = vulture or bird, C = basket or mug/cup (with handle), E = plant(s) or grass.

* * *

The wind rustled the dried leaves. The darkness of the night swallowed all sound and warmth. Albus shivered when the cool air brushed against him. Albus was waiting for him, though he didn't expect him to turn up. He didn't often turn up anymore.

An unusual rustle of leaves behind him had Albus spinning around, his wand out and up. A dark shape stepped out of the shadows and Albus automatically lowered his wand. "You came," he whispered hesitantly.

Scorpius nodded and moved forward until they were barely a breath space apart. He was frowning, looking at Albus with sad, worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" Albus whispered.

Scorpius' eyes flickered away, resting on the barely there horizon. He didn't answer for a long time, letting the wind ruffle his hair and his fingers turn numb. When he finally did answer his voice was quiet. So quiet that Albus would have missed the words if he hadn't been standing so close.

"There was a time when things were fun," Scorpius said.

Albus sucked in a breath. _Fun,_ he thought. Surely Scorpius wasn't saying what Albus thought he was.

"But now, I-" Scorpius fell silent, unable to continue.

"Scorp, I thought we were forever," Albus whispered.

"Nothing's forever," Scorpius snapped viciously.

Albus flinched away without thought. Albus could see Scorpius' body slump at his reaction.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered. He turned, intending to leave but Albus wouldn't let him; gripping his arm, therefore, preventing his retreat.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked desperately.

Scorpius shook Albus' hand off violently. "You wouldn't understand," he snapped, before running inside, shattering Albus' heart with every step.

* * *

Albus stood in the dark, cold, and alone. He stood there, unable to more, for a while. He let the wind whipt around his body, throwing his clothes into disarray and letting his hair become untameable, more than usual. He stood there until he couldn't stand anymore. Then he collapsed onto the frosty ground with a painful thud.

He didn't sob, he didn't cry. He didn't scream, rage, yell. He didn't run after Scorpius to beg for another chance or beat him to a pulp. He didn't do anything, no matter how much he wanted to, he just sat, numb and stared at a small strand of grass, just a little larger than the surrounding ones.

Albus wasn't sure how long he was on the ground watching the grass sway in the wind. He knew his whole body was now numb, he couldn't feel his feet or fingers. His lips were blocks of ice on his face and he could feel a constant shiver running through his body. He knew the sun was starting to rise and he knew he needed to head back to the common room but he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to.

Someone shaking his shoulder shocked him enough to try and turn his head up. Shooting pains raced through his body, sharp and unavoidable. Albus stopped trying to move. Thankfully, the person seemed to understand his dilemma and, after wrapping a warm cloak around him, lowered himself to face Albus.

"Please, speak to me."

Albus looked into his older brother's concerned eyes blankly. _Speak, how do I do that again?_

"Albus! Please, y-your scaring me," James said, shaking Albus' shoulders gently.

"I'm okay," Albus said, his weak, broken voice betraying his words.

James seemed relieved either way and Albus couldn't help but wondered how long James had been calling for him.

"Okay, good. I'm going to help you stand, okay?" James said.

Albus nodded slowly and tried moving his muscles. The pain wasn't as bad but it was there. Albus ignored it as much as possible and allowed his brother to help him stand. When he was finally standing, he wasn't sure what to do, knowing his legs would not hold him up for long. James helped him with that as well. He threw Albus' arm over his shoulder and pulled Albus close.

"Of to the hospital wing we go," James sang in a falsely cheerful voice.

Albus stopped moving as soon as the words were uttered. "No," he whispered.

"What? You need to go to the hospital wing, you're almost a popsicle," James said.

Albus glared at James. "No, I won't go."

James stared at Albus' determined face before sighing, giving in. "Fine, but we're heading straight to the great hall. Breakfast will start soon and you will be having a large, hot drink."

Albus looked down at the pyjama's he was wearing and then back at James' smirking face.

"Relax," he said, "I've got you covered." James waved a small bag in his face with a grin.

Albus just shook his head; not quite smiling but close enough.

* * *

Albus stared down at the hot mug he was holding, his fingers wrapping around the mug itself and ignoring the handle. He felt the warmth seep into him as he drank slowly; he'd never felt anything more wonderful.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" James asked after Albus' shivering had all but stopped.

Albus curled into himself. "No," he whispered softly.

"Okay," James said, "I'll let it go for now."

Albus flicked his eyes up to James; beyond grateful he wasn't forcing the topic. The brothers sat in silence until others started to filter into the hall. Albus ignored all the activity in the hall until he felt a body slide into the seat next to him. Albus didn't need to turn to know it was Lily.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

Albus shrugged, not wanting to speak about anything, especially what happened. Albus heard James speaking about what he knew but Albus didn't mind; Lily would find out eventually anyway. Albus just focused on his mug again, noticing it was empty just before it was automatically refilled. Albus didn't turn his head, didn't speak or acknowledge anyone until the morning post came and an owl landed in from of him.

Albus slowly unwrapped his fingers from around his mug to pat the majestic creature. It was one he recognised, though he couldn't understand why. He slowly ran a hand down the beautiful bird's flank until his fingers curled around the piece of parchment attached to its leg. The parchment was small, barely large enough to fit a paragraph. There was just one line on it.

 _I hope we can be friends again, one day._

Albus stared at the note in disbelief. Anger surged through him and he let it fill him with strength. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hand and pointing at the offending note.

" _Incendio,_ " he said without hesitation, startling those around him.

Albus raised his eyes, locking with startled grey. Albus glared viciously, enjoying to slight flinch his actions caused. He looked away after a moment and leaned into his brother, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders casually. Albus smiled sadly. _I will not break, I won't let it happen._

* * *

(w.c 1,163)

WolfWinks-xx-


	68. RoseandRon (platonic)

**Title:** Do Not Let Go  
 **Summary:** Rose finds herself in a desperate situation. She will not let go, no matter what. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rose and Ron Weasley **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I'm not a huge fan of the ending but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

There was nothing but fear. There was no light or sound. Nothing. Everything inside her was focused on the small tree root that was clenched in her hands. Nothing else mattered, nothing, because that single root was her salvation. Her whole life depended on the strength of that one root.

 _Do not let go._

Rose ignored the ache in her arms and the scrapes on her legs. She couldn't be distracted; it could kill her. The wind whipt around her, causing her muscles to tense as her hands slipped slightly.

 _Do not let go._

"Rose!"

Rose ignored the voice. She couldn't afford to move her head to search for the person calling her name. She couldn't afford to move even an inch.

"Rose! Where are you?"

Rose still didn't respond. She was barely breathing, unwilling to risk the movements involved. She could only hope that the person calling her name thought to look down.

 _Do not let go._

"Oh, my . . . Rose!"

Rose didn't recognise the voice, unable to think about anything other than the root in her hands. Rose figured that the person found her; she hoped and prayed that they could save her.

"Rose, look at me."

Rose didn't move, she couldn't risk it.

 _Do not let go._

"Look at me, peanut."

Rose knew who was calling for her now. Only one person called her peanut. Rose almost cried; her dad would find a way to save her. She didn't cry, though. She couldn't allow the movement.

"Rose, I'm going to get you up. Just . . . hold on, okay?"

Rose would have laughed if she wasn't so focused on the little root _Hold on, hold on, hold on;_ a mantra in her head keeping her save as much as the little root was.

Rose heard footsteps retreating. She was left alone, in the dark, again; the small root her only company. She focused her gaze on the root and she immediately wished she hadn't. She really didn't want to see the earth crumbling thanks to her weight _._

 _Do not let go._

Rose's breath started coming faster, an unconscious act. Her chest barely moved her breathing still hardly there but it was fast, faster than it should be. She knew she was going to hyperventilate if she didn't calm down then she would fall unconscious. _An unconscious person can't hold on._

 _Do not let go._

"Rose, I'm back. I'm lowering a rope. You'll need to grab onto it and then we can pull you free."

Rose looked at her hands, both clenching the root tightly. She couldn't let it go; she couldn't. It was her lifeline, her saviour. If she let go, she would die. Rose didn't need to look down to know how far the fall would be.

"Rose, the rope it next to you, grab it."

 _No._ Rose took a risk, she shook her head. It was barely a shake at all and Rose wondered if her dad saw it in the dark.

"Rose?"

He didn't see. Rose took a breath, a shallow one but enough for one word. "No," she said as loud as she dared.

"No? Rose, grab onto the rope."

Rose shook her head again, though this time it wasn't a conscious choice to do so. Rose took another breath, again just enough for one word. "Can't," she said. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wondered if the sudden liquid would be the extra weight that would condemn her.

 _Do not let go._

"Yes you can," her father said. "You have to."

Rose could hear the desperation in her father's voice, the fear. Rose wanted to glare at him; how dare he be scared when she was the one about to die.

"Rose, you need to let go of the root; just one hand, and grab onto the rope."

Rose shook her head violently, immediately regretting the movement when the root seemed to jolt, sending her falling a few centimetres. Rose whimpered and clenched her eyes tightly shut. She heard her father yell but it was muffled by the fear.

 _Do not let go._

 _Do not let go._

 _Do not let go._

"Rose! Rose, answer me!"

Rose looked up, seeing the root slowly pulling away from the rocky wall and she whimpered again. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die._

"Rose!"

"I'm okay," Rose said quietly, hating the terror in her father's voice. She looked up further, deciding that if she was going to die anyway the risk of moving was nothing to worry about.

"Okay, hold on. I'll be back in a moment."

Her father disappeared, pulling the rope with him. She closed her eyes again, trying to calm her racing heart. Her arms still ached and her legs were sore. She didn't want to be alone in the dark; she didn't want to die alone.

 _Do not let go._

Rustling above her caused her eyes to open and she caught sight of a flash of light. Her dad went to search for a torch. She waited, and waited. She figured her dad would be back, torch in hand, encouraging her to let go. _Fat chance,_ she thought.

The rope never came.

There was still rustling and muffled grunting. Rose was curious despite herself, wondering what on earth her dad was doing. She soon received an answer when a large shape started lowering himself over the edge.

Rose startled when she saw her dad, a move she regretted again when the root pulled further away from the earth. Rose quickly forgot about her father, focused on one thing.

 _Do not let go._

"Rose."

The voice was quiet and so very close. Rose opened her eyes slowly, immediately spotting her father's pale face. The rope, once dangling by her side, was now wrapped around her father's waist tightly. There was a small spotlight attached to his chest and it lit up his gold wedding ring which was hanging from a chain around his neck. Rose found herself focusing her eyes on the small object.

"Peanut, you need to grab onto my hand. I'm not close enough to grab you."

Rose shook her head.

"This is not the time to be willful," her father snapped.

Rose sobbed, her wide, scared eyes staring at the wall. She was unsure how to respond.

"Let go, peanut." Her father's voice was apologetic but no less desperate.

Rose shook her head again. "No," she whispered, in case her father didn't understand. Her hands clenched around the small root, her salvation.

 _Do not let go._

"Look at me," her father said firmly.

Rose looked up slowly, hesitant to move more than necessary.

"Trust me," he said, managing a weak smile even in these dire circumstances.

 _Do not let go._

 _Do not let go._

 _Let go._

Rose found herself pushing off the wall with her feet. The root pulled away from the rocky wall almost instantly but Rose was already letting go, throwing herself at her father.

Her father was reaching forward desperately, his eyes wide and Rose fell. There was nothing keeping her safe, her root was now in the dark abyss below and gravity was doing its job. She might have screamed, she definitely cried.

A hard jolt to her arm, sending unimaginable pain through her shoulder, (she definitely screamed then), and she was hanging, her father's hand wrapped around her wrist.

Rose ignored the pain, no matter how hard it was. She ignored the voice calling her name, desperate to hear reassurance. She ignored everything and she smiled. She fell unconscious secure in the knowledge that her father was the real hero, he was her real saviour.

* * *

(w.c 1,283)

WolfWinks –xx-


	69. JamesLily 2

**Title:** Ashamed  
 **Summary:** James and Lily look down at their son. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Lily, Harry and Severus **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This is a rewrite of _Harry_ _Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ _– Chapter 28: Snape's Worst Memory_. It doesn't include everything and I've altered the ending slightly so it's a little AU. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The afterlife wasn't what everyone believed. It wasn't peaceful and it wasn't paradise, not for everyone. James Potter was one of those deceased people that were stuck in a form of limbo, his only companion, his lovely wife. That's what happens when you die for someone.

James looked below, through the glass-like film and down to the corridors of Hogwarts. He watched his son walk towards the Great Hall with his two friends and he smiled when Harry backed away from Filch with a look of disgust.

It wasn't often the deceased parents could look down at their son, and even when they could, it was only when he was at Hogwarts, (highly concentrated magic makes 'taking a peak' a lot easier). The process was draining and consumed most of the pair's energy. Still they were just glad they _could_ take a peak every now and again. It made up for the fact that they couldn't be there with their son.

"He's been sent to that woman again," Lily said next to him, disgust colouring her voice.

James nodded, watching Harry as he trailed after the caretaker. He hated that toad of a woman. Ignoring the irritating voice, the disgusting obsession with cats and the god awful outfits; she was an appalling person. The detentions she put their son through, (having peaked in during one), was torture, plain and simple.

"Is that Veritaserum?" Lily shrieked when they saw the woman spike their son's tea.

"It better not be," James said with a growl.

Lily was proven right when Umbridge started questioning Harry without hesitation. James felt pride swell into his chest when he saw Harry fake a sip, then another, refusing to give up any information.

"That's my boy," James said.

Lily linked her hand in his and leant her head on his shoulder. They watched and waited until the woman dismissed their son, only to jump at the loud bang that echoed around the room. They watched their son and Umbridge hurry out, only to find chaos.

When James saw the fireworks, he was standing and cheering. "I bet I know who did that," he said to a smiling Lily.

"We both know who did that," she said with a chuckle. Moments later, Lily disconnected their power, causing the glass to fade to black.

"What did you do that for," James asked with a frown, wanting to see more of the fireworks.

"It's night, our power was draining and I want to see how Harry's Occlumency lesson goes tomorrow night." Lily was frowning down at her hands now, wringing them nervously.

James lost all mirth and he frowned too. They only saw the tail end of one lesson but they were both enraged with how Snape treated their son, tearing through his memories without care or compassion. James nodded, agreeing with Lily. They may not be able to help their son but they could support him; be there in sprit.

* * *

James watched the glass-like film blur and swirl until Harry's untidy hair became clear. He was staring at a pensive, watching the silver memories dance in the water.

"Oh, Harry darling, don't do it," Lily said next to him.

It only took a moment for James to realise what exactly those memories were, or rather, who they belonged to. James sat forward, wishing silently, (he didn't want to be yelled at), that his son would take the plunge.

Moments later, his wish came true. Harry's head sunk into the water of the pensive. Unfortunately, for James at least, they weren't shown the memories Harry was viewing. So they watched Harry as he watched the memories Snape didn't want him to see.

Lily was the first to notice the door opening. She gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. The pair watched as Snape stood completely still for a moment, shock the only expression on his face. It didn't take long for fury to overcome his features as he strode over to their son and ripped him out of the memory, a hand clenched tightly over his son's upper arm.

James glared at Snape; he was hurting Harry.

James ignored Snape as he yelled, and yelled. He focused on Harry. He was pale and shaking. He winced every time Snape moved the hand clenched around Harry's arm. He was staring at Snape with a look James couldn't decipher; James wasn't sure he wanted to. What surprised James most – though it really shouldn't have – was the shame that seemed to cover their son like a fog.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

James nodding along with Lily when Harry apologised; he needed to, snooping was bad.

Snape didn't seem to notice, sneering and snarling at Harry like he was an animal that peed on the carpet. James wouldn't be surprised if Snape tried to curse Harry, though James hoped Snape didn't go that far.

"Don't apologise when you knew it was wrong and did it anyway," Snape snarled at Harry's trembling frame.

"I'm n-not," Harry said, surprising the watching crowd as well at Snape himself.

"What?"

"I'm n-not a-apologising for s-snooping," Harry said, "even t-though I r-regret it."

There was a tension-filled pause. James could feel himself leaning forward, Lily copying his movements.

"What, pray tell, are you apologising for, then?"

James watched his son hesitate, licking his lips and fiddling with his fingers. He seemed to find some courage somewhere because his back straightened and his chin rose. "I'm sorry for what my dad did to you," he said strongly, his nervous stutter completely gone.

James' eyes widened, matching Snape's. James heard Lily gasp but he didn't turn to her, too busy staring at his son's contrite expression.

"Get. Out," Snape said, his voice dangerously quiet.

James watched his son cower but he didn't leave, rather, he stepped forward.

"I'm not mocking you, I'm serious."

Snape sneered.

James felt the idea of his son being ashamed of him really sunk it. _How could he think that, why?_

"I know what it's like to be bullied so I'm sorry that my dad bullied you. I know how it feels."

James' eyes widened even more.

"Bullied," Lily whispered next to him, horrified.

Snape seemed to be studying their son, judging his words. Eventually, he waved his wand at the door, forcing it to swing open violently.

"Get out," Snape said again, his voice not as dangerous but not quite safe yet.

Harry turned to leave, picking up his bag on the way out. Lily and James watched their son leave and walk down the halls until the glass-like film swirled and faded to black. They both collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"He's not ashamed of you," Lily whispered after an awkward silent.

James turned his head away from his wife's penetrating and sympathetic gaze. "I don't want to talk about it," he said. He stared out at the clouds as a tear ran down his cheek. He didn't want to listen to lies.

* * *

(w.c 1,169)

WolfWinks –xx-


	70. Albus

**Title:** Revenge Served Cold  
 **Summary:** Albus leads the attack squad. It was time James and Fred received a taste of their own medicine **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus, James and Lily Potter, Hugo, Rose and Roxanne Weasley. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I'm not the best at prank creation so the end is a little odd. I hope it's okay despite this.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter stood in front on the gathered children. He stood tall and proud, smiling a sinister and scary smile. "Are you sick of looking over your shoulder?" he called out loudly.

"Yes!" they called out.

"Are you tired of being embarrassed?" he called out again, gaining confidence.

"Yes!"

"Are you done with the pranks?"

"Yes!"

"Then now is the time." Albus looked at all the faces gathered before him; his cousins, Rose, Hugo and Roxanne, not to mention his little sister Lily who was staring up at him proudly. "Now is the time for revenge!"

* * *

James was feeling suspicious; something was going on. Albus kept glancing at him and Lily kept giggling like she knew something no one else did. He didn't like it, not one bit. James glanced down at his breakfast, slowly putting his spoon down. Lily made breakfast this morning.

He looked up when he realised that both his siblings were looking directly at him now. "What?" he said slowly.

Lily giggled again, turning back to her breakfast. Albus on the other hand, smirked at him. "Nothing," he said innocently.

James frowned and stood from the table. "Fred's coming over later today," he said to his mother who was by the stove.

His mother smiled at him. "No problem, just be careful."

James rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. "I always am," he said.

James left the kitchen and entered his bedroom. He would never admit it but he was nervous. With his Ravenclaw brother's smarts and his Slytherin sister's cunning, he had reason to be.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything strange about your sister?" James asked Fred while they were flying around the Potter backyard.

Fred's head spun around so fast he almost fell off his broom. "Yes," he said, "she's been staring at me all morning with this sly grin on her face. Why?"

A shiver ran up James' spine. This was not good, not good at all. With Roxanne on their side, the perfect _angel,_ there was nothing they couldn't achieve.

"James," Fred called. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, and that's what scares me."

* * *

Albus stood huddled with his sister and cousins while Hugo stood guard at the door. "It's working," he said. "James almost flew out of the kitchen tomorrow and he keeps sending up wary looks."

"It's so great seeing a suspicious look on his face for once," Lily said.

Albus nodded, completely agreeing. "How about Fred," he asked, turning to Roxanne.

"The same, he even asked Mum to keep me away from him. Mum thought he was being mean and scolded him," she said with a smile

"I can't wait for dinner tomorrow night at Grandma's." Rose was smirking and rubbing her hands together, looking like a typical villain.

"Dinner is going to be great; you all know your roles?" Albus asked, grinning when he received nods all round. "Rose, is everything prepared?"

"All ready to go," she said.

"Good, we need to–"

The door slamming open interrupted Albus' words. Hugo came rushing in, his face red and worried.

"They're coming."

* * *

James entered the living room only to halt at seeing five grinning faces directed at him. "Umm . . ." He turned to Fred only to see a similar look of suspicion and confusion.

"R-Roxanne, we need to go," Fred forced out.

Lily giggled a sound that sent a shiver down James' back.

"Okay," Roxanne rose from the floor and approached Fred before turning around and facing her accomplices again. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before smirking widely and leaving the room.

Fred locked eyes with James. _Shit._

* * *

Dinner was unusually quiet. The Weasley family enjoyed a warm dinner outside every two weeks during the holidays but they were usually a boisterous affair. Not tonight.

The adults around the table barely noticed, too absorbed in their own conversations, but James noticed. Albus wasn't sharing random facts, Lily wasn't gossiping, Hugo wasn't complaining about their veggies. No one was making a sound.

James was scared.

"Albus?"

James jumped at his sister's voice and frantically looked to Lily next to him and Albus across from him. He felt Fred tense on his other side.

Albus glanced towards Lily, then James. He smirked. "Yes, I think it's about time."

As if that was some secret code word, the table erupted in chaos. Roxanne, seated on the other side of the adults, started screaming, drawing their attention to her. Hugo dropped to the ground, disappearing underneath the table. Rose and Lily pulled something out of their pockets and backed away from the table and Albus stood up, leaning over it.

"I hope you like your revenge served cold," Albus said before squeezing something in his hand.

Immediately, James felt ice cold liquid fall over his head, drenching him and causing him to yelp. He opened his eyes, not sure when he closed them, only to see Rose and Lily smirk at him.

"Bye bye," they said, squeezing their own objects.

The floor disappeared beneath James and he fell, disappearing into darkness. It wasn't that far down, they could still hear the talking above them and see the slowly disappearing sun above. It was high enough that he couldn't climb out, though. James looked beside him, seeing the outline of Fred staring back.

Something landed on his head and he pulled off a single blanket.

"For warmth," Hugo said from above before covering the holes. "Try turning right," he said just before he covered the hole.

James stared at roof, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Fred said next to him.

James had no answer.

* * *

Two boys wandered out of a darkened tunnel over an hour later. They were shivering and had the red blanket wrapped around their shoulders as they huddled together. They saw the house off in the distance and wearily made their way there.

"Maybe we should lay off the pranks for a while," Fred suggested after not speaking much the whole journey.

"Yeah, I agree." James pulled open the back door and entered the house gratefully only to sigh at the angry faces being directed at them.

"Where have you been?" James' mother asked angrily.

James had no idea what to say, glancing between his parents and Fred's. They all looked angry.

"You know what, I don't care," his mother continued. "You're both grounded for a week, go clean up."

The boys nodded and headed up the stared, seeing Albus on the stairs. Fred continued on but James stayed and stared at his brother. Just as Albus was starting to fidget, James let a smile flicker onto his face. "Well played, little brother. Well played."

* * *

(w.c 1,116)

WolfWinks –xx-


	71. Neville

**Title:** Fire and Ice  
 **Summary:** Neville fights Bellatrix during the Battle of Hogwarts **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** I'm not happy with this but I've struggled and struggles with it and I'm sick of looking at it. I might fix it up later.

* * *

Colours lit up the room as spells were cast. Red, pink, blue; every colour imaginable was flying around the room. Some were hitting their targets, others weren't. Neville ran through the think of it all, shooting spells at any Death Eater he met.

He saw the faces of many he recognised, and not all were fighting for the light. That may just be the saddest part of the whole fiasco. He was fighting against people he knew, fellow students who'd become caught up in a fight that wasn't theirs. _A needless fight,_ Neville thought as he leaped over the body of a fallen auror, thankfully, one he didn't recognise.

Neville leapt again – this time over some fallen rubble – only to be thrown into a nearby wall from the backlash of a banishing charm. He groaned, pushing his injured and exhausted body up as quick as possible and glanced to his left.

He regretted his actions instantly.

There, lying under some nearby rubble was Tonks. Neville could tell, even from the small distance away, that she wasn't breathing.

She was dead.

Neville's eyes welled up and all sounds around him seemed to fade away as he gazed at the familiar face. He knew she had a little baby, a newborn. She would never see him ride a broom for the first time or see him off for Hogwarts. She would never know what house her child was sorted into or what he would make of himself. She would never see her child grow up.

Neville's fists clenched and he turned to the spells source. _Bellatrix,_ he thought when he saw her dancing in glee and laughing. Easily the most volatile Death Eater, the most dangerous, not to mention the one that drove his parents insane.

Neville pushed all pain to the back of his mind, raising his wand to point at the woman. "You are mine," he whispered.

Bellatrix noticed him for the first time and her laughter became louder. She opened her mouth, possibly to taunt him. He didn't let her utter a word.

When asked later, Neville wouldn't be able recite the spells he used, barely being able to recall the battle at all. He would remember a stubborn feeling deep within his heart that would not allow him to be beaten. He would remember the sickly yellow spell that impacted with his chest and he would remember the agonising pain as his blood alternated between boiling and freezing inside him.

He would remember Bellatrix eyes as she looked into his.

"Say hi to Mummy for me," she said.

Neville saw red.

With strength he never knew he had, he threw his arm out, shouting out the first spell that came to mind. Bellatrix was sent flying, her spell on Neville falling as she lost concentration. Neville raised his head to the sky, whispering a prayer for forgiveness before locking eyes with Bellatrix once more.

" _Incendio!"_ he said, forcing as much power as he could into his voice.

The spell hit.

Bellatrix started screeching, throwing her wand around, and then her body trying to put the fire out. Neville never saw if she managed it. He was already unconscious.

* * *

When Neville awoke a while later, it was to a jet of water to the face. He spluttered and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a gentle hand.

"Stay down, Neville," a voice said. It seemed to come from a long tunnel and was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place why.

Neville opened his mouth, intending to say something but a hand covered it preventing any words escaping. A finger stroked the side of his face, soothing him. Neville decided to ask his questions later, the fight could wait.

* * *

(w.c 625)

WolfWinks-xx-


	72. HarryDraco (patonic)

**Title:** Anger and Grief  
 **Summary:** Harry rescues Draco but he's a little too late. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry and Draco friendship **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : A child's death (not shown), implied torture, and gore. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Harry entered the room slowly. The smell of blood invaded his nose and Harry winced at the awful memories the smell brought up. Harry continued into the room, hesitating before lighting up the room.

This wasn't good.

The room was not a clean one. There was dust covering almost all the surfaces. The floor showed recent footprints in the dust and the walls were a sickly yellow colour. In the centre of the room was a basic, wooden chair. The chair was covered in blood.

Harry felt his face pale when there was no one to be seen. He was meant to be here. _He has to be here,_ Harry thought.

A sound from one of the cupboards lining the walls captured his attention. Harry barely took a moment to be standing in front of the door, his hand hovering over the handle. Taking a deep breath and raising his wand, Harry wrenched open the door only to step back in shock.

A little boy, barely older than ten, came tumbling out. He looked unharmed; his skin unmarked and clear from blood but the dull gaze in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Oh, Scorp."

"Harry?"

Harry whipped around at the voice. There was Draco, covered in blood, tears and sweat. He was stumbling down the stairs with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Harry, is that you?"

Harry lowered the small boy onto the ground with care before striding over to Draco, lowering him to the ground with the same care.

"You're going to be okay," Harry whispered.

"Where's Scorp? He said Scorp would be here?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears and his throat closed. He just shook his head, unable to speak.

"No," Draco said while trying to stand. He didn't get very far and fell back down quickly. Draco's arm's slackened to his side and Harry was horrified to watch his viscera tumble out of his body. Harry swallowed the bile and caught Draco before he landed on the ground. Draco's strength was fading, though, and it didn't take long for him to fall unconscious.

* * *

Harry paced Draco's room. He was still asleep. Two days after his rescue and he was still sleeping. Harry ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated and worried.

Draco had become a close friend after the war. Harry's son, Albus, met Scorpius one day in Diagon Alley. They became fast friends. Everything seemed to develop after that. Ginny wasn't all that impressed, neither was Ron for that matter, but Harry's kids will always be his life. He would never deny his child a friend, no matter who their father may be.

"Urg."

Harry turned around and was beside the bed in an instant. Harry watched as Draco's fluttering eyelids struggled to open. "Come on, Draco," he said, leaning forward.

"Harry?"

"It's me, open your eyes."

Draco's eyes opened and gazed around the darkened room before landing on Harry. His eyes were wild and desperate. "My son?"

Harry dropped his eyes and turned away. "He didn't suffer," he said.

Draco was silent for a long time. His breathing was heavy and fast but he didn't cry, scream or beg. He stayed silent and still.

"Do you think that makes it better?" Draco said eventually.

Harry stayed silent this time, knowing nothing he could say would help. Harry lifted his eyes up to glance at Draco through his fringe. Draco was staring straight ahead, a cold fury burning in his eyes. Salty tears leaked out of them, though he didn't seem to notice.

"You were meant to protect us." Draco turned his blazing eyes to Harry. "You said you would protect us from those people."

Harry nodded and lowered his eyes again. "I tried–"

"Not hard enough!"

Harry fell silent. He did try his hardest to protect them. As soon as Harry heard about the small band of muggleborn witches and wizard who were killing off all the supporters of Voldemort, he'd flooed over to Draco's house. He hadn't left. Apparently that wasn't good enough.

"You're the reason he's dead." Draco's voice was soft, dangerous.

Harry flinched.

"Get out."

"No, Draco–"

"I said get out!"

Harry rose from the bed and backed away. Draco's eyes were burning a hole in the bedsheets, his hands were clenched tightly around the bed railings and his body was shaking slightly. "Okay," Harry said. "I'll leave for now but I will come back."

"No you won't," Draco growled out.

"I will," Harry said, "because I care about you."

Harry turned around and walked towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob but he didn't turn it when he heard a harsh laugh –chilling in its broken quality– behind him.

"If you cared, my son wouldn't be dead."

Harry's shoulders stiffened and his eyes watered but he didn't turn and try to reason with Draco. There was no point, Draco was angry and he had every right to be. Harry left him alone to grieve, already planning to bring some flowers tomorrow.

* * *

(w.c 837)

WolfWinks –xx-


	73. NorbertaCharlie

**Title:** The Dragon and Her Keeper  
 **Summary:** Norberta, her new keeper Charlie and their relationship. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Norberta the dragon and Charlie Weasley **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for QLFC Base Prompt: Dragon. Additional Prompts: (poem) The Peace of Wild Things, (setting) lake, (quote) "Not all who wander are lost." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Norberta looked around the new place with undisguised trepidation. She didn't like it at all. The large trees towering above her small frame intimidated her and the shimmering lake blinded her.

She was still small—only born a few weeks ago—and she didn't like how everything was larger than her. She didn't even have her large guardian to keep her safe.

"Here's the little thing, Weasley."

Norberta could hear the human creatures talking above her and about her. She didn't like them either. They were rough and mean, not to mention they had taken her away from her safe guardian. She growled, but they only laughed.

"Been doing that the whole time, she has. Thinks she's such a scary thing when she's barely as big as my two-year-old."

"Don't laugh, you're scaring her."

Norberta looked up at the human creatures. The two she knew, one with dark hair and one with light, were staring down at her with malice, so she backed away. The third one, the one with vibrant orange hair, was smiling at her with an expression she recognised from her safe guardian.

Norberta found herself wanting to be close to the strange orange-haired human and slowly crept towards him.

"Ha, think she likes you, Weasley. We'll leave her in your _capable_ hands."

Norberta thought there was something wrong in the way the mean human said those words. Without a second thought, she blew a small flame onto the mean human's boots. They didn't catch fire but the human was startled and jumped back with a yelp.

"It seems she wants you to leave," the orange human said.

Norberta wished she could smile to show her agreement but she couldn't. Her mouth didn't work the same way as the humans' mouths did. Instead, she moved closer to the orange man and rubbed her head on his boot.

"Whatever, Weasley."

The men left as Norberta watched until they disappeared into the trees. When they were gone, Norberta looked up to the orange man, who was smiling at her again.

"I'll look after you," he said. "You'll be safe here."

Norberta still didn't like the towering trees and the shining lake, but the orange man looked and, more importantly, he felt safe. _He's my orange human; no one will take him away from me._

* * *

Norberta found herself liking her new home. As days turned to weeks, her eyes started to adjust to the harsh light that reflected off the lake, and she started to grow bigger. Every day, she grew, and every day, the trees became less intimidating. The shore of the lake became her favourite resting place and she found fun hiding among the trees.

Her orange human visited her every day. He would come with food, a toy to play with and a soft, parental smile. He became her father and mother all in one. He was the only one she would allow near her.

"Bloody thing bit me again today," she heard a man say one day while she was waiting for her human. She recognised the voice as one that visits on occasion. She didn't like him.

"We don't want to keep it, just skin it," a second voice said. She didn't recognise this one.

Norberta growled in warning when the voices started coming closer. "You're sure that Weasley won't be around?"

"I'm sure," the first voice said. "I created a nice distraction for him."

Norberta growled again. She recognised the name for her human. She didn't like the mocking tone to the voice and she prepared herself to attack. No one hurt her human.

"It should be just around this—"

Norberta pounced. The man started screeching and struggling underneath her, but she didn't let up. They had hurt her human and they were in her home. No one was allowed to do that. Unfortunately, Norberta was still small and was soon tossed to the side.

Norberta looked up and straight at two sticks. She blew fire at them and one was quickly engulfed in flames. The owner started screeching and throwing the stick around to save it, completely forgetting about Norberta.

The other man backed away, holding his stick high. He then waved it at her, shouting a strange word. Instantly, a jet of ice cold water shot towards her, hitting her in the chest. The water itself wasn't all that effective—she ate water based mammals after all—but the cold seeped into her chest and Norberta struggled to breathe for a moment.

That was all the man needed.

He raised his stick again, only for his arm to freeze mid-air. The man's eyes widened and his face paled.

"I hope that you weren't about to curse my dragon."

Norberta's chest warmed when she heard her human's voice. He was okay and he was here. He would get rid of the bad men.

"It attacked me!" he said. His voice was desperate and pleading.

Norberta let out a snort, smoke coming out of her nose with the noise.

"I was just wandering in the forest, I got lost," the man continued.

"Not all who wander are lost."

The man paled further before an ugly scowl formed on his face. His wand arm moved, pointing at her human. Norberta growled, but he paid her no attention.

" _Avad_ —"

" _Petrificus Totalus._ "

Norberta watched the man's legs and arms lock together as he fell flat on his face. As one, Norberta and her human turned to look at where the other man once was. He was gone.

"No matter," her human said. He crouched down and Norberta saw him for the first time.

He was covered in burns and scratches. There was a bruise over his left eye and he was slightly hunched over to one side. Norberta growled and snuggled up with her orange human.

"I'm okay," he said. "Are you?"

Norberta just snuggled closer, sighing when her human's arms wrapped around her frame. She was glad that her human could be strong for her. If she could have smiled, she would have.

* * *

Her home changed after that day. She still lived near the lake, but she was in a different place. She needed more protection, more security. Norberta became a part of the dragon reserve. She met the other dragons and they cared for her. Her human still visited, but the other dragons didn't like him very much. He would usually sit behind a fence, protected but still near. Norberta liked when he came to visit. He was still her mother and father, no matter what the other dragons thought.

"I have to go away for a while," her orange human said one day.

Norberta tipped her head to the side and looked at him. Her human was small now, or rather, she was big. It didn't change much. He was still her human and right now he looked sad. He had been away before but he usually looked excited or happy about it, not sad. Norberta puffed a small cloud of smoke at him. She didn't like that look on his face.

Her human chuckled, waving the smoke away with one hand. "I'll miss you too," he said.

Norberta huffed and sent another puff of smoke his way. That wasn't what she wanted to say.

Her human rolled his eyes and waved the smoke away again. "I'm okay, Norberta."

Norberta rested her head on the ground and looked at him through the fence. Her human didn't look okay but she didn't know how to fix it. Norberta rumbled deep in her chest and nudged the fence.

Her human reached his hand through and patted her nose. "I really am okay, I just . . ."

Norberta waited for her orange human to speak, knowing he would eventually. She knew him so well now.

"I might not come back."

Norberta blinked.

"I'm going to help my family but it's dangerous. I may never be able to come back again."

Norberta growled low in her throat. Her human needed to come back; he was her human. Or he could just stay. Norberta huffed a cloud of smoke out, the strength behind the breath more prominent than before.

"I can't stay," her orange human said. "They're my family as well. I have to protect them, just like I protect you."

Norberta felt her strength leave her and her body sagged against the ground. She knew what family was and she knew her human couldn't protect his family _and_ stay safe. Norberta huffed out another breath but, this time, no smoke came out.

Her orange human smiled at her. "I promise I'll try to return."

Norberta didn't acknowledge him. She might understand why he was going, but she was not going to be happy about it.

"I'll miss you," her human said before pushing himself up and walking away.

Norberta watched him go. _I'll miss you too._

* * *

There was a rustle near the lake. Norberta rose from her sleep and, as silently as possible, stalked towards the noise. Her eggs were safe with her mate and she didn't think any human would be stupid enough to enter the dragon's home.

There was another noise, this time, a muffled sob. Norberta sniffed the air and was surprised to smell a familiar scent. Forgoing quiet, Norberta walked to the sound. By the time she arrived, her orange human was standing, one of those sticks in his hands.

"Norberta," he said. He lowered the wand instantly and sunk back to the ground.

Norberta approached him, ignoring the instinct to remove the intruder from her home and keep him away from her babies. He was her human and he was sad.

Norberta lowered her head to the ground so it rested next to her human, pushing her head against him slightly. A hand lowered onto her snout and started to pat her. They stayed together in silence until the sun was just starting to rise.

"He's gone."

The first words her orange human had spoken since saying her name. Norberta nudged her human with her head again and he huffed out a bitter laugh.

"I couldn't protect him."

Norberta watched as her human dissolved into sobs, burying his head against her tough skin. Norberta let him cry, staying with him until he seemed to calm.

"I can always find peace here," her human said. His voice was rough and broken; his head was still hidden away.

Her newfound maternal instincts flared up, and Norberta wrapped her tail around him. She stayed with him while he stared into the open water, finding his peace. It was now her turn to be strong.

* * *

(w.c 1,784)

WolfWinks –xx-


	74. NevilleLuna

**Title:** An Interesting Walk  
 **Summary:** Luna loved the forbidden forest. She also loves a certain Gryffindor but she was too afraid to speak up. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Luna/Neville **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The forest was dark and creepy. It held all sorts of creatures that could kill a girl within moments. Despite knowing all this, Luna found comfort in the forest. She loved the shadows that fell over the ground and the dark green colour present in all the trees. She loved the canorous sounds that echoed through the forest and the magic that was present in every leaf. She would walk through the forest during the day and skim the edges at night. Most people thought she was crazy for voluntarily spending time by the forest but Luna ignored them. There was no point listening to others tell her what she already knew.

One particular Sunday afternoon she was just entering the forest when a voice called out to her from behind. Luna turned, feeling her heart beat a little faster when she recognised the voice.

"Hold on," Neville called.

Luna waited as Neville raced up to her. He wasn't far off, moving almost at a run so to reach her faster. His Gryffindor scarf flapped behind him, one side longer than the other. It wasn't long before he was standing next to Luna, his chest heaving.

"Can I c-come?"

Luna frowned at her friend. "You don't like the forest."

"I know." Neville fiddled with the long end of his scarf.

"You think I'm crazy." Luna tilted her head to the side and studied the nervous teen. She wasn't offended by the term but many people thought she was.

"No!"

Neville was one of those people.

"I just. . . I don't understand why you go into the forest. It's dangerous."

Luna tilted her head to the other side. "How about I show you why?"

With a brief hesitation, Neville nodded and they entered the forest together.

* * *

The wind gently blew through the tall trees. Luna was holding her shoes, enjoying the dirt in between her toes. Neville followed her, shoes on his feet. He was glancing around and fingering his wand like he was expecting to be attacked.

"How long have we been walking for?" Neville asked.

"Not long." Luna continued to move forward. What she said was true, they'd only been walking for an hour and the forest was still hiding the most amazing sights.

"Okay," Neville said before falling silent.

They continued to walk until a soft tinkle of bells sounded from not far away. She halted instantly and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"Shh," Luna said, waving a hand towards Neville.

Neville fell silent and looked around. The only sounds were the wind and their breathing. Neville opened his mouth but Luna was facing him now and glared at him. Neville closed his mouth with an audible click.

Luna closed her eyes, heightening her other senses. She could smell the damp wood and leaves, hear the wind singing through nature. She could feel her magic humming in her veins, answering the magical atmosphere of the forest. Then, she heard it again.

"Follow me," Luna said, opening her eyes.

Neville nodded and followed Luna's steps exactly. They didn't need to walk far. They came across a clearing behind a group of thick, old trees. In the centre was a small circle of pebbles, just enough room inside the circle for two people.

"It's beautiful."

Luna noticed that Neville's voice sounded wrong but she dismissed it when she saw the magic that was present in the clearing. Without much thought, she stepped forward, her toe knocking one of the stones.

"Careful," a voice behind the pair hissed.

Neville and Luna turned around. Their eyes were glazed over and Neville stumbled in front of Luna, trying to protect her though his mind was a little fuzzy.

There was a man glaring at the pair. He was about the height of a house elf and was floating a few inches above the ground. He was skinny in every way and his arms were crossed firmly over his chest. His glare quickly morphed into an amused smirk when he took in the humans before him.

"Ah, I get it."

Luna looked at the man, running her eyes up and down the figure and then quickly dismissed him. He wasn't a threat, just a nuisance. Luna turned her eyes to Neville who was looking the man up and down. He was standing in front of her and his hand was hovering over his hip. She assumed he was preparing to draw his wand but his hand was hovering over the wrong pocket.

"Go on then," the little man said. He uncrossed his arms and waved a hand at the circle. Neville frowned and opened his mouth but Luna smiled.

"Okay," she said. She grabbed Neville hand, somehow feeling this move was the right one, and stepped into the circle.

Neville followed, barely making a sound and before he knew it they were inside the circle pressed up against one another. Neville started down at Luna with glazed eyes and a silly smile.

"I think I want to kiss you."

Luna would have been surprised that Neville didn't stutter as he said such bold words but it was muffled by the other feelings she was experiencing. Feelings that she suppressed every day suddenly felt completely uncontrollable and she leant up and kissed him.

Neville responded instantly, wrapping an arm around Luna's waist and pulled her close. Luna melted into his touch. The forest disappeared. The soft whispers of the wind, the cool dirt under her toes, the dark shadows, it was all gone.

"That's what I thought," the man whispered from behind the pair. Neither noticed, too wrapped up with each other.

* * *

(w.c 942)

WolfWinks-xx-


	75. SiriusRemus

**Title:** A Strange Date  
 **Summary:** Remus and Sirius go out on a date. Remus isn't impressed on the destination. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Remus glared at the man before him. "No," he said.

"Come on, Remus, it'll be fun." Sirius turned pleading eyes to his boyfriend and stuck his bottom lip out as far as it could go.

Remus just rolled his eyes. "If you want to stop acting like a five-year-old, don't hesitate to tell me."

Sirius dropped the pout but his puppy-dogs eyes didn't disappear. "Please, don't you trust me?"

"No."

The pout returned. "I guess that's smart," Sirius said after an extended pause where Remus just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "I swear I won't let us get in trouble."

Remus snorted. "Yeah, like the last time."

"That wasn't my fault."

"So you didn't yell and alert all the teachers to our location?"

Sirius' indignant expression turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, well I promise not to explode anything."

Remus didn't even need to say anything this time.

"Fine, fine, but I promise it will be fun, you can't deny that."

Remus couldn't. Every time Sirius convinced him to do something dangerous, reckless and completely against the rules, he always had a blast. "I still don't think this is a good idea," Remus said, though his determination to say no was already fading.

Sirius could hear it too because he smirked and sauntered close to Remus' side. "I promise to protect you from any scary teacher or evil Slytherin we come across." The puppy dog eyes appeared again and, this time, Remus caved.

"Fine." Remus threw his hands in the air and stalked towards the Slytherin common room entrance. He didn't want to alert anyone to his presence, so made sure to keep his footsteps light. He might have wanted to stomp his foot like the five-year-old he accused Sirius of being moments before but he wasn't stupid.

Sirius rushed to catch up with him, also keeping his footsteps light. The potion bottles in his pockets rattles but he ignored the sound, knowing they wouldn't break. "I love you," he said when he caught up with Remus.

Remus stopped and stared at Sirius with a soft smile. "I love you too," he said. He pressed a quick kiss to Sirius' lips before walking forward again. "Now, let's get this over with before we get caught. You did promise, after all."

Sirius jumped into action. "Right, let's go."

* * *

The next morning the Slytherin students stormed into the Great Hall for breakfast with gold hair and red skin. Their robes were flashing all colours of the rainbows and none of them were wearing shoes.

"What—" James cut himself off and turned to his snickering friend. "You did a prank without me?"

Remus stifled a smile as Sirius raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"It was a date," Sirius said.

"Weird date," James said. He turned his attention away from Sirius and back to the Slytherins, laughing at their predicament.

Remus leaned over and pressed his side against Sirius'. "It was a perfect date," he said.

Sirius smirked and pressed a kiss to Remus' cheek. "So, you'll prank the Hufflepuffs with me tonight?

"No."

* * *

(w.c 523)

WolfWinks-xx-


	76. NevilleHarry

**Title:** It's Not My Fault  
 **Summary:** Harry and Neville fall down the stairs. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Harry looked up at the roof and watched as the lights danced before his eyes. He brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head. He felt a lump. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the floor at the base of the stairs but he knew two important things. First, it bloody hurt and second, it wasn't his fault.

A pained groan had him turning his head and facing the other participant of the fall. Neville lay with his ankle twisted and his eyes closed. He was moving his head sideways and groans issued from his lips constantly.

"You okay?" It may have been a stupid question, but Harry wasn't exactly up to his normal standard of thinking at this time.

"Fine, you?" Neville opened his eyes and was running them down Harry's figure, searching for any injuries.

"Fine," Harry said with a smile. He pushed himself off the ground only for the room to spin around him. He felt himself sway before strong hands held him stead.

"Are you sure?" Neville was sitting up now.

"Just a little dizzy," Harry said as his vision returned to normal.

Neville stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and turning to the stairs. "Did we fall down them?"

Harry turned to face the stairs as well. "I believe so," he said. "I can't believe you took me down with you." Harry chuckled and shook his head, which turned out to be a bad idea as his vision spun again.

"What? It wasn't my fault." Neville was staring at Harry with an indignant expression, even as he steadied the swaying man.

"Well it wasn't mine." Harry shrugged, lay back down, and closed his eyes. His head spinning was starting to make him feel sick. "You're the clumsy one," he mumbled.

"You're clumsy too," Neville replied. He started to shuffle around but he didn't stand.

"I'm not as bad as you, at least I can fly." Harry found himself speaking without thought and he cringed as soon as the words left his mouth.

"So what?" Neville was glaring now, not that Harry could see it with his eyes closed. Harry didn't need to; the anger was clear in his voice.

"S'rry, shouldn't 'ave said th't."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Harry heard Neville sigh before a soft hand was clanked against his cheek. "Come on, stand up."

"Why?" Harry snuggled close to the hand but didn't attempt to stand.

"You have a concussion and I need to fix my ankle."

"So why do I need to st'nd?" Harry barely noticed the slurring of his words.

"Because you can't fall asleep with a concussion. Come on, up."

Harry groaned but he opened his eyes and tried to push himself up. Neville was leaning over him with a small smile.

"You're like a disgruntled kitten."

Harry glared. "Sh't 'p."

Neville only chuckled and helped Harry to his feet. Harry stumbled and leaned heavily on Neville once they were both standing.

"Careful, I'm injured too."

"Who's fault's th't?"

Neville glared and practically threw Harry onto a nearby couch. "Don't start that again, or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Even in his concussed state Harry recognised the threat. He shut his mouth and pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Cute. It's not going to work."

Harry pouted and nuzzled Neville's hand, which was gently poking the bump on his head. "Nev, 'm sorry."

Neville chuckled and pressed his lips against Harry's for a brief kiss. "I forgive you. Now, hold still."

Harry halted his movements and let his boyfriend check his bump. Harry closed his eyes and drifted into his thoughts. He smiled. No matter what was said aloud, Harry knew the truth. It was all Neville's fault.

"Right, you're sleeping on the couch."

 _Shit._

* * *

(w.c 634)

WolfWinks –xx-


	77. Hermione Granger

**Title:** Home Alone  
 **Summary:** Hermione is left alone during a storm. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The clouds rolled in, thunder echoed in the distance. Hermione trembled as she hid under the coffee table. It wasn't as if she was afraid of the storm, oh no. Well, maybe a little, but it wasn't just the storm that was scaring her. It was the empty house she was in that was scaring her. Her parents were out. They went to dinner and couldn't find a babysitter.

Hermione scoffed at the thought. She was ten years old now; she didn't need a babysitter. Her parents agreed with her, eventually.

She wished they hadn't.

A bolt of lightning eliminated the dark backyard for a few brief seconds. It was enough. Hermione scrambled out from under the table and raced upstairs to hide under her bed. There was someone in the backyard, she was sure of it.

A clap of thunder made her jump and whimper. The wind whistled through the trees and the rain started falling. The sounds seemed to echo around the house and Hermione could have sworn she could hear voices as well.

Another bolt of lightning and the house was plunged into darkness. Hermione let out a small scream and pushed herself further under the bed. She was small for her age, one of the shortest girls in her class. It was easy enough for her to gather her arms and legs and huddle against the wall. She was squished, and uncomfortable, but she felt a lot safer this way.

Another clap of thunder had Hermione jumping, hitting her head. It was followed, almost directly, by a bold of lightning, which lightened her room for a brief moment.

She wished it hadn't.

The room she was familiar with seemed sinister and evil. The shapes were sharper, the shadows darker. Everything seemed scarier than it was only last night. Hermione whimpered again. _Come home. Mummy, Daddy._

 _Hermione._

Hermione froze. The wind said her name. It wasn't logical, it didn't even make sense, but she was sure it was the truth. The wind spoke her name.

Hermione barely breathed as she listened. She didn't want to hear her name dancing on the breeze but if it was she needed to know. She sat in silence and listened to the wind and the rain, until another clap of thunder.

Hermione screamed, louder this time, and pulled herself from under the bed. Her room wasn't safe anymore. There was only one place that was safe. Mum and Dad's bed.

Hermione crawled under the covers and her body trembled. There she stayed as the storm outside raged on. As the wind whipped around the house and the rain fell like bricks on it. As the lightning and thunder startled her every time they appeared. There she stayed, scared, until she was too tired to be scaredany more.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione woke slowly. She felt safe, warm and comfortable. There was a gentle hand on her shoulder and a soft voice whispering in her ear.

"Hermione," it said.

Hermione's body stiffened as the memories of the storm appeared. She closed her eyes and whimpered. The wind was still whispering her name.

"Hermione, it's Mum."

"Mummy?"

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. She threw back the covers, and wrapped her arms around her mother. "It was going to get me."

"What was?" Hermione felt her mother stroke her hair and she snuggled into the warmth.

"T-the w-wind," she said between sobs. She knew her words didn't make any sense. She knew, logically, that the wind couldn't speak, but she was scared, and no logic would change that.

"It's okay, I promise the wind won't get you."

"But I was scared," Hermione wailed. She soaked up the safety and comfort she was getting from her mother but the fear was still there in the back of her mind.

"That's okay, you're allowed to be scared sometimes, but you don't have to be scared any more."

"I don't?"

"No, because I'm here and your Daddy's here and we'll make sure you're safe."

"Always?" Hermione asked.

"Always."

* * *

(w.c 672)

WolfWinks-xx-


	78. RemusSirius 2

**Title:** Lunch Break  
 **Summary:** Remus and Sirius are stuck in a lift **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Sirius walked out of his office and entered the nearby lift. He was ready for a nice, hot burger from down the street. Covered in grease and oil, filled with beef and bacon; it was perfection in a bun. Sirius licked his lips in anticipation as he waited for the lift to arrive at the ground floor.

It stopped in the third floor and a weedy looking man walked in. His face was pale and the bags under his eyes were massive. He hobbled when he walked, like he was injured, and his features were pulled into an expression that should never be on anyone's face. Weary acceptance.

Sirius found himself watching the odd man. He was not someone Sirius recognised and, considering he was the boss, he knew almost everyone who worked in the building. It was only proper.

When the man stepped onto the lift, he sent Sirius a small, shy smile. Sirius' heart jumped and he smiled back before he even thought about it. There was something about the man in the lift, something intriguing.

Sirius' thoughts were cut short when the power to the lift cut out and all movement halted with a jolt. Sirius was thrown into the odd man, knocking them both to the ground. When the lift stopped swaying and Sirius could think again, he realised he was laying on top of the man.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked without moving. It wasn't because he was trying to be rude or obtuse, he was just concerned when he saw the pained grimace on the man's face.

"I will be if you get off."

Sirius winced and scrambled away, only for the lift to sway.

"Don't move!" the man said.

Sirius rolled his eyes because, really, he wasn't an idiot. "You just told me to move."

"Well, that was before I realised the lift was so unsteady."

Sirius studied the man as much as he could in the dim light. He was putting on a brave face but there was fear clearly present in his eyes. His voice was wavering just slightly and his hands were trembling against his thighs.

"They'll have us out in moments," Sirius said, trying to be comforting.

"Before the lift shifts again and we fall to our deaths."

Sirius smirked at the sarcastic comment and shifted towards the man, only to stop when the lift shifted with him.

"Don't move! I told you that already."

"Sorry," Sirius murmured.

The lift fell into silence. Sirius wanted to shift around, to pace and wave his hands in the air. He hated small spaces and he hated not being able to move. His finger twitched against his leg and his foot started to tap out a rhythm.

"I'm Remus."

Sirius turned. The man, Remus, was looking at him wearing a soft smile. The same one he gave Sirius when he entered the lift.

"Sirius," he said.

They fell into silence again, the tapping of his foot the only sound.

"Can you stop?"

"What?"

Remus rolled his eyes and pointed a thin finger at his foot. "Stop tapping, it's annoying."

Sirius' face lit up and he smirked at the man. "Can't handle a little noise?" he acted with an innocent smile.

Remus glared. "It's just annoying, stop it."

Sirius continued to tap his foot, loving the anger it produced in Remus. His eyes lit up as a thought entered his mind. "I could sing?"

"What?" Remus was staring with wide eyes.

"I said, I could sing."

"No."

"What?" Sirius loved this. "I could be an amazing singer."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sure, and I'm the owner of this building."

"No you're not."

Remus levelled a flat look at Sirus before a smug grin appeared. He pulled his chin up and puffed out his chest. "How would you know, lowly worker?"

Sirius outright laughed at the prissy voice Remus was putting on. He sounded just like his cousin did. "I own the building," Sirius said in between laughs.

Remus instantly pales. "Y-you own this b-building?"

Sirius nodded, peering at Remus in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," his whole body was tense and his eyes were frantically flicking around the room, almost like he was looking for an escape. "I'm so sorry."

Sirius wanted to go over to Remus and calm his down. Pull him into a hug and comfort him, but if he did that, they may just die. Sirius stayed where he was. "Why are you apologising?"

"I d-didn't meant to m-make fun of you, d-don't f-f-fire me. I really n-need this j-job."

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "I'm not going to fire you for making me laugh."

Remus' halted in his frantic movement and actually looked at Sirius. "Y-you're not offended?"

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "Why would I? It was funny."

Remus' whole body seemed to deflate and a weary grin appeared. "So, I guess you think I'm a nutcase now."

Sirius nodded. "Definitely, but I am as well, so it doesn't matter." Sirius chuckled when Remus' eyes flew open and stared at him.

"You're strange," Remus said.

Sirius chuckled and nodded his head again. "That's what everyone tells me, and I like it too."

Remus chuckled with Sirius and finally relaxed completely. He leant his back against the wall of the lift, only for it to shift again. Both Sirius and Remus froze, they mirth gone. They'd forgotten where they were and what situation they were in.

"H-help should be here s-soon, right?"

Sirius nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "They better be or they're the ones that'll be fired."

Remus smiled and relaxed his shoulders, though he didn't move again.

"Why were you so afraid of being fired?" Sirius couldn't help himself from asking, though he rejected his words instantly. He did not like the pained expression now on Remus' face.

"I. . . my mum is sick. She needs a lot of care and I'm the only person she's got." Remus shrugged like his problems were no big deal but anyone with eyes could see that it was a big deal.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said. "What about your dad?"

Remus' body tensed and his whole face closed off. "He's gone," he said. There was a hard edge to his voice.

Sirius let it go. He didn't want to upset Remus' anymore. "Sorry, I—"

Banging on the door interrupted Sirius' words. "Anyone in there?"

Both Remus and Sirius sighed in relief.

"There's two of us in here," Sirius called out.

There was silence on the other side for a short time, then the voice called back.

"We're opening the doors now, hold on."

Sirius grinned at Remus who smiled back. They were free.

The rescue barely took three minutes once the doors were open. Remus went out first, being closer to the door. Sirius was given a harness before Remus was moved. It was good that he was. The lift started groaning and moving the moment Remus' weight left and Sirius scrambled to the door way just in time. He climbed out and pulled his legs free the moment the lift dropped another two meters. He wouldn't have been hurt if he'd still been inside but Sirius was glad for the just-in-time rescue all the same.

"Well, this has been fun." Sirus was sitting in the back of an ambulance next to a pale Remus. "Next time, maybe coffee?"

"What?" Remus' eyes were wide.

"Coffee? You and me?"

"I, I. . ."

Sirius smiled gently. "Just think about it." He handed Remus' his card with his word number, his personal one was written on the back.

Remus stared at the card like it was going to bite him before taking in. At that moment the paramedic came over and started examining Remus.

Sirius walked away, leaving them to it. He may not have got his perfectly unhealthy burger for lunch but he may have just scored a date. That was a successful lunch break in his books.

* * *

(w.c 1,333)

WolfWinks –xx-


	79. JamesSirius (platonic)

**Title:** A Surprise For More Than One  
 **Summary:** It's Sirius' birthday and James has a party all ready to go. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and others **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

James hid his smirk at Sirius' disbelief. They'd spent the whole day together and not once had James mentioned what day it was. Of course, being Sirius' birthday, Sirius was a little upset. James smothered a chuckle, everything was going perfectly.

"James, are you _sure_ there is nothing going on today?" Sirius said. They'd been shopping for wedding rings for Lily. James planned to propose to her soon, not that she knew that.

James turned to Sirius with believable confusion and a shrug. "Nothing I can think of, why?"

"No reason," Sirius turned his eyes to the ground.

James was starting to feel a little bad for torturing him, but it was only for a few more minutes. They walked the rest of the way to James' home with Lily. When they arrived James pretended to see something in the garden and became distracted. "Sirius, go inside, I'll follow in a minute."

In Sirius' state, he didn't question James' actions; he just walked up the steps and entered the house. James followed behind.

As Sirius reached towards the lights, he turned to James. "When are you going to propose, anyway?"

James' face pales as Sirus turns the light on and everyone, except a shell-shocked Lily, yells "surprise!"

Sirius stumbles back and stares around the room with wide eyes. Remus, Marlene, Alice and Frank were there. Remus was shifting on his feet and kept glancing at James and Lily, Alice and Marlene were shaking in excitement and Frank was laughing.

"You didn't forget," Sirius said, turning to James. When he saw James' pale face and wide eyes Sirius remembered what he said just moments ago. "Oh, shit, sorry?"

James remained frozen, staring at nothing. Lily, snapping out her shock, walked to Sirius and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday," she said. "We'll be back in a minute to celebrate, okay?"

Sirius nodded, rubbing a sheepish hand on his neck. "Yeah, no problem."

Lily walked over to James and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Come on," she said, guiding him out of the room.

Sirius watched them go, James following Lily without complaint. He shrugged and turned to the others. "It's not my fault, how was I to know?"

Marlene started laughing and shook her head. "Only you, Sirius. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Sirius said, brightening. "Where's Peter?"

Everyone's features turned sad. "His mum was targeted; he's helping her find somewhere safe to stay. He sent a gift along," Remus said, pointing to a table with brightly coloured presents.

Sirius glared at nothing, before also turning sad. "Poor Peter," Sirius said. "He didn't need to."

Remus shrugged. "I said the same thing, but he insisted."

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to reply but a loud, ecstatic yell from the kitchen interrupted them. Everyone in the room smiled, recognising the yell as James'.

"I guess she said yes," Sirius said with a chuckle.

Remus nodded and indicated the food against one wall. "Feel like something to eat?"

Sirius smiled and raced over. "When have you known me to say no to food?"

Remus smiled and the party started as soon as a flushed Lily and an excitable James joined them, a beautiful, yet simple, silver ring on Lily's finger.

Sirius smiled at his friends. Best birthday ever.

* * *

(w.c 549)

WolfWinks-xx-


	80. FredGeorge( platonic)

**Title:** The Devil and the Genius  
 **Summary:** George has always loved to learn. Fred, not so much. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Fred and George Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The table was cheering. The stern Professor was ushering him away, but he didn't pay any attention. Despite the chaos, and noise surrounding him, George only had eyes for his brother, his twin.

Mouth open wide, eyes showing his disbelief, he looked like his whole world had just shattered. In a way he had. George looked away from his brother who was sitting under red and gold. He moved to the table with blue and bronze.

How could his whole world change with a single?

From a young age George loved to read. It wasn't the words that captured him, and the different stories that came from books didn't hold his interest. No, it was the learning. George Weasley loved to learn.

At first this was great. They had a rebel son, a reckless son, and a 'golden' son. With his twin being the funny son, and his little brother being the strategic one, (Ginny, being the only girl, didn't need a title) George would be the smart one. A title all his own.

Despite being close to his brother, he didn't want to be exactly the same. The Weasleys didn't need two funny sons; it defeated the purpose of having different titles for different sons. At least, that's what George thought.

He was the only one.

George quickly learned that he was Fred or Fred was him. Either way, everyone saw the twin Weasley boys as the same boy. They have the same favourite foods, they share the same Quidditch team, and they look exactly the same. They must be the same person.

Wrong.

So very wrong.

Fred hated to learn. He wasn't completely against the idea of learning if it furthered his pranks, but he didn't find any enjoyment in the activity. He thought George was barmy to enjoy learning, and told him that whenever the topic came up. George didn't mind, at least his love for learning was acknowledged by Fred.

When they were young, George loved to sit by the fire, and read one of his parent's old textbooks. Fred hated that. He would moan and complain. He would annoy the piss out of George until, finally, George would concede. They would end up covered in dirt, flying without permission, or being yelled at for a prank. Eventually, George's love of learning was all but forgotten by the family. He became Fred.

He hated it.

Fred still knew about his love of learning, but he thought of it as a quirk, an obscure trait that had no real impact. He didn't believe, or didn't understand, how much George's love of learning was a part of him.

All in all, George shouldn't have been so surprised when he was sorted into Ravenclaw, and neither should his brother. Their matching wide eyes and agape mouths showed that, despite the signs, both brothers were surprised.

As George sat at the Ravenclaw table, the sorting hat's words echoed through his mind.

 _You may look like a Gryffindor, but your heart belongs elsewhere._

 _I want to be with my brother._

 _You don't belong there._

 _I won't be happy without him._

 _You're wrong, you won't be happy with him._

He continued to go over those words. He didn't understand, maybe he never would. Either way, he couldn't change what happened. He was at the table with the other eagles, while his brother was sitting with the lions.

He couldn't decide if he was upset by this or not.

* * *

"Fred," George raced after his brother in a desperate manner. He saw a Ravenclaw Prefect waving him over with an annoyed scowl, but the second Prefect calmed him with a whispered word. George was beyond grateful. He needed to speak to his brother, and it couldn't wait.

Fred didn't turn, though he did stop walking. George saw his older brothers (the two still at Hogwarts) stop as well. He didn't pay them any attention, focusing on his scowling twin.

"Fred, please."

"How could you?" Fred said. His hands were clenched, and his face was turning red.

"I didn't have a choice, you know that."

Fred huffed, turning his head away. This was not how George wanted the conversation to go. He looked up at his older brothers, only finding strange looks being sent his way. It was George's turn to huff. _Honestly, it's just Ravenclaw. It's not like I've been sorted into the snake pit._

"There has always been a chance." George paused, waiting for his brother's reaction. He didn't get it. "I did warn you," he continued. George did warn him. He didn't want to think of being separated from his brother, but there was no way Fred wasn't going into any house but Gryffindor. George was always worried he was more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor, but he'd hoped his Gryffindor side was stronger. He wanted to stay with Fred.

"I thought you were more Gryffindor." Fred's voice was smaller than George had heard it in a while.

"I always hoped I was too. I don't want to be separate from you." George's voice was equally small.

The twins stood together in silence. Neither noticed their older brother's watching them with concern, nor the Ravenclaw prefect who was waiting in silence. They stared at each other until Fred let out a breath, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I guess it won't be too bad," he said.

George smiled with him. "Exactly, we'll still see each other. We can study together—"

"—go flying together."

Both boys' eyes lit up at the same time, and George started laughing. Behind them, the older Weasley boys cringed. They knew that laugh.

"Think of all the pranks," Fred said with a matching laugh.

* * *

(w.c 951)

WolfWinks-xx-


	81. The Potter Family (HarryGinny)

**Title:** A Deep Sleep  
 **Summary:** Lily Luna Potter falls into a coma. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ginny, Harry, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Charms at Hogwarts: Write about someone who won't wake up

* * *

Ginny was cooking in the kitchen. It was Sunday morning at the Potter household, and all of her children (her husband included) were still asleep.

 _To be fair,_ she thought, _they did have a late night._

Ginny didn't let herself think on her youngest, Lily Luna Potter. The six-year-old had been up and down all night. She'd been sick, throwing up, and when she finally fell asleep it was far from restful.

Harry spent the night with her, holding her close just like Lily begged him to. Harry couldn't stay no to her, not that he wanted to. He was more worried about his little girl than she was.

"Morning, Mum."

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at Albus Severus, who'd just stumbled into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes, and his hair was more tousled than it usually was. Albus was usually a morning person, but he'd been kept up half the night with the rest of the family. It was no wonder he was exhausted.

"Morning, Al," Ginny said. She placed a hot breakfast in front of him, and a large glass of orange juice (the moment Harry introduced her to the brightly coloured drink she was hooked). "Do you know if James or your father and Lily are up yet?"

Albus shrugged, his mouth already filled with food. "Dad and Lily are still asleep, I'm sure about that," he said once he swallowed. "There was movement in James' room, though that could just be Frankie."

"Okay," Ginny said, turning back to the stove. Frankie was James' owl, and the creature was almost the complete opposite of James. Frankie would rise with the sun, and would often be the reason James complained in the morning.

Just as the thought of her oldest son entered her head, James himself entered the kitchen. His eyes were wide, frantic, and the window rattled when he slammed the door open. Ginny instantly knew that she wasn't going to like his next words.

"Mum. . . Dad told me . . . fire-call . . ."

"James, slow down. Take a deep breath sweetie."

James paused in his gasping words and followed his mother's advice. He took a deep breath, then another. His breathing slowed, but the frantic look in his eye didn't go away. The ten-year-old was scared.

"Dad told me to tell you to Fire-call St. Mungo's. It's Lily, she won't wake up."

* * *

The sterile room set Harry's nerves on edge. He hated hospitals, muggle or magical. They were too quiet, too clean, and too sad.

Harry looked to the small frame on the bed. She shouldn't be here. She should be outside playing, fighting with her brothers, or cooking with her mother. She shouldn't be lying on that bed looking completely peaceful, like she was just in a deep sleep.

The night before was exhausting. Lily was sick for most of the night, only falling asleep in the early morning. He shouldn't have fallen asleep as well. He should have stayed awake and kept an eye on her.

Waking this morning was like waking to a nightmare. His little girl was like a furnace in his arms. He shook her in an attempt to wake her, but he was unsuccessful. He laid her flat on the bed, checked her vitals, and ran diagnostic spells over her. When he caught movement at the door he found James staring in horrified silence.

" _Get your mother," Harry forced out of his mouth. "Tell her to fire-call St Mungo's." Harry didn't wait for a response. He turned back to his little girl. His sick little girl._

"Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head, dispelling the memories.

"Why don't you go home, Mr Potter?"

"No," Harry growled. The healer had already tried to send him home but he refused to leave.

"She won't wake up tonight," he continued. "Lily has a severe case of—"

"You've told me this already. I'm not leaving." Harry traced a hand over his daughter's burning cheek.

Doxy poisoning, that's what his little girl was sick with. Harry remembered that morning how Lily had come inside crying. She was holding her finger up, telling Ginny she hurt. Ginny had cleaned it, and purified it with a simple spell that could neutralise all muggle venoms. They assumed she received a spider bite. They were wrong. It could be worse, she could be dead.

"When the antidote isn't administered immediately, there is only a—"

"Forty percent chance of survival, I know. " Harry's voice sounded dead to his own ears.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."

Harry picked up his little girl's hand and held it close. "So am I."

* * *

James stared at the small girl on the bed. She didn't even look like his sister anymore. It had been two days since she'd been admitted to the hospital. They visited every day. Dad would sit by her bedside, Mum standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder and another over her mouth suppressing her sobs. Albus would sit in the corner and read aloud. James usually sat on the floor. He never knew what to do.

"What do you say to a person that's asleep?"

The room was empty at the moment, his mum and dad were talking to the healer, and Albus was getting food. No one heard his question except him and his sleeping sister.

"You have to wake up," he whispered. Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. He was the big brother, and he needed to be strong.

"We can't go on without you," he said.

James walked to the seat his dad usually sat at. He grabbed Lily's hand in both of his larger ones. He leaned in close, his forehead almost resting on the bed sheets.

"Please wake up," he whispered. "Please."

* * *

Albus brought a different book every day. Lily loved stories, and was always asking him to read a story to her. He'd already been through her top ten favourites, but she had so many in her bookshelf it wasn't hard to find a new one to read.

" _You make the best voices," she said one day._

He hoped it would bring her out of her sleep. That was the only reason he continued to bring a different book each time. He hoped to one day find the one that would wake her.

"When the prince jumped on the back of his white horse. . ."

Half the time he didn't even pay attention to the words he was saying. He was only eight years old, but his reading abilities were beyond his years.

"The princess slept on, unaware of the prince outside. . ."

Albus continued to read, and he would continue until she opened her eyes again.

* * *

The warmth suffocated her. She felt like she was in a bath covered in boiling water from head to toe. She tried to move, but her limbs didn't co-operate. She couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything other than the heat.

She started to cry, not that she could feel the tears. She wanted her mummy and her daddy. She wanted James to be teasing her, and Albus to be reading to her.

A soft voice floated to her. It sounded sad, broken, but it was familiar. Her crying slowed as she listened to the voice. Was it her daddy? No, it sounded too high, too young. James maybe or Albus.

She closed her eyes. She focused on the voice and only the voice. She couldn't understand the words, but it soothed her. She managed to block out the burn on her flesh as she listened.

Time moved forward. She couldn't tell how much time, but it did move forward. The voice wasn't constant. It came and went like the sun, so she started counting days with the voice.

Day one, the first time she heard the voice.

Day two, the day it came back.

Day three, the next time it was back.

And so on, and so forth.

As the 'days' moved forward, the voice became clearer. The words stayed indistinct, but she could now tell the voice was Albus'.

Until one day.

The voice was not Albus' voice, at least, not this time. This time it was James' voice, and he was whispering desperate words.

"Please wake up," she head. It was the first time any words became distinct. She understood better now. She was asleep. In pain, suffering, but asleep

Her daddy always told that any pain and anything scary that happens when she's asleep was just a dream.

" _You can always wake yourself from a dream," he said after a night of nightmares._

" _How?" Lily whispered._

" _You just have to want to."_

She wanted to wake up. She wanted to wake up so badly.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lily Luna Potter was admitted to St Mungo's Creature Induced Injuries Ward.

Harry hadn't left.

Ginny hadn't cooked a meal.

James hadn't been flying.

Albus hadn't read by the fire.

No one had eaten a proper meal, and they haven't had a decent night's sleep. The family was slowly breaking down as their youngest slept on, looking tiny in the large hospital bed.

Harry slumped over, resting his forehead against the small hand of his little girl. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, but he didn't wipe it away.

Ginny's hand moved to rub his back. "She'll wake up," she said.

Albus paused in his reading and looked to his parents. James looked as well, wiping away his own tear in the process.

"She'll wake up," Ginny said again, louder this time, and looking at all the occupants of the room. "She has Potter blood running through her veins."

Harry let out a broken chuckle, the sound muffled against the bed sheets. "She will, but—"

Cutting of abruptly, Harry lifted his head when he felt movement. He looked down at his little girl and saw her beautiful brown eyes staring back at him.

Harry started to laugh, and the rest of the family crowded around.

"Hi," Lily Luna said. Her voice was weak and small, but she was speaking.

A weight seemed to lift off the small family. James and Albus embraced, before jumping away with red faces and wide smiles. Harry lowered his head, and kissed the back of Lily's small hand, and Ginny smiled.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." Ginny placed a hand over her red curls. "Welcome back."

* * *

(w.c 1,745)

WolfWinks-xx-


	82. Vernon Dursley

**Title:** Three Times He Wanted To  
 **Summary:**... and the one time he didn't. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Vernon Dursley and Harry Potter **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Child neglect. **  
Notes:** I know Vernon might be a little OOC in this, but I don't think it's major.

* * *

The first time was not planned.

He'd been shopping with the boy, barely three at the time. He'd grabbed on to the sticky hand, only so he could seem normal but then he thought, _what would happen if I let go?_ Normal kids would wander off and get lost.

A small vicious thought entered his head. Bending down, pretending to need both hands, he'd let go of the boy. He turned his eyes away and waited for a few minutes. When he turned back he expected to see an empty isle.

It wasn't.

The damned boy was just standing there watching him. His thumb was in his mouth, and he was holding onto a red juice box that had been shoved in his hands moments ago. Vernon growled and grabbed the boy's hand again. How could he forget; the boy wasn't normal.

* * *

The second time was the hardest.

Vernon, not long after the shopping day, decided he wanted the boy gone. Petunia was afraid of those other freaks, but Vernon wasn't. Still, she wouldn't let him dump the boy in an orphanage so he needed to think outside the box. He decided to take the boy to the park with Dudley and then just leave without him.

It wasn't easy.

He took a few steps, but he hesitated before getting in the car. The boy, who'd been sitting peacefully on the ground, was now looking around for him. His eyes were wide and fearful; darting around the park and his chin was starting to wobble. A weight seemed to fall on his chest, but Vernon ignored it. He growled and continued buckling Dudley in. He was determined to forget about the child.

"Excuse me!" Vernon ignored the voice—not recognising it—but a tap on his shoulder had him turning around and coming face to face with one of the women that had been sitting on the bench.

"I think you forgot something," she said. Her eyebrow was raised, and there was a disapproving frown on her face. She glanced down, and Vernon followed her gaze until it rested on the boy.

Vernon smiled. "Thank you so much," he said with a slight shake. "I thought he was following me."

The woman's frown deepened but before she could say anything, Vernon crouched down—cursing the boy the whole time in his head—and spoke directly to him.

"Harry," he started, watching the boy's eyes widen. "When I tell you to come along you need to follow."

The boy nodded, and Vernon picked him up. "Thank you again."

The woman huffed, but she wandered away. Vernon kept his smile until he was driving away. That's when his mask of happiness fell. "I was so close," he grumbled.

* * *

The third time could have been so easy.

The whole family was in London for new years. The streets were closed off with people, and there were people everywhere. Petunia was holding Dudley close as she refused to touch the boy. That left holding onto the boy Vernon's job.

" _Why is it always me?" he complained when she told him._

" _I'm not touching the Freak," she said before going to find Dudley._

"Keep up," he continued to snap at the child. The boy would nod, but in the next moment, he would stumble over his feet again. Vernon knew that the child was smaller than most his age, and his short legs struggled with Vernon's long stride, but the boy wasn't even trying, Vernon was sure.

He spent the whole night making sure the boy didn't get trampled or lost. It was only when he arrived home and crawled into his bed that he realised what he could have done. He lay back with a sigh and closed his eyes. _Why didn't I just let go?_

* * *

The fourth time was the last.

The boy's had been walking to and from school since third grade. Dudley wanted to walk with friends, and he wasn't going to drive the boy to school if he wasn't driving his own son. It was one such morning when Vernon was driving to work—worrying about poor Dudley who was sick—when he came across a car pulled up on the side of the road.

Usually, this wouldn't be an issue as Vernon would just drive around it, but the car was parked illegally and Vernon couldn't fit around it.

Grumbling, Vernon pulled himself out of his own car and looked around for the driver. He was standing out of the car and leaning down talking to something. Vernon approached the driver but before he could take a step forward, the man lunged forward and grabbed onto a child's leg.

Vernon's eyes widened when he realised the small child was his nephew, and when the boy screamed, Vernon didn't hesitate.

"Get away from my nephew!" Vernon ran as fast as his large body would go towards the man and the boy. The child was staring at him with wide, fear-filled eyes, and it only enraged Vernon further.

The man was still struggling with the boy, but other people were approaching, and there were police sirens in the distance. The man was frantic and had the boy in his arms now. Despite the boy's struggles, the man refused to let go so Vernon made him.

Despite all his time as a wrestler in high school, Vernon had never punched another human before. He didn't know how to do it, or how much it would hurt his hand, but Vernon barely noticed the pain when he ripped his nephew out of the man's arms and held him close.

The boy was crying all over his shoulder, and Vernon just patted his back. He didn't want to comfort him, but he refused to let go.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

Vernon looked up and realised the police had arrived. The man was gone, and the concerned neighbours were talking to some other policemen.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. He looked down at the boy who was still buried against his chest. "Harry," he said.

The boy lifted his head and looked up with wide eyes.

"The policeman wants to talk to you."

He placed the child down and zoned out as the boy explained what happened. The child managed to keep his tears in check, and Vernon didn't feel like he had to act the concerned adult anymore.

"You're free to go."

"Thank you." Vernon placed the child in the car and drove home in silence. Vernon still didn't like the boy, and he didn't think he ever would, but he now knew that he couldn't abandon the boy. _And no one is going to take him away._

* * *

(w.c 1,119)

WolfWinks-xx-


	83. TeddyAndromedaHarry (platonic)

**Title:** News  
 **Summary:** Teddy starts his day normally, but an article in the news changed everything. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Teddy and Andromeda **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The day started out normal. Granny Andromeda started breakfast and then sat at the table. The chair rocked as I climbed up it, but a wrinkly hand steadied it. Breakfast was simple. Small pieces of fruit mixed into mushy porridge, my favourite.

I eat with large bits, munching and talking as Granny Andromeda read the newspaper. It wasn't that big one with the large block letters and photos of boring people, it was the other one. The smaller one that Harry—my Godfather and second dad—recommended saying he knew the editor.

I don't much care for the newspaper, as it has a lot of words I don't understand, but the pictures are interesting to look at in this one; far better than the big newspaper that Granny Andromeda always scoffs at and Harry glares at.

I look away from Granny Andromeda and search through my porridge. I know there is some fresh strawberry somewhere, but Granny knows I love it and only puts in a few pieces. I want to dig my hands into the food—my coordination is not all that great—but I know what Granny Andromeda will say to that. I glance up to take a peek at Granny and see her looking at the paper with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I ask.

Granny turns to look at me slowly, and I know just from her actions that it's big news. _But what,_ I wonder. What could have Granny in such a state?

"Did your Godfather say anything about changing jobs?" she asks rather than answering my question.

I pout. "I asked first," I say.

Granny frowns as me—momentarily forgetting her shock—and when I refuse to answer she raises an eyebrow. "Teddy Remus Lupin," she scolds.

I wince, but I still want my question answered so I cross my arms.

"Young man, when I ask a question I expect it answered. If I don't answer your question straight away there is a good reason. Now I will ask again, has your Godfather talked about a new job?"

Cowering, I shrug and bite my lip. "Harry doesn't talk about work with me. That's an adult subject, he says."

"Thank you," Granny says with a small smile.

I smile back at her, but I still want to know what's happening. I wiggle in my chair and glance down at the paper when it looks like Granny still won't answer. Granny isn't looking at me so I realise that silently asking will not work. I decide to use my words.

Granny looks up, her face taking on the shocked look again, and smiles at me. "Sorry Teddy, I became distracted. I was just reading an article about your Godfather."

I slump in my chair. That's nothing interesting—Harry's always in the newspapers for some reason or another. Granny continues to talk without noticing my disappointment.

"It seems he's decided to play professional. . ."

Granny continues to speak, but I barely hear her. There is only one game Harry could be playing professionally, and that's Quidditch. Harry was going to play as a professional Seeker. I jump from my seat, startling Granny, and run to the fire place. I just have to tell everyone I know. I'm going to have a Quidditch player as a father. I can't quite manage to smother my squeal.

* * *

(w.c 558)

WolfWinks –xx-


	84. Ariana Dumbledore

**Title:** All Darkness Has a Light  
 **Summary:** Ariana finds herself wandering at night as she enjoys that one moment of freedom. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ariana Dumbledore **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Myths and Legends Task #1: Write about someone blessed with the gift of communicating with the dead. This must extend past ghosts that are visible to all witches and wizards.

* * *

The night was a constant friend nowadays. Ariana recognised that the world wasn't dark all the time, but she found herself wishing it was. The dark covered her, hid her. The dark was a companion that didn't hurt, abandon, or confuse her. The dark was a comfort that she desperately needed after that awful bright day.

Ariana often found herself walking at night. No one know, not even her dear mother. No one could know, or they would stop her from leaving. Lock her up at night, keep her contained. She couldn't allow that. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't.

 _Deep breath._

 _Deep breath._

Ariana explored the forest behind her house. She liked the dark shadows and the tall trees she could never see the tops of. The creatures that lived in the woods would stare at her and follow her. They never approached—she knew not why—only halting all movement to stare as she walked. Ariana didn't much mind; she didn't visit for the creatures, after all. She came for the people.

 _Not real people._

 _Not real people._

Ariana liked to talk to them, laugh with them. No one could make her laugh anymore during the harsh light of day. They would tell her stories, play games. She liked when they told her how they came to live in the forest.

 _Old age gets to us all, dear. One day you will look like me and live with us here._ Ariana liked the old woman as she was always such a kind soul.

 _Sickness is a terrible thing, hope and pray that sickness never enters your body._ The middle age man held a lot of knowledge, and he wasn't afraid to share.

 _My mother-in-law thought I wasn't good enough, the daft bat. She doesn't think anyone is good enough for her prince of a son._ The young woman was a bitter one, but her stories always made Ariana smile.

There were many people, but they were always kind. It was the voices Ariana didn't like.

 _Dark._

 _Dangerous._

 _Evil._

Ariana knew the voices couldn't hurt her—they were just voices—but they scared her. Some nights they weren't there, other days the suffocated her. They were a piece of painful light in her comforting darkness.

 _They are the sprits that can't exist like us._ The old woman would place a hand hovering over Ariana's arm. _You are special to be able to hear them._

Ariana didn't feel special. The voices whispered cruel words into her mind, turning her against her family; her brothers and mother. Her father. Turning her against all that matter.

 _She will hurt you._

 _He deserves to be locked up._

 _They don't care about you._

The forest was her safe place. It has been ever since her attack. The corporal spirits made her laugh, and she felt like she did as a child. The tall trees surrounded her, and comforted her when she was sad, and the dark let her hide. The forest was her safe place.

But all darkness must have its light.

* * *

(w.c 508)

WolfWinks –xx-


	85. AlbusLilyHarryPotter (platonic)

**Title:** A Secret Revealed  
 **Summary:** Albus is reading a letter that holds his biggest secret, and Lily manages to take it from him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus, Lily and Harry Potter **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The Potter household was as noisy as ever. James was laughing with Fred in the backyard, and Lily was giggling with Hugo in the corner. The other cousins were here as well only adding to the noise. Usually, Albus would join in. He loved spending time with his family, but today was a little different. Today he wanted to be alone to think about the letter he received last night.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I miss you. I know I have no right to say that, but I do. Every day I think about the betrayal in your eyes, and the devastation I saw on your face. Every night I dream about you, and all the amazing times we had together._

 _I finally told my dad. He didn't take it well, but I can't find it in myself—_

"Al!"

Startled out of his thoughts by the screech, Albus turned his glare to his little sister. "Do you have to use such a loud voice when I'm sitting right here?"

Lily smirked at him briefly before giving him the 'innocent eyes'. "I'm sorry, Al," she said with a sickly sweet voice. "I didn't mean to."

Albus rolled his eyes. _Yeah right,_ he thought. "That hasn't worked on me since you were three, Lils."

Lily pouted before an evil smirk lit up her face. Albus eyed her, and sunk further into the couch, but it was no use. Lily pounced, landing on his stomach with a heavy thud and knocking all the wind out of him. By the time he'd recovered his breath, Lily had captured her prize. She ran out of the room reading his letter.

"Lily!" Albus yelled furiously.

Lily only giggled and continued to run. She started reading the letter out loud.

". . .I only want to spend my time with you. . ."

Albus ran after her, desperate to get the letter before she revealed his biggest secret to his whole family. He ran past the living room without registering the odd looks his father and uncle were giving him, and he didn't see them stand to follow.

"Lily, give it back!"

Lily only ran outside where the rest of the adults were talking and continued to read. "What is so wrong about one boy kissing another anyway? Father just doesn't understand how much I care about. . ." Lily's voice softened at the end, and she looked up at Albus beneath her lashes. "You like another boy?" she asked.

Albus was frozen. He'd stopped moving the moment the words were read out. He closed his eyes and avoided the looks he was sure to receive, and he jumped half a mile when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Albus?"

Ripping himself away from the hand, Albus opened his eyes to look at his dad who was standing in front of him with a mask of concern. Suppressing a sob, Albus turned away and ran back into the house. He raced past a scheming James, and almost tripped over little Molly. He didn't stop running until he was safely in his bedroom with the door shut.

This wasn't how it was meant to go. Albus wasn't going to keep his sexuality a secret, but he wanted to tell Mum and Dad in his own time. He didn't want it blurted out by his little sister in front of the whole family. He especially didn't want it revealed through a private letter from his ex-boyfriend.

He barely heard the knock at the door, but he flinched when his father's voice drifted through the wood. "Can I come in?"

Albus didn't answer. He hoped that his dad wouldn't judge him—and he didn't think his dad would—but there was always a chance that Harry hated homosexuality. Albus couldn't bare the thought of his dad hating him.

The bed dipped as his dad sat beside him. Albus didn't move, and his shaking increased.

"Lily shouldn't have done that," he said first.

Albus couldn't help himself; he snorted. "Damn right," he said, hating the waver in his voice.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want."

Albus could almost see the awkward neck rub that his dad was most probably doing. His dad was the best in the world, but there were always those topics that he found hard to talk about. Relationships were one of them.

"I want you to know that I don't care, and no one else downstairs does either." He paused to clear his throat. "Lily's upset because she upset you, and your mum is talking to her."

Albus rolled over to look at his dad. "You really don't care? None of you?"

His dad smiled. "Not a single person downstairs cares that you're dating a boy."

Albus smiled back at his dad, but the smile soon disappeared. "Ex-boyfriend," he mumbled. "Or, I think so."

His dad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Albus stayed silent for a moment. He looked at his dad's sincere face, and his worried eyes, and Albus found himself wanting to tell his dad everything. "I think I should start with the fact that the boy is Scorpius Malfoy."

His dad winced at the name like Albus knew he would, but he maintained his smile. "Go on," he said.

So Albus did.

* * *

(w.c 894)

WolfWinks-xx-


	86. Sybil Trelawney

**Title:** Time To Come  
 **Summary:** Sybil finds herself in the forest at night and facing a creature she has never learned about. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sybil Trelawney **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The forest was a beautiful place during the day. The sun shone through the trees just enough to light up the forest floor, but not enough to blind the traveller. The smell was strong and intoxicating with the damp dirt and the fresh leaves, and the colours were so vibrant and divers. She found herself wondering just how many different colours she could spot.

Sybil found herself wishing for the daytime forest right now. Glancing around the dark shadows and menacing shapes, Sybil wished with all her heart that it was day time, and the sun was just behind a cloud. She knew it was silly and childish, but she liked to think herself still a child.

Not being able to explain just why she was out in the forest at night was another worry. She knew she'd fallen asleep in her bed earlier this night, and the very idea of waking up and walking outside seemed asinine. Even sleepwalking seemed unlikely, though not impossible with the way her dorm mates slept.

 _Nothing's impossible._

Startled, Sybil turned around quickly and looked for the owner to the voice. There was no one there, and Sybil felt a chill run up her spine. She picked up the pace and searched—once again—for an exit from the forest.

 _I'm impossible._

Sybil started to breathe deeply to starve off her panic, but it didn't seem to be working. Despite her best efforts, her breathing was short and shallow. Her chest heaved, and tears started to well in her eyes.

 _Don't cry._

Sybil gave out a muted squeak and huddled close to a nearby tree. She placed her back firmly against the bark and glanced around her surroundings with wide eyes. The shadows seemed longer, and the darkness darker.

 _Not yet, anyway._

Sybil whimpered and made herself smaller. She crouched down and hunched her shoulders. A shadow moved in her peripheral vision, but Sybil didn't dare move. The movement stopped as suddenly as it appeared, and Sybil almost thought sh dreamt it, until it moved again.

The shadow continued to move, flickering every now and again before it disappeared. Sybil wasn't sure how a shadow disappears, but it did. Clenching her eyes shut, Sybil whimpered. Her body was frozen now, and no matter how hard she tried to move she couldn't. Her limbs were locked tight with fear.

 _Don't move._

Sybil almost laughed at the irony, and she would have if she wasn't so frightened. An ice-cold hand touched her skin for just a moment before the creature was pulled back with an unholy shriek. Sybil still couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to block her ears. She listened to the shrieks and hoof steps with frozen veins and muscles until the shrieks tampered off into whimpers and then nothing.

"Child."

Sybil felt like she was shaking, but she still wasn't moving. Her heart was trying to burst out of her rib cage, but Sybil couldn't calm it down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Child. Lift your head."

The movements were jerky and uncoordinated, but she managed all the same. In front of her stood a tall centaur, and Sybil could only gap.

"Can you stand?"

Sybil continued to stare without uttering a single sound.

"We must hurry, Child. The creature I killed does have friends."

With the centaur's words, Sybil scrambled to her feet and hesitantly approached the creature. "You saved me."

"Yes."

The centaur started to walk and Sybil followed automatically. She kept close as she continued to glance around the dark forest. An occasional tremor ran up her spine, and when a leave rustled or the wind whistled she would jump and frantically check to make sure no more shadows moved.

"Why?" she asked when she could see the school. The structure gave her a surge of safety and confidence and she turned her eyes to the centaur.

The creature studied her for a minute, and then glanced to the school. "You must live," he said. "You play an important role in events to come."

Sybil nodded and exited the forest. She had no idea what the creature was talking about, but she truly didn't care. She was just glad to be safe. _No more midnight wanderings,_ she thought. _If that's what it was._

* * *

(w.c 717)

WolfWinks-xx-


	87. Lucius

**Title:** Material Goods  
 **Summary:** Lucius reflects on life. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lucius Malfoy **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

 _Sometimes people forget what's most important. They worry about money, or fame or popularity. So many people forget the most important things in life. I was one of those people._

* * *

Growing up in wealth was expected from a Malfoy. Lucius was no different. His father expected him to be proper and poised at all times. It was expected, and Lucius couldn't even breathe without feeling the pressure to be the best.

He didn't mind all that much as the expectations came with a few perks.

"Pick out the one you want," his father said to him one day. They were out searching for Hogwarts school supplies. Lucius didn't hesitate. He walked towards the largest cage with the largest bird in it.

"This one," he said.

His father merely nodded, barely blinking at the price.

* * *

The day officially met his bride to be was a day of celebration. Lucius took a deep breath, and then another. He was nervous, though not for the reasons a simpleton might expect. He didn't care if he liked the woman, or if she liked him. It was all about the parents.

Lucius knew that he had to impress the parents of his bride to be; otherwise, the deal would not go ahead. He'd dressed in his most expensive suit, and his hair had been stylised by the best hairdressers his father could find.

The woman he was to marry didn't matter to him. He didn't care if he loved her, thought she was beautiful or even if he liked her. She was just a means to an end, just like he was to her.

* * *

The day his son was born was a joyous day. Narcissa's screams of pain and fear, his own fear when the nurse frowned and the excitement when he heard that first cry. It all made the day wonderful.

Lucius knew he'd done his duty when the nurse informed them that they had a little boy to call their own. He had an heir. Lucius felt excitement pull at his chest as he planned out his son's future. He didn't realise it them, but this was the day Lucius started to see things differently.

* * *

Going off to Hogwarts was always going to be a big step. Despite Narcissa's strong conviction she wasn't going to cry, the moment the pair were alone she burst into tears. Great heaving sobs that made it hard for her to breathe.

"He will be fine," Lucius said with a smile.

The sobs didn't last long, and within minutes Narcissa was back to her usual self. Her eyes were dried and her mask was back in place. Lucius found himself thanking his father for picking the perfect bride—because she was perfect, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

He thought that his Lord's return would be the greatest achievement. It wasn't. As Lucius watched the man talk and lecture, as he watched the man be beaten by a fourteen-year-old child, Lucius felt a pressure on his chest contracting his breathing.

He sucked in a short breath when the boy escaped. He had a feeling that the Death Eaters would be the ones to receive his rage, and he was right.

As Lucius lay in his bed twitching from all the curses he'd endured earlier he wondered a traitorous thought. _Is it all worth it?_

* * *

The bare walls sucked all the life out of him, as did the shadowy creatures that guarded him. The wails of long time inmates echoed through the prison and Lucius shivered. He didn't want to end up like that. He wanted to be at home, arms wrapped around his wife and safe in the knowledge that his son was sleeping peacefully down the hall.

He wasn't there.

As the shadowy creature drifted his way again, he could only hope it would be over soon.

* * *

Lucius lay on the ground gasping for breath. The air wouldn't enter his lungs, constricting painfully inside his chest. The battle raged on around him, but he barely paid it any attention.

He was dying.

Air refused to enter his body, and his limps started to go limp. His eyes drooped and he finally lowered his hand away from the gaping wound in his chest.

He closed his eyes wishing he had followed his wife and son when they left the battle together.

* * *

 _Forgetting what was most important meant I forgot how to breathe. What's most important depends on you. What will you choose?_

* * *

(w.c 754)

WolfWinks-xx-


	88. George WeasleyFred WeasleyII (platonic)

**Title:** Strength in Weakness  
 **Summary:** George Weasley, Fred's father, is the strongest person Fred knows. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Fred Weasley II and George Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Transfiguration at Hogwarts: Write about strength and weakness. How something or someone that seems so strong and sure can be changed and their soft, weaker side revealed. Extra Prompt: (emotion) angry.

* * *

His dad was strong. Fred Weasley II knew this from the very first day he cried on his father's shoulder. His dad was the strongest person Fred knew. He didn't get hurt, he didn't run away, and he definitely didn't cry. George Weasley was a strong man.

As Fred looked at the man huddled in the corner of the room with tears running down his face, he wondered where his strong dad disappeared to, and who the man wearing his dad's face was.

"Fred," his dad said.

Fred jumped. He looked into red-rimmed eyes, but he didn't hold the connection long. He shuffled his feet and looked at his hands. He wasn't sure how to talk to this person that looked like his dad. There was a feeling building in his chest, and Fred clenched his hands.

"Fred, is something wrong?"

 _Yes._ "N-no," he said, his voice wavering. "I-I. . ." Fred looked to the door, desperate for a reason to escape.

"Fred, please don't lie to me."

Looking up with wide eyes, Fred stared at the man that should be his strong dad. He found his eyes watering at the pitiful sight, and he angrily wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" his dad asked, instantly concerned.

"Why are you?" Fred said back. He glared at his dad, and he felt his tears dry up in the face of his anger. "You shouldn't cry," he said. "You're meant to be _strong_! Strong men _don't cry_!" Fred shouted. He wasn't sure why he was so angry, but seeing his strong dad huddled on the ground like a man living on the streets was wrong in every way.

"Come here," his dad said after a moment's pause.

Fred, who had closed his eyes waiting for being told off, opened them wide and stared at his dad. He didn't sound angry, he didn't even sound disappointed. He just sounded sad. Fred walked over to his dad and sat down, but he didn't relax his body, and his hands remained clenched.

"Have I ever told you why I named you Fred?"

Fred looked up. "What?" When his dad just raised an eyebrow, Fred tried to push away his confusion and answer. "You told me I was named after someone you loved."

His dad cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulders. He pulled his close, and Fred realised his dad's body was trembling. "I still love him," he said. "I named you after my best friend and twin brother." His dad paused to clear his throat again. "One day there was this huge battle between good and evil. The whole family fought—"

"The whole family?" Fred asked in disbelief. "Even Grandma Molly?"

His dad chuckled, though it lacked any real humour. "Even Grandma Molly, in fact, she was one of the best fighters there."

Fred furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to imagine his frail grandma fighting.

"Anyway," his dad said, bring Fred's attention back to the present. "We were all fighting a lot of bad men and women. See, the bad men and women followed a really bad man. Have you ever heard of the Second Wizarding War and Dark Lord Voldemort?"

Fred nodded, not that he'd heard all that much. He was only eight years old, but his cousin, Teddy, sometimes spoke about it from his classes, and other people asked him questions sometimes when they went into Diagon Alley. "Voldewart—"

"Voldemort."

"—was trying to take over the world," Fred said with a raised eyebrow. "Teddy said that it's taught at Hogwarts." Fred stared at his dad. "What does this have to do—"

"I'm getting there," his dad interrupted with a stern voice.

Fred crossed his arms with a huff, but he did fall silent. He didn't dare disobey after yelling at his dad.

"Well. . ." His dad trailed off, and his arm tightened around Fred's shoulders. "W-well, The Final Battle—that's what it's called nowadays—everyone in the family was fighting. We were fighting for you and all your cousins. We were fighting for a better future, but the bad men were also fighting for the same reason. They were fighting for a future that was better in their eyes. Neither side was going to give up, so we fought until one side won."

His dad paused again, and Fred leant in close. There was something about his dad's broken voice that scared him instead of making him angry.

"People died, and my twin brother was one of those people. Fred Weasley died to protect the future—your future—so I honoured him by naming you after him."

His dad fell silent and buried his face in Fred's hair. Fred was frozen. He stayed still as his dad cried above him, and he stayed like that for a long time. Fred slowly relaxed into his dad's hold, and eventually, turned around and wrapped his arms around his dad.

Fred closed his eyes and held onto his dad with everything he had. He was surprised when a tear slipped down his own cheek, but he didn't wipe away this one or the ones that followed.

When his dad finally pulled away, he looked older than ever before, and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but there was a watery smile on his face. He brought a hand up and wiped away the tears on Fred's cheeks.

"Thank you, Fred," he said in a soft voice. "Thank you for being strong for me."

Fred looked down as tears rushed into his eyes again. He fiddled with his fingers, opened his mouth and closed it again. He took a deep breath and looked up. "I'm sorry for yelling," he said.

His dad chuckled, and ruffled Fred's hair. "I know you are," he said.

Fred pushed himself off the ground and offered a hand to his dad. As they walked out of the bedroom together Fred felt like he finally knew the truth. His dad was stronger than anyone else he knew.

* * *

(w.c 1,006)

WolfWinks-xx-


	89. BellatrixWalburga (platonic)

**Title:** Aunt Agony  
 **Summary:** Bellatrix hates her Aunt, but she understands her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bellatrix Lestrange and Walburga Black **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Myths and Legends: Write about a cruel uncle or aunt.

* * *

Bellatrix was not a mummy's girl, and she wasn't a daddy's girl either. Oh, she had them both wrapped around her little finger, that's for sure, but she didn't much care about them. She'd always had that strange detachment to other people.

As Bellatrix wandered down the long corridors of her sister's home, Bellatrix thought about the only woman that ever seemed to understand her: her Aunt Walburga.

" _You just know they don't matter," Aunt Walburga said one afternoon._

" _But Narcissa and Andromeda seem to love mum and dad." Bellatrix tilted her head to the side and watched her aunt approach with a strange gleam in her eye._

" _They aren't like you, you're different." Her Aunt Walburga was standing right in front of Bellatrix now, and she noticed the wand in her Aunt's hand._

" _Aunt Walburga?" Bellatrix asked with a small voice. She wasn't scared per say, but her Aunt was making her uncomfortable._

" _Don't worry, Bella," her aunt said with a sinister grin. "You're just like me."_

Bella knew from that day forward that her aunt was evil. The pain she enjoyed inflicting on everyone around her were testimony to that. Bellatrix often saw her cousins with bruises covering their bodies, and her sisters and Bellatrix herself also had their own wounds.

" _Why do you hurt us?" Narcissa asked one day. Her face had a large bruise covering her right eye and there was blood running down her left shoulder._

 _Bellatrix watched with a blank face as her Aunt twisted to look at Bella. "Ask your sister, dear," Aunt Walburga said. "She knows why I do what I do."_

 _When Narcissa turned wide eyes to her sister, Bellatrix shook her head. She didn't let her Aunt see, as she would call Bellatrix out on her lie. Bellatrix just couldn't bring herself to accept how true her aunt's words were._

The last corridor she turned into was empty of portraits, but Bellatrix took no notice as she was still consumed in her thoughts. Her Aunt Walburga was an evil person. The pain that Bellatrix had to endure was unimaginable on some days, others it was only just bearable.

Despite the pain, Bella did know why her Aunt Walburga hurt them. She knew because she had the same want every time she had heard her sister's cries. Every time blood welled out of a wound, or a bruise started to form, Bellatrix would have to force a smile down. She would have to smother her joy, and pretend to be indifferent.

 _You'll be an Aunt one day," Aunt Walburga murmured to Bellatrix at Narcissa's wedding._

 _Bellatrix tried to ignore the woman, but she was right beside her, and the woman's words echoed through Bella's head._

" _What type of Aunt are you going to be?"_

Bellatrix pushed open the door of her sister's bedroom and spotted her sleeping sister with a bassinette next to her. She took gentle steps over to the child, careful not to wake mother or son.

Peering over the edge she spotted a small head and calm blue eyes. She was surprised to see the week old baby wide away and staring at her with a trusting gaze.

"Hello baby Draco," she whispered. Placing a hand in the child's bed, she traced her finger over the soft skin before pinching hard. The baby started to cry in an instant, and Bellatrix drifted into the shadows as Narcissa woke and stood to calm the child.

Bellatrix knew exactly what type of Aunt she was going to be. _Aunt Walburga would be so proud._

* * *

(w.c 593)

WolfWinks-xx-


	90. HarryNeville

**Title:** Flying and Falling  
 **Summary:** Neville feels inadequate and wants to make Harry happy. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Ancient Runes: Write about a character finding light in darkness. Bonus: (dialogue) "That was unexpected, (word) despair. Hopscotch: Neville Longbottom (character), Flying lessons (lesson/location), "Hello, love." (dialogue), bad (word). Convince me: Neville/Harry

* * *

Neville followed the path to the Quidditch pitch in unnatural silence. The surrounding area was covered in darkness, and the chilly wind managed freeze is fingers despite the warm gloves. Despite the pleasant surroundings, Neville continues to move forward.

 _It's the only time I won't embarrass myself, after all,_ he thought as he lit the tip of his wand to show the way to the broom closet. _I have to do this for Harry._

Throwing the door wide open, Neville held out the tip of his wand and grabbed the first broom he saw. It was an old one, similar to the one he first used as a matter of fact. The thought made him shiver, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Stepping back into the freezing night, Neville laid the broom on the ground. He glanced at the broom on the ground and gulped, but he needed to do this. He wanted to prove to Harry that he could be the best boyfriend. _I don't want him to leave me._

"Up," he said, his teeth chattering. The broom barely moved.

"Up," he said with more power, but the broom only twitched.

He continued on until the broom snapped into his hand. _Only five times tonight,_ he thought with some weary achievement.

He swung his leg over the broom, and before he lost is nerve, pushed off from the ground. The broom rose and Neville felt his arms starting to tremble. He couldn't see anything around him, but the broom seemed to be in control for now.

"Okay," he murmured to himself. "I'm okay."

"Hello, Love."

Neville jerked around, spinning the broom into an uncontrollable whirl. He yelped and closed his eyes, the grip on the broom handle becoming tighter before he crashed to the ground with a groan. _Thank Merlin I was only a few metres above the ground._

"Shit, Neville. Are you okay?"

Neville decided that he didn't want to answer that question because he wasn't sure of the answer himself. Instead, he groaned again and brought a hand up to his head.

"Hold on, don't move. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

"No!" Neville frantically pushed himself off the ground and looked around the darkness for those green eyes he knew so well. A wand tip lit up to his left and he turned to find his boyfriend with two head.

"Oh, no," Neville said, wrapping his arms around his stomach and closing his eyes.

"I'm getting Madam Pomfrey," Harry said.

"No, please, I'm okay," Neville said, opening his eyes again. Thankfully, Harry only had one head this time.

Harry peered at him from his crouched position. His wand was held to the right side of him casting an eerie glow onto his boyfriend's face. Neville found his eyes locking onto the small light.

"Neville, look at me." Harry shifted the light, and Neville followed its movements.

"Neville," Harry said, his voice more a command that a request.

Neville dragged his eyes away from the light and locked onto Harry's face. "What are you doing out here?" Neville asked

"I followed you," Harry said with an unapologetic grin. "I wanted to see what was more important than spending the night in my bed."

Neville blushed, and turned his head away.

"What are you doing, Neville?"

Neville kept his eyes averted. He locked his lips and refused to utter a sound.

"Well, if you're going to be childish. . ."

"I was trying to learn how to fly," Neville said in a rush. He closed his eyes and waited for the laughter, but it never came.

Harry let out a small sigh and placed his hand on Neville's shivering thigh. "Well, that was unexpected," he said.

Neville found himself getting irrationally angry. "Why? Because everyone knows how useless I am on a broom. I bet no one would have expected The Harry Potter—greatest seeker in a century and natural flyer—to want to go out with a useless flyer like me. It just doesn't make any sense, does it. Harry Potter is good at everything and Neville Longbottom—"

"Hey, stop." Harry brought his hands up to Neville's cheeks and forced his head to face forward, but Neville refused to open his eyes. That is, until cold lips were pressed again his cheek, and then his forehead, and then his lips.

Neville's eyes flew wide open. "What are you—"

"I don't care about any of that," Harry interrupted. "I fell in love with you, bad flying and all."

Neville chuckled, but he didn't feel much better. "I want to be able to go flying with you," he said. "I want to be able to make you happy." Neville could feel the despair threatening to overwhelm him again. The night seemed darker somehow, and the wand tip seemed to grow dimmer.

"I am happy," Harry said. "But if you really want to fly with me then how about I help you."

"Help?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and Neville felt his heart warming at the action. "Well, I am the best seeker in a century, and a natural flyer. Who better to help?"

Neville laughed for real this time, and he threw his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you," he said against Harry's ear.

Harry's arms tightened around Neville's waist. "I love you too."

Neville smiled and watched as the night started to lighten.

* * *

(w.c 897)

WolfWinks-xx-


	91. MerpoeTom

**Title:** For the Sake of the Family  
 **Summary:** An AU where Marvolo swaps the Merope's love potion with a poison. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle and Marvolo Gaunt **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for: Flying lessons: Write about someone preventing a relationship/alliance/rivalry.

* * *

Merope watched the man fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned before falling limp.

"Tom," she whispered, falling to her knees beside him. "Tom, what's the matter?"

Bright red liquid dripped out of Tom's mouth, and eyes. His chest stopped moving. Merope started to tremble as she pressed her head against his chest. There was no heartbeat.

"No," she whispered. "No, how could this happen?"

Merope looked around and spotted the broken potion vial lying near Tom's head. She brought a hand up to her lips. "No, I know I made it right." She lowered her nose to the bottle, and a sickly sweet scent made her face twitch and her nose itch.

"That's not the love potion I made," she said. She was barely aware that she was speaking out loud.

"No, it isn't."

Merope turned her head to the side like she was moving through water. Her limbs suddenly felt heavy and weak. "Father," she said, unable to raise her voice above a whisper.

"I warned you," he said. "I told you that you would regret this decision."

Merope fell forward, catching herself on her elbows, which rested on Tom's chest. "You killed him." There was no doubt in her voice, only shock and horror.

"Yes."

Merope felt like there was a knife driving itself into her chest. Her eyes watered, but she suppressed them as much as possible. "How could you?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. She looked down at Tom's still body and she couldn't prevent the small sob that forced its way out. The blood that dribbled out of his lips was already dried, and the flow had stopped. His fingers were already growing cold.

"He was a muggle, Merope. I was only protecting you."

"Protecting me?" Merope said, her voice suddenly strong. "You don't know what that means," she hissed. She looked back down at the man she loved. "You've taken away my one chance at happiness," she said.

"Happiness?" Marvolo sneered. "This _relationship_ would only end in disaster."

"How would you know?" Merope pushed herself off the ground and stood directly in front of her father. "How in Merlin's name would you know?"

"Muggles are bad news. One day you will see my point of view." Marvolo stepped forward so that his forehead was pressing against his daughters. He glared down at Merope and felt rage fill him when she didn't back up.

"I don't care what you think," she said. "I loved him, and you killed him. I'll never forgive you."

Marvolo barked out a harsh laugh. "You think I care whether you forgive me or not. I only care that you don't shame the family name."

Merope watched as her father turned and strode away.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again, Merope." Her father didn't turn around, but his voice was calm now. "Otherwise, there might be another life on your hands."

Merope waited until her father was gone before breaking down into tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, my love."

* * *

(w.c 512)

WolfWinks-xx-


	92. HarryLuna 2

**Title:** Bullies and Hero's  
 **Summary:** Luna finds herself accused of a crime she didn't commit. Thank goodness she has someone looking out for her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Luna **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Muggle studies task 2: Write about being wrongfully accused. Extra prompt: (word) heir. Written for OTP Boot Camp Comp.

* * *

Luna glared in fear at the older boy in front of her. He was sneering down at her and his arms were crossed. His blonde hair fell in front of dark eyes, which seemed to sparkle with a deadly promise. "I didn't do it," Luna insisted even as she shrunk away from the boy.

"I know you did," the boy said, stepping forward. His green and silver tie swung to the side and Luna found herself memorised by the movement. She wasn't memorised for long when a large hand gripped her upper arm and pulled her close.

Luna's breathing quickened, and her eyes darted around the charms corridor looking for an escape. There was no one around, and she couldn't hear any approaching footsteps either. She continued to glance around anyway, hoping and praying for a rescue.

"I'll make you pay for stealing from me." The boy pulled her even closer, forcing her to stand on her toes, and shook her until her teeth rattled.

Luna tried to suppress her tears. Usually, she didn't have a problem with this—she hadn't cried since her mother died—but she was only eleven and the boy was hurting her.

"Let her go."

Luna was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, and she scrambled away until her back hit the far wall. She brought a hand up to rub at her arm which—she was sure—would already be displaying a bruise.

"Who's there?"

Luna looked around the corridor and realised there was no one there. She listened close and realised she could hear someone's heavy breathing close by, but she couldn't see them.

"Do you know who you're talking to," the boy called out. "I am the heir to the ancient house of Burke, and you will show yourself."

There was silence for a moment. The boy was clenching his fists, and he was glaring around the corridor. He seemed to have forgotten all about her—a fact she was grateful for.

Luna tilted her head to the side when she felt a soft touch on her injured arm. She moved her head from one side to the other, and she spotted a shimmer in the air. Whoever helped her was now standing right next to her.

"Fine," the boy called out again after a long pause. "If you're too cowardly to show yourself," the boy turned so he was facing her again, and Luna shrunk away. "I guess I'll just have to teach the little thief a lesson." The boy pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Luna. "How about a severing charm on those sticky fingers?"

Luna sucked in a deep breath, but the boy barely managed to form the words before a spell was pulling his wand away from him.

"You'll do no such thing," the voice said. Another shimmer next to him and then there was a person next to her, and not just any person.

"Potter," the boy said. He glared at Harry Potter, but there was a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Got tired of killing mudbloods, did you?"

Harry glared at the boy and raised his wand. "I would recommend leaving," he said, "before I make you."

The boy seemed to pale, but he tried to hide it. "Be glad you caught me off guard. Next time you won't be so lucky." The boy glanced to his wand in Harry's hand, but he seemed to realise that Harry wasn't going to be giving it back to him.

"The Headmaster will keep it safe," Harry said.

The boy scowled, but he didn't say anymore, deciding to leave before the situation became worse. Once the boy had disappeared around the corridor and his footsteps could no longer be heard, Harry turned to Luna.

"Are you okay," he asked, offering her a hand.

Luna nodded, but she didn't place her hand in his. She watched as Harry's eyes darkened, and his face closed off. She could still detect the concern, but for some reason, all his other emotions were hidden.

"You probably don't want me around you, but please let me help you to the Hospital Wing. You need that arm looked at."

Luna tilted her head to the side. "You're already around," she said, unsure about Harry's reaction.

"Well, yes, but you probably believe the rumours, right?"

"Wrong." The word left Luna's mouth before she thought about it, but she knew it was the right answer. She watched Harry's green eyes light up a little. "What rumours?"

"Um. . . Well, if you haven't heard them then I'm not going to tell you." Harry stepped closer and helped Luna to her feet. "Now, let's go to the Hospital Wing."

Luna nodded and followed as Harry led the way. She watched as his eyes darted around the corridor like he was her guard and she almost smiled. The throbs of pain coming from her arms made it easier to suppress her amusement. "You know you're only twelve, right?"

Harry looked back at her with a small frown. "Yes," he said raising his eyebrow.

"So, you shouldn't be standing up to big students like him."

Harry shrugged and moved his eyes away. "No one deserves to be hurt."

Luna studied Harry until he was shifting uncomfortably. When he was about to say something to end the uncomfortable silence, Luna snapped her fingers. The sound made Harry jump, but Luna barely noticed. "You haven't introduced yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Harry.

Harry jumped again and stopped walking. "You don't know who I am," he asked with another hopeful light in his eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't excuse rudeness." Luna glared, but in the next instant, she was smiling. "I'm Luna Lovegood, but everyone calls me Loony."

Harry frowned. "That's not very nice."

Luna shrugged, but she cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow. Harry seemed to take the hint.

"Harry Potter," he said with a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you, Luna."

"It's always nice meeting new people."

The pair walked in silence for a while until they were outside the Hospital Wing. Luna stopped Harry before he walked inside with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Harry," she said. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Inside she was giggling at the adult action, but outside she kept a dreamy expression on her face. She pulled back and entered the Hospital Wing without a backwards glance at the red-faced boy.

* * *

(w.c 1,086)

WolfWinks –xx–


	93. RonPansy

**Title:** Smoking  
 **Summary:** Ron finds Pansy smoking **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron/Pansy **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ron almost walked past. Almost, but the smell made his nose twitched and attracted his attention to the girl's bathroom. He hesitated outside, unsure whether he sound enter or not. It was the girl's bathroom, but it was after curfew and the smoke could be dangerous. As a prefect, he had an obligation to make sure everything was okay.

Ron pushed the door open.

A yip of surprise and a soft sizzling sound assaulted his ears before he entered completely and came across Pansy Parkinson with a small paper stick smoking in some water.

"Oh, it's just you," Pansy said when she spotted him.

"What are you doing in here," Ron asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sneered.

Ron glared at the Slytherin girl when she smirked at him. "You're not meant to be out here."

"Whatever," she said. She pulled a small box out from her pocket and a small stick from the box. She then pointed her wand at one end of the stick. " _Incendio_." The tip lit up, but Pansy blew out the small flame, only leaving the stick smoking.

"What is that thing?" Ron couldn't help asking.

"It's a cigarette, a muggle thing." Pansy lifted the cigarette to her lips and breathed deeply. Her features relaxed and she let out a small sigh of pleasure.

Ron stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Muggle?"

Pansy sneered. "Yes, muggle. I'm not completely ignorant, you know."

Ron just blinked twice. He could honestly say that he'd been rendered speechless by the response from Pansy.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic," Pansy said when she turned and looked at Ron. "Come over here and try this."

"T-t-try. . ." Ron stuttered, but he couldn't prevent the interest that the offer spiked.

Pansy rolled her eyes and held out the smoking stick. "Come on. All you have to do is stick the end not smoking in your mouth and take a large breath in. Think you can manage that?"

Ron blinked, taking a moment to understand her words. Then, he glared at her. "Of course I can," he said, taking the cigarette in his hand. He looked at it with narrow eyes for a moment, twisting it in every way he could.

"Oh, just stick it in your mouth, you wimp."

Ron glared again, but he did what he was told. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and breathed in deeply. The next moment had him bent over his legs, hands on his knees, coughing like an eighty-year-old man.

Pansy laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, it's not for everyone," she said.

Ron glared again and settled down on the ground to catch his breath. Pansy settled next to him and they fell into a friendly silence. The only noise was Ron's harsh breathing, and Pansy's deep ones as she sucked on her cigarette.

"You know we practically just kissed," Pansy said after Ron's breathing was back to normal.

Ron chocked, but he managed a small smirk and a glance out of the corner of his eye. "I think I'd rather a real one."

It was Pansy's turn to be wide eyed.

* * *

(w.c 524)

WolfWinks-xx-


	94. Remus Lupin

**Title:** Fear of Being Alone (part 2)  
 **Summary:** Remus watched the other wizards play, and all he can do is wish to be like them. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus Lupin **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This is a collaboration piece with Tee (LittleTee) who wrote part 1 and Block (WritingBlock) who wrote the third part. I think you can read this without reading the others, but if you want to full story then go check it out. Just a brief background: Remus was taken away from his home after a pair of werewolves found him locked up and abandoned on his first moon.

Written for Flying: Your task is to write about somebody abandoning a group of people in order to follow their own personal goals.

* * *

The window rattled, and the trees outside lay almost sideways. A storm was coming, and yet the small children on the playground were not bothered. Remus saw a few parents approaching the oblivious children, and he wondered if his own parents would have done the same.

"Remus," a voice growled from behind. It was a soft growl, comforting. One Remus had come to recognise as his protector's growl.

"Alex," Remus said, turning to face the man that pulled him from that cage a few years ago. "I wondered when you would come back from the main pack."

Alexander glared at Remus for using the shortened name, but he didn't say anything. Rather, he glanced over Remus' shoulder and at the children on the playground. "What are you thinking," he said when he saw the parents pulling their children away.

Remus turned back to the window and stayed silent. He didn't need to say anything, really. Alexander knew exactly what Remus was thinking, and Remus knew what Alexander would say in response.

"They don't care," Alexander said anyway. "If they cared they wouldn't have locked you away.

Remus stayed silent and watched the children disappear with their parents.

* * *

"He misses them," Jean said one afternoon.

Alexander glanced her way, but he stayed silent. He didn't need to ask who as they both knew. He didn't want to discuss this at all, but Jean didn't seem to care.

"We should never have taken him," she said.

"They had him in a cage too small for his body," Alexander snapped. "How could we not take him?"

Jean sighed and turned her eyes away from Alexander's tense body. She knew he was right, but to see the wishful look on Remus' face every time a parent laughed with their child, hurt her. She hated that she was part of the reason he was so sad.

"Maybe they just didn't understand," she said after a while. "Maybe they just need to be taught how to care for a werewolf."

"No," Alexander growled. He was glaring, barring his teeth. "They left him alone on his first moon."

Jean backed down, and she kept her private thoughts private. Still, as Jean looked out the window at the nine-year-old reading, she couldn't help but wish to see his smile.

* * *

Remus tumbled out from the bush and onto the ground in an ungraceful pile of limbs. When he managed to untangle himself to lay flat on the ground, he found himself surrounded by children. The same children he watched play every day.

"Who are you?" one asked.

Remus tilted his head so he could look into the boy's eyes. "Remus," he said. Remus slowly pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "Sorry, I didn't mean. . ." Remus looked around at the confused and almost scared faces. "I'll just go."

"No, stay."

Remus looked at the boy. A mop of unruly black hair, and a crooked smile that made him look like he was about to prank someone.

"Are you sure?" Remus kept his hoped buried deep, but some must have shown on his face because the mischievous smile turned soft.

"Of course," he said. He turned to his friends and opened his mouth like he was going to shout an order, when a different shout, female, rung across the playground.

"Remus!"

Turning around, Remus spotted Alexander storming towards him.

"Is that your dad?" the boy asked.

Remus shook his head, but he didn't have any words before Alexander was upon them. "What have I told you about leaving the house without telling me?" he asked in a booming voice.

The children behind Remus winced and backed away, but Remus stood still. "Don't do it."

"Exactly, come inside now."

"But—"

"Now!"

Remus jumped this time, and scrambled away, but the boy's cheerful voice stopped him.

"Maybe we'll see each other at Hogwarts."

Remus flinched, but he nodded his head. He didn't want the boy to think he was any different, after all. "Maybe," he said before following Alexander back to the house. He heard a small mutter, and something that sounded like 'Potter' from the other children, but the voices drifted away the further he walked.

 _If only I was normal,_ Remus thought. _Then maybe we could be friends._

* * *

(w.c 717)

WolfWinks-xx-


	95. NevilleHarry 2

**Title:** Giving Back  
 **Summary:** Neville helps Harry when his exhaustion starts to take hold. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Harry **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Harry tapped the quill against the parchment. A small sound really—tap, tap, tap—but it was enough to distract him from the mind numbing homework spread out over the floor. _Why did I leave this so late again?_ Harry thought to himself as he stilled his hand and watched as small drops of ink fell onto the parchment below. Drip, drip, drip.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry's head moved slowly until he was looking up at the person lingering in his doorway. He didn't panic, knowing that the only people that could enter the Room of Requirement when he was in here were close friends.

"Neville, I could ask you the same question."

Neville let a shy smile free, a sight that sent pleasant shivers down Harry's spine. "A project I'm working on involves a lot of late nights. I only just left the greenhouse, with Professor Sprout's permission, of course, and I realised I left my potions book here."

Harry smiled and nodded like he understood and turned his eyes back to the page. The words blurred in front of his eyes, but he shook his head to clear the haze.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Harry shrugged without looking up. "I'm running behind on my homework," he said with a yawn. "With the DA, and the whole fiasco with Umbridge, I've fallen behind on my work. The Potions report is due in three days, and my Herbology essay is due tomorrow and I've barely started either of them."

Neville stepped forward when Harry yawned again, and his body swayed to the side. He dropped his bag down with a soft plunk, but Harry didn't even seem to notice.

"I'm just so tired," Harry continued. He looked like he'd forgotten who he was talking to.

"Just get some rest," Neville said, sitting down next to Harry. He stared at him with worried eyes. Everyone in the dorm knew about Harry's nightmares, and now Harry was staying up late to finish school work. The lack of sleep was going to cause problems if Harry wasn't careful. "Nothing is more important than your health."

Harry shook his head, focusing his eyes on Neville's features again. "No, no, I'll be fine." He pushed himself upright, only to sway again and fall sideways.

Neville shook his head, even as he steadied Harry. He held onto Harry's shoulders as Harry closed his eyes for a moment and yawned once again. "You're exhausted," Neville said. "Why don't you sleep now and work on the homework tomorrow. Professor Sprout won't mind if your assignment's a day late."

Chuckling, Harry leaned forward until his head was resting on Neville's shoulder. He snuggled his head into Neville's neck and closed his eyes. His voice was muffled when he spoke again.

"I mind, and I'm sure Umbridge will find out and give me more underserved detentions. I don't think I can. . ." Harry's voice started to fade.

Neville looked down to see the tension in Harry's shoulders start to loosen. He smiled as Harry continued to mutter nonsense words.

"I have to. . . I have to. . ." Harry's voice turned too soft for Neville to hear, but it was only a few moments later when the lips against Neville's neck stopped moving, and the gentle breaths evened out. Neville knew without looking that Harry had fallen asleep.

Rolling his eyes, Neville moved Harry so that his head was on Neville's lap. Neville pulled the blank parchment towards him and started to write down notes onto the page. He'd finished his essay two days ago, and he knew that Harry would hate himself for falling asleep, but Neville refused to wake him.

"It's the least I can do, anyway," Neville muttered at he ran a hand through Harry's hair. "You're doing so much for us, it's about time someone does something for you."

* * *

(w.c 649)

WolfWinks-xx-


	96. Charlie Weasley

**Title:** The First Thought  
 **Summary:** The beginning of Charlie's creature obsession **  
Pairing/Characters:** Charlie and Arthur Weasley, Filius Flitwick, Alastor Moody **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The building was intimidating. The fountain in The Atrium of the Ministry of Magic captivated Charlie's attention as he followed his father across the tiled floor. He was focused on the fountain and failed to notice the man in front of him.

Charlie tumbled to the floor. He looked up, surprised to see a man his height. At only seven years old, Charlie wasn't very tall.

"Are you okay?"

Charlie nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Filius. Charlie, apologise to Professor Flitwick."

"Sorry, Professor Flitwick," Charlie murmured.

The man chuckled, leaning down to help Charlie to his feet. "No need to apologise, young man, I should have paid more attention."

Charlie's attention drifted back to the fountain. There was something about the way the creatures looked up to the humans that sent a chill down Charlie's spine.

"What are you doing here so early, Filius?"

Charlie ignored the conversation and stepped closer to the fountain.

"Ah, just filling out a few forms, the usual."

The voices faded away as Charlie continued to move closer. He walked until he was standing beside the fountain and leaning forward. A hand clenched around his arm, pulling him backwards. He let out a startled yelp.

"Alastor!" Charlie's father snapped, pulling Charlie away from the man.

Looking up at the man, Charlie flinched back at the grotesque features. The man was missing part of his nose for Merlin's sake.

The man glared, and Charlie couldn't prevent a shiver. "What're you doing, boy?"

Charlie ducked his head and leaned into his father's legs.

"That's enough. He's just a child." The Professor's voice was stern like a teacher should be, but it didn't seem to affect the man.

"That _child_ was probably stealing. I won't allow criminals, no matter their age."

Charlie hid his face against his father's legs. "I wasn't stealing," Charlie muffled voice said. "I was just looking." Charlie lifted his eyes to look at his dad. The soft smile he received, calmed Charlie.

"You heard him, he wasn't stealing."

The man huffed. "What was he doing so close then?" he said, unable to admit defeat.

A hand touched Charlie's shoulder, and Charlie glanced over to see the Professor smiling at him. "What were you doing?" Professor Flitwick asked. "You're not in trouble," he assured when Charlie kept his lips closed.

"I was wondering why the creatures were staring at the people like that." Charlie's voice was quiet, but from the smile of the Professor, he'd heard the words clearly.

"A lot of people believe that creatures are less than humans, and it shows through artwork like this."

Charlie moved away from his father a little. "Dad says that every creature and human is equal."

The Professor smiled brightly. "Your father's right, but not everyone agrees."

Charlie fell silent. It didn't seem fair that creatures were thought of as less than humans.

The Professor, seeing Charlie's distraction, turned to give Alastor a cool stare. "Come on, let's let Arthur and Charlie go."

Charlie glanced up at the man through his fringe as the man glared down at him.

"Fine," he huffed, following the Professor. "I don't like children. I don't know how you can be a teacher."

"Being a teacher is the most worthy thing a person can do."

The voices faded away, and Charlie looked up to his dad.

"Come on," his dad said. "Let's get breakfast. Yoghurt?"

Charlie smiled. "And coffee for you?"

"And coffee for me," his dad agreed. "Come on." Arthur led Charlie away from the statue, but Charlie kept his eyes on it untilhe it disappeared.

* * *

(w.c 595)

WolfWinks-xx-


	97. HermioneRonHarry

**Title:** Passion Revived  
 **Summary:** Hermione is, unintentionally or not, discouraged from her dream to become Minister of Magic, and she starts to lose hope herself.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Golden Trio friendship only.  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Notes:** Written for QLFC round 13: Appleby Arrows chaser 3. S3R1 - Getting to Know our Team-Mates - Write about your BEATER 1's favourite pairing/character. I used my Beater's favourite character, (or one of them) Hermione. Extra prompts: (setting Hogwarts Library, (word) passion, (song) 'Reach' by S Club 7

* * *

Hermione shifted in her seat as she waited for the verdict from her Head of House. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous, and McGonagall's frown was doing nothing to calm her nerves.

"You certainly have the grades, Miss Granger, but becoming Minister is an ambitious goal. Are you sure this is what you wish to aim for?"

Hermione was nodding as soon as Professor McGonagall finished speaking. "I know it's ambitious with my. . . status, but I want to make this world a better one for everyone to live in. I need to be Minister to achieve this, I think."

Professor McGonagall was studying her again, and Hermione clenched her hands together to prevent them from shaking.

"Well, I think this is a wonderful career choice, but I must advise a backup. What about a career with The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I've heard you're quite passionate about the plights of house elves."

Hermione nodded along and listened to her Head of House suggest other options for a career, but she didn't make any promises. She knew what she wanted and despite all the obstacles in the way, she would get what she wanted.

* * *

"You can't be serious?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, glancing at Harry, who was staring at a loose thread on the couch. "Of course I'm serious, Ronald," she said, looking back to the red head. "I want to help make the Wizarding World fair for everyone, no matter their blood status or race. I'll need to be Minister to really make a difference."

Ron was already shaking his head at her. "Good luck. There have only been a handful of women Ministers, let alone a Muggleborn one as well."

Hermione's glare became venomous, and Ron flinched away from it. "When did you turn into a person that cared about someone's blood status?" she asked, cursing the hurt she heard in her voice.

Ron paled and backed away from Hermione. He glanced at Harry for backup, but he was still staring at the loose thread with a faraway look in his eye. "I didn't mean it like that," Ron said. "I don't believe that, but a lot of people do. You have to be voted in so those views will come into it."

Hermione didn't lessen her glare in the least. "I know that, Ronald, but I want to try anyway. I think I can convince the Wizarding World that I can do good despite the difficulties."

Ron glanced to Harry once again. "You're aiming too high," he muttered, rolling his eyes when Harry still didn't look up. "People are vicious, and they'll rip you to shreds. Come on, be logical."

"I am being logical!" Hermione's voice was almost a yell now, attracting the attention of some of the other occupants of the Gryffindor common room. Harry flinched next to her and looked up with a small frown.

"What—" Harry started to say, but Ron interrupted, his fists clenched and his face red.

"Obviously not! How on earth do you think you can convince the world when you can't even convince me!"

Hermione felt Ron's words like a blow. She backed away from the couch, tears in her eyes. "I just wanted some support. Why couldn't you give me that?" Hermione turned and ran up the stairs, fleeing the common room. She could hear the whispers start, and she was going to ignore them when she heard Harry's flat voice.

"What did you do?"

"Me?" she heard Ron respond. "She's the mental one!"

Hermione entered the girl's dorm room and slammed the door shut, no longer wanting to hear any more. _Why doesn't anyone think I can do this?_

* * *

The quiet of the library soothed Hermione's frayed nerves as she leaned over the large book on Wizarding laws. The night before had been horrible. By the time curfew came around almost everyone had heard about the fight, or more accurately, what the fight had been about. She'd heard the girl's discussing her unattainable passion just before they entered the girl's dorm.

Hermione tried to not let the doubt bother her, but it wasn't an easy thing. The way everyone seemed to think that she couldn't do whatever she wanted just because she was Muggleborn really pissed her off, but it also worried her.

Shaking her head, Hermione pushed those thoughts away and turned back to the book. She was looking for any loopholes in the house elf laws, but she'd been unlucky so far.

"Oi! Granger!"

Hermione's shoulders tensed when she heard the all too familiar voice of Marcus Flint calling her name. She lifted her head and pulled out her wand from her pocket, though she didn't raise it yet.

"Heard you want to be Minister of Magic one day," Flint said, glancing back at his friends who were snickering behind him. "Bit ambitious, don't you think."

"No," Hermione said, her voice like ice.

Flint barely flinched. Instead, he turned his back on her and faced his friends. "I mean, how many Mudblood bitches have ever been Minister?"

Hermione flinched, an action that didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, Marcus, I think you hit a nerve."

Hermione schooled her features back into an indifferent mask, but she could tell it wasn't perfect.

Flint turned to face her again, his smirk widening when he saw the way he was affecting her. He leaned in close, his putrid breath caressing her cheek like a cheap mockery of seduction.

"There's only one way you might become Minister," he said, his voice soft and cruel, "and I don't think you can spread your legs for that many people."

Hermione gasped, stood from the table, shoving him away in the process and pulled out her wand. Flint laughed, even as Hermione pressed her wand into the tender part of his neck. "Get lost," she said in a deadly whisper, "or I'll make you."

There must have been something in her eye that showed her intention, because he backed away from her, though his smirk stayed plastered on his face. "I'm just trying to warn you."

Hermione took a step forward, but the Slytherin students left. She waited until she couldn't hear anything except her harsh breaths before sitting down. A tear made it's way down her cheek, warm and heavy against her skin.

* * *

She ignored the look Harry was giving her as he sat next to her in potions. She ignored Ron's gaze on her back as well. She didn't want to talk to either of her friends. In fact, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She'd been sleeping badly ever since the incident with Flint in the library. Nightmares of . . . Merlin, she didn't even want to think about them.

She stirred the potion counter-clockwise twice as she yawned. She reached for the next ingredient without checking the potion.

"Stop!"

Hermione froze in her actions, and she could see all the other students doing the same. Looking up at Professor Snape she watched as her stalked in her direction.

"Miss Granger," he snarled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hermione blinked and looked down at the potion. "I'm up to stirring the potion, which I just completed, and then I was going to add the crushed beetles." She kept her voice soft and respectful, but she couldn't understand what she'd done wrong. She glanced at Harry to see whether he knew what was going on, but he was staring at her with wide eyes.

 _What on earth?_

"Did you want to explode the classroom?" Professor Snape asked in a deadly whisper.

"What? No—"

"Because that is what would have happened if you added the beetles after stirring counter-clockwise like you have."

"But the instruction—"

"And you would have known you had made a mistake if you had bothered to _check_ the potion."

Hermione looked at the potion and saw it thickening in an odd way. "But I've done—"

"You are meant to stir clockwise, not counter-clockwise. If you can't even follow instructions correctly then maybe you shouldn't be in this class."

Hermione's breath caught as she saw the truth written clearly on the board. She vaguely heard Harry arguing with the Professor, but she didn't pay any attention until the Professor Snape addressed her again.

"Detention, Miss Granger, and a zero for today's class."

"That's not fair, Professor," Harry said next to her.

"And you can join her, Mister Potter. Don't make me take points as well."

Laying a hand on Harry's arm, Hermione shook her head. "It's alright, I should have read it properly."

Professor Snape turned and walked back to the front of the class and Hermione lowered her eyes to the desk.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Hermione shrugged, clenching her hands. She ignored Harry for the rest of the lesson. _If I can't get a simple potion right, what hope do I have of becoming Minister?_

* * *

Hermione stared at the Wizard law book without reading a word. She'd been on the same page for the last fifteen minutes, and she couldn't remember a word she'd read before that. The library was quiet once again, but it wasn't peaceful. It was suffocating.

 _I'm not smart enough._

 _I'm not strong enough._

 _Why should I even bother?_

She could feel her eyes stinging, but she held back her tears by a thread. She refused to cry, no matter how much she wanted to. She lifted her eyes to the window near her, watching the autumn leaves fall with a vacant gaze.

A book dropped nearby, and Hermione jumped at the noise. She was in a hidden away corner of the library this time, but she couldn't prevent her eyes scanning the shelves in case Flint and his goons found her again.

Not seeing anyone, Hermione turned back to the book and sniffled. She wrapped her arms around herself and resisted the urge to rock herself like she use to when she was alone at primary school.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of Harry's voice. He was standing in front of her table wringing his hands together. Ron was standing behind him with his head ducked, but she could see his eyes scanning her like he was checking for injuries.

"What are you doing in here?" She couldn't prevent the weakness of her voice. She thought she would be alone, and dropped her mask as a result. Now, with her friend's sudden appearance, she couldn't bring it up fast enough.

Ron winced at the sound of her voice, and while Harry sat down next to her, Ron stayed where he was, shuffling his feet.

"We're worried about you," Harry said after a quick glance at Ron. "You haven't been yourself ever since the fight with Ron, even making mistakes in class which you never do. We're just . . . we want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Hermione whispered, knowing that neither of her friends would believe her.

"I'm sorry!" Ron blurted out, louder than he planned. He glanced at the bookshelves, checking to see if anyone noticed, but there were no glares directed his way. He turned back to Hermione and saw her staring at him with wide eyes. Harry was shaking his head next to her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said. Harry talked to me, and he explained where I went wrong. I didn't mean anything how it sounded. I just . . . I mean . . ."

"It's fine, Ron. You were right, I was being illogical."

"No! That's not what I was saying at all." Ron glared at the ground, his face bright red. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Hermione's eyes softened, but she was shaking her head. "That's sweet, but I can't be Minister of Magic. I know how difficult it would be, and I honestly don't think I could do it. It just didn't want to acknowledge it before; it hurt too much."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione was already talking over him. She felt the emotions she'd kept under lock and key bubbling to the surface, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back. Looking down at the desk, her words couldn't come out fast enough.

"I always wanted to make the world better. Even as a child I wanted to help people. I ran for class president one year, and everyone said it was useless and I'd fail, but I did it anyway. They were right, I failed. I was beaten by one of the popular girls, and she hated me. I was so humiliated, and now I'm doing the same thing to myself."

Hermione sniffled, wiping a hand across her face to clear away the drops leaking out of her eyes.

"Why should I even try when I know the result?"

"Stop it," Harry snapped when Hermione fell silent.

Hermione looked up and saw her best friends both glaring at her.

"You can't talk like this. You can't give up." Harry was leaning forward, his hand against her arm. "Where's our Hermione?"

"You guys don't understand, you can't. You're both men. Ron's a pureblood, and Harry, you're the Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione ignored the grimaces she received with those words. "You could do anything. I'm a female and a Muggleborn."

Hermione looked down again, clenching her hands. "I'm nothing special, and the only way I'd be able to get into office is if I. . ." Hermione trailed off, realising what she was about to say.

"If you what?" Ron sounded confused, but deadly. Harry seemed to understand, though if his pale face was anything to go by.

Hermione sighed. "If I spread my legs, and I refuse to lower myself like that."

Harry stood and started to pace next to the table. Ron stared at her with an open mouth, before his face reddened drastically and he clenched his hands.

"Who told you that?" He could barely spit the words out his teeth were clenched so tightly together.

When Hermione refused to answer, Harry stopped pacing and looked at her. "Who was it? You wouldn't think something like that unless someone told you."

Shaking her head, Hermione looked at Harry, grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his seat. She turned to Ron and indicated the seat on her other side. "It doesn't matter," she said when they were both sitting down.

Ron leaned close. "It does—"

"You're right."

"What? Harry!"

"No." Harry ran a hand through his hair, a slight tremble the only indicator of his rage. "Right now it doesn't matter. Right now it only matters that Hermione realises it isn't true."

Ron seethed in his seat for another minute but ended up nodding. "Fine, but I want a name later."

Hermione just shook her head. "Can't we just drop—"

"No. Hermione, where's your passion?" Harry's hand was back on her arm, and Ron was still leaning forward like he was going to force her to understand.

"What?"

"Your passion," Ron said this time. "Your determination, your drive, your dedication. You have always been the smartest witch of your age, and everyone knows it. You know it. Why are you giving up this time when you've never given up before?"

Hermione pinched her lips together, her eyes watering. She looked at Ron, then Harry. "I just. . . Everyone has told me in some way that it's unlikely to happen. I guess. . ."

"You started believing it?"

Hermione nodded, not saying anything.

"I do believe in you, despite what I said. I think you can do anything you want, and I'll. . . I'll support you no matter what."

Harry nodded next to Ron, agreeing with every word. "We stick together," Harry said. "If you can support me despite the danger, then I can support you despite the odds. I'm pretty good at beating the odds, anyway." His eyes lit up when Hermione smiled.

"We'll always support you, Hermione, so reach for the stars."

Harry snorted and leaned back in his chair, Hermione looked at him, then her eyes widened and she started to laugh.

"What?" Ron said, smiling at the joke despite not understanding it.

"Nothing," Hermione said between her chuckles. "Just the words. . . Oh, never mind. Thank you, both of you."

"Well, we did have an ulterior motive," Ron said, pulling out his Charms textbook.

Hermione rolled her eyes but pulled the book close. "What do you need help with?"

* * *

(w.c 2,765)

WolfWinks -xx-


	98. LunaandGilderoy

**Title:** False Truth  
 **Summary:** Gilderoy Lockhart realises that Luna can draw, and he requests that she draw him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Luna Lovegood, Gilderoy Lockhart and a bit of Morag MacDougal **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It wasn't the first time he'd heard about this first year's apparent skill, but it was the first time he paid attention. When Morag MacDougal—a second year Ravenclaw—mentioned a drawing that she'd always treasure in class, Gilderoy needed to learn more.

"She just handed it to me one day, saying I held a beauty that she couldn't ignore," Morag said when Gilderoy cornered her after class. Morag's face lit up as she remembered the first year standing in front of her with a serene smile and a drawing that belonged in a gallery. "It was beautiful. A bit abstract, but anyone with eyes could see the beauty, and she based it off me."

"Who?" Gilderoy leaned forward, unintentionally freaking the girl out. "What's the girl's name?"

"Um, Luna Lovegood," Morag said, leaning away from the wide-eyed professor.

"Thank you, you may go."

The girl all but ran out of the classroom, but Gilderoy didn't pay her any attention. His eyes were unfocused as he imagined the beautiful drawing this first year will create of him. An abstract drawing was fine, as long as it showed his beauty.

* * *

"Miss Lovegood, stay after class."

Luna lowered herself back into her chair, not showing an inch of surprise. Her eyes drifted around the room, looking everywhere except at the professor. Gilderoy clenched his hands, not appreciating the lack of attention, but understanding that the girl was an odd one.

"I have a task for you," the Professor said slowly.

Luna's eyes flickered to his face for a moment. She winced when her eyes locked on his face, and then moved her eyes away to stare at the wall he'd made a space for his new portrait. Gilderoy flicked his own eyes to the space Luna was staring at with a frown but shook it off.

"I want you to draw me."

"Why?"

The sharp tone startled Gilderoy, but he managed to suppress his automatic flinch. This was an eleven-year-old girl after all. He wasn't going to show any weakness. "I want you too, and I'm sure it will be an honour to paint someone as beautiful as myself."

Luna winced again, her gaze moving around the room seemingly disinterested in the conversation. "Honour?" Her voice was small, hesitant.

"Yes, an honour," his voice brightened; obviously pleased he seemed to be getting through to the girl. "Don't act clueless. Drawing me will help you climb the social ladder. Everyone will want your drawings after they see mine."

Luna narrowed her eyes, her body tensing unnoticed. "I don't want—"

"I've already discussed it with your Head of House and the Headmaster, and they've agreed we can use the Great Hall as the setting."

Luna's eyes widened. "Why?"

Gilderoy smiled. He could see the girl's excitement at the prospect of drawing a celebrity such as himself was starting to sink in, and the fact that he went to so much trouble to make sure everything was perfect must be a flattering prospect for the child.

"It was hard to convince them, believe me, but in the end, they realised that it would be good for me to have a portrait drawn and good for you as well, I would assume. We'll meet tonight before curfew in the Great Hall." Gilderoy walked towards the girl, not noticing her eyes widening even further. "This is a great honour."

Luna stayed still, turning her eyes to the desk in front of her. "If you wish it, it shall be done. I will draw it my own way, though, and I will only draw it once."

Gilderoy's face split into an award winning smile. "I'll only need the one." Gilderoy turned his back on the girl, waving a dismissive hand in her direction. "You may go. I will see you tonight."

Luna pushed her chair back, the sound jarring in the quiet room. "Tonight," she whispered, too soft for the Professor to hear.

* * *

The Great Hall was large and silent. The tables seemed to stretch on forever, and Luna's footsteps echoed, making her feel like she was the only person in the world. She clutched her sketchbook and pencil case close to her chest, taking comfort in the familiar smell.

"Ah, there you are."

Luna looked up from her curious gaze and blanched at the sight she saw. Her Professor was laid out on the staff table, a gaudy gold gown draped over him and a large, solid crown on his head. He looked like a cliché evil king from the fairy tales her mother once told her.

"This is how I want you to draw me, and I will allow nothing less." Gilderoy waved a hand at a wooden easel in the centre of the tables. "Go on, start up."

Luna stepped forward, folded the easel up and took a seat on top of the Ravenclaw table.

"What are you—"

"I will draw my way." Luna lowered her eyes to her sketch pad and opened it to a fresh page. She could feel the frustrated glare directed her way, but she ignored it, use to receiving ugly looks.

"I just wanted to make you feel comfortable," Gilderoy murmured through clenched teeth, "but if this is how you draw, then go ahead."

Luna nodded, not that she needed the reassurance, and started her drawing. The pencil running over a blank paper calmed the colours she sees every day. It's why she only drew in black and white. The colours and the noise calmed until only the truth shone through.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I saved a friend from the fangs of an acromantula?" Gilderoy didn't wait for a response, launching into the story like Luna was actually paying attention. He was careful to keep his movements minimal so that the girl could draw him perfectly, but he couldn't help the occasional hand-waving or toss of his head.

Luna wasn't disturbed at all. She kept her pencil on the page, barely looking up at the man, and when she did it was only a passing glance at a particular feature. The night continued on, passing curfew time without either realising it. Gilderoy didn't stop talking once, sharing all his tales of his travels, and Luna didn't stop drawing.

"I'm done." Luna's voice interrupted her Professor's current tale that had something to do with a dark wizard searching for eternal wealth.

Gilderoy's fingers clenched around the table edge they were resting on. He hated being interrupted, especially by a girl he was helping climb the social ladder. When he realised she was staring at him, drawing in hand, he visibly brightened, forgetting all about the disrespect the girl showed.

"Well," he said when Luna didn't hand it over straight away, "give it to me."

"Remember what I said. I will draw my own way, and I'll only draw it once." Luna's eyes were focused on Gilderoy's face for the first time. Her eyes were hard, determined, also a first. She brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I won't do it again."

"Yes, yes, yes, I heard it all before. Now, give it to me." Gilderoy made a grabbing motion like a small child would, and Luna handed over the picture. Gilderoy couldn't keep his mouth from falling open.

The page held a detailed design of the staff table, plain and simple with embellishments that showed its importance. Gilderoy lay on top of it on his left side. His long legs lay on the top of delicate fabric, twisted together like disfigured tree roots. His body was covered in the robe, his right arm pressed against his right side, fingers sinking in like claws. His left arm lay against the table, the fingers also digging into the table, knuckles dark with what could only be blood despite there being no colour in the drawing.

It was his face that had Gilderoy paling rapidly.

Above the neck was a mess. There were two faces, merged together. One was smiling, a wide smile he recognised from the magazines and the other was a smirk, one he also recognised, but one only he knew. The smirking face had a large scar running down one side, the same shape at the wand movement for his favourite spell. The point where the faces met was his nose, long and thick like the puppet from a children's book he once read. It was hideous.

"What have you done?" Gilderoy growled out. He tossed the picture aside and stalked towards the girl, towering over her. "Where's my beautiful portrait?"

Luna backed away from the professor, intimidated, though she would never admit it. "I can't draw a false picture."

"A false picture?" Gilderoy shook with desperately suppressed emotions. He might be a lot of things, but he's never hurt a child. This is the first time he's really wanted to.

"I only draw the truth inside, not the truth on the surface or from the lips." Luna turned and walked down to the Great Hall doors, listening to her footsteps and the furious breaths echoing around the hall.

* * *

(w.c 1,512)

WolfWinks-xx-


	99. Chapter 99

**Title:** I'm Not Pregnant  
 **Summary:** Lily never thought she would lie to James, especially not about this. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily/James **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Shannon (JailyForever). Written for Fairytales class: Write about someone confessing a lie to someone that trusted them. Bonus: (location) Grimmauld Place Number Twelve, (object) engagement ring

* * *

Lily felt a warm hand on her back. She leaned into it without removing her head from inside the toilet bowl. James rubbed small circles on her back, pulling her long hair away from her face. Lily continued to throw up as her stomach made an escape attempt.

When Lily finished emptying her stomach, James knelt down beside her. He cleaned her face, smiling softly when she leant into the touch. "Come on, I'll make tea."

Lily nodded and leaned against him as he led them downstairs. He guided her to the couch and settled her there before going to the kitchen for tea. He kept half an eye on Lily as she laid her head on the arm rest and closed her eyes.

"One peppermint tea just the way you like it." James injected as much cheer as possible in his voice without being too loud. He didn't want to startle her.

"Thank you," Lily said, leaning over to press a kiss on James' cheek. She then reached for the tea and wrapped her fingers around the mug, inhaling the heavenly scents before taking a sip.

James waited until there was a bit more colour in her cheeks before broaching the question he'd been sitting on for a while. "Are you pregnant?" There was a mixture of happiness and dread in his voice.

Lily's body locked up, all peace vanishing in an instant. "No," she said with barely any hesitation.

"Are you sure? Because being sick for this long is unusual." James placed a hand on Lily's knee, leaning close.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure." Lily looked away, down to her mug. The knee on her leg felt hot and heavy, uncomfortable.

"Okay," James said, sighing. "I guess that's good then. Having a baby during the war would be bad."

Lily closed her eyes, feeling cold despite the hot tea in her hands. She felt the hand shift, and then James was pushing himself off the couch and offering her a hand.

"Let's get some more sleep before the order meeting tomorrow," he said.

Lily nodded, grabbing his hand and letting him guide her back to bed, a hand absently drifting to her stomach.

* * *

Lily lay in bed wide away long after James had fallen back to sleep. She traced a pattern on her stomach, thinking back to three days ago where she'd visited Alice after another morning throwing up.

" _I need your help," Lily blurted out before any greetings could be uttered. "Are you going to work?" Lily asked, noticing the St Mungo robes._

" _I just got back. Lily, what happened?" Alice dropped her bag on the ground and rushed over, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder._

 _Lily collapsed on the couch and covered her face with her hands. "I need . . . I don't . . . I think I'm pregnant."_

 _Alice's hand fell from Lily's shoulder. "That's wonderful," she said clapping her hands together._

" _No it's not!" Lily said, lifting her head from her hands. "It's really really not!"_

" _What?" Alice put her hand back of Lily's shoulder and squeezed. "Lily, you've always wanted to be a mum."_

" _I know." Lily lowered her eyes again. "But there's a war going on, and I don't want to risk endangering an innocent child."_

 _Squeezing Lily's shoulder again, Alice nodded. "Right, of course." She dug through her robe pockets until she found her wand. "Let me check, and then we can decide what to do." Alice waved her wand in a complicated pattern, a pale white light emitting from the tip. Lily started to glow the same light, and for a minute, Alice's eyes glazed over._

 _When Alice returned and the white glow disappeared, she was wearing a small, sad smile._

" _I'm pregnant, aren't I?"_

 _Alice nodded, and Lily could feel the tears she'd managed to suppress so far come pouring out. She could feel a small seed of joy trying to appear, but every time she thought of that little baby in her arms, she thought of the children she'd seen lying on the streets tortured and dead, and she only sobbed harder._

The alarm blaring in her ear startled her out of her thoughts. She turned to the side to see James' hand slap the poor clock until it shut up. When he turned back to her with a sleepy smile, she turned away to flip the desk calendar to the right date.

"Come on. We have a meeting to go to," she said after an awkward moment of silence.

* * *

The meeting was long and boring. The usual warnings to be careful, the lack of information about raids, the deaths and injuries, everyone looked depressed and exhausted. Lily sat through it all ready to puke, and her hand continued to tighten around James' until he was wincing along with her. After almost two hours of sitting still and trying to pay attention, Lily could no longer pretend.

"Could I be excused?" she asked, not meaning to interrupt Moody mid-sentence—or sound so formal—but her thoughts were more focused on controlling her stomach. She stood up without a response and pulled her hand free from a concerned James.

"Where're you going? Too boring for you?" Moody snapped, glaring at Lily.

For some reason, Moody's normal aggression caused tears to well in her eyes. She felt completely out of control of her emotions, and she turned her back on the group. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice surprisingly choked up. Before the group could react, Lily dashed out of the room, tripping over a broomstick leaning against the couch and knocking her knee. She searched for a bathroom without even noticing the bruise, desperate to avoid puking all over the floor of Grimmauld place.

She managed to dash into the second floor bathroom just before the contents of her stomach made reappearance. It wasn't long before James was following her in, shutting the door and holding her hair back like early this morning.

When Lily felt her stomach settle a little, she turned to James to see his eyes dark and scared.

"Maybe we should go to St Mungos. This isn't normal, and you could have been cursed and we wouldn't know." James stared at Lily, scanning her features for any sign of a curse.

"I'm not cursed," Lily said carefully. She somehow knew this was the end of her secret, and really, she should have known it would come out sooner rather than later. Why did she even lie in the first place?

"You might not know it. We're in a war and anything could happen. What if I wake up one day and your half dead on the bathroom floor? I can't live without you, Lily. If you die because we never checked you for curses, I would never forgive myself."

Lily's eyes welled up again, and she buried her head in James' neck. "I'm not cursed, I promise." Her voice was muffled, but she could hear James taking a breath to argue some more so she knew he could hear her. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Lily pulled away and looked up at James' wide eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"But. . .this morning you said—"

"I know." Lily looked away, staring at her fingers which were fiddling with her engagement ring. She'd promised to trust James, love him. He was her life, and when he proposed, she promised she would trust him. Why didn't she just tell him the truth at the beginning?

"Why did you lie?" James asked, voicing her own question.

"I don't really . . . I guess I was scared. We're in a war, as you said. That's no place for a child." Lily closed her eyes, her fingers slackening around her ring. "You seemed to agree," she whispered.

"No!"

Lily jumped at the loud shout and looked at James.

"I know we're in a war, and I know it's dangerous, but I'm so happy."

Lily blinked at him. "You are?"

"Lily." James leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and smiling. "I have always loved you, and all I've wanted is to have a life with you, a family. That's now happened, and I couldn't be happier even if I tried."

Lily's eyes welled up again, her emotions getting the best of her. "You're not mad I lied?"

"No," James said, shrugging. "I'm a little disappointed, I guess, but I understand."

Lily buried her head in James' neck again and cried. "We're going to have a baby," she whispered in awe, finally allowing herself to feel happy about the situation. "I won't lie again, I promise."

* * *

(w.c 1,437)

WolfWinks-xx-


	100. Hugo Weasley

**Title:** Troubles  
 **Summary:** Hugo hates school. He can't understand the work and has to sneak out to make sure he's up to par with the class. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hugo, Madam Pince, Rose and Hermione **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The dorm room was silent, everyone was asleep. Hugo leaned over and lit the candle by his bed, and then held his breath. When no one seemed disturbed by the extra light, Hugo looked at the floor of the room to figure out the best path through the junk which was the quietest. Once he had that figured out, he took extra care to make sure his movements were silent. It took him a long time to get changed, and the walk through the dorm room was dangerous, but his efforts payed off. He was at the door and no one was disturbed.

Hugo turned around, making sure he stayed silent, and retreated out of the dorm room and down the stairs. It didn't take him long to reach the library.

"Hugo, dear?"

Hugo turned around and smiled at the old librarian. Madam Pince—or Irma as she wants Hugo to call her—was smiling at his small frame.

"Are you here to continue reading?"

Hugo nodded, blushing. No one knew of his secret visits to the library except for Madam Pince. At first, he needed to get in without her knowledge and that's almost impossible nowadays—but recently, she'd become almost a mentor. She'd teach him anything he couldn't understand from the books, and considering he had to resort to late night visits to the library to pass his classes, there was a lot he couldn't understand.

"Come on," she said, stepping behind her desk. "Let's go get it."

Hugo nodded again and followed the librarian into her office. He was the only one that was allowed in here, being the only student that Madam Pince actually liked.

"How was school today?"

Hugo's shoulders slumped. "It was the worst day of my life, what do you think?"

Madam Pince shot a sympathetic look his way, which he ignored like he always did.

"I think it would be a good idea to tell your mum how much trouble you're having. She would understand."

 _No, she wouldn't,_ Hugo thought bitterly. "There it is," he said out loud, spotting the book.

Madam Pince let out a sigh and handed the book over. "If you have any questions come talk to me, and don't forget our deal."

"No later than one in the morning and eat breakfast in the morning. I know." Hugo smiled at the woman who smiled back at him softly.

"Go on then."

Hugo retreated to his table and placed the potion text on the ground. He settled down and prepared to catch up with his work once again.

* * *

The letter came two days later. He was sulking because he'd been unable to disappear to the library for two nights now. He'd been stupid and Rose had found out about his late night disappearance.

" _Where did you go?" Rose demanded._

" _What are you talking about?" Hugo looked around and saw a few sympathetic glances his way. He scowled, noticing no one standing to help him._

" _Last night you were not in bed. Why?"_

 _Hugo's breath caught in his throat. "How did you—"_

" _Remember to blow out the candle the next time you sneak out."_

 _Hugo inwardly cursed. How could he forget to blow out the damned candle when he does it each night? Stupid. Hugo sighed and looked up at his sister. "It doesn't matter."_

" _Yes it does," she scowled. "If you don't tell me, I'm sending a letter to Mum."_

 _Paling, Hugo stepped forward and lowered his voice. "Please don't do that Rose, please."_

" _Why were you out late?"_

Hugo glanced at the letter in his hands. He couldn't open it, he just couldn't. Shooting a glare at his sister for being such a goodie two shoes, Hugo stood from the table and left. He retreated to the library and straight into Madam Pince's office, who startled when she saw him.

Glancing outside to make sure no students saw her kinder side, she knelt down and stared at Hugo's pale face. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"I was caught out of bed, and my sister wrote to my mum. I. . ." Hugo trailed off, and Madam Pince made a sympathetic noise.

"You sit in here and read it. It's probably not as bad as you're thinking."

Hugo snorted but smiled when the librarian gave him a stern look. "Thank you, Madam," Hugo said quietly.

"It's Irma, dear." Madam Pince walked out the door before he could respond, leaving him to stare at the letter in his hand.

Hugo took a deep breath before ripping the envelope open and pulling out the parchment.

 _Hugo,_

 _Rose sent me a letting telling me you were out after curfew. She seems to think you're up to no good, but I know you better than that. You're not like Fred or James or any of the others. You're quiet, shy, and you're not interested in girls yet either. This makes me wonder why you were out after curfew, as the usual reasons don't make sense._

 _I'm worried about you._

 _From what Rose told me, you acted like you've snuck out before and made a mistake this time. It sounds like you're trying to hide something, maybe something you think you should be ashamed of or embarrassed by. Whatever it is, don't be._

 _Everyone has something they're embarrassed by or ashamed by. I don't know what you're secret is, and I'm not going to pry, but I do want you to know this. Your father and I will always be there for you. IF you ever need to talk about anything, we'll be here._

 _You can trust us._

 _I love you, Hugo. Please try and stay in bed after lights out, but I've told your sister to back off a little._

 _Love Mum_

 _xx_

Hugo sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. His mother is too damn smart for her own good. As Hugo sniffled, he smiled. It was nice to read his mother's words like that. He'd always felt he needed to live up to expectations by being the smartest person in the school, but his subjects didn't make sense. He couldn't read the text books properly, and the instructions on the board never made any sense.

Madam Pince walked back in and noticed his tears. "You're going to tell your mum?"

Hugo looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

(w.c 1,070)

WolfWinks-xx-


	101. Percy Weasley

**Title:** An Accident and a Cat  
 **Summary:** Percy knew going on this trip could only spell trouble. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Percy Weasley **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The desert sand burned his feet, turning them a fiery red. Percy barely noticed the burn on his shoulders from the hot sun or the flies around his head, too focused on watching his feet blister as he continued to walk forward like a deranged man.

 _I have to find my family._

Why did Bill even suggest a visit to his work anyway? It was obviously too dangerous.

" _These areas are safe, but any area past the yellow line hasn't been checked. Don't step over the line."_

 _Percy took a step back, but there were two bodies preventing his movements._

" _Is Percy scared?" the twins said together._

 _Percy rolled his eyes and moved from them. They shrugged and started teasing Ron about the spider in their hotel room. Percy rolled his eyes again at the immature display, but stumbled, tripping over his own feet and landing hard on the ground, when Ron ran into him._

 _Time seemed to slow at that moment. He'd fallen over the yellow line. Looking up, he locked eyes with his mother's wide ones before the ground cracked underneath him._

" _Percy!" Bill called, already rushing forward, but it was too late. The ground fell out from underneath him. He disappeared into the ground._

Percy scowled at his thoughts. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the middle of the dessert alone.

"Are you alright?"

Percy moved his stiff neck to look at the person speaking. His eyes widened in complete disbelief when he saw the small grey cat sitting in front of him. He glanced around, but all he could see was the endless sand.

"I said, are you alright?"

Percy's eyes returned to the cat and he shook his head. "Did you just speak?"

"Well, of course." The cat stood up and almost looked like it was rolling its eyes. "Who else could have spoken?"

Percy blinked. "But you—"

"Look, I don't know why my appearance has shocked you so much, but we need to find shelter, you're cooking."

"Cooking?" Percy wondered where his usual calm persona was, and then he wondered why that mattered when there was a cat talking to him.

"Oh, honestly." The cat strode forward—on its back two feet no less—and waved a wand. _Since when do cats use a wand?_

Percy closed his eyes and swayed.

"Don't collapse!" the cat snapped at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled before the world went black again.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

Percy heard his mother's voice, and his eyes snapped open. He looked around and found himself in a cool white room, his family standing over him.

"You're awake," Ron said, leaning over him with a smile.

"Obviously," Percy couldn't help but snap. Ron turned away with his shoulders slumped, and Percy felt a seed of guilt sprout inside.

"Finally," a voice snapped.

Percy whipped his head around and found a woman standing off to one side. Her face was covered in wrinkles, so much so she looked to be dead. Her eyes were sunken into her skin and her lips looked like they'd been sucking on a lemon for her whole life. The worst part, though, was the voice. It was one he recognised.

"You're not a cat!"

The woman raised a grey eyebrow at Percy, and the twins snickered behind him.

"Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought," the woman muttered. Percy stared at her as his stomach rebelled and his head started to pound. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him away again. _I wish I'd never come on this trip._

* * *

(w.c 599)

WolfWinks-xx-


	102. NevilleLuna 2

**Title:** Pumpkin Pets  
 **Summary:** Neville comes home to a quiet house and he somehow knows his evening isn't going to be quite normal. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Luna and children (two OCs) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The house was unusually quiet. Neville closed the door and looked around the front room with a wary glance. This house should never be quiet. Between the five-year-old that didn't know the meaning of quiet, the seven-year-old that enjoyed experimenting with anything—and he does mean anything—and his wife, Luna, Neville could always count on coming home to a noisy house.

"There it is!"

Neville jumped at the sudden noise and swung his eyes to the library where it originated from. He groaned, already imagining the number of books he was going to have to repair or replace, and stepped inside the doorway, only to jump back out of it and two the side when a strangely shaped orange object ran pass him.

"Is that a pumpkin?" he muttered to himself. He saw Liana—his eldest—chase the pumpkin before turning his attention to his youngest who was currently trying to climb up his leg.

"Daddy!" she screeched, wiggling around when she was picked up.

Neville winced but smiled at Jessica. "Hello, sweetie, have a good day?" He couldn't prevent his eyes drifting in the direction his eldest ran.

"It was great," Jessica said, not noticing her dad's attention was elsewhere. "We made cockies, and Aunt Ginny came over for a bit and played with me, then Liana' room exploded, and Mummy started crying and running and I started crying because Mummy was crying, but I wasn't sure why Mummy was crying, and oh! Guess what! Guess what! We have a new pet."

Neville's attention was back on Jessica when she mentioned Liana's room exploding and Luna's tears. "Where's Mummy now?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was okay.

The little girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't ask what the new pet was."

Neville blinked. "Right, what's the new pet?" Neville asked, walking towards the library once again in the hopes of finding Luna.

"A pumpkin!"

"A. . . wait, what?" Neville thought back to the shape he thought was a pumpkin. He almost forgot about the incident in his concern for his wife.

"It's a pumpkin, Daddy. Liana gave it arms and legs and a weird squished up face." Jessica was wiggling again. "It liked to run, and Liana is trying to catch it. Can I go help?" Jessica turned wide watery eyes to her father, who looked down with his own wide eyes. "Please," she said, drawing out the word.

"How on earth did she. . . you know what, never mind. Tell me where your mum is first, and then you can go." Neville was shaking his head, knowing only children of Luna's could do something so outlandish.

"Mummy's in the kitchen getting dinner ready."

Neville placed Jessica on the ground. "Be careful," he called out as she ran away. He didn't think animated pumpkins had teeth, but anything's possible in this household.

"Luna," Neville calls as he enters the kitchen. Luna stood by the counter cutting up some carrot with only a slightly shaky hand. She looked over her shoulder when she heard him enter.

"Hello," she said with a wide smile. "You're home early."

"Yeah, slow day. It sounds like your day was anything but slow." Neville walked over to Luna and placed the knife on the ground. "Are you okay? Jessica said you'd been crying."

Luna moved into Neville's arms and wrapped her fingers around the necklace hanging from her neck. "There was an explosion, and I thought. . . It reminded me of my mother," she whispered.

Running a hand up and down Luna's back, he placed a kiss on her head. "I thought that might have been it," he whispered, leaning his head on hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Don't be silly," she scolded. "You can't protect us all the time." Luna pulled away from Neville and waved a finger in his face.

Neville chuckled, grabbing Luna's finger and placing a kiss on the tip. "Okay," he said with a smile.

Luna flushed at the tender action, her free hand drifting up to her necklace again. The opal stone shone in the evening light. It caught Neville's eye, and before he could stop himself, he brought his own hand up to fiddle with the stone.

"Do you remember what I said when I gave you this?" he asked in a soft tone.

Luna smiled. "You said you would love me and protect me no matter what was thrown our way." She smirked then. "I'm sure you weren't counting on a full out war only a year later."

Neville chuckled and shook his head. "No, definitely not, but what I said was still true. I will always protect you, and that means from heartache as well. I'm sorry I couldn't do that today." Neville lowered his eyes to the ground, his hand falling away from the necklace.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop being silly, they will get you." Neville didn't need a name to know which creature Luna was talking about. "Now, come help me with dinner."

Despite still feeling the guilt inside, Neville smiled and placed a large, sloppy, wet kiss on his wife's cheek. She curled her nose in the way that attracted Neville to her in the first place, but she didn't comment. She dragged him to the counter and directed him to chop the rest of the carrot instead.

"What's for dinner, anyway?" Neville asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence other than the noise from upstairs.

"Pumpkin soup."

* * *

(w.c 924)

WolfWinks-xx-


	103. BellatrixRodolphus

**Title:** Don't Disobey Your Master  
 **Summary:** He should have never cheated **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bellatrix/Rodolphus (but I don't give any names so feel free to imagine another pairing). **  
Rating:** T+  
 **Warnings** : Gore, abuse, violence. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Hands tight around her own, clenching, bruising. Arm pulled forward without forgiveness or care. The darkened night screams in fear, and shadows darken in anticipation. She follows without complaint or resistant, letting the man haul her into an abandoned building and toss her into a wall. Her head cracks against the unforgiving bricks, and before she can even open her eyes, his breath is groping her check.

"You did this." His voice is menacing, powerful. His eyes wild and alight with a passion she barely recognises. Despite the chilling tone and the empty air, the girl smiles widely, pressing forward instead of shrinking away.

"I know," she said without a hint of fear in her voice. "But you wanted it."

A fist pounds into the bricks next to her head. She doesn't flinch, though the man does and she sees the blood seeping out between clenched knuckles. "I never wanted to be a part of this. I never _chose_ this."

If possible, her smile widens, and the man is the one to back up, though he doesn't move more than an inch away from her face.

"You asked for this, you wanted it. You started it."

"I didn't!"

The woman pushes herself off the wall, forcing the man to back away. She stretches herself to her full height, barely reaching his shoulder but still managing to stare him down.

"You were the one that told me how much _fun_ she was. You started this." Her voice didn't rise in volume, nor did it become soft and cold. It was calm, flat, and that was almost worse than anything else.

"I didn't want her dead," he whispers, collapsing to the ground and bending his neck so his eyes stare down. "I never wanted her dead."

The woman kneels on the ground beside the fallen man. Her hand rests on his shoulder and she rubs soothing circles like she would a child. "Maybe you should have thought of that. You brought the slut home, not me. Now you have to clean up your mess."

The man lifted his eyes to the crazed ones of his wife, then to the corner of the building. There, among the garbage and vomit, covered in blood and with a family of mice already feeding off the still warm flesh, was the lifeless body of the woman he obsessed over. The woman he cheated with.

His arms moved automatically, gathering up all the blood stained clothes scattered and shooing away the mice. When a mouse wouldn't move he picked it up and tossed it away without much thought, although he did notice it scamper away after that.

He feels his wife's eyes boring into his back the whole time, and it only makes him shiver. He can hear the echo of her manic cackle as she stabbed the woman over and over and over. The man shakes his head as he stuffs the woman's body into the plastic bag. He knows he's no more than a slave to his wife.

"I thought you said this was just a game?" She whispers behind his back. "Is it not fun anymore?"

He closes his eyes, blocking any tears that wanted to fall. He won't try to disobey again.

* * *

(w.c 542)

WolfWinks-xx-


	104. SiriusRemus 2

**Title:** Sea Queen  
 **Summary:** Sirius and Remus' special place holds a legend of the Sea Queen **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius/Remus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Myths and Legends: Write about discovering some kind of water sprite/creatures. I'm not sure if I completely filled the brief, but hopefully I did.

* * *

The pond was beautiful and still. Sirius could honestly say he'd never seen something that was so calm and not want to destroy it. Remus sat next to him, his head thrown back, leaving his neck exposed to the unforgiving sun, and Sirius eyes. For once, though, he left the pale skin alone. There was something childlike about the atmosphere here, and Sirius didn't want to break that.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sirius brought his attention back to reality and realised Remus was watching him. Smiling softly, Sirius linked fingers with Remus. "Yeah, it's great," he muttered, leaning his own head back.

"You know, there's an urban legend around this pond." Remus' voice was soft and quiet, almost like he was afraid to break the calm as well. "Apparently if two people come here and dedicate themselves to one-another, and be truly in love, they'll discover the Sea Queen. The Sea Queen with kiss the couple on the nose, one after the other, and a preserved lily will appear in each person's hand."

Sirius opened his eyes when Remus' voice trailed off. "What does it mean by 'dedicate themselves to one-another'?" Sirius smirked, unable to help his next words. "Does that mean have sex by the pond?"

Remus slapped him on the arm and sighed. "No, I don't think so. Surely you can feel the. . ."

"Innocence?"

"Yeah," Remus breathed out, leaning his head back and closing his eyes once again. Sirius did the same, before realising that Remus didn't finish the story.

"What are the lilies for?"

Remus smiled. "If they are kept safe and protected, they promise devotion, youthfulness in the relationship, and togetherness, even in death."

"Hmm, that would be nice," Sirius said, already imagining such a relationship with Remus. "Too bad it's a legend."

* * *

Remus watched the leaves settle on the still pond, a ripple forming delicate circles that expand outwards until they reach the edge of the pond. Visiting alone felt wrong, but he couldn't find Sirus this morning.

He picked up a small branch and traced patterns into the dirt by his feet. He couldn't bring himself to sit on the bench without Sirius and sitting on the ground brought him a lot closer to the fresh smell of the water.

"Remus?"

Jumping, Remus turned and spotted a wide-eyed Sirius standing on the other side of the small pond. "Sirius, where were you?"

Clearing his throat, Sirius walked around the pond and settled himself next to Remus. "I had to find something," he said, his voice rougher than usual.

Remus leaned forward, concerned for Sirius, and grabbed his hands. "Is everything—"

"Yeah, just. . ." Sirius cleared his throat and shifted in his spot on the ground. "I have to ask you something."

Nodding, Remus rubbed a soothing circle on the backs of Sirius' hands. It was an action that always calmed Sirius down, so Remus was surprised when Sirius pulled his hands away and tucked started to rummage through them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Remus cringed at the emotions clearly presented in his voice, but was relieved when Sirius looked up with horrified shock written on his face.

"Never, what on earth gave you that idea?"

Remus shrugged, looking down with a humourless smile. "It doesn't matter." His voice was quiet, but Sirius still heard it, and Remus saw him shaking his head.

"It does, because, well. . ." Sirius pulled out a small box from his pocket, keeping his head bowed and fiddling with it.

Remus' eyes widened when he realised what was going on, but he didn't speak. He saw Sirius' need to get all the words out before he lost his nerve, and Remus let him do that.

"I've always wanted this, I think. I'm only just realising it now. With the war and the deaths I want, I just. . . I can't lose you, Remus. I can't, and this is my way to hold onto you." He popped the box open and placed in it his palm. A platinum band rested in the two folds of padding, simple and plain, but engraved, not with words, but with two small lilies.

"It's beautiful," Remus said under his breath, unable to tear his eyes away from the ring.

"I liked the meaning behind the lilies in the legend, so I thought it might be nice." Sirius shifted subconsciously, and Remus realised he'd never answered.

"Yes. Sirius, of course, I'll marry you."

Sirius grinned, leaning forward and placing a brief kiss on Remus' lips. "Took your time, didn't you," he said with a wide smile.

Remus chuckled, but before he could reply, a bright light filled their vision. Both wiped out their wands, but the pieces of wood were quickly yanked out of their hands. Only then did the light clear and a small form was resting in the pond, its body still half immersed in the water.

Remus' mouth immediately fell open, recognising and more importantly, understanding who the creature was. Sirius was a little more suspicious.

"Who are you," he growled softly in respect for the atmosphere that had yet to break.

"I've fallen in love with your love," the creature whispered, the sound echoing around the clearing. "It's been a long time since I've seen a love like yours."

"What are you—"

"Sirius," Remus said, resting a hand on his thigh. "The legend, the dedication."

"The. . ." Sirius' eyes widened, and he turned back to the creature. "You're the Sea Queen?"

The creature inclined her head, a small smile on her lips. Her hair fell over her shoulder, the strands dripping into the water like they were water themselves.

"But you're so small." Sirius paled when the words left his mouth, and he received a slap on the shoulder from Remus.

The creature just chuckled, drifting closer to the shoreline. "It's okay, I understand. My form is a lot larger underwater, but I can't be seen above water except in rare occasions." The creature cleared her throat when Remus looked like he wanted to ask a million questions and Sirius still looked ready to protest.

"I have a lot to do, so I must be going, but you've earned these." The creature floated out of the water, her pure white tail swimming like she would in the water, and kissed Remus on the nose, then Sirius, leaving a tingle as a slight itch. When she drifted back into the water, the couple felt something form in their hands.

Looking down, they opened their palms and spotted two matching lilies lying in each other's palms. They didn't even notice when the Sea Queen let a tear fall before disappearing into the pond.

* * *

(w.c 1,121)

WolfWinks-xx-


	105. JamesRodolphus (Enemies)

**Title:** A Grey World  
 **Summary:** James knows he's meant to be battling Death Eaters, but he can't find anyone. Until he does. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James Potter and Rodolphus Lestrange **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Divination: Write a piece in which your main character is travelling alone on foot in darkness. Bonus: (character) James Potter, (sentence) "He/ She paused. Looking around, he/she continued on his/her way."

* * *

The world was grey. Dark greys and light greys, even the belt on his pants, which James knew was usually a bright red, was now grey, only a hint of the red showing through. The sharp angles of the buildings created menacing shadows that made him shiver, but it was the echoes of noise that truly terrified him.

Voices, some he recognised, and some he didn't. All the voices telling a story of vicious battles that never seemed to end.

" _Incarcerous_!"

" _Confringo_!"

" _Sectumsempra_!"

" _Crucio_!"

James stumbled around, knocking his toe on a broken step, bringing his attention to the fact that he was missing his shoes. _Where did they go?_ Ignoring the blood that was seeping out of his toe, James continued to move forward, resting a hand on the nearest building to keep upright. The problem now that he knew he was missing his shoes was he could feel everything he couldn't before.

His feet were cold. No, more than cold, they were like ice. Small rocks dug into his feet, into his cut. There was another cut on the other foot which made every step agony, but still, he moved forward.

His head was a little fuzzy, memories flashing through his mind at insane speeds, but he knew he was fighting, and more importantly, his newly pregnant wife was fighting. Why? Well, because Lily is more stubborn than anyone he'd ever met, and if James was honest, he was terrified of her.

A sudden sound, like an explosion, startled James enough to make him stumble against the wall he was leaning again. He paused. Looking around, he continued on his way when he couldn't see anything or anyone. He didn't notice the smoke only two houses away.

He kept walking. He kept looking. He couldn't see anything except the grey world and the menacing shadows that covered him. Why couldn't he think properly? Bringing a hand up to his aching hand for a moment, he didn't notice when he came back wet.

After another minute of walking, James fell to the ground. His cold feet no longer hurt, but they also weren't willing to hold him up anymore. A groan ripped through his lips. How long had he been out here? An hour? Two? Where was everyone? Where was his family?

James lowered his head to the ground and leaned against the wall. He didn't hear the footsteps approaching or the heavy breaths. He did notice the dark shadow when he covered him.

Looking up, James found a man covered in a long dark cloak standing in front of him, his face free from the usual skull-like mask. It took a moment—longer than it should of—but James recognised him and his stomach dropped.

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

"James Potter."

James tried to reach his wand, only realising he didn't have it. _How did I not know that?_ He swallowed and tried to stand, but his feet were completely numb now. He was defenceless.

"What's wrong with you?" Rodolphus said when James lowered his eyes back to the ground.

James laughed humourlessly. "About to die, aren't I."

There was a strange shuffling sound, then a kick to his side. "Get up."

James just groaned. He could barely feel his arms anymore, and his head was aching worse. He could feel his heart beating quicken with the knowledge that his death was only moments away. He turned his mind to his wife. His beautiful Lily. "You'll have to raise him without me."

He didn't realise he'd spoken out loud until Rodolphus sucked in a sharp breath. "The Mudblood's pregnant?"

James found the energy to shake his head, but it was too late. He could feel tears threatening to spill over. He'd just endangered his family, betrayed them. "Please leave them alone," he whispered desperately, shaking his head only making his vision blur. "Please." He looked up, willing to beg Rodolphus, only to see no one there.

James blacked out only moments later, wondering if he was even there to begin with.

* * *

(w.c 671)

WolfWinks –xx-


	106. NarcissaJames

**Title:** Lost Love  
 **Summary:** Narcissa knows her duty, but she doesn't have to like it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Narcissa/James **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Muggle Studies: Write about someone refusing the assistance of another Bonus: N/A

* * *

Narcissa felt tears in her eyes. "Stop," she whispered, but James didn't hear her.

"I won't give you up, Narcissa. I won't." James was pacing in front of her like a mad man, running his hand through his hair and shooting her desperate looks. "I love you, Narcissa. I always have."

A tear leaked out of her eye, but she furiously suppressed any more. They clung to her eyelashes, but no more fell. "I d-don't," she said when he finally fell silent.

"What?" James stopped pacing to stare at her like she was crazy.

"I don't love you."

"Don't be silly," James said without pausing in his stride and waving his hand like her words were an annoying fly. "Of course you love me."

Narcissa shook her head almost violently. She was usually more composed than this, but her chest felt like it was about to explode and she was too focused on keeping her tears at bay to worry about the rest of her actions. "I don't," she practically sobbed.

James stopped pacing and turned to her, raising an eyebrow completely unimpressed and unconvinced. He walked towards her with dark eyes, and Narcissa couldn't prevent taking a step back. James didn't stop walking towards her.

"You love me," he said with conviction. "I know you do, and I won't be told otherwise."

Narcissa tried to avoid James' eyes, but when his fingers wrapped around her chin in a firm but gentle grip, she couldn't avoid him any longer. The moment she locked eyes with the dark, desperate eyes, all her limited control disappeared.

"I do," she cried, burying her head into James' chest. "I do love you, so much, but I can't marry you." Her words became a jumble of sound and actions, complete nonsense. James accepted it all, rubbing the back of her neck to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered once the storm of her emotions had passed. Her eyes were red when she pulled back, and they itched. Narcissa refused to rub them; she'd lost enough control today.

"Don't be sorry for letting go." James' voice was as soft as hers, and he was still rubbing the back of her neck, making her melt in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry that I have to do this." Narcissa forced herself to move out of James' arms, backing away until she was near the door. "We can't see each other anymore." Her voice was firm now, strong. She wasn't going to break down again.

"Why?" James demanded, stepping forward. "We love each other. I'll never be happy with another."

Narcissa smile softly at James, reaching a hand out to trace his cheek, but never moving closer. "I know. I was stupid to try and deny that earlier, but it doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does." James grabbed Narcissa's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the back. "We love each other, so we should be with each other."

"I can't disobey my father." She didn't need to explain further. It was all over the paper, after all. _Malfoy Heir and Youngest Black Daughter: The Perfect Pureblood Couple Plan Their Wedding._ It was what James became worked up over in the first place.

"I'll help you. I'll protect you from him and anyone else who tries to control you. Please, Narcissa, don't give into them." James' grip on Narcissa's hand was tight and desperate. He knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"You can't, I'm sorry." Narcissa pulled her hand out of his and turned around. She walked to the door with sure, confident steps, but she paused in the doorway, her control once again slipping for a brief moment to show her grief.

"You will always be my true love," she whispered before backing out of the room and down the corridor, leaving a broken James behind.

* * *

(w.c 651)

WolfWinks-xx-


	107. LilyJames 2

**Title:** His Favourite Mistake  
 **Summary:** James didn't mean to say those words, but he is glad he did. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Lily **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The common room was unusually quiet. With Sirius in the infirmary thanks to a buggered up potion, Remus decided to take the opportunity to study for the final exams coming up. Peter had disappeared upstairs with a letter as was usual for him in the evenings—Sirius suspected he might be seeing someone, but none of them wanted to ask. They'd been treating him carefully after his muggle girlfriend cheated on him.

Usually, James would be causing chaos in the common room—he wasn't completely dependent on his best friend after all—but he'd managed to snag a seat right in front of the fireplace, next to the most perfect of girls in the world. He watched as she scribbled in a strange book. It almost looked like a diary, but there was a spring like contraption holding all the pages together, and the pages were thinner than parchment with ready-drawn lines on them.

"What is that?" James asked after at least fifteen minutes of watching her write.

Lily blinked and looked at him, seemingly noticing him for the first time. The fire reflected in her eyes, making them a breathtaking colour. "What?"

James had to clear his throat before speaking. "That?" James waved at the book. "What is it? Is it a diary?" The moment he asked, he knew he was wrong. Diaries (or journals) had binding fabric around the book and were made with leather covers and parchment. Lily's didn't look anything like that.

"It's a notebook," Lily said with a slight tilt to her lips. "It's like parchment but a lot easier to use, and I don't have to draw my own lines onto it." When James still looked a little confused, she shrugged and smiled at him. "It's easier for me to use, but they are pretty common in the Muggle world.

James nodded, accepting her words without really understanding. If he was completely honest with himself, he couldn't pull his eyes away from her bright ones. The reflection of the fire made Lily's eyes look powerful and intense, drawing him in until he could barely breathe.

"Will you go out with me?" James winced and looked away almost as soon as he said the words. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't ask her anymore. The answer was always the same, and it was starting to wear at his soul. There was only so much rejection one person could take. "Sorry," he muttered when she didn't say anything. He'd expected yelling at this point, but he was grateful for the break.

"Yes."

James' head whipped to the side and he stared at her with wide eyes. She was biting her lip now, looking at the fire, but a soft smile was hidden at the corner of her mouth.

"What did you say?" he breathed, automatically believing he'd misheard.

"I said yes," Lily said, flushing, "but so help me, Potter, if you make me regret this—"

"You won't, I swear it. Lily, thank you." James jumped from the couch, startling some nearby third years.

"Remus!" James screeched, shattering the previous peaceful silence. "Remus! She said yes!"

Remus, who'd lifted his head to glare at James for the interruption, stared in utter disbelief. "No she didn't," he said, glancing to Lily to see her reaction to James' outburst. He was surprised to see a soft smile instead of a vicious scowl. "Surely she didn't. . .Did you?"

James danced around the common room, smiling and shouting in joy. Lily laughed at the sight. "He's telling the truth."

Remus' mouth fell open before a bright smile lit up his features. 'Thank you,' he mouthed to Lily before standing to pat James on the back. "Congrats, mate."

"I have to tell Sirius," James said, dashing out the portrait.

"Hey! It's after curfew!" Lily said, jumping from the couch and staring at him as he ran down the corridor.

"I'll only be a minute."

"I don't care how long you're gone, it's after curfew and you're Head Boy!"

James didn't respond with words, but his laughter could be heard echoing through the school. Lily scowled, glaring at Remus purely because he was there. "I already regret this."

* * *

(w.c 697)

WolfWinks-xx-


	108. JamesNarcissa

**Title:** Blind Attraction  
 **Summary:** James and Narcissa get into a lift together, but one is claustrophobic **  
Pairing/Characters:** Narcissa/James **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Sam (HP Slash Luv). Written for Herbology Assignment: Write about a person whose prickly nature is contradictory to another side of him or her.

* * *

Narcissa was in a rush. No one looking at her would be able to tell from her steady walk and calm features, but if someone looked close they would be able to see that her steps were a little faster than normal, and her fingers were clenched unnaturally tightly around the briefcase she carried.

Being the editor in chief of a high profile fashion magazine meant Narcissa could afford to be late, and yet here she was almost running into the lift thanks to the late time. There was only one other occupant in the room, a young boy that Narcissa vaguely recognised. He wasn't one of her workers, but he'd been around a lot recently.

"Good morning," the man said with a cheerful smile and a nod as she stepped inside.

Narcissa ignored the man and pressed the top level button, nibbling on her lip in a way no one would be able to see. He may be attractive with his 'just-shagged' hair and charming smile, but she didn't have the time or patience for him today. The lift doors pulled shut with a slight shudder and then they were moving.

"My name's James, my best friend's girlfriend works for you."

Narcissa didn't bother answering him, and the man, strangely enough, started to chuckle. There was an unusual strain to the man's voice, but Narcissa ignored it just like she ignored him. The man continued to speak even without her input. The man's words seemed to spill faster out of his mouth when she still didn't respond, almost like he was desperate for conversation.

The lift had almost passed the fifteenth floor, and Narcissa was starting to get impatient. The lift seemed to be taking an unusual amount of time to reach the twenty-third floor, or maybe it was just because she was late. Narcissa wanted to tap her foot, but she knew she couldn't do that without attracting the man's attention.

Eventually, the man huffed. "Lily was right about you," he muttered to himself. Narcissa tried to ignore the implied insult in his words.

It was in that moment where everything went wrong. They were approaching the twenty-second floor—the one that was lit up for the man—when the lift shuddered. It jerked down a little and Narcissa dropped her briefcase to grab onto the side railing. She heard a startled gasp from behind her, but before she could turn to look at the man, the lights shut off and the lift fell silent.

Then, panicked gasps could be heard in the darkness. Narcissa tried to peer into the darkness, but there wasn't even a slither of light to see with. Instead, she reached out her hands to try and feel her way to the man.

"James?" Narcissa said, remembering the name he introduced himself with earlier.

She wasn't sure what to expect from the cheerful man when she touched his hand, but a startled scream and a foot connecting with her leg was not it.

Narcissa frowned, bending to rub her injured limp. She didn't like the idea of being kicked again, but she couldn't help but worry about the man. He sounded terrified, and if the speed of his breathing was anything to go by, he could pass out at any second.

"James, calm down," she scolded.

James huffed out a broken laugh. "Sorry, but that's easier said than done," he gasped. "Claustrophobic people don't just calm down because you've told them to." He almost sounded amused, but he was still panicked, so the amusement seemed forced.

Narcissa sighed and pushed away her cold mask. She tried to look around and scowled when she still couldn't see a thing. _Why aren't the backup lights turning on?_ She thought as she moved forward. She hesitantly placed a hand on his hand again, relieved when he didn't kick out.

"Okay," she said in the voice she used when her baby cousin had nightmares about when his brother left. "You are safe, you are in no danger. The walls are not closing in on you."

His breathing sped up. "That's not helping," he stuttered out.

Narcissa's mind whirled trying to think of a solution. The only thing she could think of wasn't exactly comfortable for her. _But I have to calm him down._ Narcissa took a deep breath and ignored her misgivings. She carefully walked closer to James until she was close enough to just make out the outline of his face.

"Don't freak out," she whispered before placing her free hand on his shoulders and running then down his arms. She felt something like pinpricks against her hands when she ran them down his arms, but she tried to ignore the sensation and focused on what she was doing.

James' breathing hitched when she first touched him, but his breathing was still too fast and panicked. When Narcissa reached his hand—now holding both hands—she pulled them up and hesitated only a brief moment before she placed them just below her collar bone and emphasising her breathing.

"Close your eyes and breathe with me."

James chuckled, still breathing fast. "I already feel like my eyes are closed, except they're open. Why should I actually close them?"

Narcissa scowled again and squeezed his hands in warning. "Just do it."

She couldn't tell if he'd closed his eyes or not, but his breathing did seem to slow. The only sounds were their breathing until James seemed mostly in control. Narcissa went to pull away from James, but he didn't let her.

"Can you just stay a little longer, please?" He sounded like a lost little boy, and Narcissa couldn't bring herself to say no. She stayed where she was, and James sighed in relief.

He started to talk again, and this time Narcissa realised that his talking was how he distracted himself from the small space, so she responded. He talked about anything that came to mind, and he actually made her laugh a few times—something she didn't do much of since her divorce from Lucius. In the end, they both sat on the ground in the dark with James' arm around her shoulders and his head resting on hers. Occasionally a shiver would run through James' body and his words would halt, but Narcissa managed to calm him with a few words.

It took three hours to get the pair out of the lift.

It took two hours for James to ask Narcissa out.

It took Narcissa one minutes to accept.

* * *

(w.c 1,085)

WolfWinks-xx-


	109. BillHarry (brotherly)

**Title:** My Family  
 **Summary:** Bill makes Harry a promise **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Bill (brotherly **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Write a story of the family genre. Bonus (word) first. Written for Your Journey Begins. Characters: Harry Potter and Bill Wealsey. Prompts: (word) lightning (colour) emerald

* * *

Harry tapped his foot against the floor of the Weasley kitchen, staring at the worn down wood. Bill—standing beside the kitchen sink—smiled at the sight, recognising it as one of Harry's nervous twitches thanks to Ron's descriptions of them.

"I'm not going to bite, you know."

Harry flinched a little when he spoke, making Bill internally frown. "Sorry, I know you're not going to bite." Harry fell silent again and his foot didn't stop tapping.

Bill couldn't prevent rolling his eyes even if he wanted to. He pushed off the counter and sat in the chair next to Harry, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched away from the contact, this time eliciting an obvious frown on Bill's face. He'd only met Harry once before at the beginning of the final task last year, but he was sure this jumpy behaviour wasn't normal.

"Is everything—"

"Everything's fine," Harry said before Bill could even finish the question. This only made Bill more suspicious.

"What everything okay at home?"

Harry snapped his head up to stare at Bill. "Why would you say that?"

It was Bill's turn to shift uncomfortably. He didn't mean to ask, but the twins told him about breaking Harry out of his bedroom. They might have thought it was all a laugh—they were only fourteen at the time—but Bill thought it was completely wrong that there had been bars on his window.

"What has Ron told you?" Harry accused, glaring now.

"Nothing," Bill said quickly, relieved to be able to tell the truth. "The twins mentioned the incident before your second year."

Harry frowned for a moment in thought before his mouth formed a small 'o' and he looked away again.

"What happened this summer?" Bill glanced to the kitchen door, but they were still alone. Everyone was out at the moment, but they could be back at any time. Without Harry noticing, he cast a simple spell that told everyone in the house—at least the Weasleys—not to enter. No one would intrude on them if they knew what was good for them.

"Nothing! Why should I tell you anyway? This is the first time I've even spoken to you."

Bill fiddled with the emerald green band around his wrist—a gift from a past girlfriend he wasn't quite over—and smiled at Harry. "You're part of the family," he said without a hint of hesitation.

Harry glared at him. "Don't lie. You don't even know me."

"It doesn't matter. You're family." Bill made sure that there wasn't a hint of doubt in his voice. He knew how his mother and father felt about Harry, Ron had opened up ever since becoming his friend, the twins sung his praise whenever they talked to Bill, and Harry had saved his little sister from death. Charlie may have never met him, and Percy was being an arse at the moment, but Harry was family; that much Bill was sure of.

"I. . ." Harry trailed off. He ducked his head, shifted on his seat and started tapping his foot again. Bill let him think in silence, knowing he needed to work up to confessing whatever happened.

"Dudley, my cousin, he figured out. . ." Harry trailed off again. When he stayed silent for too long, Bill shifted to the side and placed his hand on his shoulder again. Harry flinched, but he let the hand stay where it was.

"He figured out he was gay and has been, um, experimenting at home."

Bill could see Harry's face pale the moment the words left his mouth. He jumped up and backing into a wall, his body started to shake and his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape. "I. . .I. . ."

Bill stood and approached Harry, making sure not to crowd him.

Harry started to speak before Bill came too close. "I mean, it wasn't that bad. He didn't, you know, do anything too bad, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are against that lifestyle, so Dudley can't be public about anything, so he's being really careful, and I'm usually a lot quicker than he is and—"

"Harry," Bill interrupted the nervous babble. "You will never go back there, I promise."

"You can't promise that." Harry slumped against the wall, all the fight going out of him.

"I can and I am. You will never go back there, no matter how safe it might be for the 'boy-who-lived'." Bill's eyes darted up to the famous lightning scar on Harry's forehead for just a second before smiling at Harry. "Even if I have to kidnap you and take you to Egypt."

Harry stared at Bill in amazement. "Why?" he whispered, hope starting to seep into his eyes.

"Because you're my little brother, my family."

* * *

(w.c 805)

WolfWinks-xx-


	110. GinnyDraco

**Title:** First Sight  
 **Summary:** Draco falls in love with Ginny, too bad she's a kitchen girl in his palace **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ginny/Draco **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Fairytales: Write a fairytale story that includes a king marrying a girl that is not of royal blood. Bonus: in other story. Written for Fanficton World Adventure: Royalty!AU, (word) Palace, (scenario) a coronation

* * *

When he first saw her, she looked like royalty. Her hair shone in the evening sun, a brilliant red like he'd never seen before. He didn't notice the patches in her clothes or the flour staining her check, he just saw her, and he knew he was in love.

"Blaise, who is that?" Draco asked as they walked past the kitchens. She'd been talking to one of the cooks inside, a bright smile on her face and when she laughed, Draco's knees went weak.

"The red-head? That's Weasley's youngest, I believe, and their only girl."

"Weasley? Where do I know that name from?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco, but Draco didn't notice. "The Weasley mother is the head cook, the father is the head of the stables and all seven children work around the castle. You have one of them as a manservant."

"I do? Which one?"

Blaise walked forward without answering. "I can't believe you didn't notice, they all have the same disgusting red hair."

"It's not disgusting," Draco muttered, following after his friend. "At least, not on her."

* * *

Draco paid attention when his food was delivered for the first time ever. When he caught sight of the red hair, he was disappointed to realise that Blaise was partially right. On the boy, the hair colour was atrocious.

"Sire," the boy said, placing the plate of food on the table and backing away. "Is there anything I can do for you before I retire for the night?"

"What's your name?" Draco didn't mean to sound so forceful, but the boy seemed startled for a moment.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name? Don't make me ask again." Draco tapped his finger on the table. He did not like repeating himself.

"Ron Weasley, Sire." The boy's hands were clenched in fists by his site, but he kept his head bowed and his voice calm.

"Your family is large, correct?"

Ron lifted his eyes for a brief moment to give Draco a suspicious look. "Yes, Sire, there are nine of us including myself and my parents."

Draco fell silent and turned to his food, picking up a small piece of bread. Instead of eating it, though, he just stared thoughtfully.

"Is that all, Sire?"

Draco started to nod, but he changed his mind. "What's your sister's name?"

Ron looked up and glared, the fear of punishment well hidden behind the sudden anger. "Why do you want to know about my sister?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at the boy, standing from his seat. He couldn't tower over him, the boy was much taller than he was, but his authority gave him all the power he needed. "I recommend you answer the question without the attitude if you wish to spend the night in your bed instead of the dungeons."

The boy flinched slightly, but he didn't back down, and he didn't answer Draco's question. "Very well," he said, walking to the door. "If you insist. Guards!"

"Her name's Ginny," the boy ground out through clenched teeth.

The guards appeared before Draco and shot a glare at the boy. "Sire, is something wrong?"

Draco glanced at the boy and saw his shoulders slumped and his head bowed to the ground. All the anger seemed to be drained out of him, and Draco realised the boy expected to be sent to the dungeons despite answering Draco's question.

"Everything is fine, just a misunderstanding."

Ron's head snapped up and he stared at Draco with wide eyes, making Draco smirk ever so slightly.

"You may all go," he said with a dismissive wave, but I want Ginny Weasley brought up here in one hour."

Ron's face turned an alarming shade of red and he took a threatening step forward, but the guards raising their spears and he bowed his head again, though he was practically vibrating in anger.

"Sire, please," he ground out. "Please leave my sister be."

Draco didn't answer, waving his hand at the guards to get everyone out of his chambers. "If she is not here within the hour, I will have your head, Ron Weasley."

* * *

"Don't go," Ron begged his sister. He'd just finish telling his family about the Prince's demands, and his mother was crying on his father's shoulder. It was obvious what the prince wanted, but none of them wanted her to be subjected to that.

"I have to," Ginny whispered. She was too pale and her body shook with every breath, but her voice was strong. "If I don't go, he'll come after you."

Ron looked desperately at his brothers, all who were clenching their fists, or cursing under their breath. Fred and George were pacing, unable to keep still, and they kept bumping shoulders with each other. None of them helped him convince Ginny to stay.

"Why aren't you saying anything to her?" Ron demanded, looking at each brother and then his parents.

Bill came up and lay a hand on Ron's shoulder. "None of us want this for Ginny, but he won't kill her like he will you if she doesn't go. No one wants you to die."

"I'll be fine, Ron, I won't just lay there."

The guard knocking at the door of the small house had Ron's Mother throwing her arms around her daughter and pulling her close. Ginny gulped and gently pried her mother's arms away from her and walked to the door.

"Seriously, I'll be fine," she said before leaving. "We could be wrong, after all."

* * *

When the knock came an hour later, Draco smiled. "Enter," he called out. His breath caught when the lovely girl from earlier stepped inside.

"You requested my presence, Sire?"

He saw her shaking and the way her eyes darted to the door she'd just entered and the compulsive swallowing she didn't seem to be able to control. She was scared of him, but why?

"Come in, sit down." He waved his hand at the chair across from him, and she hesitantly approached, lowering herself into the chair like it was going to bite her. She didn't speak, but she clenched her hands in her dress and looked up at him. There was a fire in her eyes, a determination to fight.

 _But fight what?_

"I wanted to talk to you," Draco said, suddenly nervous and unsure about what he wanted to say. He hadn't really thought this through all that much.

"Talk?" she said, tilting her head to the side. "Is that all?"

"Of course, what did you. . ." he trailed off with the sudden realisation. She was scared, clutching her clothes like a lifeline, and the way the boy reacted when he requested her presence. It all made since. _Of course that's what they're going to think when you request a girl to come to your chambers at this time. How could you be such a fool?_

"I don't want. . .I mean, I would never force myself. . ." Draco could feel his face heating up and he found himself at a complete loss for words. He was never lost for words.

"Hey, it's okay," Ginny said, leaning forward. "If you don't want. . . Well, that's a good thing, right? And we can talk for as long as you want."

Draco could still feel his red cheeks, but he calmed down at her words. She was kind and she didn't seem to be acting either. It was a nice change.

"I wouldn't let you without a fight anyway," she said, shrugging and leaning back. "I'm not some passive kitchen girl."

"Oh, really?"

With her easy teasing and quick wit, Draco found himself easily conversing with her. She stayed for hours talking and laughing. He managed to make her blush a few times, and she managed to return the favour. By the time she left in the early hours of the morning, Draco knew he was going to marry her.

* * *

"Ginny!"

The loud mix of her family's shouts pulled her from her thoughts. She'd been in such a daze since leaving the Prince's chambers. The Prince was nothing like she expected. She expected cold, cruel demands and wicked laughter, but he was nothing like that.

He laughed, he became flustered, and he was a damn good charmer. His eyes were so expressive she could easily get lost in them. _And now you're sounding like a cliché princess, great._

"I'm fine," she said. She saw the suspicious glances and realised they weren't going to believe her in a hurry. "Seriously, he just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Ron's voice came from beside their mother. He looked awful, pale and sick. He'd obviously not slept at all through the night—though no one looked like they slept much—and by the way their mother way holding him close, he'd been blaming himself.

"I swear, we just talked. He was. . ." she trailed off with a silly smile, and she heard a small chuckle to her left.

"He's stolen your heart, hasn't he?"

Ginny turned to look at her father, who was looking down at her with his protective concern badly concealed, but there was a small, if sad, smile on his face.

"I think he has."

* * *

Draco waited for his breakfast to come with a small frown on his face. His mother was coming to visit him later today, and he knew what she would want to talk about. The gossip had already run through the palace, after all, of the kitchen girl staying in the Prince's chambers. Most thought what Ginny first thought, but his mother knew him better than that. He was a little worried she might know him a little too well.

 _At least father isn't here,_ Draco thought with bitter sadness. If his father was still alive, he'd already have sent Ginny away.

The door opened, and Ron entered with his breakfast tray. There was another servant carrying a second tray, and Draco realised his mother meant to join him for breakfast.

The other servant left straight away, he wasn't Draco's manservant after all, but Ron stayed. He didn't speak, and when Draco peered closer, he realised the boy looked awful. Draco felt a twinge of guilt in his chest and he walked up to Ron.

"Look at me," he demanded in a softer than usual voice.

Ron looked up, and Draco saw the red eyes and dark circles under them. His skin was unnaturally pale, and the twinge of guilt grew. "I'm sorry for what you must have thought," he said, surprising himself as well at the boy. "It didn't even occur to me what such a request could be taken as."

Ron's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched again. "Sire, may I have permission to speak freely?"

Draco cast a nervous glance at Ron's fists, but he nodded. It wasn't like Ron could really eat him in a fight, but he was a lot bigger than Draco was.

"Ginny told us you just wanted to talk, so I suspect you wish for more than one night with her."

Draco nodded again, surprised that he was admitting such things to his manservant, but also feeling that guilt lessen.

"I don't like you, but Ginny was smiling when she came home. If you'll make her happy," here he paused, shuddering, "I give my blessing."

A weight Draco didn't know he was holding lifted off his shoulders.

"But if you hurt her, I will kill you, and that's no idle threat."

"I understand, but I will never intentionally hurt her. I swear it."

The doors to Draco's chambers once again opened, and Ron backed away, turning back into the servant Draco was familiar with.

"You may go," a strong, cold voice said, dismissing Ron.

"Mother," Draco said when they were alone. "How has your morning been?"

Queen Narcissa sat at the table like it was a throne and looked at Draco with an eyebrow raised until he sat at well.

"Quite interesting. In fact, I've been hearing some rumours about you, my son. Some very unflattering rumours." Narcissa picked up her glass and took a small sip, staring at Draco with hard eyes.

"Yes, Mother, a kitchen girl spent the night, but there was nothing sinister about my request for her precence. I only wished to speak with her."

There must have been something odd about his voice, because Narcissa took the time to study her son, leaving him to eat in uncomfortable silence. The food he swallowed tasted like cardboard, and his hands were sweating ever so slightly, but he knew he wouldn't back down from Ginny. He'd already fallen for her.

"You love her?"

Draco nodded, there was no point denying something his mother already knew.

"You wish to marry her?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Narcissa's lips were pulled into a disapproving line, but she didn't try and deny him. "I do not like this, but if it's what makes you happy, then so be it. As long as she is good for the kingdom, she will be Queen after all, and once you marry, you'll be King."

Draco gulped at the thought, but his resolve stayed strong. "She will be good for the kingdom." Draco couldn't feel disappointed with the lack of excitement coming from his mother. He expected a lot worse.

"I'll marry her in two months, if she'll accept."

* * *

The next two months were filled with gifts and courting behaviour between the Prince and the Weasley girl. The first few weeks, Draco sent her every expensive thing a girl might ever ask for, and Ginny came storming into his chambers and yelled at him.

" _What did I do wrong?"_

" _I don't want all this! You can't buy me, and I don't want you to!"_

" _Then what am I suppose to do?"_

 _Ginny smiled then and her voice softened. "Spend time with me, learn what I like and what I don't, then shower me with gifts I'll actually use."_

After that, everything went a lot smoother. Draco made the effort to see Ginny every day, and she always left him smiling. At the one month mark, Draco approached Ginny's parents and asked for their permission.

" _If you'd asked a month ago, I would have said no, but now. . .You make her happy." Arthur smiled at the Prince, daring to place a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "You have our permission."_

 _Molly Weasley nodded her agreement and then surprised Draco by throwing her arms around him in a smothering hug. "Take care of her," she whispered in his ear._

 _He nodded. "I promise."_

Two weeks later, Draco proposed, and Ginny accepted. The whole palace celebrated, and other than a mini freak out about one day being Queen, Ginny handled it all very well.

" _I can't be Queen!"_

" _You can and you will."_

" _No, no, you've got to be kidding me! Can't someone else be Queen?"_

" _Only if someone else marries me."_

" _Fine, I'll be Queen."_

Two months almost to the day, Ginny walked down the aisle and married the prince. Her father let her go with tears in his eyes, and her mother sobbed almost the whole way through. Her brothers alternated between glaring at Draco and beaming at Ginny, except Ron. Ron stood next to Blaise and Theodore as Draco's groomsmen, and despite his grumbling and his own small glares, he wore a small smile that day.

When the crown was put on his wife's head after the wedding, Draco realised he'd been smiling almost constantly for two months. He stood next to his wife, her hand clasped in his and beamed at his kingdom.

"All hail King Draco and Queen Ginny"

* * *

(w.c 2,607)

WolfWinks-xx-


	111. GeorgeFred (platonic)

**Title:** I Miss You  
 **Summary:** Fred and George share a moment **  
Pairing/Characters:** Fred and George **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Charms: Write a mermaid!AU. It can also be a merman!AU if you want

* * *

The water was cool against his feet and the soft breeze made the whole experience seem like a perfect Sunday afternoon, but it wasn't. No, the perfect Sunday afternoon would be his twin brother by his side, smiling and laughing at him. _He'll never be here like before._

"Hey, Freddie."

Fred looked down at the water that was lapping against his toes to see his twin brother lying in the shallow water. "Hey." His voice was unusually uncertain and soft.

"Oh, you're in one of those moods again," George said, turning on his back to stare at the sun. "You know, it was an accident."

Fred crossed his arms and turned his head to the sun as well. "It shouldn't have happened. If we hadn't been playing with that dangerous artefact, you might be. . ."

"What? Human?" George scoffed and turned back to his brother. "I actually quite enjoy being a merman."

Fred looked down to his almost identical brother. Their faces were the same, even down to the last freckle, their hair matched in colour, and if George was standing, they'd been the same height, but they weren't the same. Not anymore.

"We shouldn't have been so stupid," Fred muttered, unable to help himself. "I miss you."

George sighed and shimmied up the shore, revealing the scaly tail that had been previously hidden in the water. "I miss you too, Freddie." He placed a webbed hand on his brother's leg and smiled. "Seriously, Freddie, it's not that bad. I get a huge heap of freedom and the Merpeople I live with are surprisingly fond of my jokes."

"Mum won't stop crying." Fred buried his face into his knees and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Georgie, so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Fred pushed himself up onto his arms and glared at Fred's hunched form. "It's not your or mine or Mum's or Dad's. That stupid artefact shouldn't have been in out attic."

"Our uncles shouldn't have brought it home and left it there when they died." Fred looked up and smiled weakly at George. His smiled soon fell, however, and he stared at George's tail. The sun reflecting off it hurt his eyes, but he refused to look away.

"We'll find a cure one day, George, I promise. Mum and Dad haven't stopped looking, and I'm always in the library when I'm not in class."

"Stop it," George said firmly, but sadly. "I don't want you to waste your life finding a cure. We all know there isn't one."

"You don't know that!" Fred stood up and started to pace, running his hand through his hair.

"I do! Fred, I like it here. I miss you and my family, but I want you to live. You can come visit anyway, so it's not like I'm dead."

Fred didn't say anything, but he sits back down and clasp his brother's hand in his.

"I don't want you to waste your life on trying to bring me back. I'm happy, Fred."

"You are?" Fred peered at George, trying to find the lie.

"I am." George smiled, laying back in the sand and closing his eyes to enjoy the sun.

"I still miss you, though," Fred said after a moment.

"I miss you too, George, I miss you too."

* * *

(w.c 548)

WolfWinks-xx-


	112. LilyOC

**Title:** New Starts  
 **Summary:** Colin Creevey the second hates Lily Luna Potter **  
Pairing/Characters:** OC/Lily Luna **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was a little brat. She didn't deserve all the praise she received from her teachers, and Colin the second was never one to listen to undeserved praise.

"You're just a spoilt princess."

"I am not!" Lily practically screeched at him. He wanted to smile at the indignant expression and high flush on her cheeks, but her next words changed his amusement to anger.

"And you're just an unwanted child."

"I'm not unwanted!" His father said he wasn't even though his mother left not long after he was born. Still, he felt a pain in his heart at the words, and some of it must have shown on his face, because Lily's features softened and she looked like she was about to apologise.

"I'm not!" he yelled before turning his back on the girl and running around the corner. He didn't want her to see how much her words hurt him. He found the closest empty classroom and entered it, sitting in the corner and wrapping his arms around himself.

" _Where's Mummy?"_

 _His daddy looked at his son with an unfamiliar expression on his face. "She's. . . she was very sad and had to go away to be happy again." He tried to explain to his five year old son._

" _Did I make her sad?" It made sense to Colin. His Mummy left after he was born._

" _No!" His daddy knelt down so he was eye level with his son. "Your Mummy was sad because of something that happened before you were born."_

" _What?"_

" _I'll tell you when you're older, but it was not your fault, I promise."_

" _Okay."_

"I'm not unwanted. I'm not."

"I know."

Colin looked up and saw a nervous Lily standing in the doorway. He looked away and crossed his arms. He may be in school now, but twelve years old it not an adult. He was allowed to be immature sometimes.

"I'm not a spoilt Princess either."

Colin huffed and didn't say anything. She was spoilt, but he didn't want her to yell at him again. The first time hurt enough.

"I'm not!" Lily said, apparently seeing the disagreement on his face. "Everyone thinks I'm spoilt because I'm a Harry Potter's child, but I'm not spoilt! Do you think I like being treated differently? I don't, if you were wondering."

"You get everything you want! Why would you not like that?" Colin was standing now, his fists clenched. He hated how she got everything. His family struggled and his dad was always working. It sucked.

"Because I want to have friends that aren't using me! I want to be able to trust everyone that speaks to me! I want to be able to go into Hogsmead or Diagon Alley and not be swamped with reporters and I want to be able to go out without the fear of being kidnapped again!"

"Again," Colin said weakly, sitting back down. Lily paled and backed away. "I. . ."

Colin, seeing her unwillingness to explain, changed the topic. "Dad thinks Mum hurt herself when she disappeared." He said the words quietly, but they easily reached Lily in the silent room.

"I'm sorry, Colin. Really, I am."

"So am I."

Lily came to sit next to him and held out her hand. "Let's start again. I'm Lily Potter."

Colin looked to the hand hesitantly but ended up taking it. "Colin Creevey," he said with a bright smile.

Maybe she wasn't so spoilt after all.

* * *

(w.c 578)

WolfWinks-xx-


	113. RemusSirius 3

**Title:** A Chance Meeting  
 **Summary:** Sirius meets someone he can't ignore, especially when he finds out about the man's boyfriend. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Sirius Lucius/Remus (one-sided kind of) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : domestic abuse **  
Notes:** Written for Herbology: Write about a character who is extremely possessive towards another character. You must also write about the possessed character escaping the relationship, or being released freely.

* * *

It started with a glass door. Sirius still blushes whenever he thinks back to the moment he first laid eyes on Remus Lupin.

The man was as strong as he was meek and as beautiful as he was pale. The dark circles under his eyes didn't dim their shine at all and the cast around his arm just showed how much the man had been through. There was something so captivating about the man, and Sirius couldn't have pulled his eyes away even if he tried.

Which is why he walked into the glass door.

"Are you okay," the beautiful man asked, a smile tugging at his lips and a hand outstretched to help him up.

Sirius, now on the floor and looking up at the man, forced a sheepish smile on his face and begged for his cheeks to stay blush-free. It didn't quite work. "I'm fine," he said, taking the offered hand. "Only my pride hurts."

The man's smiled widened and he let out a small laugh. "Maybe if you look where you're going you'll avoid running into glass doors."

Sirius' blush darkened and he inwardly scolded himself. Sirius Black did not blush. He made people blush, men and women alike. He was the one that made Marlene McKinnon fall down the stairs with his charming smile. He did not blush.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red."

Sirius cleared his throat and looked away, nodding.

"I'm Remus, what's your name?"

"Sirius."

Remus smiled and opened his mouth to respond when his eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut again. Sirius watched as the smiling man before him seemed to shrink into himself.

"Remus," a smooth voice purred.

Sirius whirled around, reminded of his father's smooth drawl just before a hand made contact with his skin, and saw an angled face with clear skin and pale blond hair running over his shoulders, almost reading his hips. Sirius couldn't help but admire his features, though the cruel tilt to his lips removed any attraction he might have felt.

"Who is this?"

Sirius glanced at Remus out of the corner of his eye—making sure to keep Lucius his main focus—and noticed the small flinch he tried to suppress. Sirius clenched his hands into tight fists. He didn't like how this was looking.

"My name's Sirius."

The man barely glanced at Sirius; rather he kept his eyes locked on Remus' timid frame. "Why don't you introduce us, Remus?" It may have been phrased as a question, but Sirius heard the demand in his voice, the order.

Sirius watched with narrowed eyes and Remus took a second to glance at Sirius, then the man before lowering his eyes again.

"This is Sirius," Remus said, waving a vague hand in Sirius' direction but not looking at him. "Sirius, this is my boyfriend Lucius."

"Boyfriend?" Sirius' eyebrows rose and he felt bitter disappointment fill him. Concern soon overwhelmed it when he caught Remus flinch again.

"Yes, boyfriend. Come, Remus. We need to go."

Remus didn't respond verbally, but nodded his head and walked past Sirius. Without really thinking about it, Sirius' hand shot out and latched onto Remus' arm. Remus paused, but he didn't raise his head, though his arm tensed like he was expecting a slap.

"It was nice meeting you, Remus." Sirius took a step closer to Remus, blocking Lucius' view on one side. With his hand hidden, Sirius slipped his business card into Remus' pocket, tapping it to make sure Remus looked there.

Remus glanced up and smiled. "Thank you," he mouthed before he was yanked away by Lucius' demanding grip.

"We're leaving now."

Sirius watched them go with a feeling of dread in his chest.

* * *

He received a text only a day later.

Starbucks. 10am.

Sirius worried about the short message, but he readily agreed and glanced at the clock. He had an hour until the meeting, and he wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or worried.

* * *

"Jesus, what happened to you?"

Sirius couldn't help running his eyes over the black and swollen lip Remus was sporting this morning.

Remus shrugged. "Lucius doesn't like me meeting new people, especially other guys.

Sirius growled, but he stood and let Remus slide into the booth he claimed when he arrived. Remus smiled at the move, but he didn't comment.

"You're a fashion designer?" Remus asked when the silence between them started to become awkward.

"Kinda." Sirius shrugged and smiled. "I own the business."

"You own. . ."

Sirius chuckled at the wide-eyed look Remus was giving him, pride welling up in his chest. "I know, I'm impressive."

Almost immediately the surprise disappeared and a bored expression appeared on Remus' face. "I guess," he said with a small smirk.

Sirius chuckled, but his amusement soon disappeared. "Why do you stay with him?"

Remus shrugged and looked down. "I have to," he muttered. He was shifting in his seat and he continued to glance at the door like he expected Lucius to appear at any minute.

"No, you don't!" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, ignoring the flinch at his sudden movement. "You don't have to—"

"I do!" Remus snapped, pulling his hand away. "He's paying for my mother's medical bills."

TSirius fell silent, staring at Remus in sympathy. He'd known Remus' situation was bad—he would have had to be blind to miss the controlling nature of their relationship—but he'd never thought Remus was being manipulated like that. "If I don't stay with him, my mother will die," Remus continued after a moment. His eyes seemed to be burning a hole in the wooden table and his hands were clenched tight enough to turn the knuckles white. "I can't let her die. She's all I have left."

"I'll pay." The words were out of his mouth before he'd really thought them through, but he didn't regret them. He had enough money, and he couldn't let Remus suffer the way he was now.

"What?"

"I'll pay."

Remus was already shaking his head, his hands now flat against the table and trembling. "No, I can't let you—"

Sirius was already shaking his head. "You can and you will, as long as you leave Lucius."

Remus fell silent, and he glanced at Sirius with a suspicious look in his eye. "That's all you'd want?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being able to take you out." At Remus' stricken look, Sirius realised what his words probably sounded like to someone in Remus' situation and his own face paled. "Not like that!" He turned to face Remus head on, leaning forward, but backing away again when Remus flinched. "I was joking."

Remus eyed him again. "So, as long as I leave Lucius, you'll pay my mother's medical bills?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. He stayed on his end of the booth, making sure Remus had enough space and placed his hands flat on the table where Remus could easily see them. "I swear, that's all."

"And the date?" There was something in Remus' voice that sounded a lot like interest, but Sirius didn't want to scare him away, so he chose his words carefully.

"Only if you want to, and no matter what happens between us—good or bad—I will continue to pay your mother's medical bills."

Remus studied him for a minute longer, but then a brilliant smile lit up his features. "Okay."

"Okay?" Sirius couldn't stop himself from leaning forward slightly, and he was happy to see no flinch.

"Okay." Remus' smile turned into a mischievous smirk, and it was Sirius' turn to be suspicious. "And Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"I'm free tonight."

* * *

(w.c 1,269)

WolfWinks-xx-


	114. HarryNeville 2

**Title:** First Days of Peace  
 **Summary:** Harry's never been to an amusement park, so when Neville and Harry have the opportunity to visit one while in Queensland, they take it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville (pre-slash) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts History of Magic Task 8: Write about a character's first time at a theme park

* * *

It wasn't something Neville really planned, but the moment Harry's eyes caught sight of the colourful sign, Neville couldn't resist going.

"You've never been?" Neville asked as he watched Harry's eyes roam over the many different sights and different attractions in the amusement park.

They'd arrived in Queensland only two days ago with Hermione and Ron. While the new couple searched for Hermione's parents, Harry and Neville decided to take a couple of days to have a holiday. There was no deadline anymore and after the strain of the war, both needed a well-deserved break.

"Nah," Harry said, waving a dismissive hand as he stared at the roller coaster with a large red S at the entrance. "The Dursleys never would have taken me to a place like this. Too much fun, I guess." He shot a small sad smile at Neville before turning his attention back to the ride.

Neville clenched his hands, but smiled tightly at Harry. "Do you want to go on?"

Harry whipped around to face Neville, his whole face lit up. "Can we? Please?"

Grabbing Harry's hand, Neville pulled him towards the line as an answer. Entering through the arch, both Neville and Harry's mouths dropped open. The line was huge. There were lined and lined of parents with children and groups of school kids and even the odd couple.

Harry stepped away from Neville, dropping his hand open. He didn't seem to be in control of his movements, but Neville barely noticed himself. He was too busy looking around. Neville spotted a sign near where the end of the line was that showed the wait time.

"Sixty five minutes!" Neville could barely believe his eyes. He couldn't imagine waiting in line for so long just to go on a two minute ride. How on earth could those two minutes be worth it?

"Um, we don't have to. . . We can do something else."

Neville looked over at Harry who was looking at the ride with such desperate eyes, and Neville suddenly understood how he could stand in that line for so long. How it was worth it.

"No, let's do this." Neville smiled at Harry's shocked look. "It'll be fun."

"Really?" Harry's face lit up again, and he grabbed Neville hand again, leading him to the back of the line.

Neville laughed at Harry's childlike enthusiasm. They may both be older than their years thanks to the war and everything that happened before, but they were still only seventeen. Neville was lucky enough to have time to be a child before everything happened, but Harry never received that chance. Neville was more than happy to help him be a child for once.

"Neville! After this can we go to the Scooby Doo ride?" Harry said, pointing outside to a large building that might have been creepy to any normal teenager.

"Of course," Neville said, purposely ignoring the dread of waiting in line for another hour or so and listened to Harry as he spoke like an excited child.

* * *

Neville knew that it was cliché to end the day with a ride on the Ferris wheel, but he wanted Harry to experience everything. Neville tried to calm his wind-blown hair as they finally stepped into the carriage after a fifteen minute wait (the shortest wait time that day). Harry stepped in next to him, stumbling over the step and grabbing Neville's back to keep himself steady.

"Sorry," Harry said, blushing and looking away. "I'm not usually so clumsy."

Neville chuckled and steadied Harry on his feet again. "It's alright. With the amount of thrilling rides you went on, I'm surprised you can walk at all."

Harry laughed as well and sheepishly rubbed a hand on his neck. "Yeah, that last ride might have been a mistake," he muttered as he sat down on the bench.

Sitting next to him, Neville turned his eyes to the setting sun and sighed. Only months ago he couldn't even image feeling this calm. Every sunset he saw was faked by the magic of the room of requirement, and that was only on the days he managed to escape the 'punishment rooms' for the night.

"I've seen a lot of sunsets recently," Harry muttered next to him.

Neville turned and looked at him. He absently noticed how their fingers were almost touching where they lay on the bench between them.

"I guess you would have when you were on the run, huh? That would have been a nice highlight to a horrible year."

"Not really," Harry muttered. Neville felt Harry shift next to him and his fingers brush against Neville's.

"Every sunset I saw during last year I couldn't help but wonder who else was seeing it and wondering what had happened to the ones that couldn't see it." Harry shifted again and linked his fingers with Neville's.

Looking down, Neville stared at their linked hands. "This one's perfect," Neville said, steering the conversation away from the topic of the war. He just wanted one day to forget, even for a moment. Neville shifted his hand so he was clutching Harry's properly and squeezed gently.

Harry squeezed his hand back and leaned in just a little bit closer. "It really is," he breathed out as they watched the sun set over the theme park.

* * *

(w.c 885)

WolfWinks-xx-


	115. RegulusBarty

**Title:** Unintentional Hurt  
 **Summary:** Regulus never meant to hurt Barty like this. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Barty/Regulus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Barty lay his head down on Regulus shoulder, snuggling close to his side. The room they were in was completely hidden from everyone except them, and was decked out in dark wooden furniture with a large antique bed taking up most of the room.

"You are amazing," Barty sighed, smiling for the first time that week. He hated being in Slytherin, even if it was the right house for him. With so many children of the Death Eaters his father put away, it was almost impossible for him to make friends. He was lucky to have Regulus, even if it was only in the privacy of the Room of Requirement.

Barty looked up when he realised Regulus didn't respond, wondering if maybe the teen had fallen asleep. It wasn't a common occurrence, but Regulus had fallen asleep once or twice in his arms. Those days had him smiling for ages.

Regulus wasn't asleep, but he did look deep in thought. He almost looked pained.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Barty asked, concerned when Regulus winced at his words. Barty sat up properly to face Regulus and rub a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no. It was amazing, like always."

Barty frowned at the tone of Regulus' voice, but decided it might be better to act like everything was okay. He kissed Regulus on the cheek before pushing himself off the bed and searching around for his clothes.

"Shall we meet on Friday then?" Barty asked like he usually would. He liked to make sure they were both on the same page before leaving their room (because it would always be their room in his mind).

"I can't," Regulus said despondently, surprising Barty. "I have plans."

Pausing in his search, Barty looked over to Regulus who was still lying on the bed. "Why? What are you up to?"

Regulus jolted like he didn't expect the answer before glancing at Barty for the first time since he stood. "Erm. . . washing my hair?"

Barty's eyebrows rose and his heart beat fast. "Even your brother would be able to tell that was a lie." Barty stated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. "Why don't you try again?"

Regulus fiddled with his fingers and glanced at anywhere but at Barty, making Barty's nerves increase.

"I can't tell you," he whispered.

"Why not?" Barty approached the bed and sat at the end. He went to reach out to Regulus but the way he flinched away made Barty reconsider.

"I. . . I just can't." Regulus' still body suddenly sprang into action. He whipped around the room like a hyped up child, collecting his clothes and throwing them on before heading to the door.

Barty jumped from his seat and went to grab Regulus in the hope that he could get a straight answer from him. "Regulus—"

"No. Don't."

Barty watched as Regulus raced to the door, and place his hand on the doorknob. Barty couldn't help himself from whispering the question, and he regretted the words as soon as they slipped passed his lips.

"Will we ever meet here again?"

Regulus didn't answer, but that was answer enough.

* * *

(w.c 528)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
